Embracing Chaos
by ChaoticReverie
Summary: When a broken spirit is confronted by the darkness, what will become of its host? One lonely miko finds out the hard way when her world is shattered, revealing the roots of true power.
1. Pologue: Embracing Chaos

**Well I'm back again with yet another tantalizing tale of love between the pure hearted miko of the future and the apathetic, pitiless taiyoukai of the west. **

**I'm so sorry this took so long to post but I only just got my internet hooked up like three days ago. I am now virus free, thank the Lord, and so my story will be updated regularly without the interference of any "Trojan Vundo" crap blocking my access to the flipping internet!!! 'pant' 'pant' 'pant'**

**Anyways, I hope you enjoy this story as much as my past pieces. Personally, this is my favorite narrative as of yet, and I'm almost certain you will all agree with me. I mean, 184 pages of "Microsoft Word" later I can only hope that you share my point of view.**

**But I suppose I should shut up and let you all read. So here it is… but not before the Disclaimer.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any characters affiliated with the series. There are, however, several characters in this story that are completely original and I claim full ownership of said characters, so hah! **

**Embracing Chaos**

The mind:

…an enigma; a delicate balance between light and darkness. So fragile… so easily manipulated.

…in the beginning, it represents the budding of innocence. Yet, as time progresses, it withers, becomes less pure, less beautiful.

…dead; how most minds end up. Numb, ignorant of the innocence they once portrayed, leaving behind greed, jealousy… hatred. A cesspool of wicked, vile, and tainted notions; the very definition of corrupt.

So very few remain pure. Even fewer learn the balance that is required to live on properly. Whether one is consumed by darkness or shrinks from it, neither is truly complete. Only when the mind accepts both order and chaos can it truly be whole. Only when the mind realizes that both are required… will it know true power.

**Short and sweet and rather intriguing, if I do say so myself. However, this is only an Prologue of sorts, so the real story has yet to begin. Stay tuned for the heart stopping, tear jerking ordeals of a miko and her trials in life… oh good Lord that was corny. Ahahaha…**

'**Ahem', please review.**


	2. Broken Reflections

**So… here is the next entry. I've already finished most of the story, but I think I'll wait another week or so to post the next chapter. **

**Bwahahaha I'm terrible! Cower before me, puny mortals… (shrinks back as puny mortals glare maliciously at her, approaching with maniacal intent dancing in their eyes)**

'**Eep'**

**Okay I'll post tomorrow, just please don't hurt me puny mo – ah, I mean, dearest fans. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or its characters, so on and so forth. **

**Broken Reflections**

Despite her best efforts, Kagome could not halt the endless stream of tears that poured from her eyes. She was hollow, and so very, very numb. The only sign that she actually **_felt_** anything at all were the twin rivers of sorrow that flowed so freely down her reddened cheeks.

Moments ago, her world, her happy little feudal fairytale, had been brutally shattered. 'At least now I know,' she mused bitterly, 'Yes… at least now I am not ignorant to the truth.'

Mere days ago she had been riding on his back, clinging to his fire-rat haori for dear life as he leapt jerkily through the trees in search of the jewel shards. They argued, he insulted her, she sat him. It was their routine and, though it was a rather pathetic one, she wouldn't have traded it for the world. She knew he treated her like dirt, but she put up with it. She would have put up with far worse if only to be near him.

But that all changed.

Her mind, as pitiful and naïve as it had been, had clung to the hope that perhaps Inuyasha had forgotten Kikyo, that perhaps he preferred her, Kagome, to a corpse. How foolish she had been.

His loyalties had been brought out into the clear only seconds ago.

The day had started out in a normal way… well… as normal as it can be when one is sent back into the future and is fighting demons with the help of a hanyou, two youkai, a taijiya, and a perverted houshi. The slayer, monk, and demons had been left back at the village, each one sporting a nasty set of wounds that needed tending. Upon sensing a shard, she and Inuyasha had set off alone, having planned on returning once they retrieved what they sought. Then, **_they_** had shown up. Kikyo… Naraku… the two beings whose existence she dreaded most.

_Naraku had come first, clad in his disgusting, grisly baboon pelt. The stink of miasma and blood clouded around him like a thick fog; the noxious odor forcing bile to the back of her throat. This time, however, they were shocked to find that it was no puppet, but the true Naraku. Such had been proved when the devil pulled back the blue skull to reveal his insidiously handsome face. His trademark smirk was overly broad that day, instantly alerting all that something foul was afoot. _

_His taunting, silken voice mocked her still, ringing in her ears like a sensuous purr. She could still feel his perfectly sculpted masculine lips against her neck as he appeared behind her and bound her arms with his tentacles, chuckling low into the crook of her neck._

_Inuyasha had been livid the second he spotted where the fiend had gone. Brandishing Tetseiga, he had spewed several obscenities at the dark hanyou, warning him that, should he harm her, he would find himself with Tetseiga lodged firmly up his ass._

_Naraku had simply laughed, which only served to enrage Inuyasha further. The dog eared hanyou was about to charge when the last person Kagome wanted to see at the moment appeared. _

_Kikyo, in all her ethereal glory, had called to him from the tree line where she stood. _

_Of course, he had halted instantly, head swiveling to the direction of her void, emotionless voice. _

_It was at that instant Naraku's hand slid around to rest on her thigh, quickly trailing upward and under her skirt with one fluid motion. It was in the same motion that his fingers slipped inside her panties, doing the unthinkable._

_Eyes widening, Kagome had grown rigid with shock. She had gotten her first taste of physical pleasure… and it burned within her like a hot ember, singed her skin like a branding iron. It sickened her._

_The few seconds that his ministrations took place seemed like an eternity, one in which would scar her for life. Inuyasha had remained oblivious as one of Naraku's long, elegant fingers slid in and out of her tight, virginal passage, her unsuspecting body trembling in both fear and ecstasy. _

_And what had she done? Why, stood there like a mute idiot of course, shaking in his grasp as he continued to molest her. Her mind writhed in repulsion as he continued to touch her, yet her inexperienced body leapt at the contact like a flame would lap at a dry piece of wood._

_His body, even through the fur of his pelt, was tight and imposing as he crushed her against him, pressing himself firmly against her back. _

_She had never been intimate, it was true, but it didn't take a sex expert to know what, exactly, the hard bulge that was jabbing her in the back had been._

_He had spoken then, only a little, yet the few words in which he did utter succeeded in tearing her beyond belief. _

"_Poor little Kagome, left at my mercy as the man she loves leaves her for another."_

_His hair, blacker than a raven's wing, tumbled over her shoulders, surrounding her like a curtain of shadow. Claustrophobia, something that she had never had trouble with, seemed to kick in at that moment as she began to hyperventilate, shrinking into herself as much as she could. Her hands bunched from where they were bound behind her, leaving bloody crescents etched into her palms._

_Suddenly, as though having been kicked awake from a nightmare, she found her tongue and screamed for all she was worth, "INUYASHA!"_

_He had heard, for his gaze immediately turned to her, surprise and shock clear in his amber gaze. Once again resuming his attack, he forced Naraku away from Kagome, standing protectively in front of her. _

_She had fallen to her knees the second Naraku's vice like grip was relinquished, eyed bubbling with tears of horror and realization. He had **touched** her._

_Sick, mocking laughter had followed the act, teasing and taunting like an echo of scorn. _

_Landing a safe distance away, Naraku had discarded his pelt, dropping it to the ground with an unceremonious 'thud'. His blood red eyes locked on Kagome's ice tinted cerulean ones, never once wavering as he lifted his hand and brought it to his nose. He then proceeded to sniff his fingers, closing his eyes for a moment as if to savor the smell. _

_Though Inuyasha did not understand or pay heed to the act, since he had not seen what Naraku had done, Kagome knew perfectly well what he was doing. Perhaps that was why she desperately wanted to relieve her stomach of its contents when he flicked his tongue out and, torturously slow, drew it along the digit from bottom to top._

"_Listen you fucking whacko," Inuyasha had spat, "I ain't got all day. So, let's get down to business, if ya don't mind!"_

"_Ku, ku, ku…" Naraku had admonished, wagging a finger in a scolding fashion at the brazen inu hanyou. "Not so fast you pathetic little being."_

_Naraku's smirk had broadened as his eyes turned to Kikyo, who had just notched an arrow to her bow. Though her eyes were blank, the small smile on her lips was clearly visible as she pointed said arrow in Kagome's direction._

"_Kikyo," Inuyasha had whispered, reaching toward her with eyes full of confusion._

_Laughing, Naraku explained, "It's simple, hanyou, you have a choice to make." His sinister fingers lengthened, becoming sharp and spear like, twitching playfully as he continued, "You can only save one woman. It's time for you to decide, Inuyasha, who you wish to be with… Kikyo… or Kagome."_

"_What?!" he had practically screamed._

"_Idiot dog, did you truly think you could have them both?" Naraku's haunting words echoed through the otherwise silent clearing. Aiming his claws at Kikyo, he hissed, "You can only save one… now choose."_

_At the same moment Naraku's claws shot out at Kikyo, said priestess released her arrow, its brilliant, blazing tip aimed straight at Kagome's heart._

_That was when it had happened. Inuyasha hadn't even hesitated. He leapt straight for Kikyo. _

_In that moment, that small, meager second in time, Kagome's heart had splintered into a million pieces. Her mouth had run dry, heart clenching painfully behind her ribs. She watched as if in slow motion as the arrow sliced through the air. Catching a glimpse of Inuyasha grabbing his undead lover and leaping to the side, Kagome allowed her pent up tears to fall. _

_Broken inside she may have been, but Kagome refused to give Kikyo the satisfaction of knowing that she had been the one to kill her. Body reacting instantly, her hand shot up, snatching the arrow in mid flight. Looking down, she found the point to be less than an inch from her breast, its metal tip gleaming with a lust for blood._

_Smiling smugly at her small victory, she stood and looked up to find Inuyasha, the man she loved, embracing the woman she was supposedly reincarnated from, the woman who had attempted to kill her on several occasions. For all he knew the arrow had hit true to its mark, killing her… yet, he didn't seem to care at all._

_Hand falling limply to her side, she allowed the wooden shaft to slip through her fingers. The soft crinkle of the arrow falling to the grass seemed to alert Inuyasha of her presence. At first, all she saw in his wide yellow eyes was shock. Then, amber orbs swiveled from her to the arrow and back to her again. That was when recognition and guilt flooded said orbs._

_He lifted a hand to her, taking a step away from the woman he had chosen while still keeping one arm around her waist. _

_In that same moment, Kagome stepped backward, slinking slowly toward the edge of the cliff she stood upon. Looking over her shoulder, she eyed bottom of the chasm, its dizzying altitude not bothering her at all, even though she was petrified of heights. Snorting in an ironic manner, she looked back at Inuyasha, who was now stepping gingerly toward her, a pleading look in his eyes._

_Closing her sorrowful, blue orbs, Kagome lowered her head and whispered, "No more lies." With that, she had taken the final step back, causing herself to fall purposely from the ledge in which she was perched._

Her eyes watched, clouded over with pain and surrender, as the top of the ledge grew farther and farther away, the wind whipping her hair into a tousled mess as she fell at an alarming pace towards the earth… towards her death.

Her back met solid ground, hurling her from her silent reverie. Skull bouncing off the hard earth, she didn't so much as cringe as she felt the back of her head split open, blood spraying from the fresh wound with a wet squishing sound. Her body vibrated as every bone within her delicate frame shattered, the coppery taste of blood filling her mouth.

Eyes staring up to the top of gorge, she laid motionless as her skin grew taut and cold; all feeling seeping from her being.

How dare he… after all they had been through.

He had said himself that **_Kikyo_** had wanted him to become human so that **_she_** could live the life **_she_** wanted. **_She _**never even truly cared about him. On several occasions the dead miko had stolen the jewel fragments from them, handing them over to the one whom they sought to keep them from.

Kagome, on the other hand, had been nothing but loyal throughout the year she had been with him. She put up with his crude behavior, protected him when he was vulnerable… and most importantly, she had loved him for who he was; Inuyasha, the hanyou.

'I'm so pathetic,' she laughed emotionlessly, 'so pathetic to have thought that he might have wanted me in return.' Now… oh, now she knew. Her mind, naïve and pure as it had been before, had just been given a good rattling. She could see everything for what it was now.

It was bitterly ironic, really, that she just now realized this on her death bed. Even as she lay there, bleeding and battered, she held on to the memories of her loved ones. Her family: the loving, caring family that supported her throughout her tedious travels. Sango: her best friend. Miroku: her voice of reason and comfort. Shippou: her adopted son. She loved them all dearly and she would miss them sorely.

However, now, as she lay dying, she realized that it was not necessarily a bad thing to be jealous, or feel contempt. She would not allow it to consume her, but it was painfully clear to her that in order to be stable, she had to embrace darkness, embrace hatred… embrace chaos. No… she would not be ruled by it, but she would accept it, meld with it and become a perfect being.

Balance… she had learned balance. Pity that such knowledge would be wasted. How she found herself wanting, longing to survive, though she knew such a feat was impossible as of now. How she wanted to share her knowledge and live… to be given a second chance. She wasn't ready to die.

Suddenly, as though her veins were set aflame, a familiar flicker tingled through her body, coursing through her every pore. This was the sensation she felt when her miko abilities flared up, yet due to their short and sporadic bursts, she never truly had time to study the feeling.

She was warm. Heat flooded over her from head to toe. It was not an uncomfortable heat, but the kind one feels when cuddling into a nice big comforter when it's time for bed.

Not only could she feel it… but she could see it as well. Her body was glowing a fluorescent purple, small pink sparks flaring here and there.

Mind registering why this was happening, a small smile graced her lips as she felt her powers mending the serious and fatal wounds covering and throughout her body. This was power… true power. She could sense it, stronger than anything she had felt before, save that of a select few demons. She was stronger than Kikyo, that much she was sure of, and the notion filled her with pride.

'No wonder mikos never grew too powerful,' she concluded, 'they were so bent on remaining pure they failed to see where real power awaited them. It is not in innocence that our power is rooted, but in balance. After all, that is what a miko strives to obtain… balance.'

The sensation of her skin being knit back together was an odd one. It was rather unpleasant. Not painful in any way, but revolting. She could feel her bones shifting back into position, their breaks and fractures mending. Choking down the blood that remained in her mouth, she felt the last of her powers recede, dimming down to a mere flicker.

Rising cautiously, she tested her new limbs, flexing her muscles. She felt wonderful, fresher than she had in ages.

Stealing a glance back up at the cliff top, she smiled, eyes lowering as her feet carrying her toward a small cluster of life forms she sensed nearby.

Though her powers were great, they were unpredictable and therefore dangerous. She knew not how to properly use them. She needed time… time to hone her new found ability.

Her newly sprouted grudge for Inuyasha remained, her loathing for Kikyo only growing more so. Oh she would pay them a visit… but all in due time. For now, she had to test her body, mind, and spirit; she had to practice… push herself until she was perfect.

Strolling off toward the village to the west, Kagome prepared herself for her training, not caring how long it took to get her powers under full control.

"I can't wait," she mumbled to herself, "to see the look on his face."

**Well there it is: the beginning of my story. I hope you liked it. If you did, it only gets better, so keep your eyes peeled for the next chappie!**

**Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **


	3. Pitiful Wallowing

**Alright, so here's chapter three, or two, since the first chapter was an Epilogue of sorts… oh whatever, here's another entry. **

**However, before I submit another, I want some reviews people. I'm a greedy, greedy woman and I need some sort of affirmation that the story is worth continuing. I want to see twenty reviews, alrighty?! That's TWENTY, not nineteen, TWENTY! Ahahahahaha……..**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha… that privilege belongs to the big R.T.**

**Pitiful Wallowing**

Kikyo frowned, the action marring her otherwise smooth features.

Inuyasha, now looking helplessly at the woman he had chosen over Kagome, noticed just how ugly her scowl was. Her lips pulled into a tight, thin line, making her seem old… so very old. Kagome, he recalled, never looked that way when she was upset. When she was sad, her eyes would brim with tears, sparkling like sapphires. When she was angry, her lips would purse into an adorable pout, only further accentuating the full, pink morsels. Her eyes would light up with fury, turning almost silver.

Kikyo's eyes… they were void… dead. A dull brown, like trod on soil, carrying no emotion other than malice. This was the choice he had made? This was the woman he had picked over Kagome?

Trembling hands lifted to his face, eyes squeezing shut as he cried. What had he done? He had given up the one person who truly cared about him for some shadow of his past love. He had screwed up, big time, and this mistake was one he could never fix. She was dead… and it was his fault.

Kikyo growled, the sound coming out like a short rasp of breath. The bitch had died, had she not? She had watched mere moments ago as her reincarnation leapt off the cliff, sealing her fate.

The little whore had surprised her when she actually caught the arrow she had fired. For a moment, she feared that her plan would fail, and that life would go back to the way it had been.

The slut would not have Inuyasha, she saw to that on several occasions, calling the foolish hanyou away when things would get a little too cozy between the pair. However, despite her efforts, it seemed that Inuyasha was slowly growing closer to her other. It would have only been a matter of time before he stopped coming to her at all. That was why she had made a deal with Naraku. It benefited them both and rid her of the nuisance that was Kagome once and for all.

When she had seen the look of surrender and despair in the younger girl's eyes, however, she knew that even though her arrow had not hit its mark, she had won. It enraged her slightly that she had not dealt the final blow, but rather the wench had taken her own life. Such a privilege should have belonged to her and her alone.

Yet, if she was dead, surely the remainder of her soul would have returned to her by now. Was it possible that the wretch had…? No, such a notion was utterly ridiculous. The cliff was a good few hundred feet… she couldn't have survived. Yet, the inkling that it was true remained ever present. As long as her soul was not complete, Kagome was still among the world of the living.

Panic sinking in, she sorted out her options. She could slip down to the bottom of the precipice, where the struggling wench would be, and finish her off? Yes, that seemed plausible. At the moment, it was her only option.

Leaving Inuyasha alone in the clearing, she walked soundlessly into the forest, her target set.

Sobbing quietly, Inuyasha did not bother to lift his head as he felt Kikyo's aura growing farther away. Of course she left him. She always did. And now, because of his selfish and idiotic actions, he was alone. How could he return to Sango, Miroku and Shippou? How could he stand there and tell them that Kagome was dead because of him? They would never forgive him. He was alone. Kagome was dead, his friends would abandon him, and Kikyo, the woman he had saved from death, was not but a hollow shell. That was what he had to look forward to, spending the remainder of his existence with a soulless golem.

Naraku… the fiend had played him like a fiddle. Had the bastard still been there he would have risen and ripped his throat out, relishing in the feeling of Naraku's fleshy esophagus as it collapsed in his merciless hand.

No… the coward had retreated as soon as the deed was done, leaving with nothing but a victorious and mocking laugh. That laugh, how he loathed it. The same laughed echoed in the back of his mind with every tragedy that came to play in his life. It was his poison; a deadly, fatal sound that ate away at the soul until nothing was left.

Lower lip quivering, he rose; eyes full of regret. He needed time to be alone. Then… then he would return to Kikyo. She… **_it_**… was all he had left. He had given up his life for her, and so she was the only thing he had.

Demon speed aiding him in his trek, he surged forward, leaping through trees toward a single destination. In a flash of red he whirred past everything, leaving no proof that he had passed other than his scent and the odd footprint. Clenching his jaw as branches snapped against his cheeks, covering them with tiny scratches, he ignored the burning pain in his legs, feeling only the burning pain in his heart.

Sliding to a halt in a small clearing, he looked up at the massive tree, eyes brimming with fresh tears. This was where he had met her, Goshinboku, the God Tree. This is where he had first laid eyes upon her. 'She should have left my miserable hide pinned to that tree,' he sulked, reaching up to stroke the rough bark that had once been his prison.

Turning from it, he moved on, heading for the small, wooden structure that was his destination. Legs failing him the second he caught sight of it, Inuyasha fell to his hands and knees, his frame shaking as he sobbed. The Bone Eaters Well. The old, splintering construction seemed so very imposing at that moment as the grass blew silently around it, brushing against its base as though caressing it in a comforting fashion. It seemed as though even nature itself mourned the loss of Kagome: the pure, futuristic miko who sought to bring peace to this time.

Crawling the remainder of the way there, Inuyasha placed a shaky hand on the lip of the well, hauling himself up so that he could look down into the dusty confines of the mystical gateway.

For a moment, as he stared into the dark depths of the well, he swore he heard her laugh, soft and soothing, echo up from the bottom. Composition failing him once more, he began to sob, his tears landing softly against the moist wood.

This had been her refuge, the entry to her time, and now… it would act as her tombstone. This was all he had left of her, other than the beaded necklace hanging around his throat.

Standing shakily, he moved about the field, sifting through the many newly blossoming flowers and picking only the finest. He would settle for nothing less than the best. Finally, after he was sure his hands could hold no more flowers, he returned to the well, setting the large bouquet against the bottom.

"Kagome," he whispered as tears crept down his cheeks, his eyes turning to the sky, "I'm so sorry. I failed you."

Suddenly, another thought struck him. Her family… they deserved to know.

Leaping onto the ledge, Inuyasha closed his eyes and willed himself to jump in. He would tell them. It would be his punishment, though no amount of punishment could atone for what he had done.

Taking one last breath of air, he tipped forward, falling into the dark pit that would bring him to her time. They would hate him. 'I deserve it,' he commented solemnly, ire rising in him at the thought of his idiotic decision. Pale lips parting, he whispered into the darkness, "Worthless…"

**Poor Inuyasha… I know he made a bad choice, but I can't help but feel a little sorry for the baka. Oh well.**

**As I said earlier, you will review, or I won't write. It's as simple as that. I love you all.**


	4. Revelation of Power

**Okay, since I've got over twenty reviews… here's the next entry. **

**By the way, I've been asked a few times about what, exactly, has happened to Kagome. To answer that question, she is near the brink of death, wallowing in anger, when she realizes, "Hey I don't wanna die!" As you know, in the show, mikos are supposed to represent purity and good. Real priestesses and priests, however, teach us about the ways of balance. And so Kagome realized that accepting the darkness, without letting it consume her, would make her whole. Just like the yin yang, order and chaos work together to create perfection and balance in the world. That is why she becomes more powerful, because only half of a miko's power stems from their light. The other half is rooted in darkness. Together they are balance and completion. If you think about it… nothing can function properly without the good and the bad, it's not possible. **

**Wow… that took up a big chunk of space. Anyways, I hope that clears up the question on how Kagome gained her power. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own squat, alrighty people?!**

**Revelation of Power**

Kikyo stared in contempt at the bloodied spot in which she knew her reincarnation had lain only minutes ago. The little bitch had robbed her of everything. Her soul, Inuyasha's affection, and now this… the revenge she so desperately craved. The little whore refused to die!

Calling forth her soul stealers, she flew to the east, knowing the hanyou would follow when he was ready. She was all he had left, after all. His little group of friends would turn their backs on him because of his betrayal to their companion. He still believed her dead. She would let him continue to think so. As long as Kagome remained dead to him, he would stay by her side, because it was his only option.

How was it possible? She looked back at the gorge from her spot in the sky, dazed at just how high the fall had been. Kagome had survived. The slut had **_survived_**. Such was not possible, not unless she survived the fall long enough to heal herself.

She shook her head. Could that be it? But how? The girl had barely been able to fire a sacred arrow before, and now she was performing feats that she herself had difficulty handling. She didn't like this… not one bit.

* * *

Pausing in his even strides, Sesshomaru tilted his head in the direction of the tantalizing aroma he had picked up. Power; raw, untrained energy mixed with fresh blood. His sensitive nostrils then picked up a slight amount of hostility projecting from the same location.

Brow creasing only slightly, he decided it would be in his best interest to investigate. He would not have some crazed, psychotic demon causing havoc on his lands.

The rough, nasally voice of his retainer penetrated his concentration, grating on his nerves. The small, exasperating toad youkai came hobbling to his side, staff flailing in his tiny, green hands.

Turning his head swiftly to the side, Sesshomaru sent a withering look at his servant, telling him without words that he wished for silence.

Seeing his Lord's penetrating glare, Jaken quickly ceased his yammering, hanging his head low and bowing in respect and apology.

Looking back toward the direction of his newly found discovery, Sesshomaru resumed walking, his steps silent as he fluidly trod toward the unknown.

When he heard the noisy footsteps of his retainer following him as well as the approaching voice of his ward, he murmured in a steady, monotone voice, "Jaken, you will remain here with Rin until I return."

Halting in his tracks, the little toad bowed and saluted, "Aye, milord."

Senses guiding him, the impassive taiyoukai strolled soundlessly to the origin of the smell, soon leading him to a single spot at the base of a gorge. The ground was stained in blood, though no large amount was left behind. He surmised that this being had fallen from the top of the cliff, which looked to be around two hundred or so feet. The aura that he had sensed belonged to a miko, a very powerful one at that.

He scowled. He did not need a bothersome miko slaughtering demons throughout his domain. Seeing small, even footsteps leading into the forest, he was about to follow them when a familiar scent wafted across his nose.

Turning to stare back down at the spot, he inhaled again, trying to identify where, exactly, he had smelt it before.

Separating the base scent from the others, he found the smell of lavender and peaches, an odd but enticing combination. As recognition struck him, he was somewhat shocked, though his features belied any emotion he felt. This was the scent of his half-brother's wench.

It was simply unfathomable. During their last encounter, she had been nothing more than another weak, simpering ningen, one who barely knew how to tap into her miko ability. How was it that such a strong, pure smell of power could have come from such an amateur? How was it that she had not only survived the fall, but recovered so quickly from it as well?

The girl had never before posed a threat to him, with her obvious lack of training and inability to control her emotion. Now, however, her budding abilities made him wary. Though no miko could outmatch him, he certainly was interested in finding out just how her power had spiked in such a short amount of time.

Following her lightly padded trail, he pondered the fact that Inuyasha was no where to be found. No trace of him lay near the spot where she had obviously fallen, though his distinct odor was present a ways off as well as lingering at the top of the cliff.

Had she and the mutt separated? He highly doubted it, considering the fact that she seemed to follow him around like a love sick pup. Then again, why was her scent laced with bitter ire? Had she been betrayed? It was a possibility. Half-bloods tended to be rather disloyal, their human lineage staining their honor.

Her almost indiscernible tracks lead him next to a village, a small merchandising community that bordered his lands. Her voice carried on the breeze to his sensitive youkai ears, telling him that she was currently in a small shack that stood only twenty feet away.

Kagome smiled down at the lively little tike in her arms, brushing her fingers patiently through his tangled green locks as he bobbed jubilantly in her lap. She could not suppress a giggle when he blessed her with a wide, gap toothed grin, his tiny fangs peaking out at the corners of his mouth. His eyes, wide and blue, stared admiringly up at her.

When she had found the poor boy, he had been kneeling near his mother's dying body at the edge of the town. Another body, the body of who she later found was his father, lay motionless a few meters away. After having inquired what had occurred, she found that the family had been traveling to the village from their home when they were attacked by a large oni. Though the father had managed to slay the beast, he had given his life in doing so.

She and the small water youkai had carried the mother through the village and into a hut, where Kagome saw to her wounds. Though the lacerations were deep and heavily laced with infection, she had managed to cure them all, a wonderful practice session for her new powers. She had quickly discovered, however, that there was still poison in the woman's system, and so she fed the female youkai a mixture of herbal tea and placed a cool cloth on her forehead to lower her fever. After sensing that all toxins had left her patient's body, Kagome informed her that she needed rest. That was why she was here now, with a small, youkai child bobbing up and down in her lap. Offering him some more tea, the boy accepted happily, gulping down the sweetened brew in a few swigs.

As a sudden and potent spike of power permeated the atmosphere, Kagome jerked her head to the side, finding a tall, imposing figure standing silently in the doorway. His cold, amber eyes regarded her fiercely, scrutinizing her.

Sitting rigid with shock, Kagome found she could not tear her gaze away from his honeyed depths, sinking into a bullion sea.

At that moment, the young lad in her lap leapt from his perch and cried out elatedly, "Mother, I'm so glad you're alright!"

Detaching her gaze from Sesshomaru's, Kagome turned to find the young demon's mother standing across from her. Rising slowly, she bowed slightly and asked, "I trust you are feeling better now?"

Nodding once, the jade eyed woman bowed in return. "I thank you priestess. May the gods bless you."

Smiling lopsidedly, the young, hoary eyed girl responded, "No need for thanks, I was only doing my duty."

"But you are a miko," the demoness interjected, "your kind hunt us."

Eyes going wide, Kagome waved her hand, "Nonsense, I would do no such thing. I would never attack an innocent being, human or demon. And please, call me Kagome."

Bowing once more out of respect, the demoness replied, "But of course, Lady Kagome."

Blushing a little at the honorific, Kagome rubbed the back of her neck nervously, eyes wandering down to find a spot on the floor she could stare at.

When a purse full of change was stuffed into her hand, however, she was started and looked back up to find the young boy offering it to her.

Shaking her head, she explained, "I can't take this. I did what I did because I wanted to, not because I expected a reward. Please, keep your gold."

The older woman stepped forward, urging her, "I insist, we have much more at home and you look as though you could use a change of clothing." When a loud growl ensued, she then giggled and added, "It seems you need a good meal as well."

Blushing, Kagome accepted the bag and gave a gracious bow.

Then, the woman did something she would have never expected. In a sudden movement, she launched herself into Kagome's arms, sealing her shoulders in a tight hug. When she looked into the eyes of the demoness, she found gratitude shining back at her through a thick veil of tears.

"Thank you, Lady Kagome. It's nice to find a kind hearted soul amongst us in a time of such grief." The woman's voice was a mere whisper, shaking slightly as a few pent up tears slid down her cheeks.

Kagome watched as the boy and his mother left, waving them off as the exited the hut.

It was then she noticed that Sesshomaru was no longer standing in the door. When had he left? She cursed herself for not staying honed in on his unmistakable aura. Yes, it was clear that she would have to practice hard. Though she possessed the power, she lacked discipline, something she knew she sorely needed when it came to training her powers.

Stomach growling once more, Kagome remembered the bag of gold in her hand and decided it was best to get something to eat. Looking down to her current ensemble, she blushed noticing just how filthy it was. She surmised that the back was dyed a gruesome red from the blood she had lost after the fall. Also, she could only imagine how she must have smelled at the moment. She felt somewhat guilty. She didn't want to offend the many sensitive youkai noses in the village.

Scampering out of the hut, she marched down the main road, skimming through the many stands and huts that displayed their goods. Spying a tent that looked promising, Kagome wandered over, poking her head inside and gasping at what she found.

Several foreign items hung scattered across the walls and various tables, all calling out to her in a rather inviting way. Spotting the vendor, she approached him and asked, "Excuse me sir, might I ask where all of these wonderful items are from?"

The crippled old youkai turned to look at her, giving her a once over with skeptical eyes. Huffing, lightly, he shooed her away while scoffing, "I don't dally with the likes of you, urchin, now be gone!"

Shaking her head, Kagome interjected, "No, no sir, I don't plan on loitering. I have money, see?"

Upon spying the purse she held that seemed to be bulging with gold, the old demon smiled and opened his arms to her. "Well then come in my child! You will have to excuse this senile old man but too many young scallywags come in and harass me! I saw your clothing and assumed you were… well… up to no good."

Smiling at his misunderstanding, Kagome ensured him, "No, my clothing was wrecked only recently. I would like to buy some new ones."

"Wonderful, wonderful," the elderly youkai piped up, waving her over to a wall lined with women's clothing.

Staring wide eyed at the odd and eccentric clothes, Kagome skimmed her fingers over an outfit, finding it to be made of some sheer material, probably silk.

"These garments were imported from across the sea, as was everything in my tent. They come from the lands of India, China, and Malaysia. I myself have been there and, let me say, they are very beautiful places."

Kagome was awe stricken. She remembered researching some of Japan's neighboring countries for a school project, but never before had she seen such gorgeous clothing.

"This," the old man stated while pointing to a brilliantly beaded outfit, "is from Malaysia. I believe it is called a _Lengha Choli_. You, my dear, would look stunning in one, if I do say so myself."

Blushing at his compliment, Kagome averted her gaze and pointed to another beautiful set of garments. "This is from China, correct?"

Glancing appreciatively at her, the demon affirmed, "Why yes it is. Have you been there before?"

Shaking her head, Kagome answered, "No, but I have read of their culture."

"You read?" When the young girl nodded, he asked, "Can you write as well?" She nodded again, and he hummed in respect. "You must be from a very wealthy family if you are given such luxuries."

Kagome decided that perhaps it was best she left that statement uncommented. Searching for a suitable outfit, she thought out her situation, coming to the conclusion that it would be best if she got something that allowed movement.

When her eyes befell something promising, another garb from China, she pointed it out to the old man and questioned, "May I try that on?" When he hobbled over and took it from the rope it hung on, she took it gladly and slid behind the changing screen at the back of the tent.

The one piece that went underneath the kimono reminded her of Sango's taijiya outfit. Instead of the decorative pink trim and flowers, however, it was simply straight black, a form fitting one piece lacking any sleeves. The odd kimono that went over top of it went only to mid thigh, two symmetrical slits up either side, ending at the waist where the obi was tied. The sleeves were short, just passing her shoulders, the neckline high. Two, small buttons joined the cloth together along the neck, another two trailing diagonally over her right breast. The kimono was colored the most beautiful shade of royal purple, the trim and obi a dark gold. The boots were mainly gold, a small stripe of purple embroidered leaves running down the sides. The outfit was, without a doubt, not only the most comfortable thing she had ever worn, but the most beautiful as well.

Walking timidly out from behind the screen, Kagome dug around in her coin purse and asked, "How much is it?"

**So there it is, the next segment to my twisted little story. Bwahaha! Don't you Sess/Kag fans get in a huff, the two of them cross paths soon enough; though I doubt it will be what you expect. **

**Review and I shall reply. **


	5. Faia Enko

**Ta da! Next chappie up and runnin' for all of you loyal fans.**

**Just to clear things up, Kagome is not a hanyou, nor is she a dark miko or a witch or whatever! She is simple complete; her soul tapped into the source of her power now that she is balanced. Also, do not fret, this is a Sess/Kag pairing, after all, so they will be together eventually. It simply takes a while. It is, after all, a romance/drama. I couldn't simply have them fall in love instantly. How out of character would that be?**

**Anyways, on with the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Me no own Inuyasha.**

_**Faia Enko**_

Lifting a slender, silver brow as she exited the tent, Sesshomaru watched as the young miko thanked the vendor and wandered off. Her old garments had been replaced with newer, much more appropriate clothing.

He mused on the thought for a second. She truly was one of the most peculiar beings he had ever met. She was a priestess, and yet she had walked around in garments befitting a whore. Her lewd language and constant show of disrespect when in the presence of men astounded him. Was she thick, or had she simply not been taught proper etiquette while growing up? She was so bold as to even look him in the eye while addressing him. Did she not understand that it was blatant insolence to look one's better in the eye? Perhaps she had a death wish.

Growling at himself for his lack of control, Sesshomaru wondered why he even cared. His curious nature was getting the best of him again, an act that displayed weakness, and he was most certainly not weak.

He cursed the infuriating wench for the umpteenth time that day, not knowing what it was that so drew him to her. She was nothing, just another pathetic ningen onna. She was not worth his time. And yet, she was an enigma of sorts. He would often hear her speak of things that even he himself did not possess knowledge on. She was smart, even by demon standards, though when it came to common sense, she had little to none.

He thought back to what she had done in the hut. No one was that humane, especially not a miko. Despite their teaching, miko's were racist, hate filled beings, who strove to wipe out the demon population. Why on earth would she have helped them if not expecting something in return? Humans were greedy, selfish creatures that preformed tasks only when they knew it would benefit themselves in some way. What made her so different?

Though his mind raged on, fuming at the fact that he had yet to leave, he remained, watching from the safe distance of a tree as she scurried about the village, buying what he guessed were necessities for her travels.

She had changed, he could tell. Though her actions belied his conclusion, he could sense that something about her was off… different. She was still kind, as he remembered her to be, helping human and youkai alike, but something about the way she carried herself had altered. She seemed a little more refined, less reckless than she had been before. And her eyes, they were darker, like some tainted secret lie waiting in their mystic blue depths. Her very air seemed wiser, less naïve. Perhaps she had simply matured since their last battle.

Whatever the cause of her change was, he intended to find out. Once his curiosity was sated, he could leave the insufferable wench and get back to important things.

* * *

Opening her newly bought leather sac, Kagome placed all of her recently purchased clothing into it. She figured that walking around with her large, bright yellow backpack was probably not a good idea, especially now that she was on her own. She had traded the humungous monstrosity in for a much more suitable traveling bag, one that was much lighter and much less of an eyesore. Tying the top shut, she slung it over her shoulder and took a quick peek into her change purse. There was still plenty of gold left, enough for her to buy a meal, provisions, new weapons, and have enough to put away for later.

Blowing a raspberry, she sauntered over to what looked like a blacksmith's shop. Growing somewhat uneasy as she neared the brawny looking youkai out front, she asked nervously, "Are you the vendor?"

When he scowled sharply at Kagome, she shrunk back a ways, but refused to break eye contact.

"I am the proprietor, yes."

His rough, gravely voice boomed in her delicate ears like a clap of thunder, making her shiver. 'This walking mass of muscle is just trying to intimidate me,' Kagome thought sourly, 'Well I won't play his game.' Standing completely straight, she put on her best serious face and asked, "Do you make swords as well?"

"Swords?" was his gruff reply. When the tiny, human onna before him nodded, he answered, "I make all variety of weapons. Yet I fail to see what a little wench like you would do with one of my creations. I refuse to sell my goods to someone who will abuse their potential."

Frowning slightly, Kagome bit out, "I assure you, my good man, if you were to sell me one you would not be disappointed."

Laughing in a mocking tone, the burly bear youkai scoffed, "I highly doubt you could even lift one, little girl."

Anger spiking, Kagome decided that if this youkai would not listen to reason, she would simply have to show him her potential. Reaching inside herself to the swelling stream of power that now rested within her, she called forth her holy energy, smirking as she felt it snap and crackle around her in little sparks of pink and purple.

The vendor's eyes went wide, his arms uncrossing as he stepped back warily.

Using her sternest and, what she hoped to be most imposing voice, Kagome boomed, "Do you still believe that I would abuse their potential?"

Blinking, he shook his head and stammered, "Of course not miko-sama. Come right in."

Energy fading, Kagome smiled knowingly and thanked him, walking proudly into the little shop to examine the wares.

She felt somewhat bad for using such a tactic to get her way, but experience had taught her that at times, one must use intimidation in order to get what they need. She would not have hurt him, no, she simply planned on scaring him a little and, apparently, it had worked. 'Why haven't I ever tried that approach before?' she mused to herself. Then, begrudgingly, she remembered, 'Oh yeah, because I could never call forth my powers like that.'

Stopping dead in her tracks, her vivid, sapphire eyes locked on to a beautifully crafted sword hanging along the back wall. It seemed to call to her. Expanding her senses, she noted that the blade seemed to have a mystic energy about it, one that was rather alluring.

The tang was covered in tight, black leather, a small red tassel hanging from the golden pommel. The large blade was mostly black, though the sharpened edges were trimmed with silver. Painted with extreme delicacy along the base of the sword, where the blade met the hilt, red and yellow flames lapped at the shimmering steel, the vibrant colors meshing together perfectly. The end of the blade curved into a large, scythe-like arc, giving it a fearsome appearance.

Pointing, she asked, "That sword there, what can it do?"

Smirking, the vendor replied, "I see you have picked up on it's ability. That sword is the _Faia Enko_, it's mystic ability is to wield the power of flame. However, miko-sama, I have yet to see a human use it successfully." He clenched his eyes shut, fearing her wrath at the possibility that she might not be able to use the blade. He did not, however, expect what came next.

"Well, may I at least try it?" Kagome inquired cheerfully.

Eyes going wide and bushy brows shooting up, he nodded in a stupefied manor and retrieved the sword from its place on the wall. Handing it cautiously to her, he watched as she struggled to hold it, her arms at an awkward angle. Scratching his head of thick, chestnut hair, he asked skittishly, "Have you ever used a sword before, priestess?"

Smiling sheepishly, she commented, "Please call me Kagome, and no, I don't think I've ever even held one, other than the _Tetseiga_ the odd time."

Gasping, the burly youkai inquired, "The legendary _Tetseiga_? You have touched it?"

Nodding merrily, she added, "Yes, but I've never used it, I only handed it to Inu… er… someone on occasion."

He couldn't believe his ears. This small slip of a ningen woman had held the _Tetseiga_, fang of the reputed Inu no Taisho? Something was very different about this girl, something special.

Getting back to the task at hand, he moved awkwardly behind her and took hold of her hands, showing her how to angle her arms. "You hold it like this, Lady Kagome."

Smiling up at him, she chirped, "Thanks!" The sword, however, was growing rather difficult to balance, and so she lowered her arms, allowing the blade to rest on the floor. "I'm new at this, but I plan on learning!"

Clearing his throat, the confused bear youkai suggested, "Perhaps we should see if its abilities answer to you first."

Gasping in remembrance, Kagome nodded and chirped, "So how do I do it?"

"You have to connect with the sword, allow its power to become a part of you, like an extra arm or a tail, if you will. If the sword finds you worthy, it will awaken."

Closing her eyes, Kagome concentrated on the swords aura, seeking it out until she had found its root. Then, opening her own aura up to the blade, she waited.

Onyx eyes going impossibly wide, the proprietor of the shop was at a loss for words as a brilliant red glow lit up the hut, flowing around the blade like a flame. She truly was special, this woman, to wield a youkai sword.

Opening her eyes once more, Kagome found her aura to be meshing pleasantly with that of the sword's, the red glow lapping at her purple one. Satisfied, she allowed her power to settle, turning back to the vendor and stating, "I'll take it!"

**Well there you have it, folks, our little miko is suiting up! For those of you who are interested, _Faia Enko_ actually translates to _Fire Arc_, the name of Kagome's new blade.**

**So… review, all of you! **


	6. Vindictive God in White

**Alright you wonderful people, here is the next chapter to my story. It might be somewhat different than what you would expect, but I like to aim outside the frame, if you know what I mean. **

**So, with no more adieus, other than the Disclaimer, I give you my next entry!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.**

**Vindictive God in White**

Sighing as she finished off the last of her meal, Kagome thanked the cook and exited the small eatery, intent on heading to the mountains in the west so she could seek out aid in her training.

The western mountains were said to house some of the greatest miko's of the time, ones who could help her shed some light on her newly discovered powers.

Gripping the strap of her bag, she headed deeper into the western lands, broadening her senses to seek out any possible threats. When she found none, she calmed somewhat, still anxious about being on her own. Without her friends to protect her, she was at the mercy of the feudal era.

Grumbling at the extra weight her new sword presented, Kagome pulled at the strap bracing it to her back, trying to ease some of the tension.

She had acquired other weapons while in the shop as well. A brand new long bow and a quiver full of arrows had been her next find, followed by two, matching daggers. They were rather plain, but would serve their purpose.

Kagome was somewhat averse to leaving her friends, but this quest was one she needed to do on her own. Shippou, Sango, Miroku, Kirara… she would find them again once her training was complete. For now, however, she was on her own.

Another stab of guilt pierced through her as she thought of her family. Her mother, Souta, gramps… they too would have to wait until she had completed the task at hand.

Perking when she heard the sound of rushing water, Kagome turned off the small, dirt path into the woods, thoughts of a nice, refreshing bath beckoning her toward the noise.

When she emerged along the bank of a crystal clear river, she couldn't help but give a small 'yip' of elation. It had been over a day since her last bath and the smell of blood still permeated her senses. She could feel it matted into her hair.

Rummaging through her new bag, Kagome collected her bathing supplies and skipped to the waterfront. Bending over to test the water, she shivered when she found it to be extremely cool. Sighing, she shrugged out of her outer kimono and toed off her boots, placing them in a neat pile atop a large boulder. Her body suit was quick to follow and she scampered nervously toward the river.

Averting his gaze, Sesshomaru waited patiently for the insufferable wench to finish bathing. He had not known what to think when she strayed from the path, and was equally mortified when he stumbled across her next to the river, completely in the buff. Though he had not meant for it to happen, his eyes seemed to linger on her exposed flesh somewhat longer than he would have expected.

As he sent a scathing glare at the tree across from him, his mind was alit with fury, angry at himself for having_ **actually**_ been leering at her disgusting ningen body. He had seen many a female nude before, most of which were much more attractive than she.

Suddenly, a loud splash and a deafening screech caused him to turn once more to see what, exactly, the sniveling little witch was wailing about. What he found was actually rather amusing.

She looked much like a drowned rat, in his opinion, hair messy and plastered to her scalp; frail, undeveloped body shivering wildly. Her arms were crossed firmly over her chest, her tiny frame bobbing up and down in the water as she chanted to herself, "Oh that's c-cold! S-s-so v-very c-c-cold! Ahhhhh…"

Lifting a perfectly arched brow, her shook his head and resumed glaring at the small spot of bark he had previously pinpointed. His sensitive youkai ears listened with precision to not only the onna bathing, but the area around the river as well. He wanted answers and, in order for him to get what he sought, he needed her alive. He could not have some lusty, barbaric youkai barging in and attacking her. At least not until what he wanted was taken care of. Then he would leave the whelp to her own designs.

He could hear the sounds of her splashing lightly in the water, an odd squirting noise popping up here and there. She was humming lightly to herself, the tune in which he did not recognize.

So many things piqued his curiosity about this onna. There was of course her smell. The scent of decay and sweat did not linger on her. No, she did not smell of urine, dirt, and rotting flesh. She smelled rather lovely, actually. He surmised that perhaps the bottles she had been holding earlier had something to do with that smell, for every time he heard the faint 'bloop' noise, the aroma that defined her became stronger.

Secondly, her voice, when she was not screaming at the top of her lungs, was soft and lilting; musical. She was rather pleasant to listen to now, as she sang quietly to herself.

Her nature was undeniably the most atypical aspect about her. She was a human, and yet she acted nothing like the beings. Not once had he seen her display greed, selfishness, spite… no, her nature belied what she truly was, giving her a gentle, angelic appeal.

How was it that a human… could be so humane? The majority of qualities she showed were more befitting of a youkai than a ningen. She was knowledgeable, smelled wonderful, sang beautifully… was she even human at all?

His proud inu roared within him, scolding him for thinking so fondly of the atrocious woman… no, girl. He forced himself to think about her unpleasant qualities, the ones that made her undoubtedly human. She was weak, yes, weak and needy. Annoying at times as well as hot tempered. She had been a constant thorn in his side ever since she pulled the _Tetseiga_ from its pedestal. **_That_** had been a permanent scar to his ego, one that would reside within his conscience forever.

Thought remaining focused on that memory alone fueled his hate for her and her kind, bringing his blood to a boil. It pounded through his veins with every furious beat of his powerful youkai heart, echoing in his ears like thunder.

Distaste for her returning, he sneered silently, 'She is nothing, simply an obstacle of the unknown in which this Sesshomaru plans on conquering.'

Unbeknownst to him, during his inner rant, Kagome had stepped out of the water and was now redressing, slipping her kimono on while still humming to herself.

It was only when she began to stuff her things back into her bag that he realized she was preparing to depart. Now was the time to let his presence be known.

Kagome gave a small 'eep' as a twig snapped off to her right. Hand reflexively flying to her bow, she took hold of the leather grip and snatched an arrow from her quiver in one fluid, practiced movement. Taking hold of the arrow nock, she brought the head to line up with her pointer finger, balancing against the wooden limb of the bow. Stretching her arm back, she pulled the bowstring taut, eyes frantically searching for the whereabouts of the intruder.

Spotting a flash of silver, her eyes darted to the side, where she found an unperturbed looking Sesshomaru standing next to a tree. Gasping, she staggered for a moment, but quickly regained her composure and asked in a serious tone, "What do you want, Sesshomaru?"

The corners of his lips tugged down for an instant at hearing her address him so boldly. He hadn't even initiated a threat and still she refused to use his honorific. Did the girl enjoy pressing him? Instead of correcting her, however, he cut right to the chase, not wanting to stay around her longer than he had to. "Wench, why are you not with my half-brother?"

His keen eyes noticed her own cerulean orbs harden at mention of Inuyasha, a little flicker of bitterness and hate sparking behind her icy depths.

"We… separated. He's going his own way and I'm going mine," Kagome managed to stammer, still holding the bow at ready.

Sniffing lightly, he informed her, "I do not wish to harm you, miko, you may lower your weapon."

"Why should I trust you when you've tried to kill me countless times?" she snapped back instantly, still refusing to lower her guard.

Lifting a sleek silver eyebrow, he scoffed, "You dare question my honor? I am not so low as to attack you without reason."

"You have attacked me before!" she spat.

"You were aiding an enemy and getting in the way of what this Sesshomaru desired. Now lower your arrow, priestess; had I wanted you dead you would have been so long ago."

Warily placing her bow back over her shoulder and returning her arrow to its quiver, Kagome asked, "Have you been following me?"

"I scented blood and power on my lands. It is my duty as Lord to discover what threat any such being might pose to my people," Sesshomaru replied coolly.

"I'll take that as a yes," Kagome muttered sourly. Then, realizing that, if he had indeed been following her, he would have seen her naked, she blushed furiously and snapped, "Did you watch me bathe?"

Snorting lightly, Sesshomaru's face remained impassive as he calmly mocked, "Human, do not presume that this Sesshomaru would waste his precious time ogling your disgusting flesh. Your revolting ningen body is of no interest to me."

Huffing indignantly, Kagome crossed her arms sternly and glared at him, trying to hide the fact that, inside, his comment hurt more than he knew. Was she truly that disgusting? She knew she could never amount to Kikyo's beauty, but why did everyone have to rub that in? "If you've only come to insult me then leave, I won't put up with it."

Ignoring her statement, he asked sternly, "Tell me… why is it that your power level has increased so dramatically since we last met?"

Lifting a brow, Kagome remained silent, tilting her chin just a bit higher as continued to stare irefully at him.

"Wench," he warned in the same cool tone, "I will not repeat myself. Should you continue to disrespect this Sesshomaru, you will be quick to find his patience only lasts so long." To emphasize his threat, he allowed his one hand to glow an eerie green, acid falling from the tips of his deadly claws.

Blowing a childish raspberry, she snapped, "Alright, alright, you're Highness, no need to get so darn moody!" Sighing she told him, "After Inu-Inu… **_he_** and I separated, I came to the realization that the reason why my miko abilities were so poor was because I had believed them to branch from purity."

Curiosity spiking once more, Sesshomaru interrupted her, "And is it not? Purity is what every miko strives to obtain."

Shaking her head, Kagome explained, "No, it isn't. Most mikos do strive to be pure, that much is true, but what they don't realize is that purity in itself is not what feeds our power. It's only half of what any being needs to become complete. In order to be perfect, in order to be whole, a miko needs to accept not only the light, but the darkness as well. Once I understood that factor, my powers were finally unleashed. However, I have no way to control them, for I was not trained in the ways of a priestess as a child. It was only a year ago that I even discovered my powers."

Nodding brusquely, Sesshomaru then inquired, "They say you are the reincarnation of the one called Kikyo. If that is true, then tell me, when are you from?"

Shocked at his unexpected and correct assumption, Kagome stuttered, "I-I beg your pardon?"

Smirking slightly as she gave herself away, the tall, silver haired inu youkai advanced slightly, inwardly relishing in the fact that she took a small step back. "You cannot be from this time, miko, since it takes a soul hundreds of years to be reincarnated. I am no simpleton, wench; it is rather obvious that you couldn't possibly have been born of this era since Kikyo passed fifty years ago."

Gritting her teeth, Kagome pondered whether she should tell him or not. So far, only her self and Inuyasha had been able to successfully travel through the well. The only reason he could, she surmised, was because of the ring of prayer beads looped around his neck, giving him a direct connection to her.

Deciding it would be best to appease him, she grit out, "I'm from five hundred years in the future."

When he nodded she felt somewhat surprised that he believed her so readily, shock evident on her face.

"I can sense a lie," Sesshomaru explained, hearing her unanswered question, "Therefore do not attempt to hide anything from me, girl." When a look of angry submission flashed across her face, he continued in his quest for knowledge. "How did you fall from the cliff?"

Hearing that question, one she did not want to answer, she pouted and mumbled, "What is this, **_twenty one questions_**?"

Giving her a bored look, the inu Lord clipped, "The number of questions I inquire is irrelevant, though I expect you to answer each one of them adequately."

Realizing that he had no clue as to what twenty one questions was, she dug for another way to avoid the subject of Inuyasha's betrayal. "I know, I know, and I **_will_** answer all of your questions adequately."

Nodding his approval to her slight surrender, he reminded her, "Well then perhaps you can answer the question to which I am still awaiting a response."

Grumbling to herself at his uncanny ability to see through people, Kagome growled, "I was betrayed, alright?"

"By my half brother?"

"Yes. I don't want to talk about it though, alright?"

Frowning somewhat, he commented, "I do not care whether or not you **_wish _**to discuss the matter. You agreed to my terms and will hold up your end of the bargain… or does your ningen blood prevent you from being honorable?"

Snarling, Kagome spat, "You're the one who needs to learn some honor bud! Picking at the mind of someone who's just been through a traumatizing ordeal isn't very gentlemanlike if you ask me!"

Growing fairly frustrated, Sesshomaru was quick to silence her ranting, her nearly weightless body dangling so very vulnerably from his hand. As she struggled to loosen the iron like grip of his claws on her throat, he suggested, "You need to learn when to hold your tongue, wench, lest you want it cut out. Others are not as lenient as I."

Nodding weakly, Kagome gasped in a mouthful of air as he dropped her to the ground. Catching her breath, she peered up at him to find him gazing down at her, the belittling look in his eye as he stared down his nose at her doing nothing to help her withering self confidence.

Snorting, he turned and threw over his shoulder, "That is enough, for today. Should I wish anything else of you, wench, I will find you again."

And with that he was gone. Blinking frantically at the spot he had been only seconds ago, Kagome rubbed her sore neck and rose shakily.

'**_He_**,' she hissed, 'is by far the most insufferable man I've ever met!'

**Yes, yes, people; Sesshomaru is a dink in this chapter, but hey, this is the reputed Icy Inu, human hater extraordinaire! I can't just have him smitten over her now can I? **

**What's that, will he change his ways? Well, you'll have to wait and find out, won't you? However, I'm a greedy, greedy little bitch and I want more reviews! Bwahahahahaha……… **


	7. Musings

**In this chapter, we delve into the icy inu's mind and find out just what he thinks of this little situation. Also, we take a peek into Kagome's conscience to see just how she has progressed after her training. I won't say anymore, otherwise it'll spoil the chappie. **

**Disclaimer: The usual…**

**Musings**

Sesshomaru's mind had not reacted at all like he'd wanted it to. After getting the answers he so desired, he assumed his curiosity would dim. Instead he found it rose substantially, thousands of questions sparking behind carefully veiled amber orbs.

Numerous inquisitions of the future swarmed his subconscious, as well as that of the fate of his kind. She had said that she had only realized her miko ability a year ago, and stated that she hadn't been trained. He, being the type to analyze every piece of information he received, had come to the conclusion that miko's were not needed sorely in her time. **_That_** could have meant a variety of things, the most likely of which was that something had happened to the relationship between the humans and demons. Did one overcome the other? Did they live in peace? He didn't know, and it irked him beyond belief.

The sword she carried as well, he could sense its demonic aura and wondered what in the name of the gods **_she_** was doing trucking around with a sword of that breed. She had obtained it at the village, from the blacksmith. Why had the whelp sold such a finely crafted blade to her? Her weak ningen arms probably couldn't even support its weight.

He shouldn't have let her go so easily. However, he did not regret his decision on leaving when he did. After all, the wench wouldn't have cooperated very well once she turned into a blubbering mess.

He would have to see to it that he paid her another visit soon.

Hearing the urgent cry of his retainer, he focused on the small encampment ahead of him, watching as his ward chased the tiny toad youkai in circles, a bright, flowered wreath clamped in her small pudgy fingers.

"Jaken-sama, Rin wants to make you prettier!" the small ningen child chirped.

"No, go away you bothersome little human!" the miniscule youkai squawked, flailing his arms in a distraught manner.

Had it been in his nature to do so, Sesshomaru would have smiled.

**Three years later………**

Taking one final look at the monastery she had been stationed at, Kagome sighed, sending a quick prayer to the mikos that had aided her in her quest of understanding.

She wiped a stray piece of dirt from the short sleeve of her fighting kimono, realizing that she had not worn it since the day she arrived there three years ago. Her garments had been provided, mostly consisting of the traditional miko hakamma and haori. Her other clothes, the ones she had acquired at the village before she had set off to the mountains, had remained unused, save the few times she had used the odd yukata for sleep.

Her time there had passed much quicker than she expected, each day passing swiftly. She felt complete, so very centered. She had worked herself, body, mind, and spirit, harder than she ever had. The tedious training and disciplinary exercises had been unrelenting, but had paid off in the end.

Her mind was sharp and alert, searching out the few shards of the Shikon that remained. Her powers, which had been a broiling, heaving mass within her, now flowed calmly through her veins.

She had been surprised to find that, even after having gained so much power, she was still capable of advancing. During her final year, she had been praised, the other mikos claiming that her powers surpassed even that of the great Midoriko.

Her body had been put through its fair share of endeavors as well. Every day, from the beginning of the three years until the end, she had been required to rise at dawn, along with the sun. It was said to be spiritually cleansing.

She would then run three miles to the well that resided outside the small monastery, where she would fill a pail of water and bring it back with her. The only catch was that she had to balance it on her head the entire way back. The first few weeks she had failed miserably at the latter part of the task, her impatience getting the better of her. In time she mastered the exercise, finding it helped to improve not only her patience, but her grace and reflexes as well.

Once she had returned with the water, she would use it to wash her self and tend to the quaint herb garden. It was said to be a time of connecting with nature.

Meditation followed, two hours set aside every morning to that task. During this time, she was to focus on her power and try to meld it, contain it in a healthier, much more efficient way.

Feeling the now familiar bulk of _Faia Enko_ sway lightly against her back, she smiled. Much to her surprise, once she had gained enough strength to lift and hold the sword properly, she had picked up on the art of fighting with one quickly. During the time she connected with the blade, she had uncovered some of its devastating attacks, the _Flame Sphere_ being the most powerful and efficient of which.

Her skills with the bow had improved vastly, now rivaling Kikyo's. Her daggers had served her well, saving her life on more than one occasion. She had taken to them rather quickly as well, much like her sword.

Her last form of training had been the hand to hand combat, which happened to be her favorite. It was strenuous, yes, and there had been times in which she wanted sorely to give up, but eventually her body had learned to cope with pain. Now… now she would never be defenseless again, even when caught without a weapon. She would never again be a victim.

One thing that had surprised her greatly was the fact that Sesshomaru had paid her regular visits, the first few times frightening her a little. However, over time she came to not only sense him before he arrived, but she grew accustomed to his arrogant attitude and learned to simply let it go and answer any questions he might have had. After a while, their visits became relatively pleasant, the odd time he would even address her by her name.

Yet his visits had only lasted the first of the three years. Then, two years ago, as war broke out between the western and southern lands, he stated that he could no longer dally on such frivolous excursions.

She had missed his company, she would admit it, his biting wit and sardonic nature quite amusing at times. She smiled. During his analyses of her, little did the great Sesshomaru-sama realize that he too was being studied. She had learned that, under his hard posterior, a soft side dwelled, only surfacing once in a blue moon. Well… as soft a side as was possible for the mighty and cold hearted inu taiyoukai.

Brushing all unimportant thought from her mind, she turned to what was truly important. Firstly, she needed to get back home. She hadn't seen her family in years and felt terrible for leaving them so abruptly, but what she did simply had to be done. They probably assumed her dead.

Another wave of guilt hit her as she realized that after going to her family, she would need to find her friends again. And, of course, she still had Naraku to hunt, as well as jewel shards to collect. She could sense that very few pieces were left. She herself had about a third of the Shikon while Naraku, the dark hanyou, held the majority of the jewel. Grimacing, she fingered the small glass jar that dangled from her neck, suspended on a light silver chain. The final battle would occur soon.

Then there was the score she had yet to settle with a certain someone. Kikyo, the golem, still possessed half of her soul, which she was dearly beginning to miss. She knew that once her spirit was whole again, she would be capable of growing even more powerful. Not that she cared. She was grateful for what she had already been blessed with.

She did not lust for power, not in the least, she merely felt that it was time for the remainder of her soul to go back where it belonged… inside of her. In order to obtain said soul, she would have to kill Kikyo, and in doing so would end up facing Inuyasha.

She wasn't certain what she would do when she saw him again. Her anger had died down over the years of peaceful living in the mountains. Anger, though her soul now readily embraced it, would not rule her. She was balanced and, should she allow the scale to tip even a little, she could plunge into a world of no return… the world of darkness.

Sighing, she brushed all thought aside once more. She would cross that bridge when she came to it. For now, she had a family to visit.

**There we are; another chapter up and ready to be read… and reviewed, of course. That, however, I leave up to you.**


	8. Family Affairs

**I had some very nice compliments and some wonderful pieces of advice given to me. I would like to thank all of you for reviewing, but give a special thanks to yaper4444. Your review was appreciated and your suggestions taken into consideration. Allow me to reassure you that as the story progresses, flashbacks of her time in the monastery will occur. **

**On with the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, nor do I own the title 'Family Affairs'. This title belongs solely to _Mary J. Blidge_ and the good people who deal with her records.**

**Family Affairs**

Dusting her fighting garb off, she looked up to the top of the well, smiling when she found a familiar, wooden roof looming overhead as opposed to the open, blue sky of Feudal Japan.

Climbing quickly and gracefully from the old stone pit, she raced up the stairs, an anxious smile planted on her lips. Sliding the wooden door aside, she raced across the shrine to where she knew the house to be. When the quaint two-story came into view, she couldn't help the excited squeal that welled up in her throat.

Rushing into the house, she made her way into the kitchen, where she knew her family would be. It was lunch after all.

Eyes widening in shock and disbelief, tears of joy surfaced as the spatula she once held slipped from her fingers, falling to the ground with a clatter.

Souta, looking up from his plate of food when he heard his mother's gasp, asked curiously, "You alright, mom?" When she did not reply, he followed her gaze to the doorway, breath hitching in his throat.

Mrs. Higurashi lifted a hand toward the familiar figure that stood in her kitchen doorway, wondering and praying that this wasn't just some cruel dream. Was it possible? As she neared, the young woman before her did not move, but simply stood, waiting. When her fingers pressed against the smooth skin of the woman's cheek, she cried out in elation, throwing her arms around her long lost Kagome.

"Mommy," Kagome whispered as she wrapped her arms around the older woman. "I missed you so much."

"Thank the gods," Mrs. Higurashi wailed as she held her daughter closely, letting out a sob of joy when she felt the familiar warmth of Souta's smaller body wrap around her side.

Lifting her head from the crook of her mother's neck, Kagome looked down at her younger brother, who had grown a vast amount over the past three years of her absence. He was now up to her chin, and much less scrawny then he had been the last time she had seen him. Running her fingers through his unruly brown hair, she sniffled and asked through her sobs, "What's up brat?"

Souta chuckled and pushed her hand away, admitting in as much a macho way as he could muster, "I missed you so much, Kagome."

After a moment, the three regained their composure, Mrs. Higurashi preparing a cup of raspberry tea for her darling daughter. It had always been her favorite.

"I don't understand," Mrs. Higurashi stated, "Inuyasha said that you had died. What happened?"

"Inuyasha was here?" Kagome inquired, wincing at the sound of his name.

"Yes. He came three years ago, saying you had died… saying he had been the cause of it," the elder of the two women went on.

Huffing, Kagome mumbled, "Well at least he didn't lie about what happened."

Souta sat down next to her, concern and bafflement clear on his face, "He never really explained to us what happened, he just sort of left after telling us, saying that he was so sorry he had failed us."

Sighing, Kagome leaned back and sipped her tea, thinking back to the day her betrayal had taken place.

* * *

All occupants of the kitchen were silent, none speaking a word as the tragic miko finished her tale. It was not until Kagome felt a brush of fur against her leg that she removed her eyes from their place along the wall, looking down to see Buyo, her fat, lethargic cat brushing against her. Picking up the overweight feline, she sighed and murmured, "And that's what happened. I'm so very sorry I didn't come home first, but I couldn't; not in the state I was in. I had to find my center."

Wiping a tear from her cheek, Mrs. Higurashi sighed, "Though I wish you would have as well, that's in the past. What's important is that you're here now, alive. We've missed you terribly."

Souta nodded his agreement.

Realizing something wasn't right, Kagome peered into the living room, expecting to see her grandfather sleeping lazily in his rocking chair. When she did not find him, however, she asked quizzically, "Where is Ojisan?"

Her mother's expression darkened somewhat, a look of grief twisting her soft features. "Kagome," she began, her voice wavering, "while you were gone… your Ojisan… he passed away."

It took a second for her mind to absorb the words that had just come from her mother's mouth. It couldn't be true. Looking at her brother, hoping to find the twinkle of mischief in his wide brown eyes as well as the telltale signs that he was hiding a smirk, she was disappointed and frightened to find no such thing. Instead, his young features were sagging in sorrow, his eyes clenched shut. Shaking her head, she turned back to her mother, her mouth hanging open in silent questioning.

"He became ill, and his body… he just couldn't fight it off. I'm so sorry, Kagome."

Kagome stood silently, feet sliding across the carpet as she dragged her limp body into the living room. Standing before the rocking chair she knew her grandfather had loved so dearly, she collapsed into a heap, her faced buried in her hands as she sobbed.

'Grandpa… I didn't even get to say goodbye.'

* * *

Sniffling as she laid a bouquet of pristine white roses against his tombstone, Kagome recalled his firm, strong features. Even in his old age, his attitude had been proud and determined. He was her ji-chan; the senile, crazy old man who, on more than one occasion, jumped between herself and Inuyasha to protect her with his ofudas, as useless as they were.

"I'll miss you," she whispered almost inaudibly, another tear slipping down her cheek.

The remainder of her time at home Kagome had spent with her family, visiting as much as she could before she had to return. Upon bringing up the subject, her mother had begged her to stay, but Kagome declined. She had a duty in the Feudal Era, one in which she would not neglect. She had shattered the jewel and, by the gods, she would fix it.

It was with a heavy heart that she explained to her family that this would be her last visit home until her task was complete. She acknowledged the fact that she could indeed die during her travels, a thought that weighed heavily on her heart. However, she had to put her own safety aside for now. The fate of Japan, perhaps even the world, rested on her shoulders. She would not shirk her responsibilities.

Packing the things she had bought for her big trip, Kagome sighed. She had enjoyed a quick shower before having readied herself. She remained in her fighting garb, considering it was the most comfortable thing she had considering the circumstances.

'Goodbye school uniform,' she mused as she patted the now folded pile of clothing on her bed. She would not need them anymore. She had indeed packed other articles of clothing, some of which included jeans, t-shirts, a sweater, socks, underwear, and a bathing suit. Her little brown sac, which was considerably smaller and much more stylish than her bulbous yellow backpack, carried a rather large amount of stuff.

Slinging it over her shoulder, she made a mental checklist for her self; going through all of the things she needed while checking them off as she went. Feminine products, toiletries, washing supplies, a photo of her family, a cooking rack, her sleeping roll, snacks for herself and the others, candy for Shippou… yes, she had everything.

Giving herself a once over in the full length mirror that adorned her bedroom wall, she noted that she looked very professional, for a warrior. Her weapons looked so natural strapped to her back and boots, her signature bow and arrows slung over her shoulders.

Her features had changed over time as well, maturing as she had. No longer was she the shadow of Kikyo. No… as she grew, her characteristics had changed greatly, creating many differences between herself and the elder miko.

Giving a quick and satisfied nod, she darted down the stairs, casting one final look at her old room. She would need to redecorate once she got home. Pink just wasn't her thing anymore.

When she exited the house, she found her family waiting for her, her mothers eyes lined with tears while her brother stood tall, trying to hide the emotion welling up inside of him.

Hugging her younger sibling, she sniffled and gave him a noogie, winking when he batted her hand away with a playful growl. "You be good, brat. I need you to look after mom while I'm gone. You're the man of the house now Souta."

He nodded once, a show of maturity and great restraint on his feelings. He would grow to be a fine man one day.

Turning next to her mother, Kagome embraced the slightly shorter woman in her arms, noticing that she had grown a good few inches over the past few years. Sighing, she quipped, trying hard not to cry, "Well, I'll see you in a little while I guess."

"Be careful, dear. Come back to us," her mother's strained voice urged.

Biting her lip, she gave a sharp nod and assured, "I will be back. I've come a long way since you last saw me. I'm not a helpless child anymore. I promise… **_I will be back_**. I love you both."

With that, she darted into the well house, leaving no more room for hesitation. She could very easily stay in this time. That way, no demon would ever complete the jewel and she would be safe. Her duty, however, called to her, pride not allowing her to leave something so important unfinished.

Grabbing the lip of the old wooden structure, she leapt fluidly over the edge, a single tear sliding down her cheek as the shimmering blue light she had grown so accustomed to surround her, illuminating the dim little well with its magic.

She landed easily on two feet and crouched low on her haunches, vaulting herself up and out of the well with a single bound. She smirked. Yes, her miko abilities allowed her to do many things she could not before. Though she could not fly, she could use her magic as a catapult of sorts, helping her to jump to heights she never could before. Her time spent running to and fro between the well and monastery had improved her speed as well. Her legs, now thick with muscle, could carry her much quicker than they used to, back when she had been a helpless, blubbering little girl.

Taking a deep breath, she expanded her senses, searching the surrounding area for her friends. When she found no trace of them nearby, she decided to head to the village she had first come to during her travels in the Warring Era.

* * *

Gasping in disbelief, Kaede's one good eye widened, taking in the sight of the young woman who had just entered her hut. There was no doubt about it, this was Kagome. It simply shocked her as to how much the girl had changed during her absence. Having thought the girl dead, she welcomed, "Kagome, child, it is good to see ye again. My old eyes have not beheld such a welcome sight for quite some time."

Smiling warmly at the woman who had acted as a grandmother of sorts to her, the raven haired miko bowed in respect and greeted, "Kaede, it's been a while."

"Indeed child. Come sit by the fire, I'll get ye a bowl of soup," the old miko offered.

Shaking her head, she smiled but declined. "I'm afraid I can't, though I would love to. I have to find my companions. Do you know where they are traveling to?"

Kaede's bright demeanor sunk, her wrinkles deepening even more so as she stood slowly. "Come with me, child."

**Dun, dun, dun! Cliffy! Oh… I know you all hate me right now but come on people, I update like every day so don't get too huffy. You have to wait, what, a grand total of 24 hours to get your answers? Oh the inhumanity! Suck it up.**

**The quicker you review, the sooner I post!**


	9. Grievous Partings

**Alright… so it took a little longer than I had presumed to update, give me a break. It was my best friend's 18th yesterday and I had to take her to the bar… so stow it. **

**Disclaimer: … what?**

**Grievous Partings**

Sucking in a breath, having forgotten to breathe momentarily, Kagome gazed in horror and sorrow at the four, neat burial sites before her. Her friends… her **_second family_**, they were gone.

"Four graves, only two bodies," Kaede commented grievously.

Not bothering to hide the tears that coursed down her face, Kagome asked shakily, "What happened?"

Frowning, the elder told her, sadness lacing her voice, "Sango's body was brought back to me by Miroku, Kirara's was recovered later. She died while in battle, after having finally freed her brother. Kagura was responsible. The monk informed me that she paid the ultimate price for her crime."

Kagome sobbed as she gazed down at her best friend's grave, her eyes skimming across the curved edge of Hiraikotsui, which was propped against the memorial. She had died in the heat of battle, just as she had said she one day would. Sango… her sister… gone. She never thought it possible that such a proud, strong woman would have passed. Though the possibility was always there, she had never actually expected it to happen. No. It wasn't how things were supposed to have happened. They were supposed to defeat Naraku, all of them. Then, the slayer and monk were to be married and lived happily ever after. Wincing, Kagome recalled that this was no fairytale she was living. It was life, and at times, life was a bitch.

"Two years after ye left," Kaede continued, "the wind tunnel in Miroku's hand grew too large to control."

Kagome snarled at that. Such was not what she had expected. No… such an ending seemed too low for the noble houshi. It wasn't fair.

"Shippou…"

Kagome sobbed loudly at that name. He was so young, too young… far too young to have fallen during the perils of war.

"His body was never found. During the same battle in which Miroku gave his life to save a village from the oni that ravaged it, Shippou went missing. No trace of him has come up. I'm so very sorry child."

Kaede turned and motioned to yet another grave; its grey, monotonous silhouette painted against the otherwise clear sky. Vines wove their way up the sides, small pink flowers speckling the stone with color. "This was your grave, child, since we believed ye too were dead."

Kagome failed to hear the old priestess's final words, shock and horror still rocking her frame. It couldn't be true. No. Her two best friends, the faithful fire neko that often rode on her shoulder, her son… they were dead.

Guilt, bitter and mocking, burrowed into her subconscious, the taunting, cruel voice echoing in her head as it told her that their deaths had been her fault. Because she had not returned first, they had gone on thinking her dead. Had she been there, she could have done something to stop it. It was her fault… her fault.

Hardening her gaze, she turned to face Kaede, wiping the tears from her eyes as she stated, "I must go. I have shards to collect and a jewel to finish. I will not allow it to fall into the wrong hands. For the sake of all who have sacrificed themselves I will be triumphant."

With that, she turned and left, her heart crying out for the lives of those she had loved and lost. Sango and Miroku… they could be together now. Shippou was reunited with his family. They were all in a better place. She had lost loved ones before… she would not let this stray her off course. Once the jewel was whole, then she could mourn properly, but for now, she had a job to do.

**It's short, I know, but hey, I do what I want. Besides, the next chapter will be up in a few seconds, so shut up.**

**Anyways… review.**


	10. Surprising Reunion

**The last chapter may have been a short one, but this one is a fair size, so that counteracts it… ha. Read on, loyal fans, read on.**

**Disclaimer: Blah, blah, blah, don'townInuyasha, blah, blah, blah…**

**Surprising Reunion**

Growling in irritation as the scent of blood and smoke flooded into the small clearing, he turned to the east, inhaling once more to locate the origin of the atrocious smell that had offended his delicate youkai nose. Pinpointing it to a small community near the border of his lands, he ordered his retainer to remain here with his ward and the large, dragon-steed known as Ah-Un.

Gathering his demonic energy, he manipulated it until a cloud formed beneath his feet, lifting him into the sky and toward his destination.

Looking to the horizon, his superior eyesight easily spotted the faint lines of smoke in the distance. He snorted in disgust as the thick, putrid stench of ningen blood hit him with its full force, making him slightly dizzy, though his features never revealed it.

Traveling quickly, so that he could find and eradicate the threat that now plagued his lands, he was soon hovering above the battlefield, sickened by the sight that met his eyes.

The huts and stables were all obliterated, lying in useless heaps of burning lumber and straw. The mangled bodies of children and young men littered the ground, their gnarled and twisted corpses bathed in blood and the black, sticky substance he recognized as poison.

Sniffing in disgust, another, much more potent smell became apparent, one that made him blanch. The palpable stench of arousal accompanied by semen and sweat drifted across his nostrils. A shrill scream brought his attention to a small gathering of bodies near the center of the decimated village. Several lives, ten approximately, were still clinging to existence. Stretching his vision, he snarled when he realized just what was occurring in the small gathering.

The demon that had attacked the village had seemingly rounded up the women and was currently ravaging them. He noticed the demon grow stiff and then slowly turn to him, an evil glint in its eyes. The fiend removed itself from the bloodied body of one female and lifted her to its mouth, jaws stretching before slamming down on her torso, ripping her successfully in half. A wail of pain left the woman's lips before her head was crushed between the gigantic teeth of the oni.

Sneering in distaste, Sesshomaru began his slow, unhurried walk toward the beast, bored mask remaining in place even as it gnashed it fangs in his direction, hands lifting to reveal long, sharp talons that oozed poison. Just as he made a move to unsheathe his sword, another, alarmingly strong aura slipped into the clearing. Before either he or the oni could turn to see who their new audience was, a beam of purple light pierced the air, the source of which lodged itself deep into the side of the ogre's head.

Wailing in turmoil, the massive demon grasped the shaft of the arrow wedged into its skull, trying fruitlessly to pull it out as the purifying magic slowly slithered through its body, disintegrating it from the inside out. In a mere matter of seconds, all that was left of the beast was a pile of ash surrounding a blackened sliver of Shikon shard.

Eyes swiveling toward the direction of the attack, golden orbs widened only slightly as they took in the sight of the miko who had launched the unexpected assault. She had changed much since their last encounter.

Walking soundlessly into the circle of women, Kagome crouched down to retrieve the pulsing shard, its crimson and purple light dissipating into a light pink glow the second her fingers touched it.

"Miko," his cool baritone hummed across the small distance between them, "what is your business on my lands?"

Snickering slightly, Kagome placed the now pure shard into the vile around her neck, smiling lazily as she crooned, "Still the same condescending, detached, jerk, huh? You haven't changed much."

"Your tongue, I see, is still as uncouth and impertinent as ever," he droned back.

Smiling shifting into a goofy grin, she commented, "Long time no see, Sesshomaru."

"Hn. Your refusal to address me by my proper title is as infuriating as it is refreshing, miko, but you have yet to answer my question." His cold, calculating eyes remained trained on her as she turned to face him fully. Oh yes… her attitude remained the same, but there were many aspects about her that had changed.

He recalled clearly his first visit to her during her stay at the monastery.

_It had been near two weeks since their last encounter, but curiosity drove him to her again. He had many things to ask the little wench. He followed her trail easily, surprised that she was so foolish as to travel without masking her scent. A female possessing so much power would be coveted by many, despite the fact that she was ningen. However, he supposed that she had little to no knowledge of how to shield her aura or her smell. Humans… they were so pitiful._

'_Like vermin' he mused, 'weak and filthy; their strength resting in their numbers.'_

_He had come across her in a particularly entertaining situation. Amused amber orbs had watched form afar as the gangly, prepubescent girl wobbled down a mountain path, a bucket of water balanced shakily on her head. _

_He was surprised that her frail; human neck could even handle the weight of a bucket of water. Ningens were so pathetic, she was no exception. _

_For several moments she meandered awkwardly down the path, swaying this way and that to try and keep the pail balanced. In only a few short seconds, her clumsy nature kicked in and she tripped gracelessly over a root, falling flat on her face and crying out in desperation as the pail rolled away from her, its contents now spilled across the dirt._

_Her pale face was smudged with dirt, making her look all the more like a street urchin. Her miko garbs were tattered and filthy. 'Scum,' he reminded himself, 'that is all she is.'_

_Sighing as she kicked the discarded bucket and began hopping up and down, a string of profanities spewing from her mouth, Sesshomaru leapt silently from his perch to land before the strange young miko._

_As he landed suddenly before her, she let out a piercing wail, to which he had to restrain from cringing. "Silence, wench!" he barked scathingly, "Your irritating tenor is damaging to this Sesshomaru's ears."_

_Grumbling as she realized who it was, Kagome shot back, "Excuse me? You leap out of no where and then lecture me for screaming! Well maybe next time you should try not to scare the sh-"_

"_Cursing does not become a miko," he scolded, "though I suppose I can't expect the best of manners from a common trollop like your self."_

_She glared indignantly at him, and opened her mouth to retort when he lifted a single, clawed hand to silence her. "I have no time for arguments, ningen. I wish to know some things about your time." _

_Grousing, Kagome warned, "I can't just tell you whatever you want to know. If I do it could alter the future. I'm sure someone of your intellect can understand that."_

_A single, silver brow disappeared behind a well kept curtain of metallic bangs, pale lips parting as he queried, "What is the worst that could happen?"_

_Feeling her cheeks heat up, Kagome stammered, "Well… you now… certain things that would have a negative effect… I mean… hey, for all I know, it might upset the fabric of life and I may never be born!"_

_The second, finely arched brow lifted to join its twin behind a veil of silver, amber eyes flickering as he droned, "Your life may forfeit? Which would mean that the idiotic half-breed would still be pinned to the tree? That I would still possess both arms? That the world would have one less pathetic ningen to sully its beauty? This Sesshomaru fails to see the downfall in such an occurrence."_

_Lips pulling into an irritated pout, Kagome grumbled, "You might not have a problem with me never being born, but I do!"_

"_You," Sesshomaru began in a dangerous tone, "are not in control of this situation, and will do as I say, girl. I care not whether this affects your life in the future."_

_She snarled and turned away, letting him know that she had no intention of telling him anything._

_With speed that was too fast for human eyes to follow, the western Lord had the stubborn young priestess pinned to a tree, claws biting at the flesh of her throat as he hummed in a deadpan voice, "If you refuse to comply with my wishes, this Sesshomaru can end your miserable life right now. What will it be, mortal? Will you take your chances with Fate, or die by my hand."_

_Seeing no other way around the situation, Kagome let out a garbled, "Alright," to which she was promptly dropped on her behind._

_Sneering down at her, merciless eyes scorching a trail into her soul, Sesshomaru smirked smugly and cooed, "So glad you see things my way, you little worm."_

"I simply came to fulfill my duty."

The lilting tone of said miko's voice broke his silent recollection; blazing honeyed depths landing on her person once more.

"A shard of the Shikon was on your lands, so I came to retrieve it, unless you would have preferred Naraku to get to it first," she quipped, her eyes holding a mischievous light about them. Though she had matured, she was still a smart mouth, and one of her favorite hobbies was to push the dear western Lord's buttons.

Snorting slightly, he clipped, "Indeed not."

Smirk fading from her face, a look of tender regard crossed her features as she turned to the terrified women huddled behind her, approaching them slowly and kneeling down before them. "Are you injured?" she asked with concern as she eyed the blood coating their garbs.

"No," one woman managed to choke out, "most of this blood is not our own. We are fine."

Nodding, Kagome motioned to the path she had come from and instructed, "There is a village just up that road. I will escort you there and see what I can do about getting you a room at the inn."

The youngest of the group leapt forward, launching herself into Kagome's arms as she spluttered, "Thank you, miko-sama, how can we ever repay you?"

Patting her on the back, Kagome assured her, "There is no need for payment. I am a miko, and I'm glad to be of any assistance."

As they rose, crying and shaking, Kagome made to follow them, stopping only when a clawed hand rested upon her shoulder. Tipping her head back, she looked up into the eyes of Sesshomaru, curious to find some strange flicker of emotion welling within his amber depths.

"How is it you can be so humane?" he asked her honestly.

Shrugging, she admitted, "I broke the jewel. It's my fault most of these demons are out and about in the first place, so it is the least I can do."

'So it is her honor that leads her to do these things. That I can understand,' he pondered silently.

"Besides," she went on, "I hate seeing innocents suffer, whether they are ningen, hanyou, or full blooded youkai matters not to me. When I see something wrong being done there is no way I would idly stand by and watch it take place."

He lifted a brow at that, studying her for a moment before asking, "Even if it means risking your own life?"

Her soft eyes hardened, a look of determination and seriousness painting her lovely features as she replied, "Even if it means risking my own life." With that, she slipped his hand from her shoulder and followed after the women.

He looked on appreciatively at the sway of her voluptuous hips, and the scrumptious swell of her impressive backside. Oh… the miko had developed quite well over the past two years, nothing like the tiny slip of a girl he had once known. She had filled out so deliciously, her once loosely fitting fighting garb now stretched taut across her large, perky breasts, narrowing down to her slender waist before expanding to perfectly rounded hips. Her figure was incredible, putting most youkai women to shame. Her legs, long and tight with muscle, had not gone unnoticed by his scrutinizing gaze.

Being the type of man he was, he felt it to be a necessity to study and analyze ones opponents, and study her he had. His keen and appreciative golden orbs had taken in every aspect of the little miko, from the sheen of blue coming from her midnight hair, to the impeccably clean, well formed structure of her nails. He had noted with curiosity that they were sharp, though he simply assumed she had filed them in such a manner, for protection purposes of course.

Her face had changed as well. Whereas before she had been a pale shadow to her reincarnation, she was now very much her own person. Unlike Kikyo, her nose was not long and thin, but small and cute, giving her otherwise sensual character a childish innocence. Her lips were full and plump, the light pink petals looking soft and inviting. Her face had become narrower, no longer harboring the excess baby fat it had once held. It wasn't a sickly skinny, no, but it defined her high cheekbones nicely, and suited the sensual almond shape of her eyes. He noted that, though they had hardened considerably, into that of a warrior, her eyes still held the same flicker of rebellion and fiery spirit they had always carried. The shimmering blue pools of her eyes were far more attractive than that of Kikyo's dull brown ones. That had always been a lovely feature about her, though. So very few women had eyes such as hers; almost none of which were ningen.

Her voice had lost the nasally pitch it had once carried, her tone smoothing out into something much more sultry and seductive. He imagined that, should she ever choose to, her voice would provide an excellent means for turning a man on.

Her scent was the same, pleasant as ever, though it had intensified somewhat. She was still untouched and, due to her age, her body was ripe for the picking, her hormones screaming out for a man to come and claim her, though he doubted she noticed at all.

He felt a certain, now very active, part of his body twitch and looked down. Growling angrily when he found that her womanly attributes had done more than enthralled his interest, he willed his heart back to a normal pace, happy to find that his problem had gone away after some coaxing. 'This wench,' he hissed to himself as he walked in the opposite direction, 'is trouble.'

**Okay, there we go. That was the first of a few flashbacks. More will surface in the chapters to come. As to when that might be… I don't know. I work tomorrow at 8am so :P on all of you.**

**Review or else!!! What's that? 'Or else what?' Or else I won't continue! Bwahahaha… I'll do it! I swear, so help me God.**


	11. Meeting with the Devil

**Okay, here you have it, the next segment to my tale. Geesh, I'm really starting to get sick of these little comments at the beginning of every chapter, but alas, it is something I find I must do. **

**Disclaimer: Yo no poseo Inuyasha.**

**Meeting with the Devil**

Smiling as she waved off the group of young women, Kagome went on her way once more, heading in the direction of the nearest shard. She doubted that she would arrive before nightfall and planned on setting up camp once she found a suitable setting, preferably one by a body of water.

The dusk found her in a small, mossy clearing, one that was situated not far from a hot spring. Building a neat little fire, she caught a small bushel of fish and set to work skinning them, removing the bones as she went before placing them over the fire on the small cooking rack she had packed. While the fish browned, she slipped into her bathing suit and waded into the water, taking her seat on a large, flat rock.

Washing out her hair, she proceeded to rub herself down with soap, hands dipping inside her bikini to wash her more private areas. She sighed at her lack of sense while packing.

Sure she was going back into a time where lusty demons ran rampant around every corner, and sure she had weapons and mystic power coming out the yin-yang, but did she have enough sense to pack a decent one piece? No… she had gone and packed a skimpy little red bikini, one that practically screamed 'Rape me!' It wouldn't have been so bad two or three years ago when she was still underdeveloped. Now, because she had failed to try it on to make sure it still fit, she was practically spilling out of the top, the bottoms covering little of her ass due to the recent broadening of her hips.

'Smart move, Kagome,' she mumbled inwardly as she slid off the rock and into the water, rinsing herself thoroughly.

At that moment, she swore that the air seemed to thicken, an odd smell wafting across her nose. Brushing it off as the heat from the spring and the stink from the fish, she rinsed out her now clean hair one last time before wading onto the shore. 'Well,' she sighed, 'at least nobody came while I was bathing.'

"Ah, so nice to see you again, little miko."

'Perhaps I spoke too soon,' she mused as the oily smooth voice that haunted her nightmares reverberated eerily through the thicket.

"Naraku," she greeted with mock enthusiasm, "I though I smelled your noxious scent."

Placing a hand over his chest, the devious hanyou stepped into the clearing, droning, "You wound me, my dear."

Lifting a brow as she resumed walking onto shore, Kagome completely disregarded the fact that her worst enemy was standing only a few feet away and grabbed her towel from an overhead branch, moving next to the fire to turn her fish. "Perhaps I wouldn't find the need to poke fun at your smell if you retracted that disgusting miasma once and awhile. It isn't very pleasant smelling and, since I can purify it the second it comes anywhere near me, I suggest you stop releasing it into the atmosphere."

Chuckling a little, Naraku pulled the thick purple mist back into his body, slowly drifting closer to the little miko as she sat calmly beside her fire. "Hn," he quipped, eying what she had on, "Another of your scanty outfits, miko?"

Kagome actually laughed at that, leaning back on her arms as she looked indolently into the crackling flame. "It isn't really an outfit, per say. It's a bathing garment. That way I can wash without having to worry about perverse men ogling my goodies." She shot him a pointed look.

Lips quirking into a half smile, he sat next to her, legs crossed regally before him. "I see you have not forgotten our last little encounter then?"

"Nor will I ever, regrettably," she bit back, her tone harsh.

Snickering darkly, he informed her, "I had no intention of raping you on this particular occasion, miko, though the idea does seem rather appealing now. Perhaps another time?"

Snorting, she mimicked, "Perhaps."

"No, I had merely come to rip off your little head and relieve you of your jewel shards," he retorted nonchalantly, as if speaking of the weather. "I was rather surprised to come across your scent in the first place, I had thought you dead."

"Charming as ever," she ground out sarcastically. Kagome silently regarded him from the corner of her eye, noticing that he had chosen not to wear his disgusting baboon pelt for this encounter. Noticing the faint smell of rain, she leaned over a tad and inhaled the masculine smell, laughing faintly before commenting, "That's much better. You actually smell somewhat appealing underneath that putrid cloud of acidic gas."

It was Naraku's turn to laugh at her unexpected forwardness, the rumbling in his chest filling the quaint little set up Kagome had prepared. His eyes were upon her once again as she rose to take the fish from the rack, placing the strips on a plate beside the fire. "You have changed much, in more ways than one."

"Have I?" she asked dryly.

"Indeed," he cooed, crimson gaze scrapping over her exposed flesh, lingering on the promising swells and curves covered by her little white towel, "You have become a beautiful young woman. Your power, I can practically taste it. Seems the simpering wench I once knew has grown up, no longer a mere shadow… but rather, exceeding her other one hundred times over." He tasted the air yet again, sampling her lovely smell.

"Don't go and get all flattering on me, Naraku. We are enemies after all," Kagome warned.

"And yet we sit here and converse as though we are not trying to kill one another. Funny thing: our hatred for each other."

"Indeed," Kagome commented in a bored tone, getting rather fed up with his presence.

"It's a shame really; you and I would make such a wonderful pair."

She looked over at him in surprise, neither missing nor enjoying the lust she found swelling in his blood red eyes. Frowning, she leaned away as he crept nearer, his fingers moving to caress her cheek. "Enough," she told him roughly, "I think you have worn out your welcome."

Shifting backward in shock, Naraku asked calmly, "Why so hostile all of a sudden? We were enjoying one another's company just seconds ago."

"Enjoying?" she questioned with a chuckle, rising to her feet and moving toward her bag, "Tolerating is more of the word… and the only reason I **_am_** tolerating you at all is because I owe you my thanks."

"Whatever for?" he inquired, having moved to stand directly behind her.

Kagome, unnerved by how close he now was and how he had gotten there without her sensing it, stumbled forward a little, spinning on her heels to face the handsome devil that stood before her. "As surprising as it might seem, I owe the success of my power to you, hanyou. By forcing Inuyasha to choose between Kikyo and I, you not only opened my eyes to what Inuyasha truly is, but you provided me with the opportunity to discover my power. Had I not taken that fall, had I not come close to death, I would have never realized the source of my power." The uneasy frown she wore was replaced by a smirk. "All in all, **_hanyou_**, your stupid attempt to break me might just lead to your own demise."

Naraku's cool expression wavered, a snarl curling his pale lips for only a second before it slipped back into a cruel smile. "You overestimate your own power, miko, and underestimate mine. Though I sense a great change in you, I too have excelled since you last saw me. I am doubtful that **_you_** will end **_my_** life."

Shrugging, Kagome waved her hand and droned, "Well either way, you should go. My patience with you is wearing thin. The only reason I allowed you to live this time is because it was you who created the new and improved Kagome. You should consider yourself lucky."

"It is you who should feel lucky, miko," Naraku hissed, angry that she was dismissing him. No one ignored Naraku, especially not some curvy little wench. "I will allow you to keep your shards this time. I will not attempt to gather any of the other pieces either. That way, you can collect them for me and when the time comes, I won't have to go hunting for them. I'll know exactly where to go."

Lifting a brow, Kagome turned and walked up to him, the top of her towel held tightly in her fingers. Standing on her tiptoes so she could get in his face, she snarled back, "Is that so, **_filth_**? Hm, well in that case, be gone, your presence is making me sick. Do not let our friendly visit go to your head. The next time we meet, whether I have all the shards or not, I will not hesitate to kill you."

Stepping back, furious that she would dare do such a thing, Naraku clenched his fists, his frame trembling. How he would have loved to smack the smug look off her sensual features, to throw her down and ravage her ripe little body until she bled… until she came. Taking a deep breath to still the thundering of his heart as well as the beginnings of an erection, Naraku chastised himself, 'All in due time. Once the jewel is in our possession we will have our wish. The world will be ours, and the miko will be our consolation prize.' With that thought in mind, he snickered and bid her farewell. "Until next time, my charming miko."

"Of course, you unsavory bastard." She shot back with a cruel smirk that rivaled his.

With a swirl of blackish miasma he disappeared, leaving her alone once again.

Sighing as the air became less tense, she quickly changed into the cute little sleeping gown she had bought for herself during her trip back. Though her pajama bottoms were adjustable in the hips, they were too short in the leg, and the matching t-shirts and tank tops were simply too small for her bust. 'Besides,' she mentally noted as she slid on the mid thigh length, emerald gown, 'it's too hot for cotton pajamas. This is much cooler.' Trailing her hands over the silk of her little nightgown, she smiled, liking the way it slid so nicely against her skin. Snuffing out the fire with some dirt, she called upon her miko powers to create a stable barrier around the clearing, allowing none to enter. Hunkering down, she rolled out her sleeping bag and quickly hopped in, closing her eyes as a heavy blanket of sleep overrode her senses.

**So, Naraku decided to pay the little priestess a visit. I realize that their meeting was somewhat unorthodox, but let me assure you, Kagome and Naraku are in no way 'buddy-buddy'. Kagome despises Naraku and Naraku… well; let's just say he's a sick, sick man with a twisted obsession for the young miko and her power.**

**Personally, I find Naraku to be rather yummy, though I doubt many of you share my opinion. But honestly, think about this: once you look past the whole evil bit and the psychotic 'try to rule the world' deal, he's a gorgeous male. And that voice… good Lord it's orgasmic! Mmm… it's as smooth and dark as chocolate. Could you imagine having that voice whisper naughty things in your ear? I wouldn't mind stripping that sexy hunk of man meat down and pouring chocolate across the broad plains of his chest… okay I'm stopping. **

**You will have to ignore my infatuation with Naraku… I have a thing for bad boys. I'm just as terrible with Sesshomaru. Honestly, if they were real it would be heaven. It would be like eating a piece of cheesecake while getting a massage. Oh baby… **

**Ahem… review please.**


	12. Explosion of Power: Honoo no Tama

**Okay then, so here we have the next chapter to my little story. **

**Thank you all for reviewing, it makes me very, very happy. To know that my work is appreciated is what drives me, so please continue giving me a reason to write. If you spot any mistakes or have any questions or suggestions, feel free to comment.**

**Disclaimer: Non possiedo Inuyasha.**

**Explosion of Power: _Honoo no Tama_**

Sighing as his short little legs strained to keep up to speed with his Lord's long strides, the small toad youkai hobbled along apprehensively, noticing that his master seemed rather distraught. Though his facial expression remained the same, and his scent gave away nothing of his anger or frustration, the little imp knew his Lord well, having picked up a sense, of sorts, that told him when Sesshomaru-sama was upset. It was times like these where he would simply follow along silently, knowing that the simplest of things could set his master off.

Looking to his left at the small ningen child, his eyes narrowed. The child could throw herself onto his Lord and talk constantly, yet the most she ever got was a calm demand for silence, which she readily obeyed. If he had ever done such a thing, Sesshomaru-sama would have kicked him so hard that his kidney would have been resituated three inches to the right.

The weak little human girl was such a burden, and he often wondered at times why they kept her around. When he saw her smile jubilantly after Ah-Un gave her a nudge, something clicked, and realization set it.

'Ah yes,' he pondered, 'though she is of no help to the group, she does often brighten the mood. Though my Lord would never admit to it… her presence sooths him. Her childish naivety and innocence is rather refreshing in such hard times.'

"Jaken-sama?" her high, yet not unpleasant voice called.

"What is it, Rin?" the short, green toad youkai snapped.

"What is the matter with Sesshomaru-sama?"

Jaken blinked a few times. Apparently, the girl had come to earn the same sixth sense as he, being able to tell when something was bothering the unshakable western Lord. He frowned a little when he heard her inquire if he was hurt. "Foolish ningen, Lord Sesshomaru is far too mighty to let something as simple as a mere wound affect him. Besides, who would have wounded him? None match his strength or-"

"Jaken."

The cold voice froze the words before they could pass his green, beak like mouth. Shuddering a little, he turned to look at his Lord, who was still walking calmly in front of them. "Hai, milord?"

"Silence."

Shutting up immediately, for fear of his life, Jaken settled for grumbling, staring harshly over at the little ningen girl who had gotten him into trouble. She had been speaking as well, but did his Lord bother to threaten her? No, of course not.

Yet, as she flashed him a bright, gap-toothed smile, he couldn't help but grin a little to himself. She was a strange human, indeed.

Sesshomaru looked over his shoulder at the pair behind him, lifting a brow in scrutiny. His retainer did have a rather annoying voice, and at the moment, he did not need the atrocious sound grating on his nerves. He was concentrating, and the piercing noise made it difficult to do so.

Sniffing lightly, he cleared his mind, trying very hard to think of anything but the infuriating little onna who so brazenly stood against him. Her insubordination was both maddening and exciting. His inner inu growled happily at the thought of a challenge, willing him to call her bluff and dominate her… bend her to his will… force her into submission.

He had come to the conclusion that he desired her. In his own defense, he had also decided that his actions and thoughts were expected. After all, what sane, straight youkai… or human for that matter, wouldn't be turned on by her? She was the very embodiment of power, and her looks were second to none. Though he himself had bedded several females, some in which were more attractive than she, there was something about her that made her stand out above all the rest. She had a sort of natural beauty, one that would never need to be enhanced by thick red lipstick or blush. Her grace and enthralling voice lead him to believe she was not simply some common trollop, which helped to ease the fact that she was still very much a ningen. She was intelligent, something that very few could claim to be in this time. She was unique… a mystery. Even after his frequent visits to her at the monastery, so many of his questions remained unanswered. She was pure, and smelled lovely. She was kind hearted and loyal. Yes… there were many reasons why he did and should desire her… and so it lead him to accept it, albeit begrudgingly.

His ward squealed in pain and he turned his head slightly, glancing at her from over his shoulder.

"What's the matter **_now_**, you stupid human?" Jaken admonished.

Rin was currently staring at the side of her arm, where a tiny, almost nonexistent red welt was forming. She scratched it once and shrugged, smiling brightly as she chirped, "Oh, it's nothing Jaken-sama. A bug bit Rin, but Rin is alright now."

Huffing angrily, Jaken continued on, mumbling about weak ningen children and such.

It had been three days since his last encounter with the miko, and he actually found himself craving her presence. This little infatuation of his was becoming unbearable. Something needed to be done. He could not have the wench plaguing his thoughts. Such a distraction could be just the opening an enemy needed to attack. No… he would not allow this to go any further. It would stop, otherwise it would become weakness, and weakness was not something the taiyoukai liked the idea of.

A distant, inhuman cry pierced the air and he veered sharply to the right, following the source of the noise. As he sped along, his presence unnoticeable due to his speed, he could feel the grubby aura of insect youkai. Sharpening his senses, he soon recognized the stink that accompanied it to belong to a form of hornet demon. Apparently, a nest had been stirred up somewhere nearby, and they were not at all pleased.

He burst through the brush and took in his surroundings. Apparently, the youkai had only just arrived, so very little damage had been done. Searching through the hoard of swarming demons, he noted two things. Firstly, the queen was somewhere near the middle of the massacre. Secondly, she had just recently given birth. So that was it? There had been no disturbance of their nest, their young simply needed to feed. It was too bad for them that they had chosen this particular settlement to attack. He would not allow merciless slaughter on his lands. The filthy pests should have stuck to hunting rabbits.

With a single, graceful bound, he leapt forth, claws brandished as he took a swipe at the nearest youkai, taking its head off with one clean flick of his wrist. He made to attack another, but an ear piercing scream drew his attention away from the measly wasps, back toward the forest from whence he had came. His eyes widened only a portion as he caught sight of his ward and the hungry looking drone wasp that hovered above her. His retainer lay sprawled out on the ground meters away, blood pouring profusely from his head.

Looking on in horror as the large, wasp like demon closed in on her, flashes of her past encounter with the wolves flooded Rin's mind, freezing her to the spot. Terrified beyond belief, Rin did the only thing she could. Throwing her hands in front of her, she cried out in desperation, "SESSHOMARU-SAMA!"

Instead of experiencing the agonizing pain she had expected, all she felt was a slight spatter of something wet against her cheek. Opening her eyes, she gasped when she found an angel staring back at her, a kind smile gracing her lips.

Sesshomaru sighed inwardly as the young miko who had been previously flooding his thoughts came from no where, the large blade she wore on her back now free of its bindings. With a single, graceful sweep of her weapon, the demon threatening his ward's life was no more. Turning his head, he resumed his attack, slaughtering the pathetic wasps with his acid whip.

Patting the child on the head, Kagome commanded softly, "Rin, I need you to stay here by Ah-Un. Do not come into the clearing, understood?"

Nodding obediently, Rin turned and scuttled up to the lumbering dragon steed, which was currently pulling the unconscious form of Jaken closer to the tree line.

Smiling at the girl's retreating form, Kagome turned and assessed her position. Years of training had taught her that one should never run headlong into a hoard of youkai, no matter how weak they seemed. What these demons lacked in physical power they made up for in speed and numbers. Their young, who were no bigger than the average wasp at the moment, also proved to be a hazard. Though tiny, they were not to be overlooked.

She had seen what they could do during previous encounters, and it was rather repulsive. Unlike the full grown wasps, they did not brandish large, protruding pinchers, nor could they move very fast. They were, however, equipped with a deadly poison, one that was highly effective, even on strong blooded youkai. After having entered the bloodstream, it worked its way into the heart. From there it would cause the one injected to lose control of their bodies, bringing them into a spastic state of paralyses. That was when the young moved in for the kill. They would burrow into the body by whatever means necessary, entering through the nose, ears, mouth, and any other opening. Once inside, they literally ate the host from the inside out, insuring a slow, painful death.

Searching the clearing for the center of the swarm, she found what she was looking for and, using her miko abilities to propel her upward, leapt straight into the center of the battle. Landing gracefully, she searched the grounds for Sesshomaru, who she knew was currently fighting off the demon wasps. It was hard to see him, since masses of ningen and wasp youkai alike were covering the area. Instead, she used her miko ability to seek out his aura, and in no time at all, pinpointed his location.

Turning around, she called out to him, knowing his keen senses would pick up on her voice. "Sesshomaru, vacate the vicinity. I'm going to use the _Flame Sphere_!"

Slicing through another wasp, he shot forward, coming to stand directly behind the onna who had cried out to him. "Wench, do not presume that this Sesshomaru is inclined to follow your orders."

Frowning at his stubborn nature, Kagome reasoned, "I have no doubt in your abilities, milord, and I meant no offence, but it will be much simpler to let me handle this particular situation. There are too many innocent lives in the village for you to simply decimate it, and if you continue picking them off in small batches as you are now, more lives will be lost. Allow me to do this and I can save a great deal of people."

"What is it you intend to do?" he inquired curtly, his whip decapitating another wasp as it swooped down at him.

Clutching the hilt of her blade, she explained, "The attack I wish to use seeks out and destroys only those with youkai lineage. The blade was constructed to use its abilities only on those with demon blood in them. Humans are much more easily defeated, and the magic would simply be wasted on something so weak. The blade alone can cut them down with ease."

Understanding, he snorted and spat coldly, "This sword of yours does not frighten me, miko. My power is by far superior. I do not fear its magic, and refuse to leave a battle on **_my_** lands to the hands of some ningen wench."

Shrugging, she stated shortly, "Very well, but don't say I didn't warn you."

The second she felt him dart off into the hoard once more, she searched out the aura's belonging to Ah-Un, Rin, and Jaken. Upon finding them, she immediately cast a barrier around them, not wanting to harm either of the youkai within.

She crouched low, bringing the arced tip of her blade to the ground and balancing on one foot, turning in an elegant circle to etch a line in the dirt surrounding her. Once she had spun completely around and the ends of the line matched up, forming a ring to which she was standing in the middle of, she stood, feet akimbo and sword held straight up above her head in a single hand. Closing her eyes, she called on the youkai energy within the blade, feeling the pulsing thrum of its power reverberating through her entire body in rippling shock waves. When she reopened her hardened, cerulean orbs, the blade in her hand was a glowing red, its color akin to that of a burning hot ember.

Sesshomaru paused in his quest to kill when he felt a surging heat fill the area. Turning back toward the miko, he watched with awe as red light rose up out of the ground, its origin being the hoop she had drawn in the dirt. As it did, her hair swirled upward, the edges of her fighting kimono flapping in the wind her attack was generating.

His own silvery strands of hair began to sway gently behind him, the sleeves of his haori rustling against his sides.

He noted that all around him, human and demon alike had paused to witness the astounding event that was taking place. The humans seemed to not have been effected at all, as she had said the blade's mystic power did not target ningen. The youkai, however, were all cringing in pain as the magic billowed forth, bathing them in a light that seemed to singe their skin. He was no exception, for his own flesh sizzled, stinging him. Perhaps there was more to the blade than he had anticipated.

Slowly, as more power built, the light slid upward, forming a cylinder of red around her, highlighting her alluring features in a rouge sheen. The center of the funnel began to expand outward, the top slowly shrinking until it connected, forming a translucent red sphere around the petite onna. The sight was magnificent.

Concentrating hard, Kagome lifted her other hand to grasp the tang, flipping the sword so that its tip faced downward. Brows furrowing as she felt the power swell and overflow its boundaries, she plunged the blade into the earth while crying out, "_Honoo no Tama_!"

The red globe surrounding her shuddered, shrinking for a moment before expanding in a fearsome burst, bathing all in the vicinity in its eerie scarlet glow. He lifted his only arm in front of his face, allowing it to take the brunt of the attack. Through his squinting lids, he watched as every wasp youkai around him burst into flame before completely disintegrating. The humans, though they lifted their hands to shield their eyes, were left unscathed. Refusing to retreat, he stood his ground and bore the agony to the best of his abilities, teeth clenching as pain engulfed his form.

Kagome released a relieved breath as the red beam receded back into her sword, the blade quivering before returning to its normal shade. Yanking it from its place in the ground, she gave it a good jerk, cleaning it of any soil that might have clung to the tip, before twirling it her hand and sliding it back into the strap on her back.

Looking up to find Sesshomaru still standing in place, despite her warning, she shook her head, sighing at his inflated ego. When he lower his arm, she did not fail to see the small stream of blood that weaved around his finger, a crimson droplet suspended on the tip of one deadly claw for a second before plummeting to the earth below with a silent 'splat'.

Turning her attention elsewhere, she decided it was best to scour the village for any who might have been so unfortunate to get caught under the rubble. Though a good portion of the community was untouched, a third was annihilated, meaning there were more than likely going to be casualties.

**Well there you have it. That, ladies and gentlemen, was a glimpse at the demonic power of the _Faia Enko_. It seems the young miko has progressed rather well in regards to her strength. As for the next entry… well, you'll all have to wait and see, won't you?**

**Review and I'll update quicker… which means less waiting for you.**


	13. Stubborn Resolve

**Okay… on to the next episode of this carefully crafted story. **

**Just though I should add, at the moment I'm drinking the most heavenly latte ever! It's York Mint… and oh boy is it ever good. I'm going to be bouncing off the walls for hours!**

**Disclaimer: Ich besitze Inuyasha nicht! That's German! Doesn't it sound angry? **

**Stubborn Resolve**

Sighing as she washed her hands in the small basin, Kagome dried herself off using a washcloth and smiled as a group of children passed by, their eyes glancing curiously at her. The moment they saw her kind grin, all unease they seemed to hold before fluttered out the window as they grinned and waved exultantly at her. Giving a little wave back, she chuckled at their childish antics and stood, looking around to assess the work done.

There had only been three deaths, luckily, those who had been wounded were now sleeping peacefully in a hut not far from where she stood, their injuries healed.

Sesshomaru, she noticed, had remained, picking through the debris to insure that no youkai had escaped her blast by shielding themselves with rubble.

He watched from the corner of his eye as she approached him, a calm, yet slightly apprehensive look painted across her smooth, seductive features. It was evening, the suns ageless face now partially hidden by the mountains to the west. The orange slivers of light that remained in the sky cast her angelic face in a soft ginger hue, further accentuating her gorgeous appearance.

Stopping a few meters from him, she noted the his skin was charred in some places. Though she had warned him, and it was he who chose not to heed that warning, she couldn't help the guilt that washed over her. "You're burnt."

"Am I?" he retorted in the smooth, velvety tone he was so well known for.

Growling at his mocking and sarcastic tone, she closed her eyes and pushed her anger aside, knowing how he was. Though she had become used to his sardonic nature, it had been two years since she had last seen him, and his absence had seemingly made her forget how snarky he could be.

_Wincing as she picked the last bit of gravel from her scraped up knee, Kagome tossed the tiny pebble to the side, eyes scanning the bloody mess that was her kneecap. It reminded her of ground beef. _

"_Yuck," she mumbled as she dipped a clean cloth into a bucket of cool water. She really needed to be more careful. It was not a simple task, carrying a bucket of water on one's head while walking down a mountainside. Not only did she have to constantly focus on the path before her, but on the pail as well. When one neglected paying attention to either, nothing good ever became of it._

_Like this instant, for example. She had been so busy trying to focus on steadying the pail that she had missed the patch of loose gravel she was approaching. She hadn't realized her mistake until she slipped, landing hard on one knee and sliding a good foot or so before stopping. When she stood, she found a patch of rocks had embedded themselves in her leg, making the remainder of her walk all the trickier._

_Hissing as she wiped away the crusted on blood from her skin, causing the wound to bleed anew, Kagome scooped up a wad of herbal paste from the tiny, wooden bowl to her right. Smearing the disgusting substance into her cut, she grumbled when the sting only increased._

_Had she been a practiced miko, she simply would have dissipated any infection that might have been festering in the open wound. Then, of course, she would have healed it. However, though she did have a slight idea of how to heal, she was unaware of how to purify bacteria. _

_And so, she was forced to smear icky, smelly, snot green paste into her knee and wait two hours before cleaning and healing her self._

"_Pitiful," an icy, mocking tone sounded from her doorway. _

_Gaze shifting to the screen door, she found the tall, imposing silhouette of the western Lord painted against the otherwise light backdrop. "Sesshomaru-sama," she greeted somewhat grumpily, eyes turning back to her knee._

"_Wench," he began, striding haughtily into the small, yet well kept space, "this Sesshomaru wishes to know what will become of my kind."_

_Huffing, Kagome shook her head and explained in a less than friendly voice, "If you want answers, you had best start calling me by my name."_

"_I do as I please," Sesshomaru informed her, an air of indifference surrounding him._

"_As do I," Kagome assured him, "and as I have stated, you won't get any answers until you call me by my name."_

"_Insubordination will not go unpunished," he hissed, his monotone tenor being replaced by a scathing, almost acidic one. _

"_I'm not being insubordinate," she interjected. "What I'm asking of you is reasonable; you're simply being stubborn for the sake of being stubborn." When she received a cold glare, she shrugged and continued, "Look, you get upset when I refer to you as Sesshomaru, correct?"_

"_That is because I am of royal blood, you infuriating whelp. As a youkai of my station, you are required to refer to me as either milord or Sesshomaru-sama," Sesshomaru bit out, hating that she could press his buttons so easily._

_"So," she went on, "it isn't like I'm asking you to use an honorific after my name. I call you by your title, so the least you could do is address me using my name! If we're going to be having these little question and answer sessions I suggest we do it under peaceful terms, don't you agree?"_

_All was silent, and she sighed, assuming that he had no intention of calling her by her name. Before she had a chance to say a word, his low, almost inaudible reply came._

_"Kagome," he ground out in a bitter manner, "what became of the youkai race?" _

She shook her head at the memory. In the beginning, he had acted extremely hostile toward her; insulting and belittling her whenever he found the opportunity. Yet as time went on, they had learned to cope with their differences and converse in what may have been described as a peaceful manner.

Despite that fact, however, he had always remained stubborn, and she had no doubts that he was still going to react in the same way.

Keeping her tone gentle, she lifted a hand and offered, "I'll help you."

"This Sesshomaru does not need your help, wench. My healing ability will see to it," he explained in a bored fashion.

"Yeah," she bit out, some of her patience slipping, "it seems to be doing a great job so far."

Growling at the implications behind her statement, he replied vehemently, "You dare imply that this Sesshomaru is incapable of performing a task as simple as healing?!"

She cringed slightly at the hostility in his voice. It was not often that the western Lord lost his temper, and though she had seen it before, it was not a pleasant sight.

Seeing the malicious promise of pain in his molten orbs did nothing to lessen his beauty, instead it seemed to enhance his attractiveness all the more. Any time he allowed emotion to scrawl across his features she found it made him more alluring, though the hardness of his eyes when he was angry was what made her frightful. Any being in their right mind knew to tread cautiously when pinned with a glare from him.

Sighing, she assured him, "I meant no disrespect, nor am I implying that you are not capable of it, but I am the one who caused it and, instead of you having to waste energy, I'm simply offering to do it for you."

Snorting, his composure returning, he taunted, "So that is the true motive for your attempts to aid me. To lessen your own guilt, hn mortal?"

Appalled that he would accuse her of such a thing, she felt the last of her control slip out the proverbial window as she stomped up to him, eyes ablaze with fury. Placing her feet in a firm stance, she clenched one hand into a fist and kept it at her side, lifting the other hand to point a finger in his face. "You jerk! How dare you question my honor! I'm offering because I want to, not because it will make me feel less guilty. I warned you, so this is your fault not mine!"

"Silence wench," he hissed, barring his lengthened fangs at her, "you are a human… you know nothing of honor."

Eyes going wide with shock and offence, she paused momentarily before narrowing her eyes into dangerous slits, her aura crackling around her like a brilliant purple lightning storm.

Sesshomaru was awestruck at the moment, though his swelling ego refused to allow him to show it. He had thought her scent pleasant before, but now, as she fizzled with anger, the magnitude of it had intensified tenfold, accompanied by a spicy, musky aroma, one that made her smell absolutely edible. The purple sparks that ignited spontaneously around her did little to hinder his growing lust for her. She looked like a goddess.

"Arrogant prick!" she hissed, keeping her voice to a level that no children would hear her, "How dare you insult me like that! I have no honor? I have no honor! It's you who needs a lesson in manners you incorrigible, pompous, egomaniac! You who seem to think that the world itself revolves around him! **_I_** could be at home this very moment, lounging in my abode without a worry or a care. Yet here I am, risking my neck every damn day so that I can fix the mess I made. I swore that I would right my wrongs and I have kept to that promise without a flicker of hesitation! And you say I have no honor. Ha! **_You_**, Sesshomaru, have no right to talk to me about lacking honor. You who prey on the emotions of others to make yourself feel more important. You're just a **_spoiled brat_** who uses other people's insecurity to distract himself from how devastatingly pathetic his own life is!"

Taking a deep breath, Kagome held her ground, disregarding the look of sheer displeasure and bubbling malice that had spread through the taiyoukai's eyes. Her lower lip trembled a little, whether it was in rage or dread she had not yet decided.

She flinched only slightly when he moved toward her, deadly intent shining from his amber depths. Refusing to back down, in fear of inflating his already oversized ego, she lifted her chin a little higher. His body stopped only inches from hers, his large and imposing stature hovering over her like a shadow of death.

Tossing all hesitation aside, she thrust her chest forward, answering his challenge with one of her own. She had not, however intended to brush her breasts against his rock hard chest, which was currently tense due to his unabashed fury.

Infuriated beyond anything he had ever experienced, he was about to lash out at her when a soft whimper halted his assault. Looking to the side, he spotted his ward shaking the limp body of his retainer in obvious concern, worry shining from her chocolate orbs.

Seeing the distraught child, Kagome chose to simply ignore the youkai for the time being and headed toward the little girl.

Sesshomaru, slightly proud that she had been the first to back down, followed silently, stopping only a ways from where the miko now knelt at Jaken's side.

Feeling for a pulse, Kagome was relieved to find one, though it was weak. She had never really liked the little imp that followed the arrogant Lord around, yet she couldn't stand seeing Rin in tears. Focusing her healing abilities, she pushed the rejuvenating magic into Jaken's still body.

He was up in an instant, flailing the Staff of Skulls every which way. He then turned to her and made a move to bonk her on the head when Rin grabbed his weapon, holding him back. "Rin, what are you doing, you stupid child?"

"Don't, Jaken-sama, Kagome saved you!" the little girl pleaded.

Bulbous eyes growing wider, he turned to Kagome with an unbelieving and slightly grateful look, lowering his staff and bowing stiffly.

Kagome shook her head and turned back toward the taiyoukai, determination set as she rose and stepped up to him. He growled in warning but she brushed the threat aside, placing both hands on his shoulder.

His clawed fingers automatically ensnared both of her tiny wrists, reddening eyes turning on her in a feral manner. "What did I tell you wench, or are you so thick that you forgot?"

Blowing a raspberry, Kagome assured him, "I heard you tell me that you didn't **_want_** my help, but I'm going to do it anyways. I mean it isn't like you asked me or anything so you don't have to worry about your 'flawless honor' being tarnished. I'm offering to do it freely so just shut up and let me heal you!"

Lifting a brow, Sesshomaru retracted his hold on her wrists and clipped, "Do as you wish, whelp."

Huffing, she placed her hand back onto his shoulder and focused, her mind set on removing the burn marks that marred his perfect, ivory skin. In her mind, she pictured the white, smooth expanse of skin that covered thickly corded plains of muscle.

Skin that had been torn and melted knit back together, flesh gluing shut as though it had never been flawed in the first place, returning to its pristine perfection.

Just as she went to move away, an idea came to her. Deciding no harm could come of it, she grasped his arm tightly, to which she heard a displeased growl come from the youkai she was treating. She ignored his protest and began on her next task. 'I can do this,' she assured herself. 'I've never tried before but I **_know_** I can do this. Now… concentrate. Bone… Tendons… Muscle… Veins… Skin… Claws…'

Sighing in exhaustion, she opened her eyes, hoping to heaven that she had put it together properly. She doubted that the taiyoukai would be pleased if he had a mutated blob of flesh and bone attached to his shoulder. Squealing with glee when she found all was in place, she waited for him to make a move. After a moments pause, she grew impatient and snapped, "Well… aren't you going to test it out?"

Looking first to his newly regenerated arm, he twitched his fingers experimentally, content when he found they all worked fine. Calling forth his acid, he was pleased to see it drip from his claws and onto the grass covered ground below, where it singed a good sized hole in the soil. Glancing up at the miko, he lifted a brow and turned away from her.

"You're welcome, Lord Asshole," she mumbled under her breath.

"Miko," Sesshomaru hummed in annoyance, "I did not ask for your assistance in healing myself, nor did I implore that you regenerate my arm. Therefore I owe you no thanks."

She was just about to snap back at him when a distraught gasp caught her attention. Head snapping to the side, she watched in horror as Rin fainted cold.

**Cliffy! Ahahahahah…. I know a lot of you despise cliff-hangers, but come on; this is me we're talking about here. It's not like I'm just going to discontinue the story. Knock on wood. **

**For those of you who are wondering about my odd Disclaimers, it says the same thing, just in different languages. I thought it would spice things up a bit instead of saying the same old crap.**

**Review, all you wonderful people! And for those of you who are like, 'Yeah I read the story, but I don't want to review,' … come on! I mean seriously it takes, what, a minute? Look… just do it. **


	14. Poison Emotions

**Oh no, what happened to Rin? Well, you'll all find out in this chapter. It's somewhat confusing, so make sure you pay attention! **

**I was asked about Kagome's nails the other day and they are indeed filed into points. Why? Honestly, if I was transported into a time that wasn't my own where demons ran rampant I would want to have a weapon that I would never forget. Even if Kagome gets caught without her bow/sword/daggers she can still bitch slap herself some demons and leave four, bloody scratches at the same time! I'd do it! Wouldn't you?**

**As for the whole Inuyasha and Kikyo thing, patience, that part will come, but in due time… in due time. Just to give you a heads up, though, I doubt the encounter will be what you expect. This is me, remember, ChaoticReverie? This story is completely off the hinges and original. There will be no, 'Oh I saw that coming,' crap going on up in here!**

**And as for the flashbacks and what Kagome's answers to all of Sesshomaru's questions are… well she tells him the truth. Honestly what do you think would happen? Demons obviously don't completely die out, I mean just think of how powerful they are! I know humans have the numbers, but demons are nearly immortal. They simply shield themselves. I hope that clears everything up.**

**Now, for the Disclaimer! And… just a fun idea, I'm going to make a game out of this. The first person who can review and tell me what this language is will receive a prize! What might that prize be? Well… I will officially dedicate every lemon in this story to whosoever can figure it out! Now fly my pretties; fly! Oops, wrong story. **

**Disclaimer: Jeg ikke eier Inuyasha. **

**Poison Emotions**

Racing to the small child's side, Kagome pulled Rin into her lap, rocking the youth gently while feeling her forehead for fever. Finding that she was not overheated, Kagome then checked her heartbeat, which felt rather slow. Frowning, she lifted the girls arm to check her pulse and gasped. A welt along the side of her arm was swollen to a dangerous degree, the area around it an unhealthy shade of blue.

She realized with mortification that this was the doing of one of the many young wasp youkai that had threatened the village, and unless Rin got the proper treatment, she would die. Even though there were no baby wasps left to feed off of her body, she would remain in a comma like state and, without food or water, wouldn't last long.

Her eyes followed the thin blue line up Rin's arm to her shoulder, pushing the fabric of her kimono aside as she went. The vein that had been injected was throbbing and showed clearly through her skin, making the path of venom easy to follow. Hoping it had not yet reached her heart, she brushed the checkered folds of Rin's kimono apart. Tears welled in her eyes as she gazed at the dark blue spatter resting over the child's left breast. The girl must have been in excruciating pain.

Knowing that no medicine could cure her now that the toxins had hit her heart, Kagome set the little girl carefully on the ground. "Hold on Rin," she pleaded, "I won't let you die."

She had performed this task few times before, and the young miko knew it was not pleasant, and had to be one of the most painful things one could experience. Her only fear rested in the fact that she had never before drawn out such powerful poison, and she hoped that it would not kill her before she had a chance to purify it.

As she looked down into the girl's eyes, which were wide and filled with agony, all reluctance to perform the task dissipated, leaving determination in its wake. She would not let a child suffer.

This special ritual was a dangerous one, one that required great resilience and concentration. Because the poison was connected to the girl's heart, purifying her body risked giving her a heart attack. Also, she couldn't simply draw the venom out into the open. If she did, there was a chance that it would become airborne and infect several people. So, that left her with the option of sucking it into her own body where she would attempt to purify it while it was inside of her.

Breathing deeply, she closed her eyes, sensing the worry that clouded the air around her. It was not**_ just_** her own, either. Jaken was worried and, despite his hard front, Sesshomaru was as well. Focusing on her mission, she sought out the poison, finding it in the form of a large, writhing blue mass. Containing it as best she could, she began to pull it toward her, trying her hardest to ignore the screams of pain that were erupting from the child's lips. Being inside of the girl's subconscious, she could feel her distress, her aura flashed madly in sporadic bursts of worry, pain, and fear.

Sesshomaru watched concernedly as the miko's brow furrowed and his ward cried out in desperation and agony. The young woman began to tremble, her teeth chattering as though she were cold. He could feel the inner turmoil coiling through the both of them. With a sudden explosion of force, the miko was thrown from the small, shaking youth, skittering to a halt a few meters away.

Rin, though still shaken from what had happened, was on her feet in an instant, rushing to Kagome's side.

Sesshomaru joined her, standing curiously over the miko's form, concern beginning to lace his being when she did not get up. She suddenly began writhing madly on the ground, her limbs flailing as if fending off an attacker. Her teeth were clenched tightly, her fingernails sinking into the ground as she arched up and let out an ear piercing scream. Her eyes flew open, the once shimmering blue replaced by a blinding white. He watched as the toxins attempted to override her body, snaking up through her veins and turning them a deep shade of blue. The myriad of twisting lines continued upward, slithering across her neck and into her face.

His gut wrenched at the sight, his inu snarled at him to aid her, to comfort her, to do something other than stand there and watch. His more rational side, however, knew that nothing could be done. She had to fight this off on her own. He only prayed that she would live.

After one last, determined cry, she stilled, the deep blue color leaving her veins. She was still pale, however, her body trembling from its exertions.

"Lord Sesshomaru, is she going to be alright?"

Blinking slowly, he admitted, "I am not certain, Rin."

Whimpering lightly, as a frightened pup would, she begged while tugging on his hakamma, "Please don't let her die. She saved Rin."

Pausing for a moment, he decided that it would be in his best interest to keep the woman alive, though the bitter, ningen hating part of him urged him to simply leave her there. If she was dead, that would be the end of his desires for her. His honor and inu, however, drove him forward.

Kneeling down next to her, he lifted her into his arms, finding that his newly gained appendage worked splendidly. Another part of him, one that was tucked away deep down inside, told him that it had not only been honor that lead him to do what he did. He cared for her, more than he would ever admit. His mind was a whirl of confusion, reveling in the fact that she felt so very right in his arms and yet disgusted in the fact that he could think such notions of a lowly ningen.

Such emotions were deadly. A poison to the mind, strangling all rational thought from one's head until the body was rendered practically useless. Love did not make a warrior. Love made simpering, slobbering, pansies.

Cradling her like a child, he wrapped his pelt around her quaking form, trying to warm her as best he could. She looked so cold, so helpless. He had the sudden unwelcome urge to nuzzle into her wonderful smelling hair. His mind ran rampant as it conjured up several very promising scenarios on just **_how_** he could warm her up.

His traitorous body leapt to life, a certain, very frustrating appendage twitching at the mere thought of having those long, slender, smooth legs wrapped firmly around his waist as he plunged his thick…

"Sesshomaru-sama?"

Silently thanking and cursing the child, he looked down at her with an inquisitive brow raised. Noticing the pack that was slung over her shoulder, he realized that she had grabbed the miko's bag from the spot in which she had placed it before rushing into battle. He was grateful. He did not want to hear the woman's harping of how he had forgotten her bag.

"When Kagome-chan gets better, will she stay at the palace? Rin would like a new friend to play with." Her quiet voice was tinged with hope, her large, deep brown eyes staring up at him pleadingly.

Sighing, he answered, "We shall see, Rin."

That seemed to be good enough of an answer, for the child quieted down and fell back, taking stride next to Jaken and Ah-Un.

Refusing to go back to the musings he had left behind, he forced him self to clear his mind of all thought, the cloud forming beneath his feet once again. Knowing the Rin and Jaken would follow on Ah-Un, he did not bother looking back, closing his eyes in quiet awareness.

Breathing through his nostrils, he groaned when the miko's intoxicating aroma attacked his senses again. It was going to be a long ride home.

Despite his superior senses, the Western Lord had failed to realize that his had not been the only demonic eyes watching the miko's little spurt of power.

Cloaked in shadow, a figure in white sat nonchalantly amongst the gnarled branches of a tall oak, his cool, red gaze flickering with surprise and want.

'She is even stronger than I had surmised,' Naraku mused silently, remembering just how magnificent she had looked gloved in that fiery red glow. Closing his crimson orbs and growling in need, he sighed, taking note of the hard on he was now sporting.

"Little miko… the things you do to me…" he cooed softly to no one in particular, his hand sliding inside the confines of his pelt to firmly grasp his fully erect member and stroke it, imagining a slender, smooth hand replacing his much larger, calloused one. It probably wouldn't even fit all the way around. So tiny and delicate… how easily he could crush that hand, snapping the fragile bones with no real exertion on his part.

Amidst his grunts of pleasure, the almost inaudible hiss of a single word broke the string of moans. "Mine."

**Yikes. Soooo… Naraku's all creepy and sketchy in this chapter with the lurking and the possessiveness and the sadism… oh wait, I suppose that's how he is all the time, silly me!**

**Anyways, you all have fun with that Disclaimer; I wonder who will figure it out first. Only time will tell. However, to submit your answer, you must also submit a review. If I receive a review that simply has the answer to my question, it will not count. A review is needed for qualification. Bwahahaha I'm a crafty bitch… so clever and ingenious. Maybe I should marry Naraku. We can get it on and have crafty, scheming babies. Mmm… yum, yum, yum, yum, yum, yum, yum, yum, yum… you get it. **

**Review! **


	15. Night Terror

**We have a winner! Congratulations to Kagmaru, it was indeed Norwegian. It looks as though all lemons in this fanfic will be dedicated to you! I hope you feel special… you should, because I put a great deal of care and concentration into my lemons! Ahem…**

**Thank you for everyone who took a shot, those were some nice guesses, and, of course, thank you for the reviews.**

**A lot of people believed it was Russian. Actually... this is what a Russian Disclaimer looks like…**

**Disclaimer: Я не имею(не признаю) Inuyasha! Ahaha… now that's weird looking.**

**Night Terror**

_The tension was thick, the scent of miasma and blood heavy in the air, as well as that of clay and ash. _

_This was it, the final showdown between the small group of shard hunters and the devious Naraku. They were losing, horribly, the dark hanyou's spawn picking off her friends all too easily. _

_Then, as she drew an arrow to her bow, aiming its tip at Naraku, Inuyasha leapt at her, knocking the weapon from her hands. When she looked up at him to inquire as to what he was doing, she froze, words lodged in her throat. _

_His eyes were wide and red, staring down at her with a cruel, mocking expression. Kikyo was standing behind him, her arms wrapped firmly around his shoulders. _

"_Do you care for me, Inuyasha?" she asked him softly, sneering down at Kagome before tilting her head to look at him._

"_Of course I do," he replied in a gravely tone, turning away from Kagome as though she didn't exist. "I would do anything for you."_

_Smiling evilly, Kikyo fastened her gaze on Kagome and whispered in a gentle tone, "I want her heart."_

_The hanyou's cold, red eyes turned back to her, a wicked smile painted across his lips. "Anything for you," he hissed, extending his claws out toward the fallen miko. Quicker than lightning, he struck, ripping her heart from her chest cavity with a sick, gurgled spray. _

_Her vision blurred as he approached his undead lover, handing her the still pulsing organ. _

_Kikyo took the bloody pump into her hand and squeezed it harshly, laughing when crimson oozed from the arteries. _

_The final words that sunk into her subconscious before a world of shadow overcame her were that of Inuyasha's whispered confession. "I love you, Kikyo." _

Gasping for breath as she bolted up from bed, Kagome pressed her hand to her heart, trying to slow its frantic beating as well as making sure it was still there. She had **_the_** nightmare again. It was the same every time she had it, but it never ceased to scare the living hell out of her.

Sniffling and wiping away a renegade tear that had leaked from her eye, Kagome sat up and stretched; the satisfying 'pop' that resonated through the room followed by a groan.

Scratching her sides, she looked around the room she had awoken in, finding it to be rather lovely. It was well furnished and clean, smelling of lilies and jasmine. Where was she? Had Sesshomaru brought her to an inn? She didn't think so. No inn she had ever stayed in was **_this_** beautifully decorated. As she took in the splendor of the room, she noticed her bag sitting across the floor, propped up against large, elegant red chair.

A soft knock alerted her to the presence that had just entered her room and she turned her still uneasy gaze to the door. Finding a lovely mouse demon perched in her doorframe, she perked up and asked politely, "May I help you?"

Bowing, the tiny little demoness explained in a quiet whisper, "Lord Sesshomaru wished for me to tend to you once you awoke. Is there anything you require miko-sama?"

The young nezumi's response had lead her to the conclusion that she was currently in Sesshomaru's home, meaning that he had brought her here after she had fainted. Shaking her head, she assured the woman, "There's no need for formalities. My name is Kagome. What's yours?"

Taken aback by her kindness, the mouse demoness replied shyly, "Reisei, Lady Kagome."

Shaking her head at the girl's refusal to simply call her by her name, she made her way out of bed cautiously, taking care not to rise too fast. "You could show me to the bath house, if it's not too much trouble."

"Not at all; follow me," the nezumi said while motioning toward the door.

Grabbing her bag from its place on the floor, Kagome followed soundlessly behind her new companion.

As she trekked down yet another of the halls in the palace, she couldn't help but notice just how stunning it was. The halls alone had her impressed. The regal and tasteful paintings that adorned the walls caught her attention, and she soon found herself enthralled in what she guessed was the history of Sesshomaru's family.

A startled shriek was heard as something small yet solid met Kagome's front. She snapped her head forward just in time to see Reisei begin to stumble forward. Steadying her with a hand on her arm, Kagome smiled sheepishly and mumbled an apology. "Sorry Reisei, I'm rather clumsy at times."

Smiling, the mouse demoness told her calmly, "It is fine, Lady Kagome. Past these doors is the hot spring. Do you wish for assistance?"

Kagome blushed a deep shade of red. 'Assistance… for bathing? What, do they wipe your ass too?' Nervously rubbing her neck, she assured the smaller woman, "There's no need for that; I can wash myself."

When the little demoness nodded and turned away, Kagome couldn't help but notice the thin, pink tail that poked out from the bottom of her kimono. It was… cute. She distantly heard the shorter woman say that she would be back shortly to check on her.

Coming out of her thoughts on the meek, adorable appearance of the female who had just helped her, Kagome slid the thin door aside, sighing when she was met with a cloud of steamy air. Setting her bag down, she closed the shoji and pulled her things from the small brown sac. Stripping of her fighting garb, she scurried over to the lip of the spring, dipping her toe in and groaning at the soothing sensation that accompanied the hot water.

Kneeling, she slid her legs into the water slowly, shuddering as the liquid enveloped her like a lover's caress, soft and sensual and fluid. She tediously lowered herself into the spring, exhaling in a long, deep whoosh of air as she adjusted to the temperature.

She bathed quickly, not wanting to turn into a prune. It had been only seconds after she had soaped herself up into a lather that the shoji door was flung open, revealing a rather peeved looking Sesshomaru. Yet, behind his mask of indifference and slight frustration, she swore she had seen a flicker of shock.

So now, here she was, standing hip deep in water with little bubbly swirls dappling her body as the stoic taiyoukai towered in the doorway, staring at her. Naturally, she did what any female would do in her situation… she screamed.

The shrill sound caused Sesshomaru to noticeably wince, his eyes narrowing slightly and his lip curling back into a snarl as he bit out, "Silence, wench!"

Kagome did cease her screaming, only to replace it with indignant shrieks of protest. "What the hell are you doing?! You can't just walk into a bathroom like that without asking. I don't give a damn if this is your palace you need to learn how to knock, buddy!" Her arms were now crossed firmly over her chest, the water coming up to her chin as she continued to squat.

Lifting a brow, the taiyoukai silenced her with a sharp glare, his clawed hands twitching at his sides. "Do not be ridiculous, miko; this Sesshomaru does as he pleases. It is not as though you possess anything I have not already seen. I assure you I am rather familiar with the female anatomy."

Even as he said it, a tiny voice in his head argued that, though he had indeed seen many a naked female, **_this one_** seemed to possess a very scrumptious anatomy, the finest he had ever seen. He had been with bustier women, slimmer women, stronger women… he had bedded many, but her body, without the hindrance of clothing, was the most divine example of female flesh he had ever gazed upon. Her skin, perfect and evenly toned, looking as though it was smoother than silk and sweeter than honey, bore no flaws. The only imperfection he noted was the small, star shaped scar on her hip. Yet the defect didn't make her any less attractive. In fact, it seemed to make her more so than one might have thought.

He cursed himself for such insubordinate notions, yet he could not deny that she was the most well proportioned wench he had ever seen. How he wanted to run his tongue over the delicious swell of her breasts, tasting every inch of the creamy, rounded flesh and toying with those pretty, pink nipples until they were puckered and begging for his ministrations. Yes… the miko had a delightful rack; he would give her that, one in which he could picture himself doing many things to. Touching them, weighing them in his palms and pinching her tight little peaks. Nipping, biting, licking, sucking, exploring every inch of them with his mouth. Pushing them together and grinding his stiff-

"Sesshomaru!"

His eyes widened slightly at just how far he had taken the naughty little thoughts that had plagued his mind. Bringing his attention to the object of his accursed desires, he grunted in annoyance and question.

"Did you come here for a reason or are you just going to stand there and stare at my **_revolting ningen body_**?" she seethed; her discomfort and fury painted onto her face in the form of a delightful pout and furrowed, ebony brows.

He was surprised that she had remembered that. Those very same words he had spat at her years ago, before she had gone to stay at the monastery. Smirking, he informed her, "This Sesshomaru would not waste his time staring if the view was unpleasant. I have come to inform you that lunch will be ready shortly."

"Lunch?" Kagome spluttered.

"Indeed," Sesshomaru went on. The little woman had obviously not caught on to the implications behind his statement yet. He wondered how long it would take for her to realize. When he saw her eyes narrow in confusion, his smirk widened, only tilting further when those same blue depths widened and a small blush lined the bridge of her cheeks. 'I see she has finally caught on,' he mused.

"After the stunt you pulled yesterday, your body shut down for hours. You slept through the remainder of the day, into the night, and well into the morning. It is nearly noon."

Kagome blanched at hearing those words. Had it really done that much of a number on her? The poison must have been extremely potent.

Turning swiftly on his heel, Sesshomaru walked out of the room, looking over his shoulder just before he shut the door to catch another glimpse at the bathing miko. "Do not dally. This Sesshomaru detests tardiness, and will not have lazy ningens prancing around his estate."

Before she could lash out at him, he had slid the door shut, leaving a sizzling miko in an equally sizzling spring. The water churned and bubbled, steam rising like a huge billowing cloud. Sparks of miko energy snapped around her; making small ripples in the water. Livid, she grumbled silently, 'That guy really knows how to grind my gears.'

**Sesshomaru, you naughty boy, you… I think you need a spanking. Mmm… I'd be happy to deliver it. As would all of my female viewers, I'm sure. It's a hard fact to grasp… Sesshomaru-sexy-sama is in fact, fictional. That doesn't mean we can't dream though, right girls? And guys, I suppose, if you're into that…**

**Review now! Get 'er done!**


	16. Unsettled Sentiments

**I'm so sorry this one took so long to post. My network connection was f'd up and wouldn't allow me to post. 'sigh' **

**As for your question, HeavensMusical, I have had this story done for some time. My internet only got set up a month and some ago because I was moving, hence the reason it took me so long to post it.**

**This one's a bit longer than the others. Yet I doubt any of you are complaining. I've had a few people ask about the lemons. As I've stated… they're on their way. Be patient!**

**Disclaimer: Too lazy to find another language today. I do not own Inuyasha. 'sniffle' **

**Unsettled Sentiments **

Biting her lip in rage, Kagome hoisted herself up out of the water and dried off, sliding into the kimono that had been provided. It was rather lovely; a pale turquoise with fine, white embroidery depicting two doves sitting on a branch. While the birds sat above her right breast, a small shower of feathers rained down the entirety of the right side, thinning out as they neared the bottom. The obi was a soft lavender color with small white feathers decorating it. She marveled at the silky texture. It was a warm day, and the cool breeze that ventilated through the thin cloth was welcome. It was much lighter than her fighting uniform. Fixing her hair so that it rested in a simple bun, she made her way toward the shoji, not exactly certain how she was going to find the dining room.

She was surprised to find Reisei standing quietly in the hall, her slanted violet eyes closing as she bowed. Once again feeling rather uncomfortable due to the young servant's treatment, Kagome rubbed her neck nervously and asked, "Could you direct me to the dining hall?"

Nodding, the small demoness turned and motioned for her to follow, throwing over her shoulder in a nonchalant tone, "You look splendid, Lady Kagome. Lord Sesshomaru will be pleased." When she smelt the miko's distress and embarrassment, she smiled slightly. She had very easily scented arousal and interest meshed into her Lord's aroma when he had exited the bathing quarters. Though she was quiet, she was not foolish.

Kagome didn't respond, she simply remained staring at the floor and expanded her senses toward the little nezumi, not wanting to stumble all over her again, like last time. She simply couldn't pry her eyes of the carpet, which she noticed was very elegant.

Thoughts of what Sesshomaru had said to her brought about another wave of heated embarrassment, and surprisingly, joy. She didn't know why his opinion seemed to matter so much to her. His words had scarred her all those years ago, when he had practically called her flat out ugly. And then, after she had grasped the concept of his compliment, she found she couldn't get his statement out of her head.

At first she had thought him to be insulting her again. However, after thinking about it, he had never denied staring; he simply stated that he wouldn't stare at something that was unpleasant. She had thrown his hurtful words back at him and, in a way she supposed that was his way of telling her that her appearance was pleasing and that he was sorry.

When she felt the nezumi's aura pause in its motion, she looked up, finding that the pretty little mouse was staring intently at her. Smiling, she tucked a loose strand of still drying hair behind her ear and bowed to Reisei before opening the one of the large, mahogany doors, stepping inside gingerly. Though she attempted to close it as quietly as she could, in fear of drawing attention to her self, the door seemed to slam shut with a volume that thundered throughout the entirety of the dining hall.

When she finally gained the courage to look up, she did not bother to hold back a gasp of awe. The room was huge! Pristine, flawless marble covered the entire expanse of the floor. A large, red carpet sat in the center of the room, a stretched table sitting neatly in the middle. Several silk pillows surrounded the gorgeously crafted table, only two seats currently occupied. While one pillow seated the small, boisterous little girl she had taken a shine to, the other held the one person she truly didn't want to see. It wasn't that she disliked his company, but rather that the **_thought_** alone of him at the moment was making her blush like mad.

Instead of looking at him, she continued to scan the room, finding that the walls were free of any paintings at all, only making the hall look even larger. When she looked up at the ceiling, which was at least twenty feet above her head, she realized why there was nothing adorning the walls. Nothing could even begin to compare to what met her eyes.

A portrait, so detailed it looked like a photograph, had been painted over the entirety of the ceiling. It depicted a battle, one between light and darkness. On one side, large, ogre like demons enshrouded in black mist surged forward, a huge, shadowed creature looming over them all. On the opposing side was what looked like a hoard of angels, their beauty radiating a light that seemed to shine from their very pores. These mystifying beings were, what she guessed to be, the army of the great Inu no Taisho in their humanoid forms. The powerful Dog General himself stood above his men, his presence impossible to miss. In truest form he stood, perfect white coat glistening and fangs bared, eyes an eerie red. The gargantuan dog looked an awful lot like a larger version of Sesshomaru's inner inu, the only difference being the sheer size and the blue markings that streaked his fur covered cheeks, whereas the current taiyoukai's were magenta.

All in all, the painting stole the very breath from her lungs.

"You like it?"

She lowered her head the instant those cool, yet curious words caught her ears. She was shocked to find the owner of said words was none other than the emotionless taiyoukai himself. After realizing she had yet to answer his question, she blushed profusely and answered in a whisper, "Yes, it's lovely. Who painted it?"

A long pause ensued, and Kagome was certain he wasn't going to answer. He simply sat there, staring straight into her eyes as though he were trying to delve into her soul. Then, just as she was about to heave a sigh of defeat, he spoke.

"I did."

Eye widening, she pressed a hand to her mouth and looked back up at the massive painting. He had done that magnificent work of beauty? He had created that masterpiece that looked as though it had taken decades to complete? Eyes once again catching Sesshomaru's piercing golden gaze, she huffed, "Is there anything you can't do?"

Kagome was very shocked to see emotion slide across his features at her question. There was pride, of course, and a sense of smug arrogance, but what really got her was the little flicker his eyes had taken on for a second. The look depicted something that simply didn't match with the Ice Lord's persona. He looked almost… naughty.

"No," was his sure reply.

Blinking in obvious surprise, Kagome frowned a little at his haughty attitude. 'That arrogant jerk,' she grumbled, 'the question was rhetorical. But oh no, he just had to say something… ass.'

She moved forward to take a seat next to Rin, her mind continuing its silent grousing even as she knelt down beside the bouncy brunette.

"Rin is glad to see that you are alright, Kagome-chan!" the youth piped up.

Tearing her angry gaze from the still smirking Lord, Kagome smiled and patted Rin on the head. "I'm fine dear, nothing a little rest couldn't fix."

The child seemed to perk at that, a bright, gap toothed grin displaying her joy. "Would Kagome-chan like to pay with Rin after lunch?"

Smiling, Kagome was about to give her an answer when Sesshomaru's steady voice beat her to it.

"She will not be able to play at the moment, Rin."

Scowling at the insensitive youkai, the miko snapped, "Is your name Kagome?"

Giving her a rather odd look, Sesshomaru inquired, "I beg your pardon?"

"She distinctly said, 'Would **_Kagome-chan_** like to play with Rin after lunch?' I don't believe your name is Kagome, therefore you have no right to answer the question," the infuriated miko replied, a soft venom underlying her words.

Snorting lightly at her childishness, he informed her, "You will not be playing with Rin until I give you leave. I require some time alone with you after the meal, miko, there are some things I wish to discuss." He had noted that, when angry, her lips pursed into the most adorable pout he had ever seen, and the way her breasts rose and fell with her harsh breathing was very intriguing.

He saw her terse nod and smiled inwardly at his little victory. She was rather amusing while perturbed.

The remainder of the meal was passed in silence, save the odd hum that would come from Rin. The miko always seemed to perk at that. He had noted her fond regard of children and it only seemed to add to the ever growing list of attractions he held for her. She was honorable, responsible, kind hearted, loyal, and honest. Such were qualities to be treasured.

Once she had finished her rice, she set her chopsticks aside and waited patiently for Rin to finish her own plate. She had been all too aware of Sesshomaru's penetrating stare during the light lunch, and it both excited and bothered her. Why was he looking at her? Was he studying her? If so, was it in disgust or interest? Her heart fluttered lightly at the thought of him paying so much attention to her. He might have been an arrogant jerk at times, but he was extremely attractive, and she felt somewhat proud that she had snagged the attention of such a high ranking male… and a youkai no less.

It also gave her a smug sense of joy. To think, the human hating Lord of the west was ogling her, a ningen female. It was too sweet to be true.

Finally, after several minutes of anxiousness on Kagome's part, the child gobbled her last bit of rice and stood, smiling at Kagome with a tender fondness.

"Rin," Sesshomaru addressed her sternly, "you may go play in the gardens if you wish. I need to speak with Kagome."

The young miko was rather shocked. He had used her name again. For some reason, every time he did, an unfamiliar tingle surged through her body, making her shiver. She wasn't sure what it was, but the feeling wasn't at all unpleasant. It was a light hearted giddy feeling, mixed with something stronger, something that was unnamable but made her blush just by thinking of it. The feeling was somewhat like that of which she had felt when she first began her travels with Inuyasha. Was it possible that she was attracted to the taiyoukai? 'Duh, Kagome,' her conscience bit out snidely. Obviously, whatever she was beginning to feel was more than a passing crush.

It was reasonable, she finally decided, since he was the most gorgeous male she had ever met, and though he was cold at times, he did have a softer side. His confidence and strength made her feel weak at the knees. It was true, he could get rather haughty at times, but she had always adored men with confidence in themselves. His mysterious air didn't help either. Despite herself, the young, innocent miko found she was becoming raveled in the enigma that was Sesshomaru.

It was then she realized Rin had left, and that the western Lord was currently staring at her again.

"You will remain here until I say otherwise, miko," Sesshomaru informed her.

Jaw agape, Kagome carefully replayed his words in her mind until she was certain she had heard him correctly. Her lips pulled back into a snarl as she rose, hands placed on her hips in a sign of feminine fury. "Why you stupid… self absorbed… inconceivable dick, how dare you give me orders! You don't run my life! In case you haven't forgotten, I have a duty to perform!"

Rising up to his own impressive height, he was upon her in an instant, pinning her to the wall with a single hand at her throat.

Kagome clawed viciously at his hand, succeeding in drawing several small trails of blood. She smirked to herself. Yes, filing her nails into points had defiantly been a good idea. Even though they really hadn't served a purpose as of yet, seeing them draw blood from the demon in front of her made the extra fuss worth while.

Sesshomaru growled low in his throat as she kicked her legs out at him. They were not weak, flailing kicks… oh no. They were powerful, well placed kicks that happened to be grating on his nerves. When one such kick landed a blow very close to his manhood, he thrust his entire frame against hers, efficiently halting any further movement from the onna.

Kagome had to hold back a pleased gasp at the feeling of his iron hard body against hers. It seemed to swallow her, engulf her entirely. His masculine scent wafted across her senses like a whisper in the night, and it made her rather hot. She could feel perspiration forming along the crevices of her body due to his nearness. What was he doing to her?

Gnashing his teeth at her in a sign of dominance, he released her neck and fisted his hand into her hair, yanking her head to the side to bear her throat. Running his slightly elongated fangs across the fluttering skin of her pulse, he let a deep rumble vibrate his chest, a noise that, in inu tongue, was meant to calm or subdue a female. It seemed to work, despite the fact that she was ningen, for her felt her go lax in his grip.

Little did the miko know, the great Lord Sesshomaru was fighting a dormant battle that he was quickly losing. His inu roared in its confines, clawing at the walls of his mind. It begged for him to simply lift her legs around his waist and hoist her kimono up so that he could fuck her into submission. Her power was crackling against his skin, a feeling that only further served to arouse him.

Kagome became very aware of his steadily increasing breath on her neck, soon followed by the damp sensation of his tongue flicking her pulse. When she jerked in surprise, she came in contact with something rather large and hard. Her eyes were, at the moment, as wide as they had ever been. 'Now calm down, Kagome, there are two explanations as to what… **_that_ **is, but I seriously doubt there's a banana in his pocket. Do hakamma even have pockets?' she spluttered inwardly, trying her hardest to keep the blush down that was surfacing on her skin.

When he growled in a manner that could only be described as huskily, she jerked yet again, pulling what sounded like a moan from him as she pressed against that bulge yet again. She almost lost herself when she felt him begin to run the tips of his claws against the outer swell of her right breast. Her body gave in and released a moan when he began to grind himself against her, the intimidating hardness pressing against a part of her anatomy that sent sparks flying behind her eyes.

Before she knew what had happened, she found herself on her butt on the floor. Sesshomaru was standing near the door, his back to her and, from the rise and fall of his shoulders, he was panting rather heavily.

She stared at the broad expanse of his back, wondering what it might feel like to run her hands across it. 'Where in the heck did that come from?' she pondered in embarrassment and surprise.

"Miko, you will continue your hunt of the jewel shards, but you will wait until I give you leave. I plan on accompanying you."

Upon hearing that, she managed to choke out, "But you-"

"It will be done much more quickly if I assist you. I too wish to rid this world of Naraku's disgusting existence and expel the threat that the Shikon no Tama presents. The issue is not up for debate. I will accompany you, and that is final," with that last forced sentence, he sped out the door. He needed to vent. Perhaps a nice workout in the dojo was necessary.

He had taken things too far. Never before had he lost his control in such a way, especially not to a woman. It was infuriating. He was Lord Sesshomaru, after all, such bursts of unpredictable behavior would not be beneficial to his rule. This wench was far more trouble than he had imagined her to be. What was she doing to him?

The thought of killing her crossed his mind. It would halt his little infatuation for good. One way or another, he couldn't allow it to continue. When he was around her, when he saw her smile, feelings he never knew he was capable of stirred within him. He didn't like it. She was mortal… she was not worth such attentions from him. No… he would not repeat his father's mistake and further taint the family bloodline.

Yet, despite his denial of feeling anything more than a passing lust for her, a deeper part of him knew there was more to it than that.

He snarled to himself, a sound that reverberated down the hall he was currently speeding through. 'I do not care for this ningen bitch! The notion itself is ridiculous. I lust for her… that is all, and even that I will soon put a stop to.'

Stopping in mid stride, a wicked, none too friendly smile crossed his pale lips. All who had currently been in the hall fled into the nearest room, knowing that such a look would not promise anything pleasant should they get in his way.

'Perhaps I am looking at this in the wrong way,' he mused, his devious smirk growing, 'Yes… there are other ways to quell such desires.' He chuckled low in his throat, a dark and cruel sound that made one freeze in their tracks. He had decided. Oh he would rid himself of this longing for her, but he would not kill her. No… it would be a waste of flesh… flesh that could be put to better use.

He would sate his needs, and the little priestess would help him do so. It was obvious that though she was still pure and that she was attracted to him, she had proved as much when her delightful lips allowed a moan to pass through them. Her body ached for his just as much as he ached for her.

He nodded to himself. Such was acceptable. He would bang the little wench and have his fill, then he would no longer be pestered by the bothersome thoughts that flooded his mind. After all, he was Sesshomaru, taiyoukai of the western lands, and he always got what he wanted.

Growling in anticipation, he continued on his way, still intent on going to the dojo to go a few rounds with his General. Fighting always helped him regain his composure. The feisty miko wench would be yet another conquest for him, one that he would revel in for some time. She was, after all, the strongest miko on the face of the planet. He relished in the thought that he would soon conquer such a powerful being. He doubted very many of demon heritage could pull off such an act, and took great pride in knowing that it would be he who stole her virginity. And she would go to him willingly… he would see to that. She would beg for him to take her.

His long, sinewy tongue slid across his lips in anticipation, eyes flashing red as he thought of her lithe little body writhing beneath his in sheer delight. He would make her scream herself hoarse by the time he was done with her. Yes… any demon would leap at the chance to dominate such a powerful and fiery wench, human or not. She was gorgeous, that much was obvious, and throbbing with power. She was completely untouched, and she was all his.

Another chuckle bubbled up in his throat. He was going to enjoy this.

**Awe… their bonding… well, sort of. Yes, yes, Sesshomaru is an artist. Come on, someone with such a taste for beautiful things has to be an art lover. What else, do you suppose, could be done with such skillful hands? I'll leave the rest of the imagining to you, girls, though I'm certain Kagome is going to find out in a few chapters time. ;) **

**And what's this, he's going all sinister on us? Dun, dun, duhhhhh! **

**So, anyways, please review.**


	17. General Introductions and Floral Jewelry

**My goodness my hands are sore. Wait… that sounded sort of dirty. Allow me to rephrase that. My hands are sore from typing. There, all cleared up. Geez, I need to take a break from work. Having two jobs is hectic. **

**Since it took me a while to post the last chapter, I'll give you all a two for one deal to make up for lost time. Okay, are you happy now?**

**P.S. This is what the disclaimer looks like in Japanese…**

**Disclaimer: ****私は****Inuyasha****を所有していません**

**General Introductions and Floral Jewelry**

After regaining her poise, Kagome stood and brushed herself off, still utterly perplexed as to what had just occurred.

Huffing, she decided she would find Rin. The little girl's childish charms eased her tension.

As she ambled through the halls, determined to find a door that lead to the gardens, or a servant who could show her the way, Kagome recalled what he had said. 'So… he's going to help me find the shards? Well, who am I to complain. The sooner I get this thing done, the sooner I can go home.'

Spying a tall, armor clad demon, Kagome tentatively approached him, uncertain as to how he might react to her. She was, after all, a ningen. "Excuse me, sir?" she called out as she neared him. When he turned his gaze upon her, she couldn't help but gawk. He was extremely good looking, almost as attractive as Sesshomaru.

His jade green eyes shimmered as the light leaking in through the windows reflected from their depths. Hair as golden as the sun itself hung in a neatly done braid down his back. Though he wasn't as tall, he had a wider build than Sesshomaru, one that reminded her of a modern day football player. Perhaps he was a part of the taiyoukai's army. That would explain the armor which happened to bear the insignia of a blue crescent moon on the left breast.

When he made no move to answer her, she huffed and straightened up, refusing to be intimidated by him. "Would you be able to tell me how to get to the gardens?"

The larger male simply stood there for a while, scrutinizing the human female in front of him. She was quite the sight, back straight and chin held high. Not many ningen would be so bold… none of which were female. Her bravery surprised him. She was attractive, and had a peculiar yet pleasing scent. Her fiery spirit only further enhanced her lovely features. After a while, he noticed her dazzling blue orbs narrow, and felt a surge of miko energy snapping around him. His eyes widened in shock. Such power he had never encountered before, at least not from a miko. The level of her power and size of her aura seemed to rival his own.

A flicker of respect welled up in him and he softened his features, allowing a slight grin to grace his lips. She instantly eased up, her own face taking on a calm yet determined look.

Bowing a little in greeting, he inquired, "Are you the miko, Kagome?"

Cerulean eyes shooting open in shock, she mumbled, "Well… yes, but how did you-"

"News travels quickly in the palace. I am pleased to finally make your acquaintance." He laughed when she gasped and blushed before returning the bow. She looked so very charming when she was embarrassed.

"I have heard many a promising thing about you, miko. Your reputation precedes you," he told her with a charming grin.

Blushing yet again, she wrung her hands together and smiled. "Thank you, um… I'm sorry; I haven't gotten your name yet?"

Taking her tiny hand in his, he leaned forward and placed a chaste kiss on her knuckles, while answering in a hushed voice, "I am General Meiyo. Allow me to escort you to the gardens, milady."

Cheeks heating up another degree, Kagome nodded dumbly and allowed him to link arms with her, his large, tanned hand coming to rest on hers. When they came to a large set of mahogany doors, he was even so kind as to open them for her.

'Sesshomaru could learn a thing or two from this guy,' Kagome decided, 'If he had half the charm this man possessed he would be irresistible, but oh no, he had to be an asshole.'

Her musings were put on pause, for the moment she stepped outside, her breath caught in her throat. The vast variety of floral life was staggering, the vibrant shades of purple, pink, orange and yellow meshing together into a single, intricately woven tapestry of life. Clapping her hands in a brief display of child like innocence, Kagome marveled at this beauty of nature, her mood lightening considerably.

"You like the gardens, I take it?"

Turning back to Meiyo, Kagome nodded vigorously and giggled a little.

The tanned male smiled at the sound; so musical, like the soft tinkling of a bell. He no longer wondered why his Lord had brought her to stay at the castle; her mere presence alone seemed to lift one's soul.

"Meiyo."

The stern calling of his name tore his gaze from the pretty, little miko to the one who had spoken the words, his back straightening instantly at the recognition of Sesshomaru's unmistakable baritone. "Yes, milord?"

Strolling to stand beside his General, Sesshomaru turned his eyes on the smiling young miko who accompanied him. "I see you have made the miko's acquaintance."

"Indeed," was all Meiyo said in return, not certain as to what his Lord was getting at.

Nodding slightly, he stated, "Now that you have gotten simple introductions out of the way, I would like for you to accompany me to the dojo. I am in need of a sparring partner."

The golden haired youkai bowed, grimacing at the pain he knew was to come. When his Lord sparred, there was blood. The taiyoukai never held back, even when fighting an ally. He would be sore in the morning. Straightening himself, he turned back to the tiny miko and allowed a half smile to grace his lips. Bowing low to her, he bid her farewell. "Until we meet again, milady."

Sesshomaru wasn't at all happy when he saw the onna smile so openly at his General. The wench was his to conquer, and he certainly hoped that the other male wasn't getting any funny ideas. He would have what he so desired, and nothing would stand in his way.

Watching as the two males strode brusquely away, Kagome returned to gazing at the gardens, intent on finding the small, brunette she knew lingered somewhere within.

After having ventured past a few well pruned hedges, she found the child, who appeared to be making a floral wreath. She approached soundlessly, a mischievous smirk crossing her features. With the grace of a predator, she kept low to the ground, shuffling through the grass to stop directly behind the small child. Lifting her hands, she pressed her palms against the little girl's eyes and quipped, "Guess who."

Rin giggled, her voice taking on a jubilant tone as she tittered, "Kagome-chan, you came to play with Rin!"

Sighing in defeat, Kagome flopped down beside the girl and pouted, crossing her arms across her chest. "Drat, how did you know it was me?"

"Because, you are the only one who sounds like you… plus you smell nice," the little child added with a matter-o-fact nod of her head. Handing the older female some flowers, Rin asked, "Would you like to make flower jewelry with Rin?"

Gently grasping three stems, she began to weave them together into a braided wreath, humming a tune to herself. "What are we going to do with all of these?" she asked the youth as she spied the numerous flowery rings scattered across Rin's lap.

"We give them to Jaken-sama. Sesshomaru-sama tells Rin that they take away from his **_un-sight-ly_** appearance," the little brunette answered honestly, sounding out the word her Lord had used.

Kagome couldn't help but chuckle at that. So… the infamous Ice Lord had a softer side after all. Continuing to sew together a floral hoop, she decided that perhaps he wasn't as bad as he seemed. She just needed to crack through his tough exterior. With that goal in mind, she tied the ends of her necklace together and held it up to examine it. Rin's were much nicer.

Sighing, she set it aside and began another one, hoping that, with a little practice, she would get better.

**How sweet, play time with Rin. And it seems our young miko has made a new friend… ohhhhhh and he's a hottie! Sesshomaru-sama had better step his game up! **

**Review, maggots!**


	18. Assigned Duties

**Okeedokee, here we go with chapter eighteen. Geesh, this story is so much longer than the others. Honestly, this isn't even the half of it. Oh well, that means more for you to read!**

**I was asked if Sesshomaru was going to start teasing Kagome more often, since he seems to appreciate the way she looks and smells when she is frustrated. The answer to that question is… in this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: ****我不擁有 ****Inuyasha traditional Chinese.**

**Assigned Duties**

Five wreaths later, Kagome sighed and fell back, her fall cushioned by the lush grass. Closing her eyes, she simply lay there, soaking up the sun.

Her moment of enjoyment, however, was cut short when a shadow fell across her eyes. Peaking through one half opened lid, she huffed when she found Sesshomaru standing over her, giving a rather distasteful look as he stared down his nose at her. Opening the other eye, she stuck her tongue out in a manner she knew was completely childish.

Before she could retract said appendage, two clawed fingers were pinching the tip, making her squeak. "Hey!" she managed to mumble around her tongue. She fumbled around on the ground for a moment until she was up on her knees, head leaning toward his fingers in an attempt to nip him. He wasn't so easily defeated, though, and simply continued to move away as she came closer.

Eventually, she was standing on her tip toes, her captor refusing to give her any slack as he continued to grip her tongue. She growled a little, the sound coming out as more of a gurgle than anything. It was then she saw his lips twitch into a tiny, almost indiscernible smirk. The bastard must have been having the time of his life.

"Thethomawu, you le go thith inthtant!" she garbled angrily, attempting to kick him in the shin. The action, however, caused her to lose her balance and tumble backwards. She saw his little smirk widen and felt his fingers relinquish their hold on her. Squealing indignantly as she fell onto her bum, Kagome glared up at the taiyoukai and suckled her sore tongue.

Rin, by now, was in a state of hysteria, her girlish giggles never ceasing. "Kagome-chan… you… you looked… like a fishy!"

The young miko imagined how it must have appeared, the feared demon Sesshomaru dangling her by her tongue, much like a fisherman would hold up his catch by the lip. The image of him standing there on a dock came to mind, clad in a grungy pair of hip waders and plaid shirt, fishing hat sitting atop his head. In one hand he held his fishing rod, the pole standing vertically as though to support some of his weight. In his other hand, a large, rather angry looking fish was dangling, one that looked an awful lot like she would… were she a fish.

Mirth was imminent. She literally fell backwards laughing, holding her sides as she continued to chortle. By the time she was finished there were tears in her eyes, her cheeks a charming shade of red.

Rin snickered a little. "Kagome-chan is silly."

"Indeed," Sesshomaru mused plainly as he quirked a brow at her.

Now completely laughed out, Kagome sniffed a little and mumbled, "Whatever, you're such a dork."

His reply was a mock grumble that sounded suspiciously like, "Immature whelp."

In her shocked state of indignant fury, she spat the first thing that came to mind. "Wiener!"

Pausing in mid step, Sesshomaru asked in an unbelieving and slightly frustrated tone, "Wench, did you just call me a… wiener?"

All beliefs of having been laughed out before were now laid aside, for she couldn't help but burst out at the sound of something so immature and completely uncharacteristic coming off of Sesshomaru's tongue. It was down right hilarious to hear him say something as crude and stupid as the word 'wiener'.

Frowning, Sesshomaru let out a short bark, one that had absolutely no effect on the hysterical girl before him. "Woman," he snarled, "you will refrain from insulting or making fun of this Sesshomaru!"

Sucking in deep breaths of air, Kagome managed to calm herself enough to look up at him and whispered an apology. It wasn't that she was ashamed, but she knew that, had she attempted to use a regular tone she would have started giggling again.

Sweeping any emotion from his face, he grunted in response and beckoned Rin to his side. "You are to report to my study, Rin, Jaken is waiting there. It is time for your lessons."

Giving him her best puppy dog face, Rin whined, "But Sesshomaru-sama, Jaken-sama is so boring! His lessons make Rin want to fall asleep!" When her Lord gave her a disapproving look, she scrambled for yet another excuse.

Suddenly, an idea popped into her head. "Can Kagome-chan be Rin's teacher? Rin knows she wouldn't fall asleep if Kagome-chan were her teacher! Besides, she's smarter than smelly, old Jaken-sama."

Sighing, Sesshomaru turned to Kagome, nodding once in approval. The miko was knowledgeable; she would do. "Very well."

As Rin bobbed up and down in excitement, he turned to address the young priestess. "You will be required to teach her to read and write; the basics of mathematics as well as proper literature. Anything else you wish to teach must be approved by myself. At least now you serve a purpose."

"Hey!" Kagome snapped.

Ignoring her, the inu youkai went on, "I will not have lazy ningens getting underfoot in my household. Should I catch you shirking your duties as Rin's teacher, or acting childishly, I will take the position away and give it to someone more deserving."

Huffing, Kagome nodded her head once and took Rin's hand, quickly replacing her icy glare with a friendly look of anticipation. It would be a nice having something to do.

"I wish to speak with you for a moment, miko. Rin, go to the study and inform Jaken of the change. I will bring Kagome shortly," Sesshomaru's deep voice called out to them before they had a chance to get far.

The chipper, brown haired girl nodded vigorously and skipped off, leaving the demon and miko alone.

Gazing nervously up at him, Kagome gulped down a lump that had worked its way into her throat, not certain as to what he wished to discuss.

Sensing her question before she had a chance to ask it, Sesshomaru explained, "We will leave to collect these jewel fragments in four or so days. Until then, you will see to Rin's learning. Such is not a responsibility to be taken lightly, miko. I expect nothing but the best from all of those who serve under my rule. That includes my ward. I will not have her growing up to be a sniveling, idiotic ningen wench. In the mean time, I have matters of war to attend to, and cannot leave as of yet. There are several important issues that require my immediate attention. I ask that you aid the men, as well. Though they are youkai, many have been wounded fatally, and have not the strength to recover on their own. You will heal them."

Standing slightly agape for a moment, Kagome quickly regained her composure when she noticed him glancing at her expectantly. She had never heard him speak so long all at once. Running over the terms, she nodded brusquely. Such an arrangement was agreeable. There was a time for fun and games, and then there was a time to be serious. This, being a matter of life and death for many, was one of those times.

Pleased that she had agreed so readily and without argument or snide remark, Sesshomaru offered his arm to her. "I shall take you to the study."

Shyly accepting, Kagome allowed the tall, handsome, taiyoukai to walk her to the room where Rin was so patiently waiting. She would miss romping in the gardens, but there was time for that later.

Stopping in front of a set of black, lacquered doors, Kagome was about to grasp the handle when a large hand pressed into her shoulder and turned her around. She gasped at the abrupt movement but swiftly regained her straight posture, having stumbled slightly as she was whirled around.

Calculating golden eyes bore down into her own eyes, making her heat up under the intense and scrutinizing gaze.

Taking in her flush form and the scent of her nervousness, Sesshomaru bit back a smirk, replacing it with a look of analysis. "Should you be needed in the medical bay, I will send for you."

The little onna nodded once and moved to enter again when he stopped her for a second time. Hooking a finger under her chin, he lifted her eyes to meet his, seeing his own reflection in her wide, glazed sapphire orbs. "This task is one of importance. Do not disappoint me, Kagome."

He shoved yet another smile down when he felt the beginnings of arousal as well as uncertainty laced with her scent. The poor, inexperienced creature probably didn't even know what the feeling was yet. Deciding to add to the flame, he parted his lips and allowed a hot waft of breath to caress her cheek. His reward was a small, nearly unperceivable gasp, one in which he himself had almost missed.

Releasing her from his grip, he pulled his hand back, making sure to brush a clawed finger across her fluttering pulse. Turning, he walked leisurely back toward the dojo.

Allowing himself a light chuckle, he deliberated idly, 'Yes, soon she will be putty in my hands. Mine to mold, mine to bend. This seems far too easy. Who knew all it would take to win the girl's affection would be a few sweet words and gentle caresses? This is going to be delicious.'

**Sesshomaru is such a damn tease… and we all love him for it! Arrogant bastard. Mmm… honestly, I don't know about you girls, but I love a man who has confidence in himself, and even a bit of arrogance can be sexy. I mean, when you like a guy, and he knows he's sexy, chances are that the bed play will be a lot more rigorous, since he's confident in himself. But that's sort of off topic…**

**Review and I'll give you all a treat!**


	19. Frustrating Ruminations

**This is your treat, two updates in one day! Thank you for all of your wonderful reviews and, of course, your patience during the short period in which I could not update. **

**Here's another short one. This chapter will explore not only Kagome's thoughts on this predicament, but Sesshomaru's as well. Let's see just how different their minds are, shall we?**

**Disclaimer: Inuyasha no me own… or something of that sort.**

**Frustrating Ruminations**

Stretching upward with a satisfying 'snap' of her spine, Kagome yawned a little, tired from the days exertions. She had spent nearly two hours teaching Rin about the basics of math and literature. The girl's knowledge of grammar was impeccable for someone her age, save for the times she insisted upon referring to herself in third person. However, Kagome could easily see where she picked up the habit. Her precious Sesshomaru-sama, the man she idolized, referred to himself in the third person very often.

She assumed that she had simply picked up on his way of speech, which was very eloquent and articulate. Obviously the girl's linguistic skills didn't need too much focus. Her mathematic understanding was another story. Apparently the little imp who had previously taught her hadn't been doing a very good job of it. He probably shoved long division at her and expected her to know exactly what to do. The stupid toad.

So, knowing that children needed patience and determination, Kagome set about teaching her in the manner to which all young children were accustomed in her time.

After the second hour, Sesshomaru had summoned her to the medical ward where she had been needed to heal several who had just returned from battle. There were three who had taken on fatal injuries, each having one or more severed limbs. Regeneration, though it was becoming easier as she practiced, used up a great deal of her energy, leaving her tired and fatigued.

The taiyoukai, much to her surprise, had thanked her for her help, and had even gone so far as to compliment her on her skills. It wasn't every day that the impassive and indifferent Lord Sesshomaru gave his thanks, so she had not been the only one in the sick bay to draw a breath of surprise. And complimenting… she had almost fallen over in shock.

What had gotten her the most was when he had walked with her back to her room after she mentioned being worn out. It was strange, seeing him be so… tolerable. She wasn't certain she wanted to call it nice yet, in fear that he would turn right around and become his old, icy self once more. 'Never look a gift horse in the mouth,' she mused idly.

During the stroll back to her quarters, he had remained silent. It had not been an uncomfortable silence though, but more of a relaxed, calm one. The way the silk of his haori had fluttered against her skin had made her shiver, the innocent act sending her blood pounding through her veins like smoldering magma.

Upon their arrival at her bedrooms doors, he had taken her by the hand and kissed her knuckles, an act that made her knees give out. This, of course, had sent her flying into the iron chest she knew rested beneath the thin layers of his inner and outer haori. He had caught her, holding her to his chest in a protective manner. The few seconds in which she had lain pliant in his grasp had seemed like a torturous eternity. His eyes, so very close to her own eyes, had bubbled with an emotion she had never seen Sesshomaru portray. His lips, his perfectly sculpted male lips had been only a breath away from her own.

She wasn't certain if she had seen it or if it had been a figment of her over acting imagination, but she swore he had leaned a little closer to her then, as if he planned on bestowing a chaste kiss on her lips. She hadn't stayed in place long enough to find out however, for the instant she thought she saw him inch closer she had pushed away from his chest and straightened out, offering a timid apology and goodbye before slipping into her room.

So here she was now, sitting on the edge of her bed in the sleeping yukata that had been provided, staring out her balcony window and wishing that she had stayed in his arms a moment longer. Then, she would have known what his intentions had been, what that foreign look in his eyes had been.

Growling in frustration, she plopped herself down on the mattress and willed all thought away, hoping that her sleep would not be disturbed by images of silver haired demons.

* * *

Snarling in aggravation, Sesshomaru paced the confines of his quarters, agitated at the fact that she had denied him. He had been so very close, only a hairs width away from her scrumptious ruby lips.

How was it even possible that she had refused his touch? He was Sesshomaru, no female could resist his advances.

'Patience,' he chastised himself, 'she is still but a child. The girl probably hasn't even had her first real kiss. I will need to take things slowly, gain her trust. Then… then she will bend to my will. She will give herself to me.'

Even as his mind continued to mull over the process of his seduction regarding the young miko, a part of him whispered that what he felt for her was more than a passing lust.

Refusing to believe that he, the feared Lord of the west, harbored feelings for a ningen, he brushed the thought aside. He was an immortal, a god amongst men, there was no way this tiny slip of a female would turn him into a simpering, love sick pup.

Love… it was not an aspect that he planned on allowing into his life. Loved ones made a man weak, only posing as a risk to their rule. With the constant risk of someone threatening their lives, one could not think nor strategize properly.**_ He_** wouldn't allow himself to get swept up in such foolish and dangerous emotions.

Calming himself and placing his mask of cool indifference back into place, he decided that perhaps a good stroll was in order. He could patrol the lands quickly and, for once, not have to worry about Rin. She would more than likely want to stay at the palace with Kagome.

Deciding to depart without telling his ward, he moved to the balcony and leapt from the railing, landing soundlessly in the soft, lush grass below. Closing his eyes, he roamed the vicinity around the palace with his senses and, finding nothing out of the ordinary, moved forward into the thick forest that surrounded his home.

It was going to take a great deal of patience on his part to be successful. Kagome wasn't yet accustomed to male hormones, since Inuyasha was too idiotic to claim her as his own. He assumed that the monk's supposedly cursed hand was the only one that had ever caressed her in an intimate manner. He would see to that.

He could hardly wait to cup the promising swell of her rear cheeks in his large, clawed hands, or knead her twin mounds of maturity.

It would be rather difficult to hold back now, especially due to the war. With all of the injured soldiers coming in, she would be using her miko abilities often, and the scent of her power alone gave him a dreadful hard on. That mixed with blood made it near impossible for him to hold back. Yet, somehow, he had managed it, and he could do so again. After all, he was Sesshomaru, son of the Great Inu no Taisho, and he could accomplish anything… which included bedding a certain, strong willed miko.

In the farthest reaches of his mind, a little voice whispered on about how his desire was far more than it appeared. Though he continuously knocked it away, it goaded him by commenting on the fact that, though he claimed she was no more than a mere toy, he couldn't seem to stop thinking of her.

**And there we have it. Quite different perspectives, wouldn't you agree? Well what did you expect? A pure hearted miko and a ruthless, killing machine... of course they would view it differently. **

**Anyways, the lemon is coming up in a few chapters time, but first we need to get some other, very important chapters out of the way.**

**Review and they will arrive all the quicker.**


	20. Beginning of Admittance

**Yeah, next chapter! In his little episode, Sesshomaru's overprotective nature begins to get the better of him, and jealousy rears its ugly head. What will it lead to? What decision has he come to? Find out…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha… What? I can have a normal Disclaimer, can't I?**

**Beginning of Admittance**

_Waking to a soft chirping, Kagome pried an eye open to locate the source of the noise, sapphire irises locking onto the tiny bird sitting atop her headboard. Wiping the sleep from her eyes, she sat up and stared at the little chickadee that was sitting so innocently on her bedpost. Placing her hands in her lap, she asked in a sleepy voice, "What are you doing in here little guy?"_

_The bird chirped once in response, head tilting this way and that before it spread its wings and flew out the balcony window. _

_"Do you often speak to animals?" a cool, calculating voice from the doorway broke her reverie._

_Turning to face the source of the voice, she smiled lopsidedly when she found Sesshomaru, primped and proper as ever, standing in her doorframe. "Sometimes," she answered with a shrug._

_Lifting a brow at her, he stepped forward, stopping only when his tall, imposing figure was looming over her bed. "Come, Lady Kagome, it is time to wake," he commanded, "Rin wishes for your presence at the breakfast table."_

_Sticking out her bottom lip, Kagome shook her tousled head of black hair and flopped back down, pulling the covers up over herself. She knew he wasn't going to let her go back to sleep. She expected perhaps a short bark for her to rise, or perhaps the yanking of the blankets from her body, but she had not expected to feel a heavy weight settle on top of her, one that was most definitely the weight of a body. _

_Ever so slowly she peeled the comforter down, peeking over the edge and yelping when she found she was nose to nose with a very unreadable Sesshomaru._

_When she attempted to ask him what he was doing, she found all that came out was a lethargic, blur of words, tangled together to sound more like a soft groan than anything. Her tongue suddenly felt extremely heavy, like a brick of lead in her mouth. She frantic beating of her heart against her ribs thundered in her ears like a drum, pounding to an unknown and erratic tune._

_She watched his head quirk to the side, his eyes ablaze with an emotion that was foreign to her, yet one she had seen before. The same flicker of emotion had crossed over the inu youkai's face the night before, yet she hadn't the inkling as to what it was._

_Cerulean orbs picked up the almost undetectable movement of his delicate nostrils twitching, eyes widening as he lowered his face into the crook of her neck and inhaled deeply, not at all attempting to hide what he was up to. _

_When he pulled back slightly, so that his lips grazed her ear, she couldn't help the gasp that slid past her lips._

_"You smell… pleasant," he admitted, his voice husky in the delicate curve of her ear._

_Those same seductive, masculine lips brushed over her cheek to rest just above hers; hot breathe fanning against the quivering pink morsels. Inhaling in a shaky intake of air, Kagome's tongue finally decided to function, allowing her to utter a single word. "Sesshomaru."_

_The molding of their lips was divine, perfect as they pressed together in a soft yet passionate kiss. He kissed her slowly, long tongue tracing the outline of her succulent, plump petals. _

_She was left breathless when he pulled back; golden eyes staring down into hers with tenderness. "Kagome," he cooed, "… it's time to wake up."_

Dark… everything was so very dark. Through the thin crevices of her eyelids, small red streaks of light poured, unforgiving as they burned her sensitive retinas.

Oh, she knew she was awake; she simply didn't want to accept it. It had been such a wonderful dream, one that she was so very reluctant to wake from. Should she open her eyes, not only would she have to accept the fact that it was nothing more than a dream, but she would have to come to grips with the feelings she had for a certain taiyoukai.

Grumbling, she pried her eyes open, a cute scowl on her face. Eyes still narrowed in her sleep induced stupor she sat up and rubbed her head. Yes… she had feelings for Sesshomaru. It was ridiculous really, since they man was little more than callous toward her. 'Good job, Kagome,' she chided bitterly, 'you went from a backstabbing asshole to an insensitive prude. Boy you sure can pick 'em.'

Tossing the blankets off into a tangled heap, she threw her legs over the edge, groaning when her muscles screamed in protest. Actually, she was rather sore all over. She guessed it was from her exertions the day before.

Standing on unsteady legs, she wandered to the other side of the room, looking glumly into the massive mirror that adorned one of the walls. She was a mess.

Raking relentless fingers through her tangled ebony locks, she swore in a un-lady like fashion as her hand caught and yanked rather harshly on a few raven tendrils.

Growling as she attempted to smooth out the unruly locks, she failed to notice the small figure that entered her room.

"You're funny, Kagome-chan."

Twirling around at the sound of the jubilant, youthful voice, Kagome smiled when she found Rin to be standing in her doorframe.

"Are you coming to breakfast, Kagome-chan?" When the elder girl nodded, she giggled and teased, "You had better hurry, silly. You'll miss it."

Kagome once again attempted to straighten out her hair, stopping when she found her efforts were futile. She heard Rin giggle yet again, and turned to shoot her a playful scowl. Much to her surprise, and embarrassment, she watched as the child walked up to the dresser near the corner and removed a brush from its top.

"Rin will brush Kagome-chan's pretty hair," the brunette exclaimed joyously.

Nodding, the elder female sat cross legged and allowed the child to brush her hair. Once the child gave her a satisfied pat on the back, she stood, dusting her sleeping garb off and placing a gentle hand on Rin's head. Allowing the little girl to take her by the wrist, she was pulled toward the closet where an array of kimonos had been provided.

"You choose one," Kagome suggested.

Beaming brightly, Rin scampered into the closet, disappearing in the mess of garments to reappear only seconds later. In her hands, a kimono was draped. Holding it out, she chirped, "Here you go. Rin thinks that Kagome-chan will look beautiful in this one."

Smiling, she nodded in thanks and took the clothes that were being offered to her. Pulling it on, she knelt so that Rin could assist her in tying the obi. She never had been all that good with knots.

Admiring the wondrous kimono in the mirror, Kagome smoothed out a little wrinkle in the sleeve and sighed. Silk felt so very heavenly against ones skin in the morning. The apparel she had been dressed in was splendidly decorated. Tiny, silver stars sprinkled the bottom of her kimono, which was a pale pink. The obi, which was a deeper shade of pink, was also littered with silver stars. At the cuff of her right sleeve, a large, silver moon stood out plainly against the sea of rose.

Twirling in a circle, she watched as the bottom of the garb fanned out around her. She felt so lavished here, like a princess.

Rin once again took her by the wrist, leading her to the door. Following the bubbly youth, she wandered down the halls to the dining room, surprised to see that Sesshomaru was not the only one awaiting them in the dining hall.

Another man, one taller than Sesshomaru, stood at the foot of the table with said Lord. His short, auburn hair hung loosely around his face, framing a strong jaw and high cheekbones. On the middle of his brow, a green, four pointed star sat out against the color of his skin. Large, brown eyes looked in her direction as she approached the table. Though this man was noticeably older than Sesshomaru, he was still attractive, his frame broad and imposing.

"Lady Kagome," Sesshomaru greeted with a nod, "This is the eastern Lord, Takura."

Bowing lowly, Kagome smiled in a shy manner, not certain if this youkai would be as friendly as the last one she had made acquaintance with. He gave her a curt nod in return, his face remaining stoic.

"This is the priestess Kagome," the Western Lord informed his guest, "She aided in the healing of the troops."

Takura's brow lifted in surprise, chestnut orbs swiveling to give her a quick once over. "A useful human," he mumbled, "surprising."

Kagome was shocked at his rude comment, but reminded herself that most youkai were not exactly fond of her race. With that in mind she held her tongue.

Scrutinizing pools of russet roamed her body once more. "She isn't completely hopeless looking, I suppose. Rather, she is quite pretty. She would make a nice rut."

Mouth hanging agape, Kagome went rigid. The racial remark she had tolerated, but that perverse statement would not be left. Stepping forward, she straightened her spine and spoke in clipped tones, "Excuse me, milord, but I would appreciate it if you would keep such crude remarks to yourself .I am a respectable priestess and, human or no, I will not stand by and let you comment on my body as though it is a piece of meat."

Sesshomaru let a small growl slip from his throat. He had hoped she would remain silent, but, apparently, she needed to learn a few things on court etiquette. It was true, what Takura had said was uncalled for, but he was a Lord, and as such he had the right to say whatever he wished. Also, she seemed to be disregarding the fact that, in this time, women were to remain silent before males unless given permission to speak.

Both brows now lifted in utter surprise, a tiny, almost unperceivable grin spread across the eastern Lord's lips. A deep, hearty laugh bubbled up from his belly, and his grin grew into a full fledged smile. "My, my, my, I had thought that these eyes had beheld every sight imaginable during my countless years. Apparently I was wrong. Never has a human… a human **_female_** no less, spoken to me in such a manner. Such authority, such a clear tone; you, priestess, have impressed me."

Kagome stared curiously at the hand presented to her. Taking it meekly, she grasped it firmly and gave it a good shake.

"Strong grip; shows character. Will you never cease to amaze me, little onna?" Takura inquired softly.

Clearing her throat, Kagome bowed and stated in a polite tone, "Pleasure to meet you, Lord Takura. If I may, milord, I just want you to know that over this time of hardship, you have my full support. Any ally of Lord Sesshomaru is an ally of mine. Should you ever be in need of assistance with something I might be able to help you with, do not hesitate to ask. Now, if you'll excuse me, I must see to the child. "

Nodding his approval, the eastern Lord watched the tiny miko make her way to the dining table, where she took her place next to the little girl seated there. "Quite the interesting ningen, you've got there," he commented while motioning to Kagome.

Nodding curtly, Sesshomaru sniffed lightly and droned, "Perhaps, Lord Takura, we should take this conversation elsewhere. We must discuss the plans for attack and I doubt such should be done in the dining hall."

Agreeing, the eastern Lord allowed his host to usher him into the hallway, but not before looking over his shoulder to catch another quick glimpse of the pretty, mysterious miko.

Keen gold eyes did not miss the motion, and their owner fumed silently. Ally or not, his dear friend had better not stick his nose into places where it did not belong. Takura had a mate, but was known to take on the odd mistress. The girl was his. 'Perhaps,' he mused, 'it is time to end this little charade.'

**Oh no, what drastic measures is Sesshomaru going to take now that he believes Takura is after Kagome as well? Bwahahaha… wait and see loyal readers!**

**And before any of you ask or complain, this isn't going to be one of those fics where Kagome is all powerful and every guy has the hots for her, alright? I hate that predictable crap. I know it seems like these men already do… but has it occurred to you that perhaps such notions are simply what results when a taiyoukai gets jealous? Honestly, all I'm trying to put out is that Sesshomaru is being super protective and obsessive, meaning that he isn't quite being honest with himself about his feelings. All of that 'other men trespassing on his territory' shit is in his head. Takura and Meiyo are simply curious because she is a human and yet has astounding power and bravery. **

**So… you know what to do. Give me and R! Give me and E! Give me a… oh to Hell with it… Give me a review!**


	21. Dinner Arrangements: Unexpected Guests

**M'kay, here we go with the next chapter. This one's fairly long, I'm sure most of you will appreciate that factor. **

**And to answer a few questions… you will all just have to wait and see what Sesshomaru has in store. Will he use and abuse the poor, heartbroken miko, or will the strengths of love break his impenetrable barrier? Only patience and time will reveal these answers to you, my pupils… I mean viewers.**

**Disclaimer: 'sigh' **

**Dinner Arrangements; Unexpected Guests**

She had been surprised when he informed her of the dinner.

The conversation that had taken place had been an odd one at that. It started out with his commanding that she learned to hold her tongue in certain circumstances. It then escalated into an argument about sexism and feminine rights, to which Sesshomaru gave his rebuttal of the fact that they were in the Feudal Era, not the future. Still convinced that females should have been treated equally all throughout the ages, she continued with her little charade until, abruptly, the western Lord had interrupted her, telling her softly about the diner they were to host that night. Apparently they were to be having some guests over, and she was to look her best.

'My best, huh?' she mused while skimming through the array of kimonos that she had been presented with. "How am I supposed to choose? They all look so wonderful."

"Can Rin help?"

Smiling lopsidedly, Kagome teased, "I was wondering when you were planning on coming in."

Rin peered sheepishly from the doorway, a cute blush painting her cheeks. "Kagome-chan knew where Rin was?" she questioned.

Chuckling lightheartedly, Kagome faced the little girl dressed in pink. "I **_am_** a miko, Rin. I can sense your aura."

"Oh," she said, embarrassed at her lack of this knowledge.

Seeing the look that the youth was sporting, one of deep disappointment in her self, Kagome called Rin over from where she stood; a skittish shadow standing shyly under the massive doorframe. Admiring the adorable pink kimono she was wearing, the elder girl commented with extra enthusiasm in her voice, "My, oh, my, look at you. You're like a little princess."

Blush deepening into one of modesty rather than of embarrassment, Rin clasped her hands behind her back and looked to the floor, examining the smooth color of the rug while digging a small groove in the plush fabric with her toe. "You think so?"

"Absolutely!" Her sunny face spoke of her honesty. "A little princess in pink!"

Rin beamed at that. Pink always had been one of her favorite colors.

"If only I could find something that cute," Kagome muttered dramatically. "Oh, if only someone would help me through this predicament." Right on cue, Rin began jabbering about how she would love to help. Giggling girlishly, Kagome waved her over. "Well come on then, silly. We have only a short time before the banquet."

Unclasping the bottle that dangled from her neck, Kagome placed the trinket in one of the dresser drawers. Summoning her miko abilities, she erected a field of raw holy energy around it, ensuring its protection. Now, the Shikon-no-tama was secured safely in her room, hidden under a protective barrier.

Rummaging through the oodles of outfits that lined the closet, the two, after much deliberation, finally decided on one. The pristine, silver kimono draped over her body like a whisper of spider silk. The hem skimmed the floor, tail dragging slightly behind her. The sleeves pooled past her wrists, rimmed with sky blue cuffs. The same color lined the bottom as well as the collar, which dipped low, rather than being high. It wasn't enough to show cleavage, but enough to reveal a promising amount of smooth skin. The majestic blue obi was tipped with white, the large, decorative bow at the back tied expertly. Between the shoulder blades on the back, a large blue crescent moon stood out against the shimmering plain of silver. In the center, an azure silhouette was woven. The unmistakable outline of an inu youkai in truest form was threaded into the silk.

Her hair was done up in a French twist, the tips sticking out the side like an ebony fan; loose strands flattened out to resemble a peacock spreading its plume. A pair of sparkling silver chopsticks decorated the peculiar coif.

Her makeup was bold and eye catching. Her lips were painted in a thin sheen of clear gloss, her cheeks decorated with their own natural blush. Her eyes were painted in different shades of blue, the darkest of which started at her lid and worked its way up, fading lighter as it did. Where the pale cobalt blended with her skin, she placed a dapple of silvery glitter. Her lashes were decorated only at the tips, where she applied silver mascara. The outcome gave off a wintry appeal, like frost forming of the braches of naked trees in the early morning.

She was rather proud of it, actually. It had been done with the makeup she had brought from home. She hadn't been certain why she had brought it at first, but now she was glad. Modest as she was, she herself had to admit that she did look rather radiant that night.

"Kagome-chan looks like a snow queen!" Rin proclaimed loudly.

"Really?" Kagome asked curiously, "I was hoping it might take on that type of effect."

A curt, yet firm knock at the door alerted them to the presence of another. In a moment, Kagome realized that it was the Lord of the house himself, more than likely coming to scold her for taking so long. Without turning toward the door, she called out for him to enter.

Pushing the door open, he slipped in quietly, not surprised to find his ward occupying the room as well. She seemed to have taken a shining to Kagome, not that he could blame her. The woman did give off an unusual aura, one that radiated kind natured, gentleness. It was soothing.

He spotted her in the corner, near the armoire, adjusting her hair. From what he could see, her outfit was one of silver and blue, his clan's colors. She would look splendid on his arm, and match nicely with his own décor.

"Diner will be served soon, Lady Kagome, it is best we leave for the dining hall." His deep, imposing voice resounded easily through the room, demanding both attention and obedience. Yet, a soft tone was underlying the authority in his voice, making it more of a suggestion than a command.

Nodding vigorously, she affirmed his request and quickly wiped off a smudge of mascara on a small face cloth that sat atop the dresser. She was somewhat baffled that he hadn't chastised her on her tardiness, but once again reminded herself not to question her good fortune.

Twirling around with a small declaration of her readiness, she was frozen to the spot when she caught sight of her dashing escort. His own outfit was the exact opposite of hers, his hakamma and haori a deep shade of blue. The silver trim and nagajuban matched his hoary locks and the sash that secured his hakamma.

With no armor fastened to his person, she could clearly see the shape of him. Tall and lean and oh so imposing he stood before her, broad shoulders set and back straight as a bar. He looked marvelous.

She looked marvelous, absolutely scrumptious decorated in shades of blue and silver. Her midnight locks were pulled form her face, revealing the slender, womanly shape of it. The silk of her kimono clung to her form wonderfully, draped over her like a sheet of liquid, revealing every curve and feminine swell that she had to offer. Her pale, flawless skin and plump, shimmering lips had on little makeup. With her flowing locks pulled out of her face, all attention was drawn to her eyes, which were the attribute that made his heart skip a beat. Like a night sky fading into a canvas of milky stars, the intricately decorated designs that adorned her eyes stole his breathe away. She looked heavenly, like a winter angel. He could almost picture frost tipped wings sprouting from her smooth back.

Closing his mouth, he cleared his throat and approached her slowly.

"Don't you think Kagome-chan looks pretty, Sesshomaru-sama?" Rin inquired animatedly, tugging at his pant leg.

Meeting her slightly wary gaze, he spoke softly, "No… she is beautiful."

A light blush accented her cheeks as she continued to gaze up into the molten gold eyes of her Lord. Had he just called her beautiful?

"Rin helped pick out the kimono!"

Tearing his eyes away from the angel before him, Sesshomaru asked quietly, "Did you now?"

Kagome nodded a little, looking down at the jubilant girl. "Yes, Rin was a big help today. It's a good thing she came; otherwise I wouldn't have gotten my obi tied properly."

Placing a large, clawed hand on the little girl's head, he praised, "You please your Lord, Rin."

Squeaking in delight, the youth bounced around merrily and darted out the door, running smack into Jaken. "Come on, Jaken, we need to go to the dining hall. Kagome-chan and Sesshomaru-sama will follow!"

The little toad barely had time to protest before he was being dragged violently down the hall, screeching all the while.

Chuckling, Kagome declared, "I feel sorry for him sometimes."

"Kagome," Sesshomaru began, "I have something for you. I thought perhaps you might wear it tonight."

Mouth forming a small 'o', the miko weaved her fingers together and muttered, "You… uh, got me something? You didn't have to do that."

Dismissing the notion with a flick of his wrist, he intoned, "Nonsense. I wanted to." Reaching into one of the folds in his haori, he pulled out the delicate bundle he had been storing there.

Kagome gasped upon seeing the delicate silver chain, eyes widening when they came upon the dazzling crescent shaped sapphire that dangled from it. "Oh, Sesshomaru, it's lovely. I can't accept that."

"Why ever not? You have done your fair share of work while staying here. Think of it as my way of saying 'thank you'," he crooned.

Lifting a delicate black brow, she droned, "A simple 'thank you' would have sufficed. You didn't have to go spend money on me. I do what I do here because I want to. Trust me, Sesshomaru, if I didn't want to do something, I wouldn't do it, no matter how many times you ordered me to."

He grinned a little at that. "Is that so," he threatened playfully, "Are you saying that you would outright disobey an order?"

Crossing her arms confidently, Kagome nodded once and affirmed, "Yes, that's exactly what I'm saying."

Grin fading into a sly smirk, he leaned forward so that his lips could tickle her ear and whispered, "Perhaps we'll have to test that theory some day, and see how far you're willing to take it… or how long you will last before giving in to me."

A quiet gasp left her parted mouth. Was it just her, or did that last comment sound somewhat sexual? She shook her head. 'Naughty Kagome,' she chastised.

A cool sensation whizzed down her spine as something chilly brushed the back of her neck. Eyes darting upward, she found Sesshomaru to be only a hairs length away. A smooth slide of the necklace against her skin made her shift her gaze to the gem that now hung between her collarbones.

After gently clasping the chain together at the back of her neck, he paused, hand remaining at the back of her neck for a moment before sweeping forward, claws tickling her skin.

Shivering a little, Kagome found herself blushing yet again. Trying her hardest to tear her mind from the gutter, she smiled nervously and asked, "Who will be joining us tonight?"

Standing straight once more, Sesshomaru offered her his arms and answered, "The other three Lords are our guests. We all need to discuss settling this pointless dispute that is going on between the west and the south and concentrate on the growing threat that is Naraku. I will explain there that I need to accompany you on your quest to collect the shards. Should everything go as planned, we will be able to leave on the morrow."

Accepting his arm, Kagome nodded lightly and smiled. She was glad that she could get back to business tomorrow. It had been a pleasant stay at the castle, but the longer she shirked her duties, the more worried she became. Naraku had given her his word that he would not attempt to collect any more shards, but heck, she wasn't about to trust him.

"Shall we then?"

Inhaling smoothly, she nodded.

Giving a small nod of his own, he led her out the door and toward the dining hall. He still hadn't gotten over how absolutely gorgeous she looked. Never had any demoness caught his eye in such a way. Before he had thought to have bedded prettier females, but now, after seeing her as she was, he knew that she was by far a diamond in the rough.

Anxiousness taking over, Kagome grew rather shaky as she neared the hall, not sure she would be able to hold back any bold comments if the other Lords acted up or spoke rudely. She would try her best, though, to keep the peace if nothing else. The eastern Lord she had met, but the other two were still unfamiliar. And, considering the fact that the southern Lord was the one waging war on the western territory, she surmised that he would most likely be snappy.

"Do not trouble your self with worry," Sesshomaru's deep baritone purred into the shell of her ear.

Squeaking at how suddenly he had moved, Kagome jumped a little.

He patted the hand that was looped through the crook of his elbow lightly, whispering, "Relax."

Sucking in deep, even breathes, Kagome kept quiet as she entered the dining hall, her stomach doing an odd flip-flop as all eyes turned to her.

She recognized a few faces, such as that of Rin and Jaken's as well as Lord Takura. Eyes scanning the room, she paused when a familiar set of teal eyes came into range. In a flourish of wind their owner stood before her, her hands clasped within his clawed ones.

"Kagome, is it really you?"

Blinking rapidly, she stammered, "Kouga… wh-what are you doing here?"  
Giving her a look that screamed, 'Are you serious?' the ookami answered, "I'm here for the meeting… what else?"

Baffled, the young miko turned to her Lord for answers.

Seeing the question in her eyes, he answered in even tones, "Kouga is the northern Lord… did you not know this?"

Dumbfounded, Kagome's eyes swiveled to the wolf prince and the back to Sesshomaru before she managed, "Well I knew you were the leader of a wolf pack… but the northern Lord? I had no clue."

Abruptly, she found herself crushed against the lean, tanned chest of the ookami youkai, face buried in the thick pelt he wore.

"Kagome… I thought that you had… I mean, I'd heard that you were…" Kouga choked out, worry etched across his face.

"I'm fine, Kouga, really. I know it's been a while but I've been… er… occupied these past few years," the tiny miko wheezed while still in his iron grip.

Hearing a deep, warning growl sound from the chest of the western Lord, Kouga quickly relinquished his hold, allowing the priestess to stand on her own two feet. Casting a curious glance at Sesshomaru, Kouga found fierce possessiveness shining at him through scorching amber orbs. Did the Ice Lord feel for Kagome?

Snarling, Kouga cracked his knuckles and hissed, "Stay away from Kagome, you hear? She's my woman!"

Sesshomaru's fiery gaze quickly turned to one of fury, golden depths darting to the miko at such a brazen proclamation. Was it true, was she claimed?

Sighing, Kagome massaged the bridge of her nose tenderly. "Kouga," she began, "we've been through this. I am not your woman. I know you think that it's destined to be or whatever, but I like you as a friend."

Stepping forward, Sesshomaru quickly added, "Indeed. Are you not also promised to the wolf princess, Ayame?"

Grumbling, Kouga was about to retaliate when the calm taiyoukai of the western Lands piped up smugly, "It would be quite the taint to your honor if you shirked your duty to uphold the betrothal."

Tearing angry eyes from the infuriatingly cocky silver haired inu, Kouga brought his sights back to Kagome, who he asked, "What happened, anyways? Where was dog shit through all of this?"

Face hardening, Kagome answered snappishly, "Inuyasha and I are no longer affiliated. End of discussion."

Eyes going wide at the sudden hostility in her voice, especially to one who she used to hold so dear, Kouga quickly changed the topic. "You look absolutely delightful, Kagome, good enough to eat."

Kagome giggled girlishly and swatted at his arm. "Alright, that's enough from you, mister."

"No, honestly, I don't think my eyes have ever beheld such a beauteous sight," he went on, capturing her hand to place a charming kiss on her knuckles. If Sesshomaru was going after Kagome, so be it, but he would see to it that the bastard had to work his ass off to earn a place beside her. She was too good to get hurt in one of his little games.

Clearing his throat, Sesshomaru stepped between the two and placed a hand at the small of Kagome's back, ushering her to her seat with a slight amount of force.

Shocked at the taiyoukai's pushiness, she soothed, "Calm down, Sesshomaru, Kouga and I are old friends."

"He called you his woman," the inu reminded her curtly.

"Well," Kagome stuttered, "though he might still have feelings for me, I don't think of him in any way other than the way a person would regard a close friend."

Satisfied, Sesshomaru helped to seat the little miko and took his place next to her, at the head of the table. Waiting for the remainder of his guests to take their places, Sesshomaru greeted, "Welcome. I am glad to see all of you could make it, there are important matters to discuss."

**Yes, yes, let's get straight down to business… review, and the next chapter will be up tomorrow. Don't and I swear I'll make you wait a month. Do not temp Fate… or she'll lay the smack down on you!**


	22. Formulating a Plan

**Yeah, chapter twenty-two… wow this is going to be a long story! There are going to be like, 45 chapters! Yikes! Oh well, all I have to do is separate my story, add comments and post the suckers. Ahahahaha… oh the joys of finishing a story and _then_ posting it. ChaoticReverie you sly dog, you.**

**Disclaimer: This one's in Dutch… Ik bezit Inuyasha niet.**

**Formulating a Plan**

Slamming his fists down on the table, the southern Lord rose from his seat to hiss, "Before we begin, I would like to inquire as to why there is yet **_another_** ningen present. It's bad enough that you allow the annoying child to wander freely through your halls, but now you're bringing in human wenches? Taking on a new fetish, Lord Sesshomaru?"

Kagome frowned. The southern Lord had some nerve to say something that rude, especially when Rin was sitting at the table. She cast a quick glance in the child's direction, and her heart broke a little when she found the girl looked rather down.

Catching the child's attention, Kagome gave her a reassuring wink and smiled widely. Instantly Rin was back to her old self.

Sniffing, Sesshomaru ordered softly, "Sit down, Rika, you shame yourself with this childish behavior. The Lady Kagome is aiding our efforts in defeating the hybrid, Naraku. Her powerful miko abilities will be of great use to us when dealing with the Shikon shards that the hanyou so greatly covets."

"Are you suggesting we lure him?" Takura inquired.

"Indeed," the western Lord affirmed, "if we collect the remainder of the shards, Naraku will come to us."

"How do you know she will not betray us?" Rika remarked snidely while shooting Kagome a venomous glare.

Trying to keep her fuming gaze off of the emerald haired snake youkai, Kagome focused on her fork, memorizing the pristine, spotless prongs and the smooth, slender neck.

"Kagome would never do anything like that," Kouga admonished, "I've been allies with her for years now, and never once have I seen her loyalty falter. In fact, she's by far the most honorable person I've ever met!"

"Wench," the snake youkai bellowed, "what purpose could you serve in aiding us?"

Not wanting Kagome to end up getting in trouble because of her tendency to get smart mouthed, Sesshomaru spoke in her place, "She will aid the men, and-"

"I do not recall asking your opinion, western Lord! Do not forget that we are at war!" Rika snarled.

"Gentlemen, please," Kagome spoke calmly, trying her best not to let Sesshomaru down. This was an important meeting and she would try her best not to ruin whatever weak ties these Lords had with one another. "There are far more serious matters to worry about than the petty squabbles that have recently been occurring. Naraku is a very real, very dangerous threat. If he is not stopped, whatever disagreements you have will not matter, because you'll all be dead."

That statement seemed to capture everyone's attention, and she used her knew found notice to her advantage. "I realize that he is a mere hanyou, yet even so, you cannot deny that he is powerful. He has evaded each and every one of us and is not to be taken lightly. Should the whole Shikon-no-tama fall into his hands, it would be the end of the world as we know it."

Frowning gravely, Takura asked, "You have dealt with Naraku often, am I correct?"

"Yes," Kagome answered, "the group I traveled with a few years back was formed for the soul purpose of hunting down the hybrid. I have encountered him on several occasions."

"Then, since you have a better understanding of how the scoundrel works, what would you suggest?" the ginger haired demon queried.

"It is as Lord Sesshomaru stated earlier. All we need to do is collect the shards. Then, all other pieces will fall into place."

"How do you know this, wench?" Rika growled, fangs peeking from his mouth in a menacing fashion.

Coolly folding her hands into her lap, Kagome explained, "Only days ago, the hanyou appeared to me. He told me himself that he would no longer search for the remaining shards, but leave it to me to collect them. When I do, he swore to come for them."

Nodding, the Lords of the east and north concurred that it was a suitable plan of action. Sesshomaru sat motionless, as usual, and Rika seethed angrily from his end of the table. Rin, of course, was content with staring off into space.

"Are we to place all of our trust in this filthy human whore?" Rika roared animatedly, green brows crinkling together, lips pulling back in a sneer.

"I assure you, Lord Rika, I am no whore, nor am I filthy. Human I may be, but I am a valuable asset to you."

"You, valuable to me?!" the southern Lord scoffed spitefully.

Lifting both brows, Kagome jested, "Oh, then perhaps you can find the shards without me. I'm sure your own senses can hear the call of the Shikon fragments." When he did not respond, she clipped, "That's right… one needs a miko to locate shards. It seems, Lord Rika, that you need me a little more than you care to admit."

"Do as you will, human, but do not think to make an ally of me. I will fight to stop Naraku, but I refuse to rely on a sniveling ningen for aid," Rika grumbled while crossing his arms stubbornly in front of his chest.

Smile tilting her lips, Kagome turned back to Sesshomaru. "It seems all is in place, my Lord. I will do all I can to help end this."

Pleased with her, he nodded once and gave her hand a pat under the table. She smiled charmingly at him, her naturally rosy lips lighting up her face with but a quirking of their sides.

* * *

The remainder of the meeting had passed by quickly enough, only a few small arguments rising between the Lords of the west and south. Sesshomaru, however, was quick to end them with his sharp, merciless tongue.

When dinner was served, it seemed all occupants of the room gave a relieved sigh. Though discussing the battle to come was important, every tenant in the meeting was undoubtedly hungry, including Sesshomaru. The scent of tender, foreign delicacies and fine sake permeated the air with its palpable aroma.

At one point, Kagome's stomach had acted up and voiced its own hunger, to which two chuckles, one amused glance and a glare were her reward. She blushed such an amazing shade when she was embarrassed, like a budding rose, delicate petals ripe with color.

The cuisine that night, due to the fact that most present were youkai, consisted mostly of raw meats.

Several small woodland fowl were trimmed with wild berries and parsley, the small wreath of vegetation a mere decoration to the youkai. Kagome, however, seemed to eye them rather anxiously, considering nothing of her taste had come up as of yet. A basket of freshly baked bread was set onto the table, to which she was grateful, as well as a bowl of fruit. There was also rice and, for the centerpiece, a large, skinned boar.

Her gut churned painfully as she caught sight of the bloody carcass. How on earth could anyone stomach something that looked so… vulgar?

A small, steaming plate was placed near her, one that made her bounce merrily in her seat. What looked to be a tiny, roasted turkey decorated the plate, the scrumptious odor it gave off calling to her like a seductive caress, beckoning her closer.

"I took the liberty of making certain that the cooks roasted one bird," Sesshomaru told her, noticing that she seemed to be devouring the bird with her eyes. Though he himself was devouring a piece of flesh with his eyes, it was none of the specimens that sat so invitingly on plates. No… he was devouring her delicious form, honeyed orbs shimmering with lust. He bet she would taste better than any morsel of food on the table.

Hearing his quiet comment, she smiled brightly at him. "Thank you, Sesshomaru-sama, how very considerate of you!"

Allowing a light chuckle to pass through his lips, Sesshomaru quipped, "I doubted you or Rin would enjoy gorging on raw flesh."

Sticking out her tongue in a childish manner, she screwed up her face into a look of absolute distaste.

When the jug of sake was passed to her, she shrugged and poured herself some. What the heck, she was well over the drinking age, and she had yet to sample any form of alcohol.

"Excellent decision, miko," Takura praised, "This sake was imported form across the seas. It's aged beautifully."

Nodding, Kagome smiled and took a cautious sip. Eyes shooting open, she held back the cough that welled up in her throat, choking down the powerful mixture. By the gods she had never tasted anything so strong. It was warm, and slid down her throat like honey. It wasn't unpleasant, but bizarre rather. Taking another, smaller sip, she found that it was tolerable.

Watching as the priestess managed to hold down her sake, Sesshomaru sipped his own drink, relishing in the strong and flavorful taste it held.

Waiting until Rin had gotten her share, the young miko asked Kouga to pass her the cooked meat, thanking him and eying the fowl in what must have seemed like a crazed fashion, like a cat about to consume a mouse.

"Pitiful humans," Rika scoffed while slipping a strip of bloodied meat between his lips. Mouth full of food, he continued, "With your deplorable senses I'm surprised you can even taste that. Cooking meat takes the flavor out of it. Then again, I suppose your filthy kind wouldn't know too much about that."

Feeling somewhat bolder than before, Kagome laughed sarcastically and snapped back, "I can taste cooked meat just fine, Lord Rika. Perhaps it's your senses that are dwindling if you can't even taste meat after it's been heated. Oh, and as for the whole filthy humans not being educated bit, did you know that raw meat contains more harmful bacteria than the backside of a wild animal? Viruses such as Salmonella thrive on raw flesh. I may be a **_human_** but at least my eating habits are clean. You however seem to have the table manners of a child. Hasn't anyone ever told you it's impolite to speak when your mouth is full?"

A hearty laugh filled the silence that ensued after Kagome's bold remark. "This girl," Lord Takura remarked, "is one of the most amusing and quick witted people I've ever met. It's no wonder Sesshomaru appreciates your company, little one. Your intellect rivals even that of the Lord of the west."

The lifting of a silver brow was the only motion Sesshomaru made, his entire frame remaining stiff. She had been doing so nicely, and then she had to go and say something like that. He was disappointed. Kagome never spoke so brashly, not unless she was seriously perturbed. Normally, she would have let a comment like that slide. It would have been expected had Rika pushed envelope a bit, but that had been the first comment he made since supper started. Something was wrong.

Scenting her aura, he found it to be rather unfocussed and muddled. Realization struck him. The sake. 'Seems our little miko can't hold her alcohol very well,' he mused. Looking to Rika, Sesshomaru noticed the look of loathing in his onyx eyes, and spoke up nonchalantly, "I believe that is enough sake for you, Lady Kagome."

Takura released another chuckle as Sesshomaru pushed the girl's cup away from her, finding the adorable pout she wore to be rather alluring.

"Is that new armor?" Kouga asked, pointing to Takura's chest plate. Two curved tusks spiked out at either side, where the clasps were, green tassels hanging from them. The rough, thick cover that adorned his pectorals and most of his abdomen was a deep brown shade, decorated with a four pointed star in the center, like the one that adorned his forehead.

"Yes, actually, interesting story that. It was fashioned from the tusks and skin of the giant boar, Ferbrand, that dwelled in the swampy regions of the eastern lands. I actually came upon the beast while it was rutting with a sow…"

Kagome ceased to listen to the conversation at that point. Head tipping in the opposite direction, she whispered to herself, "I can't believe he's talking about animals rutting at the table… when there is a child present no less."

"Gods how I'd love to rut you."

Cerulean orbs widening in alarm, the beautiful priestess turned her head sharply toward Sesshomaru, gazing questioningly at him. Had she just heard properly? It sounded as though he had just said he wanted to 'rut her'.

His composed demeanor gave away nothing as he looked back at her, eyes unwavering, lips unmoving. Perhaps she had imagined it. Blinking a few times, she turned back to focus on something other than the fact that her mind was beginning to slip. 'Maybe I have had too much sake,' Kagome muttered.

Takura lifted his fork with one hand and brought it down into a large hunk of meat on his plate while explaining, "Then I straddled its back and skewered it on my sword…"

"Now that's a pleasant thought. Perhaps I shall skewer you on my sword."

Going rigid, she perked instantly, trying to determine whether she was actually hearing these things or her imagination was getting carried away. Casting a quick glance at Sesshomaru, she found him to be staring still, face the same as it had been the last time she looked.

In the corner of her mind, she could hear Takura rambling on about how he had mounted the beast and beheaded it. When Sesshomaru's lips parted, she instantly took notice, her gaze never having left his face.

"I'm going to mount you, my miko tease."

Gasping, she froze to her seat upon affirmation that she had indeed been hearing those things and that the one who was saying them was none other than the western Lord, himself. Going wide eyed, jaw agape, she watched as he began making seductive and suggestive motions at her with his mouth and eyes. The looks he sent her, the way he bit his lip made it hard for her to keep down a blush. 'Maybe the alcohol is getting to him too?' she joked dryly.

Sensing arousal and shock, Rika glanced past Takura, who was just ending his story, to the couple at the end. Apparently, they were doing something more than conversing.

"Can you keep your disgusting habits out of the dining hall, Lord Sesshomaru? No one wants to watch you and your whore's filthy display."

Slowly moving his gaze to Rika's, Sesshomaru remarked quietly, "At least I can retain the attention of a female, unlike your self. You, whose vile attitude and disagreeable stench makes it impossible to bear his presence."

Midnight orbs narrowing dangerously, the serpent demon rose and bit out in a clipped manner, "I believe I've had enough of this nonsense."

"In that case," the inu remarked dryly, "we will meet again on the battle field. Hopefully, this time you will be on our side."

Huffing under his breath, the southern Lord stormed from the room, the large, mahogany doors slamming shut loudly behind him.

Atmosphere lightening, Kagome waved a hand and mumbled, "Good riddance."

A warning growl ensued, to which she swiveled her head to find Sesshomaru lifting a scolding brow at her. Sinking in her seat like a child, she murmured an apology and picked away at her food.

**Oh, oh, looks like there's trouble brewing! Kagome made another enemy and Sesshomaru's patience is shot! What will the outcome be? Find out tomorrow, because I kick ass and I update every day!**  
**I will only continue to do so if you review! I want this story to have the big five hundred by the time I post the last chapter. You got it? So start reviewing. I've almost got two-hundred-fifty, and I'm not quite half way into the story, meaning the possibilities of me reaching my goal are looking good! Give to charity… put in a review for good old CR.**


	23. Acceptance: Battle of the Soul

**Alright, alright, so it took a little longer than I had hoped to post this chapter, but for some unknown reason my internet refused to connect today! It was simply infuriating I tell you!**

**Have mercy on this poor, deprived writer, whose internet connection was faulty. The blame does not rest on my shoulders, so please understand my dilemma. I want to update just as much as you want to read. You have no idea the great satisfaction I get while reading reviews, thinking all the while, 'Wow, people really appreciate my work.' Honestly, you people are a cool drink to my starving soul, one that parches and rejuvenates. Thank you, for without you, I would have no purpose to continue with my stories. Give yourselves a pat on the back because really, all of you help this story along.**

**Disclaimer: Murmle, murmle, murmle… oh shut up… I don't own it, aight!**

**Acceptance: Battle of the Soul**

Hand lifting in a formal wave, Kagome bid the last of the guests farewell, having had a pleasant time but glad to be through with it all the same. The meeting had been so very boring. She had never been good with war tactics and strategies. She felt like the odd man out.

Rin had been sent to bed once she had finished her meal. Talk about war was not for young ears such as hers.

Thinking back to her outburst, she sincerely hoped that Sesshomaru wasn't still upset with her. She could sense the disturbance in his aura when she had spoken out of place. The words that had left her mouth had surprised even her to a degree.

Something, to her, hadn't seemed right. This Lord Rika was not trustworthy, she could tell. She had learned many things while training at the monastery, and had lost her childish naivety. All thoughts about being innocent until proven guilty she used to carry had been tossed out the proverbial window.

After discovering how to harness her miko energy, she had ascertained that a person's aura confirmed several things about them. For instance, a great amount of unease in one's soul generally denoted that they were untrustworthy or unreliable.

Rika's soul, for one, had been so clouded and apprehensive that it was hard to sort out what type of person he was underneath his bitter and cruel exterior. Was he insecure, racist, or was he hiding something?

Though she knew it was not right to pass judgment on someone when one barely knew them, Kagome's feminine intuition told her that Rika wasn't being quite honest with them about something. She wasn't certain as to what that something was, but she was assured that, in time, they would find out.

"We need to have a discussion, miko."

Upon hearing the demanding and irritated baritone, Kagome instantly stiffened, back growing rigid as she gradually turned around to face her not so happy Lord. "Now, Sesshomaru, I realize what I did was uncalled for but I refuse to allow someone to belittle me like that."

He said nothing. His eyes spoke volumes as they bore into hers; vicious, smoldering amber piercing into frantic azure. There was fury, unbridled and unadulterated rage. Combined with it was something that seemed feral… something completely unrestrained. It was unlike him, to have such a look of careless wildness in his eyes, and it frightened her to a degree. What was the matter with him?

Merging with his inner beast, Sesshomaru eyed the luscious morsel of meat before him, eyes slowly bleeding red. He had been restraining this part of him for far too long without anything to vent it.

For the entirety of dinner he had fussed over the fact that she had spoken out of place. She had been reckless and disobedient. Untamed and fiery. That was what had set him off.

It had been hard enough holding back until the guests were gone, but it was well worth it. Now the defiant little wench was completely at his mercy.

Throughout the dinner he had whispered sinful little things to the miko, just to see what her reaction might be. It had taken the minx a while to realize that he had indeed been saying them, but when she did the sharp spike of arousal he had sensed from her pleased him greatly.

Watching as small veins of red leaked into the corners of his eyes, Kagome slowly raised her hands and began to back away. "Now Sesshomaru… y-you had best calm down. D-don't make me use my miko abilities." Her threat seemingly went unheeded, for the crimson color that leeched into his eyes spread, pooling around his irises and staining the honeyed depths a deep ruby. Soon, his orbs were nothing but two bleeding pools, wide and glowing.

He grinned wickedly. Had she just threatened him? His subconscious laughed at the notion. Though she was a powerful miko, she seemed to think that her own power bested his. 'Silly little priestess,' he purred mentally, 'I'll have to teach her otherwise.'

Giving a small 'eep' as her back pressed against a wall, Kagome had around a half second to react before Sesshomaru was upon her, slamming her frail body into it. A pained 'oomph' left her as he crushed her smaller frame between his and the wall, claws shaking as they grasped her shoulders. She had yet to decide which was more solid, the wall at her back, or the demon Lord to her front?

"It's time to end these games, miko," he distinctly told her.

"Games," she repeated confusedly, "what games? What are you talking about?"

Tightening his steel grip, he snapped, "You are attracted to me; do not attempt to hide the fact. I have scented such emotions on you before, and even now. I have made it clear that I am equally attracted to you. Therefore, why is it necessary that we continue on with this silly charade? We know what we want… now all that's left to do is to take it."

The world blurred around her as she was pulled from the wall into Sesshomaru's vice like hold, his youkai speed carrying them out of the foyer and through several lit corridors. When the jumble of color that was their surroundings jerked to a halt, she found herself in a massive bedroom. Thrice the size of her own, the gigantic space was large enough to hold a demon of massive proportion, such as the one that her Lord morphed into every now and then.

Lacquered, mahogany bookshelves lined the expanse of one wall, crammed with several scrolls and parchments and books. She knew of the library, but perhaps these shelves held more personal scriptures. A polished desk sat in one corner, ink well and quill resting neatly to the side with several papers stacked atop it. A large fireplace stood out against another wall, a large black pelt spread before it. One of the walls, save the few tasteful pictures that adorned it as well as the doors that lead out into the hall, was rather bare, though it only served to make the setting seem more aristocratic. Black, blue and silver pillows were strewn across the top of an elaborate headboard; sheets of frost colored silk covering the massive breadth of the bed. Another black fur was folded at the foot of the mattress, curtains of blue silk tied neatly to the four posts that stood erect at every corner. She had never seen such a lovely canopy bed.

In a heartbeat she found herself tossed upon said bed, hair in disarray as she tried desperately to crawl off of the mattress.

A strong hand clasped around her ankle and pulled her backwards, directly underneath the growling western Lord. Hovering over her as a great predator would before gorging on its prey; he remained still, only the odd movement detectable. His broad chest heaved every so often and his breathe came out in short, quick pants.

Shaking lightly as she stared up into the face of her pursuer, she gulped and asked meekly, "Sesshomaru… are you alright?"

Thrusting his pelvis forward, he ground his stiffness against her core and growled his answer. "No… I have lost control of myself. My firm sense of self discipline has been shattered into a million tiny pieces. And what is the cause of my unease? Why, a ningen priestess. Not some seductive demon enchantress, not a goddess, nor a nymph, whose feminine wiles lure and corrupt the male mind. No… a simple ningen priestess: that is the cause of my unease."

Lip quivering, she attempted to reason with him, "Well I'm terribly sorry for shattering your firm sense of self discipline but isn't there something we can do about this, like sit down and have a nice, civilized chat?"

"I have had enough talk!" he bit out, gnashing his teeth at her. "Why do you continue to deny yourself of what you want? Why continue with this farce when all that you crave is yours for the taking? I, for one, will no longer deny myself."

His claws were merciless as they shredded the delicate strip of silk that fastened her kimono together; eager fingers yanking open the folds of her garb.

Crying out in modest desperation, she quickly covered her exposed chest, cursing herself for deciding not to wear underwear that day. "Wait, please you can't do this!" she begged.

"Why?!" the enraged inu youkai demanded, his voice thick with furious impatience.

"I'm a priestess, Sesshomaru!" she elucidated.

Pausing in his fervent exploration of her exposed skin, the red eyed demon crooned amusedly, "Ah yes, a miko. Purity… innocence… you'll have to give them up sometime, Kagome."

"I know," she implored, "but not now, please, I'm not ready for this!"

Taking a deep breath, the icy inu snarled in contempt. Damn her childish innocence… he was hard as hell and he really did not want to resort to self gratification.

"Please."

The beseeching tone of her voice did him in and he huffed in defeat. Rising from the bed, he gave her time to pull her kimono shut and helped her stand.

It had been only a short glimpse, but her sweet, soft body was something he looked forward to gazing upon again, and soon. So she was a little less willing to hop into bed than he had first surmised. She was still, after all, a mere child. She was not like the experienced demoness wenches that had shared his bed before. No… he would need to go slower. He would need to seduce the innocent little vixen… and then she would be all his.

Seeing her out of the room, he slid the door shut and slammed a fist against the wall. He was still unbelievable hard, and this time it was not something that could be left unattended. Try as he might, he could not will the stubborn erection away.

Stripping away the burdensome clothing that covered his person, he returned to the door, inhaling deeply. Kagome's scent still lingered, and it made his arousal bob in appreciation. Wrapping a clawed hand around his girth, he placed the other against the doorframe and began to stroke himself, eyes fluttering shut as he imagined himself holding her delectable little body close to his. The softness of her skin, the quiet, shy moans she would utter, the tight, slick heat of her feminine depths engulfing him as he humped her.

It did not take long before his release was nearly upon him, and he pumped himself harder, strokes quickening as he rocked into his hand. Grunting loudly as he grew dangerously close to the edge, he managed to get out, amongst a sea of groans, "Uh… gods… Kagome."

Jerking to a halt, he released a low growl as his seed shot forth, splattering against the wall. After regaining his senses, he stared contemptibly at it, hating himself for his lack of control.

Grumbling in a bestial tone, he turned his back to the sticky mess that acted as a reminder of his folly. It was ridiculous, to allow the wench so much control over him. Even a glimpse of her made him hard beyond belief, her scent driving him wild with desire.

Leaving the mess, he slid under his sheets and lie motionless, eyes staring upward. The servants would clean it up.

Scrutinizing golden orbs analyzed every crack and imperfection that marred the expanse of the canopy top. The wood needed to be refurbished, and he deduced that he would need new curtains soon. Though they were still in good enough physical condition, they were beginning to take on an old, musty smell. It was faint, but to his superior senses it reeked.

An exasperated bark left his lips, his annoyance in himself building. Was this what he was reduced to? Mulling over furniture to get his mind off of the miko? It was preposterous.

She was nothing to him… could not be anything to him. His family's bloodline had been tarnished enough by the mortal taint. Inuyasha was a constant reminder of his father's idiocy. Like a stain marring one's favorite haori that refused to come out. The boy's existence was a bitter and mocking reminder of what a joke his father had been to youkai society, one that ended up affecting even him. All fingers that had once pointed at Inu Taisho now pointed at him, the gossiping murmurs that passed around amongst the nobles not going unheard by his keen ears.

'Like father like son.'

Never… not in a million years, would he allow himself to be lured in by whatever feminine wiles human females seemed to possess. So many of his kind had been pulled in, and look how they all ended up… dead. Human women were nothing but trouble. Women were nothing but trouble… a distraction. Why bother mating when it only presented another risk to one's rein? A mate would present enemies with the opportunity to hurt him in other ways than physical pain… not that anyone **_could_** harm the great Sesshomaru.

He knew now, and had accepted the fact that he felt more than a passing lust for the miko. However, he had also decided that, even though he could admit it, he would never act upon it. It simply could not be.

And then there was the fact that he did not want Kagome getting hurt in all of this. He knew that, should she join with him, her life would be in constant jeopardy, and he didn't think he could stand that, watching her live in fear.

He was a monster… a beast… a demon. He needed her, badly, but in a way that could never be fulfilled. He cared for the coy, little miko, and yet he knew that their union would be dangerous. That was why he had come to this final decision.

He would have her, and she would be hurt by it. The two of them would suffer silently, and as sick as it may have seemed, he supposed that one night in her arms was better than none at all. And he would **_cherish_** it; keep it in his heart forever.

"Soon," he whispered to himself before turning on his side, eyes sliding shut. "Very soon."

**Bwaaaaaaa! Poor Sesshomaru, wanting something but finding he cannot have it. What a nasty situation this is. Will true love overcome this hardship before it's too late, or will our poor, broken miko be pushed over the edge; sliding from balance… into darkness? **

**Review… and this answer to this angst stricken situation will be revealed to you in but a few chapters time.**


	24. Renewal of the Hunt

**So here's the next entry. This one is the beginning of an occurrence many of you have been waiting for, so read on with anticipation, my loyal viewers, read on.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own _anything_! I'm a bum! All I own is the slightly damp box that I live in, a half eaten sandwich, and the disc I use to save my entries on! I post my chapters on a library computer! Ahahahahah tee hee hee… Lately however, the bum from two allies down has had his eyes on my sandwich… that bastard. Get your own sandwich Lesley!**

**Renewal of the Hunt**

Despite what had happened the night before, Kagome found her self in a rather chipper mood the next morning. It was too gorgeous to sulk.

The resounding whistles of the larks broke through the crisp, morning air as they played amongst the mist that shrouded the gardens. It smelled so fresh, and she had even risen early enough to watch the sunrise. It was magnificent.

A variety of pink and orange hues had painted her room, basking the forest in a warm blanket of vivid, ethereal light.

What was more; today was the day she resumed her hunt for the shards. She could hardly wait to get back out into the wilderness she had come to love.

She refused to act awkwardly around the western Lord. She did indeed feel for him, and the fact that he had attempted to couple with her made her blush in giddy modesty. He felt for her as well, he had said so himself.

She was still somewhat upset with herself for reacting in such a way. Many times before she had convinced herself that she was ready, but when it had actually happened, she panicked.

'Come on, Kagome,' she urged, 'you have to get over your stupid, childish modesty! Otherwise you'll be a virgin forever!'

Shaking herself of any such thoughts, she maintained packing her belongings. She would cross that bridge when she came to it. Until then, at least she would be busy doing what she was meant to do.

Changing from her sleeping yukata into her fighting garb, she slung her bag over her shoulder and took one last look around her room. She would miss sleeping on a warm, soft bed; but there were far more important maters to attend to.

Strolling confidently out of the room, she sought out Sesshomaru's aura and headed toward it.

Dawn had found him in the garden that morning, his sleep being disturbed by not only the remnants of a very graphic dream, but the heavenly scent the miko exuded. Today he and the little onna would venture forth to amass the residual shards. It would be difficult, constantly being around her with no one there to interrupt. Ah, sweet temptation. He sighed aloud, emotional wall let down for the time being. He was alone.

'Hn,' he mused as a cheery, familiar aura came to his attention, 'perhaps I spoke too soon.' Turning to greet Kagome, he slid his cool mask of indifference back into place.

For a long moment, they simply stood there and stared at one another; her face painted with joyful determination, while his portrayed strong willed control.

Nodding once to affirm their departure, he beckoned her to his side and manifested his cloud. Once she was securely aboard the mass of demonic energy, they took to the skies, the wind coiling around them playfully, sending their clothing and hair into a tangled flurry.

Kagome giggled in childish glee as leaves swept up from the trees below and danced in the breeze. Once they were at a high enough altitude where the wind did not seem to hinder them, she looked herself over before turning to Sesshomaru. She frowned. Her clothing was crooked and her hair tousled, yet his was completely straight, as though it had never been touched in the first place. Crossing her arms, she pouted cutely and looked forward, missing the little grin he let crack his lips.

Stretching her senses out in all directions, she searched for the closet trace of a jewel shard. So far, she couldn't sense a thing.

Sesshomaru expanded his own senses, searching for any clue of a threat while the miko sought out the Shikon shards. It gave him something to do other than focusing on the heat of her body that seemed to bathe him in its soothing warmth. She really was a bothersome little slip.

Kagome smiled as a pair of blue jays fluttered by them, swirling around one another in what looked to be a game of tag. Grasping her companion's sleeve, she gave it a light tug and pointed out to her discovery. "Look, Sesshomaru, aren't they beautiful?"

Following her finger to the pair of jays that flew beside them, he lifted a tinsel brow and inquired flatly, "Birds, miko? You should not be gawking at something as common as forest wildlife. You have shards to seek out, now do not dawdle."

Blinking in accused shock, Kagome turned her nose up at him and grumbled, "Grouchy youkai."

"Not at all," he countered, "I simply think it is important for you to stay focused. We cannot afford to have you distracted and miss a shard."

Grudgingly she admitted he was right and nodded curtly, escalating her senses for a second time. To her revelation, the second she did a slim spark of the Shikon's energy called out to her from somewhere to the south. Pointing, she informed him, "There is one in that direction. It's still too far off to tell where, exactly, but I'll be able to tell you that shortly."

Grunting quietly, he changed the direction of his cloud to south, eyes narrowing as a familiar stink tickled his nostrils… there were two smells, actually. He wondered if he should inform her at the moment or wait it out and allow her to find out for herself. He concluded that the two he caught wind of were the ones in possession of the shard; therefore she would have to face them soon anyways. Leaving it at that he kept quiet as they neared their destination.

Tugging again at his sleeve, she motioned for him to land. "They're close, two of them."

Cloud dissipating, he wrapped an arm around Kagome's waist and fell gracefully to the ground, landing with ease. Looking down at her, he explained in cool tones, "I sense no presences here other than that of the two holding the shards. I assume you can handle them yourself."

She nodded confidently.

"Very well, I shall wait for you here, priestess."

Kagome retrieved her bow from its perch across her shoulder, nocking an arrow in readiness. Slinking carefully through the bush, she glanced back one last time to catch a glimpse of Sesshomaru.

He looked so regal, his very air displaying his stability and royal lineage, the portrayal of confidence and majesty. Tall and proud he stood erect between the trees, flowing silver locks dancing around him, his clothing ruffling in the wind. He was currently looking up and to the right, as though in deep thought. A large clawed hand lifted to smooth out the fur of his pelt, golden hued orbs staring thoughtfully into space. He seemed ethereally perfect as slivers of sun penetrated the forest canopy and showered him in flecks of light.

"Little miko," his rich baritone called to her, his stance never once shifting.

Perking in curiosity, she turned to face him fully and awaited his finishing words.

Eyes still trained on the heavens, he suggested, "Should you not be going? The shards will not wait for you."

Growling in irritation at being scolded, she whirled around and began at a light sprint, her feet falling silently amongst the leaves, like a predator stalking its prey.

For a split second, his ardent amber eyes darted to her retreating form, the lilting sway of her bottom enticing him. Reprimanding himself, he looked back to the sky. He hoped that she was ready for what she was about to face.

Sweeping aside low branches with the lightest of motions, Kagome snaked through the thick growth toward her quarry, arrow in place. Shielding her aura with a potent spell, she pressed on. Hearing the telltale sound of footsteps approaching, she ducked behind a tree and sucked in a quick breathe.

Waiting patiently, she could literally feel her hands shake with anticipation. These would be some of the last few shards, another step closer to ending the threat that was Naraku.

When the swelling pulse of the jewel shards thrummed in her ears like the beat of a drum, she leapt out from behind her hiding spot and pointed her weapon directly at the heart of the one who carried them.

Eyes widening in horrific surprise, she found herself unable to let fly her arrow. Dazed amber eyes and white, perked, puppy dog ears made it painfully clear who, exactly, her victim was.

**Any guesses as to who it is? Okay so it's pretty obvious, whatever.**

**I love cliffies… well, when they're my cliffies. Other than that I hate them. Grr… **

**Review…….. (glares threateningly)**


	25. Completion

**Here it is: the long awaited reunion between Inuyasha and Kagome! What will happen? As I stated earlier, I doubt it's the conflict you have all been expecting, but then again I like to throw out of whack things in here and there. Some of you may hate me and be all like, 'If that was me, I'd… blah, blah, blah.' But the point is… this isn't you, this is Kagome and this is my story, so suck it up! **

**Don't worry she's not all like 'Oh how I've missed you!' or any b/s like that but, well, you'll just have to read and see!**

**By the way, I had a request for a Czechoslovakian Disclaimer. Here you go!**

**Disclaimer:** **JÁ činit ne drahý Inuyasha.**

**Completion**

"K-Kagome?"

The rough, hushed voice of Inuyasha made her take a disbelieving step back. Not far behind him, Kikyo stood silently, staring at her with bitter contempt. Tightening her expression, she steadied herself and asked politely, "Will you give them to me, or will I have to take them?"

Unable to believe his eyes, he fell forward onto his knees and stared in shock at what he had first believed was a ghost. "How…? I thought you died."

"I did die," she bit out coldly, "but I was reborn again, as something better. Now, Inuyasha, I don't have time for this. I need the shards you carry."

Disregarding her demand, he asked quietly, "How did you survive?"

"It was with sheer determination that I survived. The will to live drove me, and unlocked a part of me that I never even knew I had."

"Where have you been?" he pressed on.

Frowning, Kagome answered in a clipped voice, "I have been honing my new found miko abilities in a monastery to the west. Lately I've been traveling with Lord Sesshomaru."

"Sesshomaru?!" Inuyasha asked bitterly.

Frown deepening, Kagome nodded tersely and reminded him, "I need the shards Inuyasha. If you refuse to give them to me I _**will**_ take them. I'm not the weak little girl you once knew and betrayed."

Shaking his head in denial, Inuyasha pleaded, "You have every right to hate me, Kagome, but please believe me when I tell you that after that day… after the mistake I made, I wished that I could have gone back and saved you instead."

Kikyo grunted in anger from her pace behind him, angry that Inuyasha had discovered that the bitch was alive before she had a chance to kill the little whore. He had begun to accept it and show her attention again. For the past few years he had been distant. It was obvious that he cared for the bitch, and that he regretted his decision. Over time, he had learned to live with it. Now, Kagome had ruined her chance once again.

"Well," the younger miko quipped, "it's a little too late for that. You've dug your own grave, Inuyasha."

Tear sliding down his cheek, he admitted, "I know. That's why I stayed with Kikyo, as a constant reminder of the mistake I made."

Kagome was left speechless. His eyes, that were once twin pools of energetic amber, were dull. They had lost their usual sheen, leaving nothing but hollow depths that reflected hurt and sorrow in shades of gold. He truly did regret his decision, she could sense it, but what was done was done.

Hissing in mortification, Kikyo stared wide eyed at the hanyou. Had he just said what she thought he did? Did he only stay by her as a punishment? Snarling, she lifted her bow and brought an arrow to it, point aimed at Kagome.

What she had not expected was for Inuyasha to leap in between them. "Inuyasha," she seethed, "get out of the way!"

"No," he beseeched, "I won't let you! I made that mistake once already and I will never let it happen again! I know she might hate me, but I love her!"

Two startled gasps followed his bold proclamation, one in anger and the other in shock.

Lowering her weapon, Kagome stepped forward and placed a hand on Inuyasha's shoulder. "I don't hate you," she admitted.

"Enough!" Kikyo bellowed, nocking her arrow, "This foolishness ends now!"

"No," Kagome urged, "I'll leave. First, I need the shards."

"Please, Kagome," Inuyasha begged her, "come back to me. It can be just like old times."

Shaking her head sadly, the younger woman declined, "I can't. Things will never be the same between us Inuyasha. I could never pick up where we left off… I care for someone else."

Heart sinking, he stammered, "You… you love someone else? Who?"

Waving it aside, Kagome insisted, "That isn't important. What is important is collecting all of the shards so that Naraku can be stopped."

Eyes shining with regret and sadness, Inuyasha reached into a small bag the dangled around his obi. Hand shaking, he offered the two shards he carried to the beautiful priestess before him. "No matter what happens, Kagome," he admitted, "you will always be in my heart. I hope that someday you can forgive me for my crimes against you."

Accepting the shards, she turned to Kikyo, sapphire pools narrowing as she announced, "I'll be back for my soul some day soon. Be prepared."

Dusty brown eyes burned a hole into Kagome's retreating back as she turned to leave. Lips upturning in a cruel smile, Kikyo mused to her self, 'Not if I get you first.' Pulling her bow string taut, she took aim at Kagome's left shoulder, where the heart rested below a layer of flesh and muscle. "Never turn your back on an enemy," the beautiful, dark miko hissed as she let loose her arrow.

Sensing the projectile long before it hit her, Kagome spat out, "Fool!" Removing her bow from its resting place as she whirled around, the blue eyed priestess caught the arrow just as it neared her and, nocking it to her own longbow, fired.

Kikyo screeched in pain as the tip plunged deep into her side, pain searing through her. Falling to the ground in an ungraceful fashion, she clutched the shaft of the object that was lodged deep in her flesh. Grunting in pain as her breathe grew short, she tried in vein to tug the thing out.

Kagome came to stand above the wounded woman, shaking her head in disappointment. The gargled sound that accompanied every labored breathe Kikyo took alerted her that the arrow had hit true to its mark, puncturing a lung. Soon the organ would fill with crimson life fluid and drown the victim in her own blood.

Not being one to stand by and watch something die slowly, Kagome unsheathed the _Faia Enko_ and brought it to Kikyo's throat.

"What are you doing?" the fallen priestess garbled.

Lifting her chin, Kagome explained, "What any good miko would do. I am ending your suffering, and righting a wrong that should have been corrected long ago."

Gnashing her teeth in disdain, the bloodied woman screeched, "I refuse to die!"

Shaking her head, Kagome bit back, "It is not your decision to make, Kikyo! The spirits of the otherworld have decided, and they want you dead. Such was proven years ago when you were murdered by Naraku! It was by unholy and unnatural power that you came back to life, and so I will undo that mistake. As a miko, you of all people should know that is the way things must be! Every birth, every death is a part of the plan of life!"

Refusing to let go, the dark priestess shook her head and whispered in a struggling manner, "No… you bitch."

"Let it all go," Kagome eased, "let go of the hate and bitter contempt you have welled up inside of you. Be free, priestess Kikyo."

Inuyasha cringed as he watched Kagome end the life of his past lover, a tear sliding down his cheek as the woman he had loved fifty years prior was put to rest for the last time. The sickening sound of blade being torn from flesh signaled his isolation. Kikyo was dead, and Kagome would leave him. Now, he was truly alone.

Watching as small, blue motes of what looked like smoke spiraled up from the deceased priestess' body; Kagome uttered a quiet prayer of passing. Slowly the puffs of what she guessed were pieces of her soul clustered together into a single, glowing orb. Other souls, the ones that the undead miko had consumed in order to retain life, shot out in different directions, floating into the heavens as they were finally allowed passage into the next world.

For a moment, her own soul simply hovered there before her, bobbing in mid air like a miniature, blue sun. Then, in an abrupt and rapid movement, it shot forward, slamming into her and pushing her back several feet before sinking into her being and becoming one with her.

Righting herself, Kagome steadied her breathing, feeling rather awkward. It felt as though she had grown, and for a moment, she became somewhat dizzy. Her senses, all of them, doubled, and it was exceedingly overwhelming. It would take some time and serious meditation to grasp this new extent of her power.

Sending one last forlorn look at Inuyasha, she nodded and turned, making her way back to Sesshomaru. A loud, pitiful howl resounded around her, one of loss and anguish. A single, salty diamond slid down her cheek as she left the man who she had once loved behind.

Sesshomaru was in the exact same spot he had been in before when she found him again, only this time, his eyes were trained upon her.

"You knew?" she inquired softly.

He nodded and held a hand out to her, cloud forming beneath his feet.

Smiling lopsidedly, she wiped away the remnants of her tear and jogged up beside him. Wrapping her arms around his waist, she hugged him tightly and whispered, "Thank you. That was something I needed to do, and I'm glad you had enough faith to let me go alone."

Resting his palm to the small of her back, he pressed her to him and nodded once more, his claws tickling her flesh through her garment as he rubbed in a steady, circular motion.

Arms falling from their place around his middle, she concentrated and was surprised when she was able to pinpoint the location of the next shard in mere seconds. She hadn't been able to get even a flicker before, but now it stood out amongst all the other energies as clear as day. "Wow," she mumbled.

"Hn," Sesshomaru inquired in a monotone voice.

"I can sense it. It's so far away, but I can sense it without any trouble at all," she exclaimed excitedly.

"You are whole, Kagome, your senses will improve vastly."

"How did you-"

"I can feel your aura, it has doubled in size. I can only assume that you have obtained the other half of your soul since I can no longer sense Kikyo's life force."

Noticing the light twinkle in his eyes, Kagome smacked him on the stomach and mumbled, "Smartass."

Smiling crookedly, in that charming way of his, Sesshomaru bent down and chuckled in her ear. "What's the matter, little miko, can't you handle a bit of teasing?"

Growling playfully, she pouted at him and exclaimed in a dramatic fashion, "You big bully. Leave me alone."

Finding her childish act quite charming, he turned her around and purred, "Now, now, little girl, that's enough pouting from you."

Crossing her arms, she protested in a quiet mumble, "I'm not a little girl."

"Oh?" he inquired smartly.

Brows lifting, she stood up a little straighter and affirmed, "That's right, I'm a big girl, Mister Grouchy Pants."

Silver brow lifting in a dubious and mocking gesture, he bent down and kissed her on the nose.

Blushing prettily, she smiled and stared down at her feet. He was being so very sweet to her. Inside, a flurry of butterflies danced, tickling her all over and igniting a giddy happiness she had not felt since she was a child.

Sesshomaru swallowed as he forced down the beginnings of an erection. Just kissing the woman on the nose turned him on. Being so close to her and catching a whiff of her delightful scent made him tingle with need. This seduction was going to take more care than he had first imagined. How could he seduce her if he found it impossible to even be near her without wanting to bang her like a madman? This endeavor would undoubtedly be one of the hardest things he would ever do.

Clearing his throat, he inquired seriously, "In which direction do you sense the fragment?"

"To the east. It is the only one that remains."

Nodding, the western Lord informed her, "We will only be able to travel in this manner for so long." He didn't bother to explain to her why they couldn't. That it was because he doubted he would be able to travel that close to her without doing something, or that her scent was giving him the most painful hard on he had ever experienced.

Knowing not to question his decisions, Kagome kept quiet and prepared her self for their journey. If they had to travel by foot, it would take about five days to reach their destination, assuming the possessor of the jewel splinter didn't move too far from their current location.

**Poor Inuyasha, all alone in a world that has damned him. I know you're all like, 'He deserves it!' but come on people. How could he not be messed up in the head? The boy was left without parents at an early age, his brother loathing and ridiculing him constantly. And, to top it all off, he is considered an abomination. Not human, not demon… cast aside by almost all living beings for something completely beyond his control. It makes me sad to think about what his childhood must have been like.**

**Oh well… at least Kikyo died! Ahahahahaha I enjoyed writing that part so much! Yet, it was still fair and believable, in my opinion. Not all like, 'Die you whore!' Kagome did it in a respectful, merciful way. She is, after all, a miko. It's only fair that she have pity on the golem. **

**Review… dance, puppets, dance!**


	26. Meditation

**Rahh! So here's the next chapter to all of you who pleaded so desperately. **

**As for your questions, Lady of the Heavens, you'll just have to be patient, like the rest of us. I can't just spoil everything, now can I? **

**Today's Disclaimer is brought to you by letter G… G as in Greek, and boy is it a weird one. I think it looks nifty though.**

**Disclaimer: εγώ κάνω όχι δικός Inuyasha.**

**Meditation**

Five long hours of walking had come to pass, and the sun was beginning to droop over the horizon. Groaning, a very jaded Kagome trudged along beside the western Lord, finding it somewhat tricky to keep up with his long strides.

The aristocratic inu in question had not spoken a word since they had landed, making the excursion a pretty dreary one for her. His serene amber eyes had not wavered even once, glued forward as they trekked on.

Kagome scoffed at him. He was too focused at times, it creeped her out. She shook her head, raven locks bobbing to and fro. How much had he missed out on due to his strict self control? Had he even had a regular childhood, or had he always been this way? She doubted he would tell her if she asked.

Coming to a smooth halt, Sesshomaru lifted his chin a little higher, scenting the area to attempt to decipher the odd scent that permeated the air.

Watching the delicate flare of his nostrils, Kagome came to a stop beside him and asked, "What is it?"

For a long moment he did not respond, and she supposed he was in one of his silent moods again. Sighing in defeat, she was about to keep going when he spoke.

"We will rest here. There is an unusual aroma lingering ahead. Though I sense no threat from it, I believe it would be best if we faced it in the morning."

Not one to argue with taking a rest, Kagome plopped herself down in a small patch of grass, fingers digging into the earth and tearing up the soil. Clumps of grass and dirt were pushed away until a bare, circular space, about twenty-five inches in diameter, was left.

Wiping her cheek with the back of her hand, oblivious to the fact that she now had a smudge of dirt on her face, Kagome leaned back to watch the western Lord. When he gave her a quizzical look, she explained sardonically, "It's a fire pit. Not all of us can survive through the night in freezing cold temperatures."

"Humans," he muttered sullenly.

Rising, she tossed her bag to the side and exited their little camp, intent on finding stones and firewood.

Sesshomaru watched her leave, mentally chuckling as he remembered how silly she looked with that big spot of dirt on her cheek. 'Perhaps I should tell her,' he mused, 'then again, she looks somewhat endearing like that.' Not long after, she returned with an armful of stones, and proceeded to place them around the circle of grassless soil. Once she had finished that act, she returned to the forest.

Breaking off branch after dead branch from trees, Kagome stacked her wood in a small heap. She too could sense the odd energy in the air. It felt strange, like nothing she had ever encountered before. As Sesshomaru had stated, it didn't seem dangerous, but then again, she was never quick to assume such things.

Deciding she had enough wood to last for a few hours, she headed back to camp, looking forward to a nice meal. All she had to do now was catch the food.

Dropping her pile of sticks and branches onto the ground, she stacked some in a suitable fashion in the pit. She then knelt and retrieved two stones, which she began to clack together over a mound of dead grass she had gathered. Once a spark ignited a small flame on the dry vegetation, she swiftly placed it under the lumber she had arranged along with some more grass to kindle the fire. Soon, a blazing flame roared up and flooded their little clearing with light and heat.

Standing, she barely had time to turn when a large something was dropped at her feet. Eyeing the boar, then Sesshomaru, she blinked a few times before thanking him and bending down to gather the beast's hind legs into her hand. Dragging the animal to a tree, she sat and withdrew one of her daggers, using it to first skin the creature. Once that was finished, she cut the meat from the boar and sliced it into strips. Using the cooking rack she had packed, Kagome set about placing the meat over the fire, keeping a close eye on them.

The remainder of the boar she had little to do with. She needed no more weapons, and had no use for the pelt. It smelled horrific and was torn beyond repair. Some of the organs she stowed away for herbal remedies, grimacing as their stink permeated her nostrils. Wrapping the innards in strips of cloth, so they did not stink up the rest of her belongings, she turned her focus back on the browning meat.

Sesshomaru stood motionless at the base of a tree and observed the onna as she set about cooking her meal. She still had dirt on her face, and he came to the decision that he would tell her. "Kagome," he beckoned.

Hearing her name, she tipped her head to the side to find Sesshomaru staring at her. When he motioned her forward, she scurried over to where he was resting and asked, "Yes, what is it?"

Lifting a hand, he wiped away the dirt on her cheek with his thumb, smiling crookedly as she caught on and blushed. The woman certainly did blush a lot.

"Thanks," Kagome stammered, mortified that she had been prancing around with a dirty face. She must have looked so stupid.

Smelling something burning, she went wide eyed and cursed aloud, rushing back to the fire to save her supper. Pulling the well done strips from the rack, she sighed as the eyed the burnt meat. 'Well, it might not taste the best, but at least its food.'

Chuckling a little at the hopeless girl, the young Lord lowered himself to the ground and leaned against the tree. For one of her age, many might have thought her an idiot at times. Yet such was the innocence of the girl. He knew her to be no simpleton; she was simply clumsy at times, as well as slightly scatterbrained. When it came down to it, she could be serious as well as extremely clever, but when she had nothing to worry about, she was still somewhat of a child.

As he continued his musing, he did not notice her come to sit beside him, nor did he notice her offer him a piece of meat. Only when the crisp scent of boar came to his nostrils did he realize his personal space had been trespassed upon. Looking down at the hand offering him the food, he shifted his gaze to the miko's.

Her eyes, they were so different from any others he had encountered. So different every time he gazed into them. Child like innocence and generosity shone back at him, as well as a selfless, whole hearted kindness he had never known. She never did do anything because she believed it would benefit herself. She did what was right, no matter the effect it had on her. She truly was a gem.

Arm beginning to feel heavy, she asked timidly, "Are you going to take it?"

Staring back at the meat, he grunted and turned away from it.

"Oh," she began dumbly, "I forgot you don't eat cooked meat. There are still some raw strips left if you want to-"

"I do not require sustenance," he informed her.

Shrugging, she popped another piece of meat into her mouth and chewed. Swallowing, she commented offhandedly, "Your call."

Scoffing, he inquired in a rhetorical manner, "Don't you ever get tired of being so childish?"

Closing one eye in consideration, Kagome answered, "Nope." Yawning, she stretched upward and groaned when he back cracked. "I am tired though. Think I'll go to bed." Studying the young noble, she asked around another yawn, "Are you going to stay up all night?"

Nodding, he replied, "I shall. You should meditate before you sleep, miko, it will help you hone your newly acquired skills and become more powerful."

Waving him off, she retorted, "Yeah I suppose I should, though I don't really care for becoming more powerful."

The shock he felt was, for once, displayed on his face at her quiet and surprising admittance. She did not want more power? What manner of creature was she? As long as he had existed, human and demon alike strove to be the most powerful. "You do not want power?"

"Not really," she confessed, "I'm happy with myself. People say I'm the most powerful miko in history, whether their telling the truth or not I don't know, but I like the way I am." When she caught sight of his disbelieving look, she explained, "I know you've grown up in a time where power is the most coveted thing to all of mankind, but I'm not a power freak. I don't want to rule the world or have my own kingdom. I'm satisfied with just being plain old priestess Kagome. I mean, what would be the point of me having all of that power?"

Humming to himself in deliberation, he stated dryly, "I suppose. However, do you not agree that you should master your own abilities? What good would it do you to go into battle with Naraku and fight sloppily because you have not yet grasped your own limits? With all of this new room for potential, your strengths will not always be limited as thus. I thoroughly suggest that you do not take this opportunity for granted."

Seeing the reason in his statement, Kagome gave in and whined, "Alright, I'll go meditate. But I'm not doing this for myself, you got that? This is so I can help other people!"

He sighed internally. He had not insinuated a thing. She certainly was defensive. 'What an intriguing onna,' he pondered amusedly.

Hunkering down into the 'Buddha on Lotus' position, Kagome cleared her mind of thought and began her centering, as she had once done while staying in the monastery. This would give her a thorough layout of just how much room she had to advance. Perhaps over these next few days Sesshomaru would help her train on their spare time. It was worth asking.

The look of concentration on her face didn't suit her. He was used to a carefree smile and a look of complete and utter blitheness in her eyes. It was so unusual, seeing her serious like this, in a time where no danger existed.

However, it gave him yet another opportunity to examine the smooth lines of her face, and the slim build of her body. Her positioning was perfect in the pose, her aura centered nicely. He could see it pulsing and thrumming along with her heartbeat, its color a cool lavender. Her long, full lashes batted lightly against the porcelain skin of her cheeks, plump lips poised in a straight line. Her hair cascaded around her shoulders and down her back like a veil of charcoal, shimmering with deep blue highlights. She looked like a painting, or a sculpture, pieced together to create perfection.

Cracking an eye open, Kagome stuck out her tongue and groused goodheartedly, "It's hard to meditate when you're watching me."

Sniffing, Sesshomaru countered, "If you were good at it, it would not matter that you had an audience."

Arms unfolding from their pose, she crossed them firmly and exclaimed, "Are you saying I'm not good at meditating?"

"Yes. Your concentration is not centered hard enough. Now, cease this childish tirade and continue your training, young priestess. You will never be able to hone yourself if you cannot be strict with your mind and body."

Kagome sighed and got back into position. He was right about one thing. She wouldn't be able to excel if she couldn't stay focused. It seemed her time away from the monastery had made her soft. She needed to train hard, as she had before. Grueling hours of physical and mental labor had taught her to be controlled… where had it all gone?

Steeling herself, she blocked out everything, yet left her senses opened enough to danger, should it approach. She needed to remember that this was no game. This was serious, and the entire fate of the planet was in her hands. It was time to lay her childish antics to rest for the time being.

* * *

It was well past midnight when he noticed her stir, only a slight twitch, but a movement all the same. He had been watching her the entirety of the four hours she had been meditating. He was impressed. Not only had he never seen a human show so much determination toward disciplining the mind, he had never guessed her to sit so long. She was an active and fidgety girl, he had learned, one who had a hard time staying still.

It was then she decided to open her eyes, focused cerulean orbs coming to rest on the dwindling fire before her. She had had enough meditation for the day. Standing slowly, so as not to dizzy herself, she stretched.

Crawling over to her bag, she tugged out her sleeping yukata and stumbled over to a tree. Ducking behind it, she changed quickly and then proceeded to make her bed. Rolling it out sloppily she slipped into the meager bedding. Tucking her arm under her head, she muttered, "Goodnight, Sesshomaru."

His eyes never left her as she curled up in the too-small-sleeping bag, her breathe coming out in even, soft pants. It was surprisingly cold out that night, so he was not surprised when she began to shiver shortly after. Sighing as the chattering of her teeth began to grate on his nerves, he leaned over and took hold of her sleeping roll, pulling it closer and unzipping it.

Rolling over as a cold waft of air seeped into her sleeping bag, Kagome groaned, "What are you doing?"

"Get up," he instructed.

"Oh, but it's too early, and I'm cold," she griped, curling up even more than she had been before.

"Kagome," he ordered sternly, "get up!"

Blowing a raspberry, she crawled out of her roll and groused, "What is it? I don't sense any-"

Her sentence was cut short when a strong grip tugged her down into the lap of the western Lord. Going stiff, she asked warily, "What are you doing?"

"You are cold," he explained, "My body heat will keep you warm."

Deciding not to say anything, despite the intimate position they were in, with her tucked away in the inu youkai's arms, sitting directly on his groin, Kagome allowed him to 'cuddle her', as it were. Though he was indeed helping, the chilly breeze that penetrated the thick foliage made her commence shivering once again.

She shrieked in fright when a warm, fuzzy something twined up her legs and wrapped around her body. Latching onto Sesshomaru's haori, she screeched, "What is that?!"

Eyeing her in an assiduous way, he responded coolly, "It is my pelt."

Frown marring her features, she exclaimed frantically, "But how, your hands are still touching me… I mean, they never moved once! How could you have wound your pelt around me?"

Sighing, he explicated, "This pelt is not only a symbol of my royal heritage and lordship, but it is a crucial aspect to me in other ways. It is an extension of my body, one that can grow and shrink by my will. Though it is not connected to me, it and I are one in the same. It functions as any other limb would. You, yourself have witnessed me use it against Inuyasha on several occasions."

"Oh," she uttered quietly, nodding in understanding.

Brushing a lock of hair from her face, he commanded lightly, "Now sleep. You need rest for tomorrow's journey."

"Will you keep watch?" she asked around a yawn.

Nodding, he assured her, "I will watch over you, Kagome."

Smiling, she stretched up and kissed him on the chin. "Goodnight," she whispered before snuggling into his warm embrace.

Inhaling slowly, he relished in the warmth her kiss had left on his skin. It felt so right to have her tucked away in the safety of his arms, a feeling that he could easily get used to.

Shaking his head glumly, he reminded himself that it simply couldn't be, and that the only way he could ever be with her was for a single night. One, secret night together was all they would ever have. Anything else would place her in harms way and would risk his rule.

His conscious, however, seemed to have no effect on his body. He was glad she was asleep; otherwise he was certain she would have noticed the rather large bulge that was poking her in the rear. Grumbling, he attempted to shift but found that any form of movement seemed to make things worse. A strangled sigh left him as he mused, 'This is going to be a long night.'

**Keep it in your pants, you dirty dog! Well, for a little while. Only until the next chapter! Yes that's right, we get our first taste of citrus in the next little entry. I know that there were solo's with Naraku and Sesshomaru and whatnot, but this is the first dash of limey goodness! **

**I'll let you all stew in that fact for a while… however, you must REVIEW! **


	27. Kindling the Flames of Passion

**Alright then… next entry ready for your inspection, and what an entry it is. This is the beginning of our favorite couple's steamy sessions. **

**Lime alert people! There isn't any 'getting it on' as of yet, but that too will come in time. **

**As I promised, this citrus is dedicated to Kagmaru, who guessed correctly during my little game. Enjoy, you lucky little girl!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha… but dibs on the exquisitely written lime!**

**Kindling the Flames of Passion**

Rubbing her weary eyes, she sniffled and sat upright, cushioned by the warm fur of Sesshomaru's pelt. Looking around, she found that the western Lord was no where in sight. 'He must have left this for me,' she concluded, running her fingers through the soft fur.

To her surprise, it shifted and began to stroke her back, running up and down the exposed skin of her leg. Giggling at the tickling sensation, she attempted to shoo the mischievous thing away, only to have it double its efforts.

Soon, the innocent tickling slowed into what seemed like sensual rubbing, and she began to get somewhat apprehensive. When it slunk under her yukata she gave a disgruntled squeak and went to move, yet froze when it began doing something unexpected and very naughty. Going rigid as the pelt began to stroke her in a very intimate place, her back went straight, legs trying to clamp shut as a reflex. Her efforts were in vein, however, for the devious thing twined around both of her legs and pulled them open again.

Moaning as it slid into her panties, she fisted her hands into the soft grass she now sat in, mouth hanging open in incredulity. Was this actually happening to her? Was Sesshomaru's pelt touching her intimately, as a lover would?

The soft, animated fur boa slid expertly against her now wet folds, coaxing them apart so it could tickle her sensitive clit. Lower lip quivering, she didn't know what to make of the situation, so she simply leaned back on her hands and reveled in the feeling.

He had not wanted to wake her when he left, her peaceful features reminding him of an angel. So, he had left her in the safety of his pelt. As a part of him, he could feel her every movement, hear her every sleep induced whimper, as though he were really there.

Another reason he had left her was so that he could skip out on the embarrassment of her waking up to his massive morning wood.

Either way, he was well aware of the fact that she was now awake, and very flustered. He had not intended to steer things in this direction as of yet, but it seemed to be working well enough none the less. Yes, every musical moan that left her lips, every jerk of her heated body he was aware of.

And here he was now, standing not three feet from the onna as he tortured her with his pelt. It was an erotic sight to behold, the virgin priestess pushed into the throws of passion by his influence. The frantic clenching of her tight passage made him hard yet again, his rod twitching painfully in its silk suspension.

"Sesshomaru."

The lilting sound of her voice as she moaned his name made him groan quietly, teeth clenching as she shook under his attention.

"Sesshomaru!"

Again she called out for him, as though it were him next to her, pleasuring her. Perhaps she was fantasizing.

"Sesshomaru!!"

The urgent and demanding tone of her voice alerted him that she was not calling out for him in pleasure, but rather demanding he come out of hiding. She knew of his whereabouts… impressive. He had even cloaked his scent. The crafty little miko was more practiced than he had ever imagined. Her improved senses would be a valuable asset in their brawl against Naraku.

Stepping forth from his place behind a tree, he called off his ministrations and approached the still shivering onna. Her face was flushed, her breaths coming out in heavy pants. Her brows were crumpled into a frown, her pretty mouth turned downward slightly as she continued to huff.

"What was that about?" she snapped.

Smiling wryly as he beckoned his pelt, Sesshomaru cooed, "My apologies, priestess, sometimes it has a mind of its own." His lips were twisted in an impish grin, fingers running through the still damp fur of his pelt as it settled on his shoulder. Inhaling deeply, he concluded that he would enjoy carrying around this particular scent with him. It certainly was pleasant.

Regaining her composure and a small amount of her dignity, Kagome clipped smartly, "If I recall properly, Lord Sesshomaru, it is you who controls the actions of that pelt. 'It functions as any other limb would,' remember? Meaning it was under your influence!"

He mused silently at the accusing finger pointed in his direction. She was quick witted, for a human, yet he wasn't so certain he approved of such a disrespecting tone towards his person. He would have to teach her a lesson.

Approaching silently, he knelt before her and forced her backward, until her back came in contact with the trunk of the tree she was seated near. Shooting forward at a speed no human eyes could keep up with, his pelt looped around her wrists and hauled them above her, the opposite end of which tied around a branch that hung just overhead.

Glancing to her bound wrists, Kagome let out an indignant growl and tugged viciously. Glaring next at the offending demon, she spat harshly, "What are you doing?! You let me go this instant!"

"Silence!" he barked sternly, mouth hovering at her throat. Lips fluttering against her pulse, he placed a light kiss on her neck, fangs grazing her skin.

"Hey," she yelped pleadingly as his hand began to slink up her leg, pushing aside the folds of her yukata, "that's enough!"

"Come now, Kagome," he cooed, purring her name in a tone that made her shiver.

'Good gods it's like he's making love to me with his voice,' she moaned in her head as her body continued to attempt resisting.

"Don't be coy… I only want to play," he coaxed sensually.

"We can't do… **_that_**!" she interjected. "It's the morning and people might be around and I'm still not-"

Hushing her with a finger to her lips, he assured her, "There is no one around for miles, my dear. And, you'll soon come to find that many… **_many _**beings rut during the day as well as at night."

When she gave him a skeptical look, he sighed yet continued rubbing her thigh. "Well, if you don't think you're ready for something of that magnitude," he suggested seductively, "perhaps a little foreplay is in order."

Tilting her head to the side in confusion, she eyed him warily. "What do you mean forahhh?"

He smirked wickedly when she stiffened under the intrusion of his diligent fingers, back arching and chest thrusting outward in what looked like a sacrificial offering. Not being one to waste an opportunity, he tore open her yukata and laved one creamy mound with his eager tongue. Nipple puckering against his ministrations, he sucked the tiny bead into his mouth and ravaged it with his teeth. Lips marking every centimeter of her delicious chest, he moved up to her throat as his expert digits continued to penetrate the little miko.

Mewling helplessly as Sesshomaru manipulated her body, Kagome let her head loll back as a shaky moan of protest escaped her. However, instead of sounding like a plea for him to stop, it seemed more like a cry for him to continue.

His unoccupied hand cradled the weight of her left breast, massaging and kneading it with precise, gentle motions. Claws flicked the tiny, hard peak that stood erect, crying out for his attention.

By then, his mouth had found its way to her ear, where his teeth nibbled her lobe gently before his tongue swept into the shell with one, long stroke. Breathing hotly into it, he purred, "That's it, Kagome, moan for me."

She writhed divinely before him as he curled his fingers within her, making her buck into his hand with a sudden, quick jerk. Her deep blue eyes were wide with untold emotion, her young body reacting wonderfully to his torture. The noises she made were to die for, her quiet whimpering and moaning, yet the strained tone of her voice telling him that she was holding back.

Not liking the fact that she was resisting the pleasure she was experiencing, he pressed his thumb against her clit and rubbed a slow, deliberate circle against it.

Crying out loudly at this newly discovered sensation, Kagome found her efforts to remain quiet were fruitless as his assiduous fingers wreaked havoc on her senses. Moaning loudly as he persistently toyed with her clit, Kagome began to follow the instinctual half of her self, and rocked her hips forward into his motions.

Grinning impishly as she let go, Sesshomaru pressed on, fingering the little miko until she was quivering against his touch and shouting in elation. Her pleasure mounting, he sensed that her completion was near, and that she would only be able to hold out for so long.

Speeding up his actions, he groaned aloud when the scent of her sweet, feminine juices reached his nostrils. His digits now coated in her divine nectar, the inu youkai coaxed, "Yes, that's it, my little bitch, writhe in heated passion. Cum for this Sesshomaru as you reach the brink of your sexual bliss."

Done in by the naughty demon's words, Kagome arched her back and moaned as she was sent tumbling over the edge. "Ohhhhhh…. Se-Sesshomaru! Mmm…"

Purring as she came for him, the demonic Lord slowed his treatment, curling his fingers one final time as he extracted them from her dripping core. Sampling the honey that coated his digits, he moaned in satisfied appreciation at her superb tang. She tasted even better than he had imagined.

Still trembling from her release, Kagome could do naught but sit and watch as the arrogant demon lapped up every ounce of her juices, her hands now free of their binds. Once he had finished, he looked expectantly to her. Frowning, she spat sarcastically, "What? I… suppose you … want me to… thank you or something?"

"On the contrary, " he corrected her, "I expect you to return the favor."

Shooting straight up, fatigue forgotten, she bellowed, "What, are you joking?"

When he made no move to prove he was **_not _**serious, she exclaimed dramatically, "So you think that, just because you barge over here and practically molest me, that I'm supposed to hop right up and return the favor?! You've got a lot of gal, you know that?"

Spreading his legs, the inu youkai leaned back onto his elbows and explained calmly, "It isn't considered rape if you enjoy it, Kagome, and from what I saw and smelt and heard and tasted… you enjoyed yourself thoroughly."

Growling, she was about to spit another smart comment at him when he hushed her and continued.

"It is only fair, since I assisted you with your needs, that you help me do so with mine."

Crossing her arms, she denied, "I didn't have any needs, I was fine until you came along!"

Lifting an incredulous brow, he reproved, "You smelt heavily of arousal, Kagome."

"That's because your pelt was fondling me!"

"And you enjoyed it, didn't you?"

Roaring in anger, she shot up off the ground and argued, "You are the most impossible man I've ever met, do you know that?"

Smiling, he nodded once and motioned for her to come to him. When she did not move, a frown creased his brow and he admonished, "Miko, will you behave, or do I have to teach you a lesson?"

Huffing in irritation, she flopped down in front of him and hissed, "What do you want?"

"As I stated earlier," he began, "I would like assistance. I have a rather… painful problem, at the moment, one that I would greatly appreciate your aid with."

Looking down the length of his stretched out body, her eyes stopped when they reached the pronounced bulge in his hakamma. Turning redder than a beet, she muttered, "So… what do you want me to do about it?"

Smiling at her ignorance toward the subject, he enlightened, "There are several ways a woman can please a man without having intercourse, Kagome. You could pleasure me with your hands, mouth, breasts-"

"Okay!" Kagome urged, throwing her hands up in embarrassment. Then, after a brief pause, she questioned softly, "Breasts?"

Nodding, Sesshomaru clarified, "Yes, you simply squeeze your breasts together around my-"

"Alright, I get it!" she shouted again.

"So," he cooed in a teasing manner, "which is it?"

Grumbling to her self, she inquired, "Isn't there something else?"

"Well," he sighed after thinking it over, "I could fuck you up the ass."

"NO!" she hollered in disgust. "Never, in my life, would I ever let a man do something that repulsive to me. The idea alone is wrong!"

Shrugging, Sesshomaru commented dryly, "It matters not to me. I have never been partial to that particular method of intercourse anyways. That leaves… dry sex…"

"What's that?" Kagome asked shyly.

"It is like rutting, though I wouldn't penetrate you. We would rub against one another and the friction would cause our pleasure," he explicated patiently.

Thinking it over, Kagome decided, "That last one doesn't sound **_too_** bad."

Nodding, Sesshomaru rose up onto his knees and gathered Kagome into his arms. Turning, he lowered them to the ground and situated himself over her, parting her yukata so that his greedy eyes could drink up the sight of her.

After having his fill of simply gazing at her, he began to worship the expanse of her lithe, curvy body with soft, open mouthed kisses. Placing a kiss on each of her rosy nipples, he moved lower still and dipped his tongue into her naval. Rising up onto all fours, he tipped his head down to make love to her mouth with his own.

Her plump, succulent lips melted easily under his, his tongue sliding against the pretty, pink morsels to ask for entrance. She was quick to allow him access, and moaned into the recesses of his mouth. Hands twining into his hair, Kagome shuddered as he ground his stiff member against her core.

Needing to feel her soft, pliant body against his bare skin, he swiftly untied his obi and rid himself of his haori and nagajuban, groaning as he slid up against her. Her soft, full mounds of maturity pressed so exquisitely against his chest; her slim, firm waist melding nicely against the broad plain of his muscled torso.

Pushing his hakamma past his hips, he pressed his heated erection against the hollow of her belly, grunting when she mewled shyly beneath him. Parting her thighs, he settled himself between them and slid his girth between her drenched lips. Rocking forward, he set a steady rhythm above her, fighting the urge to simply end all of this foolishness and plunge into her tight sheath. Restraining himself, he continued on with his current ministrations, hips grinding forward as he held the majority of his weight up with his arms.

Mewing quietly as his flowing, pristine locks pooled around them like a curtain of silver silk, Kagome shivered under the intensity of his gaze, amber eyes boring down into hers with such passionate ferocity that it was somewhat frightening. He growled seductively at her; erection hot and hard between her thighs, successfully rubbing her aching pearl with every hard stroke.

For several more minutes they remained entangled in one another's embrace, bodies rocking and gyrating with one another. Kagome, despite the fact that she had never before been sexually active, was learning fast, and he was delighted to find that she had no problem keeping a rhythm. He surmised that, once she got over her initial shyness, that she would be quite the wildcat in bed. She knew how to move, and the coy little noises that slipped past her lips made him melt.

He wondered how his body might respond under different circumstances; circumstances where she was far more open and forward with him. He imagined her lean, soft body above him as she straddled his hips; riding his big, hard cock as she toyed with herself. Her small, fragile hands fondling her breasts and tormenting her clit, head tipped back as she moaned boldly, his name spilling from her lips like a seductive mantra.

Eyes burning a feral shade of red, he ground his teeth and shuddered as his hot seed shot forth, spilling onto her stomach. Groaning in complete satisfaction, he jerked forward a few more times before collapsing over her, slick body pressing against hers.

Still quivering, Kagome wrapped her arms around his neck and remained still. Lips skimming against one another's necks, the couple continued to lye intertwined; heavy pants fanning out against each other's skin.

Remembering the mess that had been left on her stomach, and was now smeared all over Sesshomaru's front, Kagome suggested, "Perhaps we should clean up."

Rising, the tall, silver haired Lord helped the trembling miko stand. When she stumbled, he asked in a questioning tone, "Kagome?"

"It's alright," she assured him, "I'm just a bit dizzy. Everything's all weird. My knees feel like putty. And is it just me, or is it hard to hear all of a sudden?"

Scooping her up in his arms, the demon Lord reassured her, "Those are simply some of the effects an orgasm can have on your body."

Blushing a little, Kagome mumbled, "I guess you really do get lightheaded and giddy."

Smirking complacently, Sesshomaru added, "Only when you have a good lover."

Deciding to disregard his arrogance, the young, sticky miko stayed silent as she was carried to a spring.

Upon arrival, she promptly leapt from his arms and scurried over to the waterfront. Stopping at the waters edge, she balanced herself on a single foot and dipped a toe into the spring. Hissing when she found it was ice cold, the young miko, appalled at the thought of remaining dirty, pushed her yukata from her slender, creamy shoulders and slowly waded into the water. Inch by shivering inch she crept deeper, teeth chattering by the time she had gone in to the hip. Arms curled tightly around her self, she looked over to her companion, who was chest deep and perfectly fine.

Grumbling, she trudged on, willing her fragile, human body to adjust to the near unbearable temperature.

'Alright you baby,' she chided herself, 'just dunk and get it over with!'

Watching with mild amusement as the miko struggled to contain her shivers, the great western Lord sat along a ledge and observed. The girl seemed to be debating about something at the moment, and the look on her face was rather comical. When she opened her determined blue eyes and sucked in a deep breathe, he managed to decipher the argument that had been waging in her head seconds ago. However, though he knew what was coming, it was no less satisfying to watch the woman dunk herself under water and come back up screaming and shaking. Her entire frame shivered, hair plastered to her back and neck.

He recalled seeing this particular occurrence once before, years ago. The young miko had not looked as appealing during that time, however. Where she had once looked like a drown rat, she now resembled some seductive water goddess, skin riddled with gooseflesh, body speckled with liquid diamonds. Her large, milky breasts were tipped with hard, rosy peaks, and he thanked the spring for being so cold.

Shooting a dirty scowl in the direction of the infuriating inu youkai, Kagome began to wash herself, cupping her palms and allowing water to pool in them before pouring it over her front. Scrubbing thoroughly, she rid her body of any sticky substances and dirt residue.

Checking herself over, to ensure that she was cleaned suitably, she hauled her self out of the spring, grimacing when she found it only seemed colder once one had exited the infernal body of water.

Pulling her yukata on tightly, she turned to tell Sesshomaru to hurry up but choked on her words when she found him to be standing directly behind her, fully clothed. Blinking, she shrugged and trod on.

What a mess she had gotten herself into. Here she was, in the middle of no where, fooling around with a demon Lord. Steeling herself, she made the promise that, until **_it_** happened, there would be no more foreplay. She didn't like the idea of doing something like that unless the pair was a couple, and as far as she knew she and Sesshomaru were no more a couple than Rin and Jaken.

She shuddered. 'That is **_not_** right. The notion alone is going to give me terrible, filthy nightmares.'

So… passion be damned, he could wait until she was ready to go all the way before he would get another slice.

Kagome paused in her steps. 'I didn't just think that. Oh good gods I've done something sexual once and I'm already talking like a hussy.' Shaking her head, she continued on, ignoring the curious glance Sesshomaru was sending her way. It was decided. The next time he tried to get friendly, she would just tell him that she didn't like the idea of foreplay before they were 'officially together'.

For now, at least she had the jewel shards to keep her distracted. She only hoped that Sesshomaru would take the news well.

**Someone's going to be grouchy when he hears the news! Aha... oh well, Sesshou, learn to live with it. You'll just have to settle for touching her in your dreams and wake up in a hot, sticky mess. **

**I hope the lot of you enjoyed that little taste of citrus, I certainly did. If there's one thing that satisfies me more than anything, it's knowing you've written a quality porno scene... oh dear God, I'm just joking. There are a few other things that satisfy me more. Like cheesecake, backrubs, and, of course, snuggling up in a nice, warm comforter and relaxing with my sketch pad and a pencil, letting my imagination run wild. And you better believe I have. Ha, ha, I just finished sketching a picture of Sess/Kag together, and mmm boy is it steamy. Not overly hentai or anything, just the two of them lying together, basking in the aftermath of their love making. **

**But enough about my perverse drawings, I want all of you to review, and tell me what _you_ think of my lime. **


	28. Bloodied Unification

**LEMON… a rather vicious one I might add.**

**You're all going to hate me for this one. Why…? Read and find out. It is a romance/drama, remember people! There has to be some going on all the way through, not just at the beginning. **

**This lemon is dedicated to Kagmaru, as always!**

**Bloodied Unification**

Shouting in frustration as she flopped down on the large, cushy bed, Kagome glared evilly at the ceiling. Nine days… nine days of traveling for nothing. They had been so close, so very close, but then her benevolent side had to kick in and ruin it all.

The battle had been fought, with her as the victor, and she had gone and botched it up. Her opponent had been right there, in front of her, on the ground, bleeding severely. Then, she had gone and given him the option of handing over his shard and living, or dieing. Of course, the crafty shadow youkai had taken the opportune time provided and disappeared in a swirl of darkness.

'Why do I always do that?' she griped, 'Why do I give them the chance to escape or attack or whatever?! I'm so bloody naïve sometimes it pisses even me off!'

And now she was back at Sesshomaru's palace. She had relocated the damned shard in the opposite direction from whence they came, and the inu Lord's home just happened to be in the next path they would have to take. So they had decided to stay the night. Well… she had decided. Sesshomaru hadn't really spoken that much since she had told him she needed to wait.

Growling, she punched the mattress beside her with a tight fist. 'That asshole. The second he finds out he isn't getting any he becomes detached and self centered again. Is that all he sees in me? A convenient lay? Why I ought to…'

As she continued to mull over what she could do to maim the arrogant Lord, said demon was standing outside of her door at that very moment, mixed emotions splayed across his features. He could smell her anxiety and her fury, and he knew he was the cause of it all.

Damn it all, he had been able to control himself around her when they had… relieved one another of their sexual tension, but once she had informed him that there would be no more foreplay, it had become difficult to remain in control.

It had been time well spent, however. During the period he had remained silent, he had thought over his behavior toward the girl. After relaying most of his actions toward her, he was thoroughly sickened by what he found. He was going soft. That was why he had decidedly locked away the pathetic feelings his inu continued to portray and hardened himself once more. As he had assumed, feeling only tended to complicate things, and so he swore to go without them as he had before. He would not be overcome by some bitch with long legs and a nice, firm ass.

He would be more than happy to spank said ass, but that was all he would allow. After much deliberation, he had decided that enough was enough. Firm control back in place, he had taken on the approach which he was so famous for, cold and indifferent.

Now, head cleared of any silly emotions, he found it laughable that he had been kind to her in order to get close to her. Hell, if he wanted something he had every right to take it. Such things were merely privileges that came with lordship.

He could not… nay… **_would_** not ever be with a ningen. 'The thought alone is appalling. A human as a mate… laughable. I have no use for a bothersome wench constantly underfoot.'

And so he stood here now, preparing to enter her room and tell her what was what and take her in a style that he found appropriate. 'She'll be on her hands and knees, like the bitch she is,' he promised himself snidely.

Little did he know, that the miko had an entirely different outlook on the situation. She had come to the conclusion that Sesshomaru more than likely had a reasonable explanation for being so distant, and she appreciated all of his waiting and kindness. That was why she had decided that, on that very night, she would give her self to him, completely.

Standing from her place on the bed, she marched up to the doors and flung them open, surprised to find that she didn't have to go anywhere in order to find the man she sought. Blinking up at the western Lord, Kagome cleared her throat and interjected just as he began to speak, "Now before you say anything, I just wanted to tell you I appreciate your patience with me. I know it can be hard for a man… or whatever. I just want to know, why were you so cold during these past few days?"

He remained silent, amber eyes staring down at her in an unreadable fashion.

Grumbling , she pleaded, "Please don't be like this, Sesshomaru! Can't you just answer me?"

Again no answer.

Fists clenching, she threw them against his chest in an attempt to get her point across, "This is what I mean! You were so nice and then all of a sudden you begin acting like a total prick! Why were you avoiding me, Sesshomaru, why?!"

"Why?!" he snapped, snatching her wrists in his hands. Honeyed orbs narrowing dangerously. He backed her into the bedroom and hissed, "Because without the foreplay it became… difficult to hold myself back. Had I stayed near you I would have lost control and fucked you!"

Gazing up at him with wide, shocked cobalt depths, she squeaked, "Alright then. Well… anyways… now that that is out of the way, I wanted to tell you that I have decided."

Getting sick of her thinking she was in charge, he asked snidely, "Decided? And what, little ningen, have you decided?"

Fumbling over her words, the miko stammered, "I've decided that tonight… I mean… you… don't have to hold out anymore."

Catching her drift, the western Lord wasted no time in backing her toward the bed, shoving her down on it once her calves bumped the mattress.

Landing with an 'oomph', Kagome had no time to recover as she was pounced on, six feet, seven inches of solid man meat crushing her tiny frame into the bed. Letting out a startled yip, the priestess sucked in a startled breathe as her lover tore her kimono from her body, tossing the remnants to the side carelessly. He himself took only a few seconds to undress; his thick, muscled body sliding against her as he captured a single, tight nipple in his hungry mouth.

Never before had she seen such intensity in his eyes, and it thrilled her. His gaze did not leave her once as he tortured her breasts, teeth and lips tormenting every inch of them.

Lifting him self to hover over her succulent mouth, he bit into her lower lip, lapping at the small cuts his fangs had inflicted. Kissing her hard, Sesshomaru forced his tongue into her startled mouth, exploring every inch of her sweet cavern.

Squirming aimlessly, Kagome arched her body from the bed, the intense need her partner was displaying seemingly passed on to her as her body ached with its want. Moaning his name quietly, she lifted her legs around his hips as he planted small, gentle kisses along the length of her neck. Hiss intimidating stiffness ground relentlessly into her thigh, teasing her with its nearness.

When he heard her whimper and felt the slight tilting of her hips, he couldn't help the wicked smirk that crossed his lips. Breathing into her ear, he murmured seductively, "Beg me for it."

Shaking wildly as the thick tip of his arousal prodded her entrance, Kagome whispered in a hushed tone, "Please."

"Louder," he demanded strictly.

Squeaking when he pinched her nipples cruelly, the young, squirming miko beseeched once more, "Please."

Snarling and gnashing his teeth at the disobedient wench, he roared, "Louder!"

"Please, Sesshomaru, I need you!"

The desperate, pleading tone of her voice satisfied his illustrious ego, fueling his intense desire for the young, untouched onna. Her sweet, ripe body had been sampled by no other, and here she was begging him for completion. The thought alone was delicious.

Taking hold of his massive arousal, Sesshomaru positioned himself at her entrance, pulse quickening with his mounting anticipation. He had waited so long for this, and now it was finally happening. Tonight he would have his fill of the wench and tomorrow… tomorrow he would get back to what was important.

With a determined growl he thrust forward, spearing through her maidenhead and sheathing himself completely in her tight, virginal passage.

Crying out in agony, Kagome could do naught but fist her hands into the sheets as her lover claimed her as his own. Teeth clenching at the pain, she hissed as the bulk of his massive arousal stretched her insides. The tears could not be helped, and one after another they fell soundlessly onto the pillow below her head.

Knowing that not much could be done to ease her pain, Sesshomaru slid out of her slowly, groaning when the scent of fresh blood hit him with its full force. Pure, untainted virgins blood… her blood… his prize. Hips rocking forward, he pushed himself, yet again, into her sore flower, relishing in her tight heat as it enveloped him.

As much as it bothered him to see pain etched across her features as he continued to rut her, nothing could be done. Her miko abilities would kick in soon enough, he surmised, and with that in mind he kept on.

Grunting in elated satisfaction, he savored every second of his being inside of her. She was by far the most pleasurable conquest of flesh he had ever partaken in. The miko would add quite the lovely notch to his post. Many would envy his victory of the lovely, young priestess, and he planned on wallowing in the glory of it all for quite some time.

With every forward rock of his lean, muscled body, the great inu Lord came that much closer to his completion, a moment in which he would take pleasure in for the rest of his endless life. The clenching of her dripping core had eased somewhat, and he figured that she must have started adjusting. Given this new opportunity, he picked up his pace; humping the sassy, little onna with renewed vigor.

Pain still throbbing in her nether regions, Kagome tried her hardest to keep in the groans of distress she so desperately wanted to let out. She could not, however, stop the odd moan that would bubble to the surface, brought forth by a well timed thrust of the demon Lord's hips.

Slowly the ache between her legs eased into nothing more than a dull throb, one that seemed to add to the pleasure she was experiencing. By then she had become more brazen with her actions and vocal proclamations, her hips rocking back into Sesshomaru's thrusts. Finely sculpted nails were now embedded in the youkai's flesh, their filed tips raking thin trails of blood across the perfect, porcelain expanse of his back.

He was so close to his climax he could practically taste it. The sweet, rhythmic pounding of her blood through her veins, the violent slapping of flesh on flesh, his ragged breathing; they all thrummed in his ears as a rumble of thunder resounding over the landscape, deafening in their fierce proclamation.

Eyes morphing from their once beautiful golden shade into a vibrant, angry red, Sesshomaru growled loudly, fangs elongating, begging to be embedded in her soft, pliant flesh. Muscle, tissue, veins and arteries; all would give so easily under the razor edges of his canines. The calling of blood was strong in him. Endless eyes, void of any emotion other than the animalistic urges that pushed him forward, stared longingly at the junction where her neck met her shoulder. Through the thin sheet of creamy flesh that covered his miko from head to toe, he could see the intricately woven maze of blood vessels that pumped the crimson life fluid through her frame.

He would ravage her tonight, tear through skin and meat until his fangs met blood. Then he would drink and fill her with his potent seed.

Kagome thrashed helplessly under him, her tiny frame rocking with the force of his thrusts. The delightful twisting in her belly had intensified, becoming almost painfully pleasurable as he drove into her at a frightening pace.

She witnessed his every change, his every movement, from the bleeding of his bestial eyes to the incessant twitch of his upper lip. His brows furrowed deeply, teeth grating together as a low, guttural sound rose up from his chest. Despite the alarming length his canines had grown to, she watched as he parted his lips to grunt her name. "Ka-go-me." Each syllable emphasized by his tireless thrusts, the inu continued to utter her name, the single, repetitive word coming out in purrs, moans, gasps; each time growing louder in volume until finally, he was roaring out in triumphant bliss.

From deep within him his seed churned and coiled before shooting forth into her warm, welcoming womb. Lunging forward, he managed to steer himself to the side at the last moment to latch onto her shoulder as apposed to her neck. Had he made the mistake of biting her there, they would have been bound by mating mark.

Her scream of completion and pain echoed in his ears like a song, bearing her soul to him. The unremitting tightening in his loins burned fiercely, his stiff arousal continuing to pour out its load as the quivering miko below him sustained squirming. Her pained whimpered vibrated through his jaw, where his teeth met her flesh. Barking, he dug his fangs into her deeper, satisfied when he heard her squeak in submissive agony.

Releasing her pink, torn shoulder, he lapped merrily at the blood that oozed from the laceration. Tongue burrowing into her split flesh, he moaned happily when she whined like a bitch.

For several agonizing moments he continued to gorge on her blood, the searing pain that shot through her frame blinding in its raw anguish. Not certain how long her little body could hold out under his torturous onslaught, Kagome shook her head weakly, dizzy from a loss of blood. "Please," she managed to whisper through quickly numbing lips.

Sealing her wound with a small dose of his healing saliva, Sesshomaru began his dance anew, body covered in a thin sheen of glistening perspiration. Silver bangs clinging stubbornly to his regal brow, he ignored the sting of sweat that trickled into his eyes.

The angry red shade of her now healed wound had faded into a soft, coral pink, outlined in a ghostly white trim. Slowly her miko abilities seeped forth, regenerating her lost blood and wiping away all traces of the nasty scar on her shoulder. All that was left was the terrifying image burned into her mind; thick, burgundy liquid spurting forth, staining creamy, pale flesh as her body was feasted upon by the voracious youkai above her.

Seeing the fear etched across her features, the sexually stimulated male teased, "What's wrong, koi? Is my demonic loving too much for you?"

"It hurt," she told him truthfully, "to an almost unbearable degree." Eyes filled with desperation and pleading turned on him, watery blue depths begging him to be gentle. "Will you do it again?"

Never once pausing, a small silence ensued between them as Sesshomaru continued to bang the diffident woman below him. Finally, he answered honestly and without remorse, "Yes."

She cringed, body clenching in reflection to the pain she knew was to come.

Grunting at the clenching sensation she was currently performing on his stiffness, the youkai moaned, "Relax, Kagome. For so much pleasure, a small amount of pain should not deter you." When she made no move to loosen up, he suggested slyly, "Well then perhaps we can find… other means of getting you to open up to me."

Her protective barrier quickly fell as her body gave way to the pleasure that was being bestowed upon it. The rhythmic sweeping of Sesshomaru's finger over her clit made her forget the pain for the time being. She would deal with it when it came. For now, there was no sense in fretting over the inevitable. For now, there was nothing she could do but sit back and enjoy what the western Lord had to offer.

**Ouch… reading that last bit makes me hurt. **

**Anyways, don't take this chapter too personally and go hating on Sesshomaru. He's one confused puppy and this chapter happens to be portrayed from his ningen loathing side. I beg of you have mercy on me and my pitiful pup!**

**I want this fic to be realistic, and I know this is chapter twenty-eight and whatnot, but it still seems too early for Sesshomaru to be like, 'Hey, I love a human woman and I'm fine with it, even though I ridiculed my father for years because he did. But that doesn't matter because I'm carefree and I don't give a hoot about how others see me or my position as Lord!' That just won't happen, and would not ever happen, unless someone is portraying the western Lord in a very… _very_ poor manner. **

**No flames please. Your criticism and opinions are welcomed, but no mindless bashing. What am I supposed to do with that… huh? I'll tell you what… nothing. All the same… review. **


	29. Shattered

**Ah you'll all hate me even more for this chapter. Mercy… remember mercy?**

**I keep getting asked about how things will turn out, when Naraku will make his move, is Shippou actually dead. I'm not revealing any of these things to you, or it will ruin the surprises. Have patience.**

**I was also asked what had happened to Sango, Kirara, and Miroku. Honestly… did you skip and entire chapter… the one entitled 'Grievous Partings'? They are all dead! And so is her grandfather for those of you who have been skipping chapters.**

**So… here we go with the chapter you will all probably hate. Come on… don't be closed minded. The world has its ups and downs… good and bad. Shit happens right? Remember that while you read.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha X 2 (because I forgot to put one in last chapter).**

**Shattered**

Waking to an empty bed, Kagome was somewhat reluctant to rise. She did not want to move at all, never mind get up and find Sesshomaru. She was sore, and worn out from having to heal herself repeatedly.

After what had to have been the fifth time, she had begun to adapt to the painful manner in which her lover would brand her. Pain meshed with pleasure, creating an erotic blend that made her tingle to think about.

During what she guessed was her seventh climax, she decided that she was growing sick of gritting her teeth, and instead lodged them into Sesshomaru's shoulder, which earned her a loud moan.

He had enjoyed that thoroughly, for he promptly rewarded her with a hard spank and a vicious kiss. It had been, to say the least, an interesting if not slightly frightening night.

Outside, the courtyard was bustling with life, from the birds that made their homes amongst the branches of the towering redwood and oak, to the servants performing their daily duties. The small, human girl called Rin was currently following one of said servants, pointing to one thing or another in childish wonder.

The sun perforated the vast blue canvas of sky with its brilliant shine, the hills below littered with greenery, pockmarked with the odd lake or spring or clearing. Across the seemingly endless blanket of green, a few, much taller trees pierced the rolling canopy, jutting upward and standing out with their slightly yellow tinge. The fall season was nearly upon them, and the few, lofty oak that proliferated over the lands were some of the first to change their shade from a blossoming jade to a brilliant golden hue.

Inhaling the crisp, late-summer air, Kagome spotted her clothing folded neatly on the vanity. Hurriedly throwing them on, she quickly straightened herself out, noting the aroma of lilacs and pine needles scented the freshly pressed garb. One of the servants must have had it cleaned.

Dashing out of the room, she trailed the halls until she came upon the youkai she had been seeking. He was in his study, flipping through some of the many scrolls that were littered across his desk. Approaching him with a slight bounce in her step, Kagome scurried up to stand next to him. When he turned to look down at her, she gave him a brilliant yet shy smile.

Not bothering to smile back, the demon Lord turned back to what he had been doing a moment ago, demeanor cold as ice.

Shrugging it off, figuring he was simply acting like Sesshomaru, Kagome asked in a sing-song voice, "So are we heading back out today?"

"If all goes as planned," was all he said in return.

"Well…" she began somewhat nervously, noticing that he seemed rather distant this morning, Kagome inquired, "I see you're busy. Is there something I can do until we leave?"

Snorting lightly, the haughty western Lord retorted in an indifferent tone, "What you do is not my concern, woman, just be sure to stay out of my way."

Hurt by his cruel and biting comment, Kagome huffed indignantly, "You sure are grumpy this morning. Perhaps you should have slept a while longer."

Growling, the silver haired inu youkai turned narrowed eyes on her while hissing, "I thought I made it perfectly clear that I don't want you in my way. Is that too much for your pitiful ningen brain to process?"

Growling back, Kagome stomped her foot angrily and shouted, "Why are you being such an asshole all of a sudden?"

"In case you have failed to perceive, wench, this Sesshomaru prefers solitude as opposed to being in the company of others… especially when that _**other**_ is an annoying human whelp!"

Hand trembling in mid air, just above her shattered heart, Kagome whispered, "Is that what you think of me? That I'm nothing but an annoying, human whelp?"

"That _**is **_what I said, woman," Sesshomaru mocked.

"But… I thought I meant more to you… I mean… last night-"

"Last night," Sesshomaru interrupted while approaching her, "we rutted. I needed release, and you just so happened to be there. This Sesshomaru will not lie, little onna, he has craved you for quite some time. Now that he has had you, his curiosity is sated. I must say, young one, for someone so inexperienced, you certainly were worth the wait."

"A free fuck, that's what I was to you? I gave you my virginity you bastard!" Kagome fumed, tears pouring down her flushed cheeks.

Smirking cruelly, the amber eyed demon lifted a clawed hand to wipe away a tear just as it dangled from her chin. "Indeed you did, wench. Next time, perhaps you should be more careful as to who you bed. Honestly, woman, are you so deluded that you actually assumed I had feelings for you?"

When she did not reply, his wicked grin grew. "Oh, how sweet, the tragic miko falls for the western Lord. You're pitiful… just like the rest of your kind."

Slapping his hand away, Kagome steeled herself, hard eyes staring directly into Sesshomaru's.

Her icy glare rivaled even his own, and he was shocked to find such hate in her eyes. Did she truly hate him? 'It is to be expected, fool,' his subconscious chided. 'You did, after all, rob her of her innocence and dignity.' The fact bothered him greatly, ate away at his insides like the corroding acid of his claws would chew through his prey. The priestess who was known for her loving, selfless compassion hated him. The woman who he secretly cared for… _**hated him**_.

"You don't have to come."

Knowing she spoke of the hunt for the remaining shards, he remarked, "Nonsense, I gave you my word. I shall continue to aid you in your hunt, my honor demands as much."

Laughing coldly, Kagome spat, "Honor? You rob an innocent woman of her purity, knowing fully well that she believed it to be more than a one night stand, and you actually have the gall to stand here, look me in the eyes and speak of honor, you hypocritical, implausible fuck?!"

Growling in a warning tone, Sesshomaru advanced another step.

Instead of retreating, as she normally would have, Kagome barreled head first into his challenge and stepped forth, coming chin to chest with the demon.

Before he had a chance to respond, she hissed venomously, "When I said you didn't have to come, it wasn't an option. I don't give a flying fuck about your _**honor**_. I refuse to travel with the likes of you!"

With that she spit in his face and turned, storming out of the room. Just as she made to shove the door aside, she paused, her frame going completely still before beginning to tremble.

He heard her strangled sob, saw her turn her head to stare at him over her shoulder. He saw the lone tear that crept down her cheek, and it crushed him.

"I hope you're happy," she whispered in a tone so quiet that she herself almost missed it. She knew, however, that he could hear every word she spoke, and so she continued, "I hope you're proud, knowing that you've completely destroyed me. If this was all some sick game, Sesshomaru, you win; I just hope it was worth it."

Her words chipped away at his heart, splinters of pain burrowing deep into his flesh as she crumbled before him. Her soft, pale face was red with anger and sorrow, her lips quivering, eyes filled to the brim with unshed tears of defeat.

She laughed bitterly then, a sound that did not suit the young, pure miko, and he felt himself shudder. She sounded so hollow.

"You know," she began, "you are just like Inuyasha."

Normally, such a comment would have thrown him into an inescapable fit of rage. Now he simply stood and allowed the words to sink in. What frightened and sickened him the most was the truth behind her words. He _**was**_ like his pathetic half-breed brother. He, the great Sesshomaru of the western lands, was no better than a hanyou. He had used her, not in the same way Inuyasha had, but in his own selfish manner. Bitter loathing bubbled up in his being; a loathing purely and solely directed at him self.

"Goodbye."

The tiny, almost inaudible word broke all train of his thought, and everything went deadly silent. The echoing thunder of his study doors closing came next and he threw his hands over his ears as a loud, wailing screech pierced his conscience. It continued, the high, constant pitch stabbing into his brain. He felt as if his ears would bleed. He could not think, or reason, all he could do was sink to the floor as the weight of what he had done hit him with its full force, bringing tears to his eyes.

A flicker of silver caught his attention, and he looked downward. On the floor, not three feet from him, was the necklace he had given her. Teeth clenching in anguish, he whispered brokenly, "Come back."

* * *

Kagome held her head high, chin jutting upward even as tears of broken sorrow cascaded down her blotchy face. Bow slung over her shoulder, the _Faia Enko_ and quiver resting against her back, she trekked to the west, where the last shard remained. This time, she would not allow the crafty shadow youkai to escape. 'It will be simple,' she assured herself, 'all I have to do is imagine its Sesshomaru. Then I'll have no problem chopping his head off.'

She had been deceived for the last time. Never again would she allow a man near her heart. She would continue to aid all those in need, but as for love… she didn't even know if she had the strength to attempt it.

The sun continued to shine, and a slight frown marred her smooth, pink lips. The bright face of the ageless orb shone its light on all around her, and yet she felt terribly cold. 'It's as though it's mocking me,' she mused sadly. There had been a time when the world would mourn with her. When she was sad, the day would become cool and dreary, when she was happy, it was reflected in the clear, spotless blue sky. Now, however, it was as though the world had forgotten her, left her behind and continued to function without her. 'Just like Sesshomaru,' she realized.

Shaking her head, she kept on, not willing to let herself be distracted by her folly. She had made a grievous mistake, but she would learn from it. 'No wonder he blocks himself off from everything,' she thought to herself, 'That way…he can't get hurt.'

**Wahhhhh… so sad! I cry sometimes when I read this part. Yeah I'm a suck, leave me alone. Poor Kagome… that girl has rotten luck, doesn't she? Will things get better? Only time can tell.**

**At least we know he regrets it… right? And I know it was a dick move for him but a lot of people do the same thing. They don't realize what a good thing is until it's gone. Maybe he'll fix things. Maybe he won't. **

**If you please, review. **


	30. Lonely Voyager: Foreboding Shadow

**This one's a shorty, but then again it isn't that significant. I hope you can all forgive me for the crimes I have committed in putting Kagome through such trauma, but it had to be done for the story to be effective. If they had simply fallen in love and everything went perfectly there wouldn't be much spice to the plot, would there?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.**

**Lonely Voyager, Foreboding Shadow**

She entered the village during her third day of traveling. Dusk found her on the outskirts of the small settlement, head heavy and lolling on her neck from lack of sleep. The tiny community, which bordered Japan's current capital, _Kyoto_, must have been a vital trade center, for the familiar scent of spices and meat permeated her senses.

The dusty roads were stirring with life, youkai and human alike scurrying about to purchase this and that. A small group of village women chatted idly along the side of the road, their children playing a game of tag amongst the winding crowd.

Stands displaying vibrantly colored knick-knacks pockmarked the main street, vendors shouting out animatedly to advertise their wares. Fruit, fish, and grain lined the counters and hung from the rafters, and the tinkling of chimes could be heard in the distance. She had smiled at that. Such a gentle sound was music to her ears amidst the chaotic uproar of the village. It soothed her aching soul.

It was not hard for her to find a place to settle for the night. A woman and her child provided her with shelter in return for her services. A warm bed and hot supper were welcome luxuries to Kagome at the time being, for she had not slept for two nights, nor had she eaten in three days. Though she had been trained to go without sleep for lengths of up to a week, it was hard to do so when no sustenance was provided.

The room she had been supplied with was sparsely furnished, though it had a homey feeling to it. The small bed was decorated with a single pillow and a matching white sheet. At the foot, a quilt sat folded neatly, the mismatching patches clashing in a rather cute way with the torn, light blue curtains that hung over the window.

A small bureau sat next to the bed, the years chipping away at the smooth, wooden surface, giving it a rustic look. A small mirror sat atop the dresser, something that was actually rather surprising. Not many peasants owned mirrors. It was cracked, and smudged, but it served its purpose. Taking a quick glance into said mirror, Kagome grumbled when she caught sight of herself. She was a mess.

Her hair was tousled and knotted, her cheeks drained of color. Purple bags stood out noticeably beneath her eyes, stating that she was indeed worn out.

Her power nearly sapped, she collapsed onto the small one person bed, sprawled out across the mattress like a corpse and, in her own opinion, looking like one as well. During her travels, she had made sure to keep up a strong barrier at all times. She had no time for interruptions, nor did she want Sesshomaru finding her.

'I highly doubt you'll have to worry about that,' she hissed inwardly. It was true, the chances of the inu youkai coming to find her were slim to none, and the fact made her even bitterer than she had been before. She truly had been a fool.

Yawning widely, Kagome allowed sleep to overcome her. On the morrow, she would thank the pair for their hospitality and leave first thing. However, before she left, she would have to see what she could do about renting a horse. She hoped they weren't too terribly expensive; she only had a few pieces of gold left.

* * *

A baleful chuckle shattered the silence of the lightless room, crimson orbs flickering with anticipation.

"So, little one," he crooned as he traced the image Kanna's mirror reflected, "you have left the dog behind to travel on your own?" Leaning back against the window frame he was situated next to, the hanyou's cold, sinister lips quirked into a vicious and foreboding smirk, one that held the silent promise of chaos to come.

"A foolish move, on your part, Kagome," he mumbled to no one in particular. "However," he interjected, "I must remember to thank you as I pry the final shards from your fingers, for you have made my own task that much simpler."

Hand clenching until small rivulets of blood dripped from between his fingers, the hybrid demon called Naraku sighed as a flicker of pain shot up his arm. "Without that bothersome inu youkai in my way, the jewel is as good as mine, and with it, as is Kagome."

Dismissing the pale, white haired girl, Naraku stretched a long, lean leg out in front of him, the other bent with his elbow resting casually on his knee. Inhaling deeply, he cast a quick glance out the window.

Miasma clouded skies were free of any life, the ground below bare. Black mangled figures that were once trees stood feebly here and there; ready to break under the slightest pressure. He grinned wickedly.

In due time, this, his realm of chaos, would spread, corroding everything until the land was cast in a bleak shadow… just the way he liked it. Soon the world would be his to shape, his to mold. With the completed Shikon-no-tama nearly in his grasp, every being in existence would tremble before him.

His sick, twisted mind delighted in the notion. A lone image plagued his thoughts then, one of Kagome trembling, begging him, on hands and knees like a bitch, doused in the blood of both Inuyasha and Sesshomaru.

Groaning, he rose; hands settling on the windowsill as he inhaled the fetid air that surrounded his palace. Large, purple clouds of toxic poison billowed around the high peeked structures that made up his home, coiling up them like vast, venomous serpents.

This new location was an obvious one for someone such as himself to vacate, though he did not loose an ounce of sleep over it. Who was there for him to fear, Sesshomaru? The idea was laughable at the moment. The silly dog was too busy scouring the countryside for the little miko. He would have no worries when it came to that arrogant inu. Inuyasha was too weak and feeble minded to pose a threat. And Kagome, well, she was preoccupied collecting the final shards for him. All was falling into place nicely.

The earth itself seemed to sense the disturbance, for many of her children sought protection in their trees and burrows and caves. The birds ceased their merry chirping, deer and wild pigs finding shelter in grottos and caverns. Though the sun still shone, something about that day seemed uncertain, as though the sky would crowd with black clouds at any moment.

He could see it now, the very foundation of the planet crumbling as he took his place as ruler of this pitiful world. The air would grow dense and heavy, the shining face of the sun shrouded by the veil of shadow that would accompany him.

In the dead silence of his domain, a loud, maniacal laugh echoed across the charred, naked hills. Judgment day would soon be at hand.

**There is a quick peek at what Naraku is up to people. He's sitting on his sexy ass, doing nothing but waiting… as usual. **

**It's amazing that someone who sits around so much can maintain such a superb physique. I mean seriously. Who does diddly-squat and ends up with abs and pecs like that? Maybe we all have it backwards, people. Perhaps exercise isn't the answer. By God that's it! No wonder I haven't been losing weight, I've been doing it all backwards! Now I just need to buy a pint of ice cream, gorge, and sit on my butt! I'll be ten pounds lighter in no time! Ha, ha… yeah right… I wish. Stupid anime characters and their perfect bodies… grr. **

**Review! La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la!**


	31. A Little Bit of Mischief

**Okay people, next entry up and ready for you to devour. This one's a little longer, so relax. I'm really tired so I'm not going to write a long opening comment. I'm sure you'll all get over that easily enough. **

**Disclaimer: I od ton nwo ahsayunI! **

**A Little Bit of Mischief**

Approaching the stable curiously, hoping to find someone who would be willing to lend her a steed, the young, anxious miko poked her head through the barn doors. Standing calmly in the many stalls, an array of horses grazed lazily, pawing the ground and tossing their heads to and fro. In the corner, in an empty stable, a young man stood raking up hay.

Strolling up to him, she leaned over the stall door. "How much to rent?" Kagome inquired politely.

"A horse?" the man began. He cast a sideways glance in her direction, eyes sweeping over her in a scrutinizing fashion. "What manner of horse?"

"Any horse will be fine," she assured him, pulling open her coin purse to cast a quick glimpse inside.

"Well… thirty gold pieces is the lowest I'm willing to go."

Sighing, shoulders drooping, she informed him that she didn't have enough and bid him good day. When he called out to her, she paused in her step, looking over her shoulder at the sturdy young lad.

"How many gold pieces do you have?" he asked while leaning nonchalantly on his rake.

"Sixteen," she replied glumly.

Sniffing slightly, he went on, "Do you have any skills that may be of use to me? Perhaps I can put you to work?"

Hopes lifting, she told him eagerly, "I'm a miko. I can also cook, sew, clean-"

"Whoa, young miss," he interrupted, a lopsided smile tilting his lips. Brushing a strand of his dusty brown bangs from his eyes, the young man offered, "Help me clean these stables, and I'll rent you a horse for sixteen gold pieces."

Smiling brightly, she snatched one of the brooms she had seen leaning against the barn door. Bustling into another empty stable, she began sweeping up the discarded hay and bits of dirt from the floor.

Grinning at the animated young woman, the man went back to his own task, chocolate eyes shimmering with mirth.

* * *

Sighing as she poured the last bucket of oats into a feeding bin, Kagome wiped away any traces of sweat from her brow. "There we are," she groaned in relief, "all done."

Wiping his hands on his apron, the man nodded his head in approval. Deep brown orbs carefully scanning over every stall, he turned to her with respect in his eyes.

The young woman was currently eying a sleek, black mare. The healthy animal was approximately fifteen hands high, not incredibly tall, but an appropriate size for someone her height.

It seemed to be in good physical condition, well muscled with strong, lean legs. In its large, nearly onyx eyes, a wild yet confident look was reflected.

Noting the animal she seemed to be partial to, the breeder commented, "That one there's as stubborn as a mule. She's got a nasty mean streak. I've never been able to ride her, but she breeds good colts, otherwise I'd send her off for dog meat."

The mare whinnied indignantly, shaking its head in what seemed to be disagreement.

Chuckling, the stable owner sighed, "She's a clever thing, though, I'll give her that much."

The mare ceased shaking her head, and instead gave a single sure nod.

Kagome couldn't help the giggle that passed her lips. The animal certainly was entertaining.

"As smart as she is…" the man's words trailed off as he watched what could only have been described as a miracle. The stubborn, surly mare was currently nibbling playfully on a strand of the young miko's hair. When the girl paid it no heed, the horse gave her shoulder a soft nudge.

Feeling a gentle bump, Kagome turned to find the black mare reaching out toward her. Lifting a cautious hand, the priestess stroked the animal's nose, delighted when it leaned into her touch. Growing bolder, she turned and placed a palm against the mare's long, thickly muscled neck, rubbing lightly.

"Well, it seems you've made a new friend."

Kagome turned to face the breeder, smiling and giving the horse a final pat. "She's not so bad."

"Well then you might as well take her," the stable owner suggested.

Gasping, Kagome asked, "Are you certain? I mean, she is one of the nicest horses in this stable." Blushing, she rambled, "Not that the other horses aren't pretty, it's just I-"

Laughing deeply, the young man lifted his hand in reassurance. "Its fine, miko, I know you meant no offence."

Sighing, she smiled shyly and clasped her hands together. Then, realizing she had yet to give him her name, she bowed and introduced herself. "I'm Kagome."

"It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Lady Kagome, my name is Ryou. Now, what do you say we get that mare saddled up for you?" he suggested kindly.

Nodding in eagerness, Kagome asked quietly, "Is there anything I can do to help?"

Shaking his head, the man assured her, "Its fine. If you like, there is a small well behind this barn. You can wash up and have yourself something to drink."

Thanking him, Kagome went to do just that.

The sturdy, wooden structure reminded her much of the Bone Eaters Well in Inuyasha's Forest, and a surge of homesickness struck her. Shaking it off, she hauled up a bucket of water to clean off with. Upon seeing her reflection on the water's surface, she couldn't help but laugh. She was absolutely filthy, her face smudged with dirt and heaven knows what else.

Cringing at the thought, she lowered her hands into the water. Waiting until the cool, clear liquid filled her palms, Kagome splashed it over her face and let out a pleased moan. Scrubbing away any dirt residue that stained her cheeks, she brushed herself off and rinsed out her hair.

After having collected another bucket of water, she drank greedily, bringing her cupped palms to her lips eagerly so that she might quench her thirst.

Upon returning to the stable, she found the midnight mare saddled and ready to go.

Smiling kindheartedly, the man informed her, "There are a pack of provisions behind your saddle. They should last you a few days. As for the horse, she can graze. There is a small bag of oats, however, in case the land becomes more rugged."

Gesturing a blessing to him, Kagome bowed once more and bid him farewell. Advancing toward the bearing beast, she strolled around to the left side and placed her foot in the stirrup, hoisting herself onto its back with ease.

Her sword, she found, was too long to strap to her back while on the horse. Instead, she strapped it to the pack of provisions that sat atop the mare's rear, as well as her own bag. Taking hold of the reigns, she gave the horse a small nudge with her heel.

Shaking his head as the sweet little miko steered the stubborn mare out of the barn, Ryou followed the two of them out to the main road, where he saw her off.

Just as she made to leave, Kagome asked, "What is her name?"

Smiling, the stable keeper answered, "Mischief."

Chuckling, Kagome gave the mare a pat on the neck and commented, "A fitting title."

Nodding once to the young man who had provided her with the steed, Kagome was off to the west once more, certain that, with the help of her newest comrade, she would find the final shard in no time at all.

* * *

Roaring in rage, Sesshomaru lashed out at the closest thing to him, which happened to be a defenseless sapling. The pitiful little plant didn't stand a chance as the western Lord's claws cut it down, bark and leaf giving way to his corrosive acid with a hiss.

For days he had gone without rest or food, and as of yet, his efforts were in vain. His search for the young miko was not going as he had planned. Apparently, her newly obtained power had increased her ability to mask her scent as well. So well, in fact, that even he himself could not pick up hide or hair of the little onna. Whenever he managed pick up on her scent, she was long gone by the time he got to where it originated from. The barrier she had erected was a powerful one indeed, and it was making his task all the more difficult.

The very fact that he was out in the wilderness, searching for a human wench, was farcical. The fact that he was out in the wilderness, searching for a human wench, and was unsuccessful in finding even a trace of her, was embarrassing, to say the least. He felt like a puppy that'd lost his bone.

Stretching his senses out in all directions, he attempted once more to find her unmistakable aura. Growling when he found his efforts were yet again abortive, Sesshomaru settled for searching the old fashioned way.

Summoning his demonic cloud, he rose into the sky and began combing the landscape with his carefully trained eyes.

For hours he searched, but to no avail. His little miko had seemingly disappeared without a trace. For the millionth time, he cursed himself for his dishonorable actions. Human or not, what he had done was unacceptable, especially since she was the woman he loved.

He was sick of hiding what he felt for the onna. It was undeniable, the bond they shared, yet he had played the fool and ignored his instincts. He had realized his feeling for her long ago, but had been too obdurate to act upon them.

Only now, after he had lost her, did he understand what a mistake he had made. Before, he had thought having a mate would only present risks; that it made a man weak. After having pondered the notion for a while, he had realized just how wrong he was. Several times before he had seen Inuyasha in battle, and scoffed at his brazen antics. Yet, somehow, he would always pull through in the end, despite the fact that he was a hanyou. Inuyasha had, much to his dismay, bested him on several occasions. He had considered the reasons for such outcomes many times before, but had never realized what the source of his strength was, what truly fueled the raging force behind his power.

Now, however, the answer was perfectly clear to him. Love… love had pushed him forward, allowing him to reach heights that he never could have without the miko's influence. Inuyasha fought to protect, and that was exactly what his father had been trying to tell him all those years ago. Back then, he had assumed it was his father's way of defending himself. Now he saw the words for what they truly meant.

Inu no Taisho had always known his eldest son to crave power, and so he had given him an answer. Love… to have someone to protect, someone to fight for, was what made a person strong.

And now, because of his foolishness, he feared that he may have very well lost the only woman he would ever love.

He fingered the thin, silver chain in his pocket, its presence a constant reminder of her, how he had wronged her, and what needed to be done.

A ferocious snarl left his lips. He would never give up his search, not until he found her and expressed just how sorry he truly was. He would not allow her to slip through his fingers for a second time.

**Yeah, Kagome makes another friend, and she's black and furry! I wish I had a black horse. I have a brown one… but black just seems so much nicer. Oh well, I love my Chubby. He's cute too so I guess I can live without a black horse.**

**And, of course, Sesshomaru is out scouring the countryside for our little miko. It's about time he admitted everything, I know, but there had to be some sort of climactic suspense between the two. **

**Anyways, review and… whatever… God I'm tired!**


	32. Familiar Face: Unforgettable Bond

**Aha, I know a lot of you are going to appreciate this chapter. It will put many restless hearts at ease. What will happen… well read and find out you silly gooses!**

**Sorry… this one took an extra day to post, but I was exhausted yesterday. Other than Christmas, I only have one day off this entire month! That bites! Holla if you hear me, people!**

**Disclaimer: ÉG gera ekki eiga Inuyasha.**

**Familiar Face; Unforgettable Bond**

Plopping down next to Mischief, Kagome blew a tired raspberry. Tearing a fistful of grass from the ground beside her, she held up her hand and offered it to the panting mare.

Accepting readily, Mischief gave Kagome's shoulder a gentle shove with her head, her velvety nose rubbing against the miko's cheek.

The two females lay silently next to one another, enjoying the light breeze that accompanied the evening. The small river they had come across had provided both with a refreshing drink and a place to wash up. Now, the pair sat in comfortable silence, Kagome propped up against Mischief's side.

While the horse grazed leisurely on the lush grass they lay in, Kagome retrieved a piece of bread and some jerky from the provisions sack.

Chewing happily, she failed to notice the two figures lurking in the woods behind her. It was only when Mischief shot to her feet and whinnied in a distraught way that she sensed their presences.

Drawing an arrow from her quiver, she readied her bow and took aim. Seeing two relatively short, silhouettes standing amongst the foliage, she asked warily, "What do you want?"

"Please," the one pleaded, "we only came in search of food. We mean no harm."

Finding the voice was somewhat familiar, she demanded, "Step forth. If you mean me no harm then you have nothing to fear."

Slowly, the pair stepped from their place in the shadows. First, a small child entered the little clearing, her pigtails bobbing in a synchronized manner as she scurried forward. Bright, lavender eyes accented a small, tanned face and pointed ears, deep red hair brushing her shoulders.

When the second party stepped forth, Kagome's bow and arrow fell to the ground with a soft 'thud'. Eyes welling with joy, she whispered, "Shippou?"

Jaw going slack, the young, green eyed demon gasped, "Kagome?"

She nodded slowly, sinking to her knees and opening her arms to her long lost son.

Lip quivering, he choked out, "Mommy?"

Again she nodded, tears streaking her cheeks.

Throwing himself into her arms, the redheaded tike bawled his eyes out as the woman he had thought dead for three years suddenly reappeared in his life. "I thought you were dead," he stammered.

"I thought you were dead," she replied.

Arms loosening, she took him by the shoulders and held him out at arms length. Shaking her head, she eyed him from top to toe and commented in amazement, "You've grown so much."

He had indeed grown since she had last seen him. The boy who had once stood just above her knee now reached her breast. His innocent green eyes were still full of tomfoolery, as she recalled they had all those years ago. His voice, she noted with amusement, was much fuller than it had been years ago. It had lost its high, nasally pitch, signaling his ascension into manhood. Yes, her little boy had grown much.

"You have too," he remarked.

Remembering the little demoness that was accompanying him, she cast a quick glance at the child and asked, "Who is this, Shippou?"

Clearing his throat, Shippou informed his surrogate mother, "This is Yumi."

Smiling kindly to the little girl, Kagome reached out to motion the child forward.

Shyly scurrying up behind Shippou, the youth peeked out from around his hip and batted her large, bright eyes at Kagome. "Shippou-chan," she whispered, "who's that?"

"This is Kagome, the miko I told you about," he explained.

Nodding, the little girl slowly stepped out from behind her protector, bowing in respect.

Smiling, the young woman suggested, "Why don't we get you something to eat?"

* * *

Tucking Yumi into her sleeping role, Kagome scuttled up to the fire, taking her seat next to Shippou. Pulling her knees to her chest, she gazed transfixed at the stars.

"So," she began after a moment's silence, "what happened? Why didn't you return?"

Jaw clenching, the young kitsuine answered in a shaky voice, "Miroku and I continued traveling, though he insisted I stayed behind at Kaede's village. During our travels, we came across a village that was being destroyed by an oni. Despite our best efforts, without you, Inuyasha, Sango, or Kirara to aid us, the giant beast was too much to handle. I told him not to… I told him it would kill him… he didn't listen… I tried…"

Kagome hushed the now sobbing youth, cradling him in her arms as he cried. "It's alright Shippou, it isn't your fault. With Naraku still in existence, it was bound to happen sooner or later. You couldn't have done anything to stop it."

"I just felt so helpless, Kagome, standing there when it happened. He took the oni, but the wind tunnel wasn't satisfied. It took him too. He's gone, they're all gone, and I couldn't save any of them. I just felt so worthless. That's why I didn't return to Kaede's. I couldn't stay there, not when I was the only one left. I was nothing but a burden."

Shaking her head, Kagome whispered, "Never a burden… you were just as much a part of our group as I was. You were the heart, Shippou, the joy in our lives. There are times that I would have given up if it weren't for you. You are my son, and I love you." She stroked his orange locks, which were no longer in a messy ponytail, but rather a braid that reached his tailbone.

Needing to change the topic, Kagome asked lightheartedly, "Now, how did you come across Yumi?"

Wiping his eyes, the young kit told her, "After I left, I traveled to the north, to a village I'd heard of. I thought that maybe, since I didn't have anywhere else to go, I could find somewhere to stay there."

"Did you?" Kagome inquired when he paused.

Rolling his eyes, he sighed, "If you consider an abandoned shack a place to stay. I was still too young to work, so I started stealing to get by. During my second year alone, I came across her." He glanced lovingly in Yumi's direction, a small smile tilting his lips. "I was about to steal some fruit from a vendor when I saw her running from a shop keeper. She was trying to steal a loaf of bread…" He paused, chuckling a little before continuing, "Apparently, she hadn't done a very good job of it."

"So," Kagome interjected, "you swept her away to safety and the two of you have been together ever since?"

Nodding, the fox demon affirmed, "Yeah, that's pretty much how it goes."

"So… where are her parents?" Kagome questioned grimly.

"They were killed by bandits," he hissed in distain, his eyes hardening a little before softening, taking on a sympathetic light as he once again cast a look in her direction. He smiled and shook his head. "I don't know if I would have made it this long if she hadn't come into my life."

Brows lifting, Kagome nudged him playfully in the ribs and teased, "I think someone has a crush."

"Mom!" he cried exasperatedly, shooting a nervous look in toward the little demoness, "Don't say that!"

"Why," the young miko jibed, "afraid she might hear me?"

Shippou growled and pounced on his adoptive mother, laughing quietly as they rolled around in the dirt for a few moments before righting themselves.

Brushing herself off, Kagome took a closer look at her son. Aside from his hair, voice and height, his paws had changed, no longer that lovable fox like appendages she had so adored. Now, in their place, were claw tipped hands and feet. His tail remained, though it was longer than she remembered it being. Either way, he was still her son.

Yawning, Kagome suggested, "We should get to bed too. You can curl up in the bedroll beside Yumi. She'll need your body heat to stay warm since the seasons are changing."

"What about you, mom?" he asked in a concerned tone.

"I'll sleep next to Mischief, she'll keep me warm," Kagome assured him.

Zipping up the sleeping roll once Shippou was nestled inside, the young priestess took her place next to the midnight steed, hunkering down against the mare's belly and shutting her eyes.

Though her heart still ached with sorrow and loss, some of the pain had eased upon her son's arrival. She had missed him terribly, and the fact that he was here with her now was almost too good to be true. 'Please don't let this be a dream,' she thought in a frightened manner.

Eyes cracking open, she lifted a hand and pinched herself on the cheek. "Nope," she muttered sourly, rubbing her face as a tingle of pain bit into her flesh.

Gazing up at the stars one more time that night, she smiled. 'Perhaps things are staring to look up.'

**Shippou's back! For those of you who assumed he wasn't dead, good for you. I had never stated plainly that he was dead… only that he was missing. So ya… the fluff-ball is back, only he's not so little anymore, and he's got a friend!**

**Don't worry; we get to see more Sesshomaru next chapter.**

**Review… it'll make me happy. **


	33. Confrontation of the Hearts

**Alrighty then… here it is… chapter thirty-three. Kagome and Sesshomaru meet up and duke it out… just joking. They do meet up though… you'll just have to red and find out what they have to say to one another. **

**Let me just say… wow. I had hoped to get five-hundred reviews by the end of this story. It looks like I'll be getting a lot more than that. I'm already at four-hundred-forty-nine. Yay fans!**

**I got a comment that horses did not exist in Asia back then, and let me just say that I actually did not know that. Either way, though, Mischief stays. I really don't give a crap. If you want to take things to such a literal level, remember that demons didn't exist either, so there. Besides, look at how many times horses appear in Inuyasha… I'm just trying to piece the story together, okay, not write an essay. This is fantasy, not factual **

**And also, sorry to those of you who are offended by my terrible grammar in these foreign Disclaimers. I obviously don't know all these languages… sheesh… I just get the words translated on the web. Who actually does know that many languages? I mean seriously? If I get a review and someone tells me, 'Hey I know that many languages,' I'm just going to call you a liar, because no one knows like twenty some languages, alright?**

**By the way, the last Disclaimer was in Icelandic and this one's in Welch… though I'm sure we need to change some of the words around according to the proper grammar there and whatnot, but I don't give a damn. All of the words are there, okay, so who cares what order they are in? **

**Disclaimer: Gwna mo addef Inuyasha.**

**Confrontation of the Hearts**

Much to her dismay, the shard, or more to the point, the owner of said shard, did not stay in the same place as it had before. Obviously learning from past mistakes, the shadow youkai was now constantly on the move, making it a difficult task for Kagome and her band to hunt him down.

Mischief, despite Kagome's attempts to slow her, ran for hours on end. Apparently, the mare's determination was just as great as that of the others.

They stopped for rest when need be, and Kagome made certain that the horse always had a good meal and a cool drink before they returned to their trek. Shippou and Yumi rode astride Mischief, in front of Kagome. Thankfully, neither of them took up too much space.

The small demoness, she had learned, could generate water and ice, a useful talent when they came across trouble. Shippou, over the years, had perfected his foxfire, and what was once a harmless trick was now a powerful attack. Also, it was a nifty skill for when they needed to start a fire and cook meals.

The rations, between the three of them, lasted only two days, and so it was left up to Kagome to search for food. The task was a simple one, for a miko of her caliber, but it was bothersome at times. Shippou helped her with the skinning when it came to fish and fowl, and Yumi offered her assistance in cleaning the food before they ate it.

As for Mischief, the horse simply grazed on whatever vegetation was available. Despite what the breeder had told her, the mare took to both Shippou and Yumi rather well, and dealt with them in the same playful manner that she dealt with Kagome.

During their second day of traveling together, Kagome had noted the strong demonic aura trailing them. After searching the energy of the being, she found it to be Sesshomaru, and raised the magnitude of her barrier. She truly did not want to speak to the youkai, or see him, but she often found herself pondering the reasons why he might be following her.

After deliberating the topic, she determined that he more than likely thought it his duty to accompany her, and if he did not, his honor would be tarnished. Thinking about it tended to make her angry, so she tried to stray away from the subject.

To distract herself, she often played with the children, or taught them in the ways of herbs and healing. The two soaked up every bit of information she offered, and she began to find that she was quickly running out of things to teach them. Every evening, before she would tuck them away to bed, she would teach them of the stars and constellations, recalling the stories that went with them.

Kagome found that, in no time at all, Yumi became just as important to her as the young kit, and she now regarded the child as a daughter. Likewise, Yumi had almost instantly picked up calling Kagome mother, as Shippou did. The three of them were an odd but inseparable trio, and the young miko wondered just how she had ever gotten by without being in the presence of children. She surmised that Rin made it a great deal easier for her to bear.

Within days of their departure from the spot where they had reunited, Kagome began missing the young brunette dearly, and swore to herself that once this was over, she would return to the Western Lands so that she could visit the young girl. Perhaps she and Yumi would become friends. Shippou, of course, was already acquainted with the Western Lord's ward, and Kagome knew that he considered her a friend as well.

Either way, it would be nice to see the young girl again; she had a knack of brightening even the foulest of moods. Sesshomaru, on the other hand, was one individual she did not look forward to seeing.

Then, like a proverbial bitch slap from Fate herself, the western Lord's presence invaded her senses, much closer than it had before. Apparently, he had not stopped traveling, and was doing so at an alarmingly fast pace.

Cursing her self in every way possible, Kagome shot to her feet, strapping her sword and bag, as well as the near empty provisions sack, to Mischief's rear. Hurriedly adjusting the bridle, she threw on the saddle and adjusted it to her liking.

Turning to the children, she called out, "It's time to go! We must hurry!"

"What's wrong Kagome?" Shippou inquired as he lifted Yumi onto the mare's back.

"I'll explain later," the miko told him curtly as she shoved her foot into the stirrup. Mounting the steed, she jabbed it lightly with her heels, slackening her grip on the reins so the horse could run.

Even after having placed her most powerful barrier up, the western Lord had still picked up her trail. Why couldn't he just leave her be? Hadn't he done enough damage already, or was he thirsting to inflict more?

They had gotten, at the most, fifty meters before the insufferable taiyoukai dropped from the sky and landed directly in front of them. Mischief jerked to a halt, rearing up in surprise as the lethal western Lord appeared before them. Pawing anxiously at the ground, the mare huffed in aggravation and dislike; large, coal orbs hardening as she regarded the demon.

"Sesshomaru," the young kit whispered in alarm, readying his foxfire if need be. Though he doubted it would harm the powerful demon, he was willing to try anything to protect his mother and newly obtained friend.

"What do you want?" Kagome asked him, her voice deathly calm. "I've told you already, Sesshomaru, there is no need for you to accompany me. I have politely declined your offer, so your reputation is safe. Now, if you don't mind, I'll be going."

"Kagome," the silver haired youkai beseeched, stepping forward.

Grunting in frustration, said miko huffed, "What is it? What do you want?"

"I need to speak with you," he informed her.

Leaning back in the saddle, she released the reins and crossed her arms, black brow arching as she bit out, "Well then, let's have it, but do hurry, I'm on a rather tight schedule."

"I was hoping we might speak alone," he explained while eying the two children that sat mounted on the midnight steed. One he had recognized as the young kit Kagome had traveled with years ago, but the other was unfamiliar. Either way, the conversation he wished to have with the young woman regarded neither of them.

Shaking her head, the priestess declined, "No, I'm sorry, but I don't have time for that. Anything you have to say to me you can say it in front of them. If not, then perhaps its best you left it unsaid."

Groaning in irritation, the youkai began, "For what it's worth, I came to apologize."

For a moment, Kagome remained silent, not a sound coming from her still, rigid figure. Then, with the lifting of both brows, she droned, "Oh, I get it."

Lifting an inquisitive brow, Sesshomaru awaited her accusation.

"You want me to forgive you so that you can feel better about yourself, right? Well, I must say I'm surprised, Sesshomaru. I never thought the feelings of a pathetic human wench would affect you so much. The again, I suppose your reputation is at risk."

"Kagome," Sesshomaru crooned, "that is not the reason behind my apology."

"Really," the young woman asked dubiously.

"Please," the taiyoukai went on, "listen to what I have come to say."

Groaning, Kagome gave in and sighed, "Alright, just get on with it will you? I've got a long way to go."

Taking a long, even breathe, Sesshomaru approached the trio, stopping only when he was standing directly beside them. He could sense fear and premonition billowing off of the young kit, as well as the girl. Kagome's scent, on the other hand, portrayed anger, frustration, and an inner pain to the likes of which he had never felt before. He truly had shattered her once unbreakable spirit.

"What I did to you, the way I behaved, was unacceptable. You have every right to resent me for what I have put you through, but allow me this, Kagome. Allow me to tell you just how truly sorry I am. I don't expect you to forgive me, and, as much as I loathe the fact, you were right… when you said I was like Inuyasha."

Kagome was thrown aback by his last statement. Never had she dreamed that Sesshomaru would place himself on the same level as Inuyasha.

"During the countless years I have lived, I have seen many great men fall while fighting for a loved one. It was because of that I lead myself to believe that caring about someone made one weak. For ages I separated myself from those around me, and for ages it seemed to work to my advantage. I became feared, renowned, respected by all. But lately, I've found myself thinking very dangerous things, and what's worse… I was acting on those same thoughts."

He paused then, to recall the words his father had spoken to him on the day of his death. "Inu no Taisho once asked me who I had to protect. At first, I thought his words to be a ridiculous mockery, because of the fact that he had taken a human as a mate. Now, however, I see the reasons behind his actions. One cannot help who they love, whether they are ningen or youkai. Now, as I stand in my father's shadow, I understand. He loved her, as I love you, Kagome."

By then she was in tears, the western Lord's heartfelt confession tearing her in two ways. If he loved her so much, why had he treated her like dirt? "Why?" she sobbed brokenly, "If you love me then why did you do it? Why did you use me, Sesshomaru?"

Eyes lowering to the ground, he explained, "I was a fool to let you go, Kagome. When I first realized that I felt for you, a part of me did not want to accept it. For so long I ridiculed my father for his weakness… and now that same weakness has become my own. When you left, my heart was shattered into a million splinters. I realized that love is not a weakness, but rather something that strengthens. I was so busy worrying about what others would think if they saw the western Lord mate a human, after the mockery he had made of his father."

"I don't know what to think, Sesshomaru," Kagome whispered, her head hung low as tears pooled at her chin, where they plummeted to spatter against the damp cloth of her fighting uniform.

Eyes lifting, determination shining from their amber depths, Sesshomaru pleaded, "It doesn't matter to me, what they think. Their opinion of me is not my concern. Your happiness is my only concern. Whatever you choose, Kagome, as long as it makes you happy, I will respect it. Even if…"

Holding her breathe as his voice grew quiet, Kagome dismounted, taking slow, uncertain steps toward the now shaking Lord. Reaching him, she brushed back his bangs to find tears rimming his golden eyes.

Gazing straight into her eyes, those twin pools of sapphire he had come to adore so very much, Sesshomaru finished, "even if it means that I am not a part of your life. I love you, and I always will. If you choose to leave me, then let it be my punishment to forever wallow in the silent, lonely Hell I have created for myself."

Wiping away the single tear that streaked down his porcelain cheek, Kagome assured him with a shake of her head, "I should hate you… but I can't."

Eyes shimmering with hope, Sesshomaru cupped her cheek and kissed her gently on the forehead.

Laughing in a strangled way, she teased, "Especially when you do things like that. You're such an arrogant, insensitive, jerk… but I can't stop loving you."

Arms wrapping loosely around her waist, the youkai promised, "Give me the chance, koi, and I will do everything in my power to make you happy."

Hugging the tall, tinsel haired demon, Kagome told him, "I love you, Sesshomaru, but I will need time to regain my trust in you."

Kissing her forehead once more, he assured her, "I will do whatever I can to prove to you that I am sincere. This Sesshomaru would wait for an eternity if that is what it took." Removing the crescent moon necklace from the folds of his haori, he lifted the delicate metal chain over her head.

Chuckling lightly, Kagome assured him, "I doubt I'll need an eternity."

Worming her way out of his arms, the miko adjusted her hair and scurried back over to her party. Hopping astride the still anxious horse, she gave it a reassuring pat on the neck. Giving the mare a nudge in the flank, Kagome steered Mischief to stand beside the demon Lord. Eyes returning to Sesshomaru, she inquired playfully, "Are you going to join us then, or stand there and look pretty?"

Grinning, the tall youkai manifested his demon cloud and followed alongside the little band. His senses were on constant alert, though his eyes never once left the determined visage of the young miko. He praised the heavens for giving him a second chance, and promised himself that he would never take that chance for granted, nor would he take her love for granted.

**Love, sweet love. I understand that most of you were expecting more of a struggle, but whatever. You're all thinking, 'I wouldn't have gone so easy on him,' but don't be too quick to say so. Love makes people do crazy things. If you really love someone, and you get the opportunity to be with them, chances are you're going to take it. **

**Review and let me hear your feelings/ complaints/ opinions… but please, no nonsensical flames. I've said it before. I cannot use them to make the story better, so why bother? If you hate the story so much, don't read it!**


	34. Tanning Topless: Rules Set

**I made a boo-boo! My thanks to LordKcayrynsLover, who pointed out my flub. I accidentally put pair, instead of trio, when describing Kagome, Shippou, and Yumi. Opps! I'm actually impressed that someone noticed that. Good job reviewers, keep your eyes sharp for ouchies like that. Sometimes I miss stuff like that while posting and editing, etc.**

**Once again we have a short chapter, but heck, who cares. I'll post another tomorrow so don't worry about it. I'm happy that you all liked the last chapter; personally I thought it was cute. I know it seems a bit sappy for the indifferent Lord of the west, but he's in love, that tends to make people crazy.**

**Disclaimer: Toudshu me ne Inuyasha. This means, 'I don't own Inuyasha,' in Krazzie… my own personal language. Ahahahaha… hey, I can make up my own language if I want to… who says I can't?**

**Tanning Topless; Rules Set**

Needing to give her mare a rest, Kagome eased Mischief into a trot when the sound of running water came into earshot. The smell of damp soil and water bound plants permeated her nostrils.

Bringing the animal to a gentle stop when a small, winding river came into view, Kagome hopped off of the beast and hauled Yumi from her place in front of Shippou. The young kit needed no help to dismount, and simply leapt off with grace and fluidity that even she herself did not possess.

Sesshomaru had insisted that she simply ride atop his cloud and be rid of the animal. He had also suggested that the children return to the western lands, where they would remain in his home until they had returned.

Though she wasn't certain she wanted to let Mischief go just yet, Kagome did agree to the aspect of sending the children to the palace. There, within the sanctuary of those walls, they would be safe. Kagome had lost her son once already; she would not allow such a thing to happen again.

Sesshomaru had taken the liberty of summoning Ah-Un to their current location, so that the dragon steed could escort the children back to his domain.

She had insisted that he accompanied them, so that, should the occasion present itself, he would be there to protect them. Now, all that was left to do was wait. She surmised that, since it took him days to find her, that he would be gone for at least four hours.

With the sun at its zenith, and a nice, cool breeze penetrating the trees, Kagome decided that, perhaps, she would take this time to do something she hadn't done in a long time. Searching the area for anyone who might pose a threat, she found no such aura in the perimeter and stripped down to her birthday suit. Throwing on her little red bikini, she spread herself out on the riverbank and tanned.

For several moments she lay there on her stomach, relaxing as she soaked up the suns soothing rays. Sitting up after the first five or so minutes, she did another quick scan of the area and found she was still in the clear. Not wanting to have heinous tan lines, she untied the string of her top and set the cloth aside, laying back in the grass once she was rid of the bothersome piece of material.

For some time she remained in that position, head resting on her folded arms. After she felt she had remained on her stomach for long enough, she rolled over onto her back, placing her hands behind her head and spreading her legs slightly so that they would tan evenly.

She felt somewhat awkward at first, since she had never tanned topless before. Yet after a short while, she began to grow accustomed to the sensation of being without something covering her breasts.

Warm and welcomed, the sun beat down on her body, filling her with a sense of soothing calm. However, despite the tranquil state she was currently, in, she sorely wished she had her sunglasses.

Suddenly, the blinding rays of the sun were blocked, her body cast in a shadow. Assuming it was a cloud simply passing overhead, she remained lying there. When the cold presence of the shadow did not pass, she frowned. Peering through one squinted eye, she looked upward to see what exactly was blocking her rays.

Amber eyes regarded the figure in the grass with amused curiosity. What in the world was she doing? Whatever it was, his attention was trained on the twin mounds of maturity that were displayed so conveniently before him. The angle of her arms made them lift nicely, though they were always wonderfully perky. "Interesting," the stoic demon commented as he gazed down at the near naked miko.

At first, the shrouded figure that blocked her sunlight was not known to her, but when it spoke in silken tones belonging to none other than Sesshomaru, she bolted upright with a screech.

Arms folded firmly over her chest, she wailed, "What's the big idea sneaking around on me like that?!" She inferred that he must have had a barrier up, since she had not been aware of his arrival.

Brows lifting, the taiyoukai assured her in an even, creamy voice, "My apologies, miko, had I known it was a common occurrence that you lye around naked, I would have approached with more caution."

"Smart ass," she mumbled indignantly as she scurried behind a bush, bikini top in hand.

Smirking, the inu youkai waited patiently for the fuming miko to return, knowing fully well she was not finished with her rant. As he had predicted, only seconds later she reappeared, fists clenched as she approached him. He noticed with dual interest that she was wearing a rather scanty outfit, one that reminded him of a certain top and skirt she had sported in her earlier years.

"You know," she began, "for someone who's supposed to be trying to get back my trust, you sure are quick to cross the line, buddy!"

Face the picture of seriousness, Sesshomaru remarked, "I had not known that any boundaries had been placed. I am many things, Kagome, but I am not clairvoyant. So clearly, I am not at fault, due to the fact that I had no knowledge of this so called 'line' I've crossed."

Huffing, Kagome instructed him, "Alright then, for one thing, you need to stop creeping around all the time!"

"This Sesshomaru does not creep, nor does he skulk, sneak or slink. It is simply not in the nature of a taiyoukai," the young demon Lord informed her.

"Whatever," Kagome huffed, "just be careful when you're approaching, okay? I can't hear you, and with a barrier up your nearly impossible to sense."

"Understandable," he agreed with a nod.

"Secondly," she remarked, "can you please try to show some emotion? This whole 'I think feelings are a form of weakness' bit is what split us apart in the first place."

Sighing, Sesshomaru established, "You are asking something of me that I cannot do, Kagome."

"How so?" she questioned sharply.

"I refuse to pretend to be something I am not. As I'm certain you have perceived over the time in which we've known one another, I am not the most animated of beings. I am refined and controlled, everything a Lord is supposed to be."

When the miko let out what sounded like a sigh, he continued, "However, I will no longer hide my feelings for you, Kagome. I have established what I feel for you, and I stand by that statement."

Smiling lopsidedly, she whacked him playfully on the arm and scurried off to retrieve her clothing.

Looking down at his arm, where she had struck him, Sesshomaru's brow creased. It had not hurt in the least, but he was curious as to why she insisted on hitting him. He had opened up to her, as she had requested he do, and she hit him.

Eyes lifting to rest upon the frame of the young priestess, he shook his head and let the subject be. There were many things he did not know about Kagome, and he deduced that it would always remain as such. She was a mysterious young woman, from a time in which he had no knowledge of. It was only natural for her to behave somewhat out of the ordinary.

"Well, should we get going?"

Golden orbs shifted to rest on Kagome's form as she mounted the restless mare. After taking a moment to indulge in just how spectacular she looked sitting astride the untamed steed, Sesshomaru nodded once.

**So the search for the final shard is renewed, only this time, our favorite couple is back in action together! Yay for love! Yay for writing! Yay for the computer! Yay for turtles! Oh… wait… that was somewhat off topic. Sorry.**

**Wrieve! That's review in Krazzie! Ahahahahaha…..**


	35. One Step Closer to the End

**Next chappie! Woo-hoo! Slowly but surely our lovable pair makes their way toward their destination, and the final shard of the Shikon! Hoorah! I can't wait to post the final battle scene between our heroes and Naraku! Ah, but I must be patient. It's just so darn tricky.**

**Disclaimer: The usual…**

**One Step Closer to the End**

Kagome had sensed the jewel's presence the day before, and though it was still a ways away, it was much closer than it had been at the beginning of her trek. With Mischief's help, the journey would be a much faster one. And with Sesshomaru along, well… things would definitely be interesting.

Though the composed western Lord said little, he kept her on her toes. When he was silent, Kagome always found herself wondering what might be going through his mind. When they spoke, at least she was ensured to have an intelligent conversation. Though Mischief was good company, she was only a horse, and Kagome needed someone civilized to converse with.

Within the first two hours of their traveling, the terrain began to grow more barren. Grass and plant life faded away into high peaked precipices, the air thinning out as they gained altitude. Blue sky melted away into an infinite grey canvas, they were soon surrounded by an endless dome of cloud. Small patches of dry, taupe hued grass stippled the slopes, barely clinging to existence in the harsh atmosphere of the cliffs.

On both sides of them ridged peaks jutted upward, leaving only a sliver of winding sky above them. The pair trod onward, through the snaking passage they had come upon. A cold wind blew through the arroyo, moaning and wailing like the ghosts of a nightmare.

Small reptiles and rodents peered at them from the safety of their fissures, beady eyes gleaming as they ventured a look into the outside world. Restlessly they awaited the passing of these intruders, anxious to resurface from the cracks in which they dwelled to feed on the bugs that scampered along the floor of the gorge.

The rock floor beneath Mischief's hooves sent a clattering echo around them as the midnight steed dashed madly up the mountain. The mare was obviously anxious to get out of the canyon as quickly as possible. It was narrow and treacherous, twisting and turning so that one was never certain what might lye around the corner.

After hours of travel, the walls of the gorge widened and slunk back down, melding with the earth as they emerged from the chasm. Inhaling a deep mouthful of cool, diluted air, Kagome slowed Mischief to a canter.

There, in a valley below the cliff they stood upon, a cluster of greenery blossomed. Seeing the small lot of buildings that were dappled amongst the trees, Kagome smiled. The monastery she had trained in, it looked so very different from her current point of view, so small and insignificant; odd… in a way. Less than two months ago, it had been her entire world.

The blotch of green against a canvas of dull grays and browns made for a bizarre picture, but a beautiful one none the less. Never, during her stay, had she wandered outside the area in which flora bloomed. Now, as she rode through the desolate peaks, she was glad. The western mountains were indeed beautiful from a distance, but after having explored their mysterious depths, one realized what a deceiving image it truly was. The mountains were cold and unforgiving, dangerous and uncertain… beautiful but deadly.

'Much like a certain Lord,' Kagome mused ironically.

Said Lord was currently gazing at the monastery, his cool, ocher orbs regarding the grouping of structures with no real emotion. It was obvious that he knew where they were and what significance those few, solitary buildings meant to Kagome. At the moment, however, he was in one of his serious moods and was not up for delaying more important matters. "Come," he beckoned, floating soundlessly away from the valley and up yet another slope.

Taking one last, fond look at the monastery, Kagome smiled again and maneuvered Mischief to the left, following silently behind Sesshomaru. Once they had found a steady path to travel on, the group picked up their pace. Though they did not travel as quickly as they had coming up, their pace was a steady one.

Foam rimmed Mischief's flanks and whither, yet the stubborn mare refused to slow her pace. Breath coming out in heavy pants, the charcoal colored steed pressed on, red dappling the edges of her nostrils.

For the remainder of the day they traveled, until Mischief was wheezing and shaky. Kagome felt terrible for the mare's condition, but she knew very well that Mischief ran because she wanted to, not because she was forced. Many times the cerulean eyed female had attempted to slow the animal's pace, but the obstinate horse refused to oblige.

Night came early, dropping the already chilly temperature to a frightening low. Sesshomaru, with his extraordinary senses, discovered a cave where they could rest for the night. It was small, and damp, but it was shelter none the less.

While Kagome and Mischief hunkered down in the temporary refuge, the western Lord slipped away to hunt. When he returned with a pair of rabbits, the miko had gotten a small fire going. It flickered pitifully amongst a pile of dead shrubbery she had managed to find, snapping quietly and casting the notched and contorted walls of the cave in a warm glow.

Opening the oats Ryou had given her, the priestess glanced over to where the midnight mare lye huffing. Placing the bag next to Mischief, who she noticed was eying Sesshomaru oddly; Kagome gave the nervous horse a pat on the rump. Fingers running slowly through the creature's long, charcoal locks, she sighed in content. Tossing a fleeting look in Sesshomaru's direction, the priestess removed a bur from her furry companion's mane.

Catching the longing look she had sent him, Sesshomaru inquired, "What is it?"

Shaking her head, she joined him next to the fire and burbled, "It's nothing."

Locking a curved finger under her chin, the demon Lord stated calmly, "Kagome, if you wish for me to open up to, perhaps you should be honest with me when I ask it of you. I can sense your lies, do not forget that."

Sighing, she admitted, "Well, there is something, but it's dumb. You'll think I'm a silly little girl."

Lifting a brow, the inu youkai questioned, "And how is it you know this? Have you told me?"

"No," she confessed.

"Do not presume that I will judge you, Kagome. I may not understand your motives from time to time, but that does not mean that this Sesshomaru is so petty as to label you," he explained seriously.

Chewing her lips nervously, she inhaled sharply and blurted, "IwaswonderingifmaybeIcouldrunmyfingersthroughyourhair?!"

Blinking slowly, the taiyoukai smirked and repeated, "Run your fingers through my hair?"

"Damn," the miko hissed, hoping he hadn't understood her.

Chuckling, Sesshomaru, summoned her forward. Shifting slightly, he maneuvered her to sit behind him. Casting her a quick glance over his shoulder, he nodded, assuring her, "You may do as you wish, Kagome."

Clapping her hands together jubilantly, the young miko settled her self behind the western Lord, perching on the rock he had been leaning against, her legs on either side of his frame. Fingertips sinking into his flowing mane of silver strands, she carefully combed through his locks, relishing in the silken texture of his hair. She inhaled slowly, finding that he smelt exquisite as well.

Sesshomaru felt his body crumble beneath her exploring and inquisitive touch. The gentle scrape of her tipped nails against his scalp made him shudder. Leaning back, he allowed his head to loll back into her hands as she ran her fingers through his hair. Why on earth had he never allowed anyone to do this before? It felt absolutely astounding.

Sucking in a breath when her fingertips skimmed his ear, Sesshomaru jerked slightly. Like any inu youkai, or any dog for that matter, his ears were extremely sensitive, and getting them stroked repeatedly made him purr in delight.

Though he was a demon of high standings, he was still a man, and a man could only take so much. Knowing he had to end this before things got out of hand, he swiftly reached up and gripped her wrist firmly but gently.

When she questioned him, he replied through grit teeth, "I apologize, Kagome, but I may not have been able to stop myself if you continued."

"What do you mean?" she inquired curiously.

Sighing, he explained, "An inu's ears are sensitive. By touching them, even accidentally, you've gotten me into a rather susceptible state." When he saw her give him a rather perplexed look, he resisted the urge to roll his eyes at her childish innocence and expounded, "I'm hard for you."

Eyes widening at his bluntness, Kagome cleared her throat and tucked a stray lock of hair behind her ear, clasped her hands together awkwardly. Scooting out from behind him, she settled for sitting next to him by the fire.

"Thank you," she whispered, a shy smile on her lips.

"For what, may I ask, am I receiving your gratitude?" he queried.

"Well," she began nervously, "thank you for stopping things before they got out of hand."

Turning to face her, he cupped her cheek and whispered, "Kagome, I shall do whatever I am able to prove my love for you. I do not want you to presume that I care only for your body. Though I cannot deny that I crave you, I will respect your wishes, and until you grant me consent I will not attempt to pressure you in any way."

Sighing internally, the blue eyed beauty gazed lovingly at Sesshomaru, unable to believe that such poetic words had come from the lips of such a hardened man. The sound of his voice alone was enough to make her weak at the knees, but when he used it to utter sweet, compassionate words; the inu youkai was simply irresistible. Wanting to thank him, but not knowing what to say, Kagome chose a different course of action.

Tongue darting out to moisten her lips, the jittery young woman leaned over and pressed the soft, pink petals of flesh against his cheek. It had been meant to stop there, but when she attempted to move away from him, she found herself trapped in the passionate swirl of his eyes. Within seconds, she was leaning in for yet another kiss, though this one was far less innocent.

Sesshomaru moaned softly as the woman he loved splashed her lips against his, surprised when he felt her blunt, ningen teeth nibbling his lower lip as she showered him with slow, sensual kisses.

One hand resting against the small of her back, the other snaked into her hair as he pulled her into his lap, purring as she stroked his hair. Pulling away slowly and reluctantly, he commanded, "Sleep, koi."

Sighing in defeat, the young miko cuddled into Sesshomaru's lap, attempting to bury her self in his warmth. When the familiar sensation of his pelt blanketed her back, she cooed in content.

Gazing down at her sleeping form, the taiyoukai tilted his lips in an almost imperceptible smile. A sense of blithe serenity swept over him as the tiny female huddled closer to him and clutched his haori tightly.

Though he had done something that many youkai nobles would look down upon, though he had followed in his father's footsteps, he felt better than he ever had before. He was truly happy, and for the first time since he could remember, he was at peace. Love truly was a mysterious thing. Who would have thought it possible, a cold-blooded, ningen-loathing youkai falling in love with a fragile, human priestess?

It was completely unorthodox, and he knew many would frown upon his decision, but for some reason, he felt exhilarated. To do as one wanted without being concerned of what others might think was liberating; and he promised himself then and there, that he would no longer live behind a mask. He was who he was, and damn it all he would do as he pleased. He was the Lord of the western lands, and no one controlled the decisions he made.

With that in mind, he kissed his soon to be mate atop the head, resting his chin on her crown as the last veins of sunlight leaked from the darkening sky.

**Mmmmkay… Oh wow. HUGE 'Southpark' reference, right there! I love that stupid ass show. Bunch of idiots. You know what else is a freaking amazing show? 'Video on Trial'. That show is phenomenal. Anywho…**

**Review… 'hiss'**


	36. Final Shard Collected

**Yay I made the five-hundred mark! Hoorah. Lets see if I can get it to seven-hundred… with the help of all you fans, of course.**

**Brah… next chapter people! I can't believe it's almost Christmas. That's insane. And I have to work Christmas Eve and Boxing Day… Oh well, at least I don't have to work on Christmas day.**

**I saw the movie 'Fire on the Mystic Island' today. Yay! I love Inuyasha. It's soooooo cute. Wonderful animation and characters, as usual. If you get a chance to, I suggest you watch it.**

**Disclaimer: Nope… don't own it.**

**Final Shard Collected**

Waking when she felt the soft press of something against her nose, Kagome pried an eye opened, smiling when she saw Sesshomaru still with her. The last time she had fallen asleep by him… well, some things were best left in the past.

Trailing his claws vigilantly against her cheek, the inu youkai traced the shell of her ear with his tongue. When she gave him a puzzled look, he nuzzled her hair and explained, "It is a signal of affection in the inu clan."

"Oh," she peeped as a yawn escaped her. Shaking off her lethargy, the little miko wiggled her way out of the demon's arms and scooted across the cold stone floor. Coming to a stop next to Mischief, she gave the mare an experimental poke in the side.

Sure enough, the creature jerked awake, large, chocolate eyes still rimmed with the residue of her sleep. Giving her large, black head a toss, the horse rose up first on her front legs, the lower half of her body following shortly after.

Strapping what was left of their supplies to the mare's back, Kagome saddled her up and hopped aboard. Waiting until the Western Lord was atop his cloud of concentrated youkai energy, the youthful priestess gave her companion a pat on the neck, signaling it was time to head out.

For the first hour or so of their trip, they traveled at a slower pace, the high reaches of the mountains they toured a very dangerous place for bearing beasts and their riders. Though this was no ordinary group of trekkers, the air was thinning out even more than it had been before, meaning that it would not be safe for Mischief to run. Should she overexert herself, there was a good chance she would suffocate.

Sesshomaru did not seem at all deterred by the perilous peaks, nor did he have a reason. Being the strongest demon in the country did have its advantages. Yet he feared, not for himself, but for the young, fragile human woman that sat so boldly atop the midnight steed. With height came a decrease in temperature, and they were slowly but surely gaining altitude.

'That underhanded, devious bastard,' Kagome hissed mentally as her teeth began to chatter, rattling her skull, as well as the thoughts that swirled in it. 'So the shadow demon thinks he can escape me by hiding out in these mountains? Well, he's about to find out that Kagome Higurashi never leaves a job unfinished.'

Pulling her garment tighter around her, she murmured, "Cold or no cold, I'll find him."

"Take this," Sesshomaru instructed softly as his pelt slithered from his shoulder to rest across hers. Wrapping it securely around her with his mind, the taiyoukai kept a close watch on her.

Though the pelt helped, it too was cold, and could only do so much. She noticed her horse, as well, had slowed a great deal. The once rambunctious mare now struggled to go at a steady trot.

Placing her hands against Mischief's whither, the miko whispered a prayer of healing to the mare, easing her tight muscles and taking away her fatigue. In seconds the steed seemed to perk, her pace picking up slightly, but not by much.

Then, placing her hands over her heart, she uttered the very same words she had bestowed upon her furry companion. The beating of her heart became stronger, faster, pushing blood through her body at a normal pace once again. She needed to be careful out here in the mountains. When one stayed out in the cold for too long, they tended not to notice when their heart began to slow.

She glanced at Sesshomaru, to see if perhaps he was being affected by the atrocious weather, but found, much as she had expected, that he was in top condition. If he was beginning to feel it, however, he was hiding it very well.

Knowing he happened to be very good at masking how he felt, and knowing he was too prideful to ask her for help, she inquired, "Do you want me to heal you too?"

He shook his head once, not in a way that was meant to be cruel or mocking, but in a way that assured her that he was truly fine. She gave him a shy smile then, and turned back to face the path they traveled. It was narrow and craggy, one side blocked off by the face of the mountain, jutting upward into the clouds at an almost perfectly vertical angle. The other side dropped off into a gorge that seemingly had no bottom. The fog that shrouded the floor of the canyon swirled and churned, like giant snakes of mist, hissing and squirming in their pit, waiting for some unfortunate fool to fall into their awaiting depths.

She was reminded of her fall into reality. It had, at the same time, killed and saved her. Had she not stepped over the edge, into what she had believed to be her death, she would have never found her true power, nor would she have found the man she was destined to be with.

Again she looked to Sesshomaru. A sly grin spread across her lips. She did not regard the occasion with loathe and bitter anger any longer. Such feelings had passed over time. Now she realized it had been a blessing all along. 'Everything happens for a reason, right?' Kagome asked herself. 'I suppose that was the way things were meant to be. I was meant to find myself on that day, just as I was meant to find and fall in love with the western Lord.'

A repulsive echo rang through the high crested walls of stone, one that was most definitely not human.

"That sounded like a dying rabbit," Kagome commented as Mischief cocked her head, ears erect and pointed straight forward.

"It was a dying rabbit," Sesshomaru affirmed. He inhaled once, quickly and concluded, "This shadow youkai you have been pursuing is nearby. Shall I kill him?"

Shaking her head, Kagome dismounted and unhooked the _Faia Enko_ from Mischief's back. "Nope," she declined, "I made the mistake of being merciful last time. It's my job to finish what I started."

Shrugging, Sesshomaru held his stance and tucked his hands into his sleeves. The miko's mare trotted up to him and fixed him with a curious stare. Ignoring the beast's presence, he merely stood and waited for his little onna to return.

Treading lightly over the thin blanket of snow that peppered the ground, Kagome drew her sword back into a ready position, taking hold of the hilt with both hands. Small, almost imperceptible footsteps dented the thin sheet of white powder.

Flattening herself against the side of a large rock face, she slunk carefully along, skirting the many jagged outcroppings that jutted forth from the rocks otherwise smooth surface.

About the same time a slight change in the atmosphere caught her attention, a small cleft came into view. It was narrow, and well hidden by the curving walls of the mountainside; the perfect place for a villainous youkai to take refuge.

Sliding gingerly into the crevice, she padded softly into the hidden cave, eyes slowly adjusting to the darkened surroundings. When her foot tapped something warm and solid, she gazed down to find the remains of what she guessed was a rabbit. Though it had been horribly mutilated, there was still plenty of meat on it, meaning that whoever had been eating it had not finished, which lead her to the conclusion that the person had been interrupted.

Sensing the ominous aura of the youkai she had been hunting, she lifted her sword just as the shadow demon fell from the ceiling and brought his blade upon her. Smirking, she crooned mockingly, "So, it looks like I've found you, scum."

"Indeed, little miko," the demon murmured, his voice an echoing hiss in the reaches of the cave. "You found me sooner than I had anticipated… you truly are a magnificent priestess."

"Why thank you," she cooed in a sweet voice, pushing him backward.

"You don't have to do this, you know," he purred, his body writhing and churning as he took the form of a shadow. "You could give up this fruitless expedition and come with me. Give me the jewel, and I will rein supreme, with you by my side as my queen." A long, amorphous shape reached out and traced her jaw; black, ghostly fingers raking through her hair.

Cringing at his putrid stench, the miko shook her head and declined, "No thanks, I've got a man. I think I'll just beat you, complete the Shikon, and rid the world of any scourge who tries to use it for the purposes of evil."

"Foolish child," the youkai snarled, reforming behind her in a partially solid state, "you may have gotten the upper hand before, but we fought during the day, when you had the advantage. In this place of shadow and darkness, it is I who will emerge the victor."

"We'll see," Kagome whispered as she lunged forward, blade sweeping to the side.

Blocking easily, the demon disappeared and slithered off into the shadow, leaving her at a loss as to his whereabouts.

Squinting, the miko calmed her self and attempted to seek him out by detecting his aura. It was no use however. In this unholy and evil place, his foul presence was everywhere, surrounding and suffocating her.

"Don't you see, little miko? This is my home. The shadow, it feeds me, gives me limitless strength. As long as we are here, in this darkness, I cannot die, whereas you, my fragile ningen wench, are easily disposed of." His snake-like laughter bounced off the cavern walls, drowning her senses in its mocking hiss.

Standing tall, Kagome snickered a little, resting her blade casually on her shoulder.

"Why do you laugh?" the demon demanded, anger ringing clear in his tone, "You are face to face with death and still you act as though nothing is wrong! Are you mad?!"

Laughter dying down into a soft tinkling, she informed him, "Death does not frighten me. I have stood in Death's doorway and knocked, yet here I am. I was not meant to die then, and I am not meant to die now, such is the way of Lady Fate."

Lowering her sword into a ready position, she sniffled lightly and commented heedlessly, "So, the shadow feeds you, hm? Well then, it seems clear to me that we need to shed a little light on the situation."

Body thrumming to life, Kagome was quickly surrounded by a blinding fuchsia light. Eyes opening, she smiled coolly when she made out the figure of the shadow youkai huddling against a wall, arms over his eyes to shield them from the intense light she shed. "It looks as though your luck has run out," she whispered.

With a single sweep of her sword, the young miko decimated the foul shadow demon, cringing when he burst into a cloud of putrid, black gas. Allowing her miko powers to return to her body, she was once again engulfed in darkness. A tiny sliver of glowing pink lay only feet away on the cave floor, its purple tinge flickering evilly in the shadows.

Kneeling, she pinched the shard between her fingers and watched as it purified instantly. Removing her chunk of the Shikon from its hiding place, she merged the two splinters together, sighing to herself.

Standing, she shimmied out of the narrow grotto, following her senses as well as her footsteps back to Sesshomaru and Mischief. Now that the final shard had been collected, all that was left to do was wait. She surmised that Naraku would not wait long before making his move. The dark hanyou was anxious to get his filthy hands on the Shikon, she knew that much.

Head tilting slightly, he moved his gaze from the sky to his onna, who was walking confidently in his direction. Turning to face her fully, he inquired in a serious tone, "It is done?"

"It is," she affirmed, holding up her piece of the jewel. "Naraku will come for this soon. I believe it would be in our best interest to go somewhere where we have the upper hand. Whether you want to admit it or not, Sesshomaru, Naraku is not a force to be taken lightly."

Grunting his response, the demon Lord turned to face the east, back in the direction from whence they'd come. "We had best be going," he instructed.

Nodding, she mounted her mare and gave it a soft kick in the side. That was yet another thing that needed to be done, Mischief needed to be returned to her rightful owner. Though she hated even the thought of letting the beautiful animal go, she knew it was for the best. She would stop and return her to the Ryou on their trip back. After that, she would have to travel with Sesshomaru.

She sighed. What had just occurred was only a small stone on the path ahead. With the last remaining shard now in her possession, the villainous hanyou would come to seek what he believed was his. The battle would be fierce, and she prayed that, no matter what, she would rid the world of his existence.

There was of course, the question of what she would do with the gem, should they win. It was impossible to destroy, and she could not make a selfish wish on it. Obviously taking it with her to the next life would not work, for it would simply surface within her reincarnation.

Shaking her head, the young ningen onna stared straight ahead. Such matters would be dealt with when the time came. For now, she needed to keep her guard up and focus on destroying Naraku.

Sesshomaru sighed internally. His miko was having quite the inner conflict. He could sense the unease in her soul and her nervousness was nearly tangible. He could taste its bitter tang on his tongue and smell her anxiety. With the upcoming battle, he couldn't blame her.

Though he had no equal, Naraku had other aspects to worry about besides power. He was a master at manipulating others and toying with people's heads. When the time came for the final fight to take place, he would need to be very careful. So much rode on this one fight; the future of the world now rested in his claws. Hopefully, with the miko by his side, they would be able to stop the threat that was the hybrid demon, Naraku.

**There we have it, the final shard of the sought after Shikon-no-tama has been collected. Whoooaa!!!! I'm so happy! **

**When will Naraku make his move? What does he have planned? Will he get away with it? Ahhhh you'll see! **

**Review… squee!**


	37. It Begins

**This one's really short, and I apologize, but I have to go to work.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.**

**It Begins**

A pull, fierce and demanding, tugged at his black soul. Sinister look overtaking his features, he threw back his head and laughed. The time was nigh; the Jewel of Four Souls was now separated into only two pieces, and they called to one another… to him.

Crimson eyes glinting, he began summoning his dark powers, his hoards of demons rising from the depths of Hell like a great, billowing leviathan.

Shedding his baboon pelt, he donned his fighting armor and erected a barrier around himself. Gathering Kanna, Hakudoshi, and Kohaku, the only three of his servants that remained, he looked to the blackening sky, malice and evil clouding his once human heart, a thirst for blood coiling in the pit of his belly. Like Lucifer himself, the malevolent being smiled a cruel smile, his soul roaring at the thought of the innocent lives he would take.

The Shikon would be his, as would the world. All would bow down before Naraku, fear and worship his very name. Even the great Sesshomaru would not stand in his way. And then, when all was in place, as it was meant to be from the very moment he was spawned, the pure little Shikon Miko would belong to him.

Anticipation mounting, he envisioned all of the marvelous things he could do to her body. Once before he had experienced what her sweet, virginal self had to offer, and the memory of her tight, clenching passage around his fingers made his loins ache with a fierce desire. Though she was no longer a virgin, he was certain that her body would still be as pleasurably tight.

For a second, his mind wandered to the many ways he could torment Sesshomaru for his trespass. Kagome was to be his, as was her virginity, but the meddling inu had gone and botched things up. Either way, he would rid himself of the dog and take back what he had claimed.

He chuckled. His need for the wench had become almost as persistent as his need for the Shikon. She had truly done a number on him. However, it did not bother him. She was, after all, the strongest miko known to ever exist. With her powers surpassing even the great Midoriko's, she was a living embodiment of holy energy and all that was good.

'Perhaps,' he thought offhandedly to him self, 'I will force her to grant my wish for me. Wouldn't that be delicious… to have the miko grant me eternal power?'

Had he a heart in his body, it would have leapt at the notion. 'That would truly destroy her,' he surmised, barely able to hold back his increasing eagerness.

'Soon I will bathe in her tears,' he purred, eyes flashing a brilliant red. 'I will bathe in her tears… and the taiyoukai's blood.'

* * *

"Thank you for everything, Ryou," said the young miko in soft tones, "It certainly was nice having her with me, even if it only was for a short while."

Taking the reins from the priestess' hands, the young breeder smiled at her before casting a wary glance at the tall, silver haired inu youkai. "It was a pleasure doing business with you, Lady Kagome. I hope to see you again some day. I can always use an extra hand."

Batting at him playfully, the raven haired woman chuckled at the teasing tone in his voice. "Perhaps I'll come around to check up on my girl."

"Indeed," Ryou agreed, "she seems to have taken quite the liking to you."

Nodding and bidding him farewell, Kagome threw her arms around the young stable owner, sighing when she heard a growl come from her comrade. Turning, she swatted Sesshomaru over the shoulder and droned, "Oh hush, you."

When the couple turned to walk away, Mischief whinnied in a disgruntled fashion and began to tug at her reins, trying her hardest to follow after the young miko. Wild eyes flashing, she neighed shrilly, hooves pawing at the ground as the young girl cast a quick look back at her.

Patting the wild mare's neck softly, Ryou reassured, "You'll see her again, girl, I'm sure of it."

Kagome stole another glimpse at Sesshomaru, groaning when she found he had a somewhat perturbed look on his face. "Calm down," she pleaded, "it was a friendly hug, alright? It's not like I was flirting with him."

Huffing, the taiyoukai suggested sternly, "Perhaps you should express your gratitude in a less evocative manner. I could smell arousal in his scent."

Blowing a raspberry, the young miko threw her hands up and hollered, "Hopeless, each and every one of you men! Why do I even bother?"

"Kagome," the tall demon chastised, "you need to learn your station. As my future mate, you can not perform such acts. It sends the signal that you are available, and I will not tolerate other males touching what is mine."

Sighing in defeat, she hugged him tightly around the waist and surrendered, "Alright, dear, you win. No more hugging males… other than you."

He nodded once, firmly and critically, and she couldn't help but giggle at just how seriously he was taking this whole matter.

Against the folds of her fighting garb, the weight of the Shikon shard bumped against her hip, warming her skin with its mystical touch. She had decided to store it there for the time being, as opposed to around her neck.

Hand dipping into her inner pocket, she curled her fingers around it, rubbing the smooth portion with her thumb while tracing the many edges of its serrated side with her index finger.

Soon the battle for this sacred gem would begin… soon the fate of the earth would be decided. She would fight to the death if need be, and with the gods as her witness, she would defeat the evil force that stood against them.

Hand nestling on her shoulder, the taiyoukai pulled his miko closer to his side, his demonic cloud materializing beneath their feet. Smoothing out the tangles from her hair, he assured her with a whisper, "All will be well, koi. We will stop Naraku, and I will not let any harm befall you."

Winking in a teasing fashion, she whispered back, "I know."

Burying his nose in her hair, he inhaled deeply of her honeyed scent, unable to wait for the day that he would be a part of that scent permanently. Even his inner beast could hardly contain its anxiousness. However, she was not yet ready for such things, not yet… not after what had happened. Her fragile heart was not ready for another of his advances. For the time, he would work on piecing it back together… then he would focus on other things.

So, instead, he licked her cheek gently, claws grazing against her arm as they flew together toward his home. Until Naraku made his move, they would rest in the safety of his palace.

From the south, he could feel the familiar thrum of his enemy's aura; the hanyou's power level slowly increasing. Though it was obvious Naraku was not yet ready to invade his lands, one thing was painfully clear.

Golden orbs shifted to southern regions, scanning the beautifully painted evening sky as a single thought crossed the owners mind. 'It has begun.'

**Ohhhhh… we draw closer to the battle in which we are anxiously awaiting. There are still a few chapters to go before the big face off, so be patient. **

**Review. **


	38. Preparations

**Hoorah! Chapter thirty-eight is here and ready for your inspection! I can't wait until Christmas… ah it's so close! Yayayayayayaya! Squee!!!**

**Ahem, anyways, the adventure continues.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Inuyasha.**

**Preparations**

It had taken them little over a day to return to the inu Lord's home, despite the fact that it had taken them several to reach the mountains. She found that riding on the taiyoukai's cloud was much easier on her backside than riding Mischief, though she still missed the spunky mare dearly.

However, she could not deny that she had enjoyed the thirty hours of flying while sitting in her inu youkai's lap. His pelt, which she had been somewhat skeptical of at first, had done much to ease her tension. Throughout the entire length of the trip it had trailed up and down her spine, soothing her tense muscles.

Sesshomaru had stressed the importance of their travels being unhindered, and in order to circumvent enemies, the two of them had combined strengths to create a barrier, expunging any trace of their auras, scents or anything else that might attract trouble. During that time, when their energies had melded as one, she couldn't help but love the odd yet comforting sensation that came over her. It felt as though they were one. During that time, there was no Sesshomaru, no Kagome, but one perfect being. A demon and a miko… light and darkness; the balance had never felt stronger.

She wondered idly if that was what mating felt like. She had been intimate with Sesshomaru twice before, yet it had seemed hollow, and dirty in a way. Perhaps it was due to the fact that the demon Lord's intentions had never been pure. Her own intentions, though they had not been impure, had been uncertain… which, to a miko, was just as bad.

Kikyo and Inuyasha had gone through such trials in their earlier years, and she couldn't stop the feeling of dread that seeped into her being at the thought of losing her miko abilities. She could still summon them, though she was no longer a virgin, but she had heard that the union of a demon and miko would strip a priestess of her holy energy. Was it the purity of one's body that determined whether they could keep their power? Or was it the purity of the soul? She honestly didn't know.

Kikyo, in her own opinion, had anything but a pure soul, yet she managed to retain her powers. 'Kikyo was also supposed to remain dead,' she reminded herself. 'Then again, I've heard of dark miko's before too. This is so confusing.'

Shaking her head, she wiped her mind clean of such dreadful thoughts. 'When it occurs,' she inferred, 'I suppose it will be up to the gods to decide my fate. If I am meant to be stripped of my powers, then so be it. I would much rather lose my holy energy than live a life in the dank pits of loneliness.'

"Koi," Sesshomaru beckoned, shaking the young woman lightly. When she blinked a couple of times and looked up at him with her deep azure eyes, he notified, "We have arrived at our home."

"Our home," Kagome repeated, testing the words on her tongue. They seemed foreign, though they were very welcome. The cool, familiar weight of the crescent moon on her necklace dangled between her breasts, and she lifted her hand to press her fingers against it.

Another thought occurred to her. If she were to mate with Sesshomaru, she would have to live in the Feudal Era. She sighed. Her family would be heartbroken, but she just couldn't see herself living a life without the man she loved, and she highly doubted that he would join her in the twenty-first century. She would be able to visit them on occasion she supposed, but it would be difficult leaving them.

She was shaken from her reverie when Sesshomaru jostled her lightly. The familiar sight of the western palace greeted her as she took in her surroundings, feet touching the ground for the first time in hours. At first, she felt somewhat dizzy, and her ears had yet to pop. Dropping from such a high altitude was murder on one's head.

Almost instantly, the screeching call of two young children pierced the air. Smile spreading across her lips, Kagome cast a relieved glance at Shippou and Rin. Curious as to where the third tike was hiding, she cast a quick glance around before asking, "Where's Yumi?"

Eyes widening in realization, Shippou turned and scratched his head. "I don't know… she was here a moment ago." Sucking in a deep breath, he called, "Yumi! Come on, Kagome's back!"

Seconds later, the timid little girl could be seen scurrying out of the palace, coming to a stop behind Shippou before peering around his side at the miko and the demon Lord.

Flopping down on her knees, Kagome outstretched her arms and bid, "Come on, sweetheart, it's alright."

"Mommy?" she whispered in her quiet voice.

Nodding animatedly, Kagome slowly coaxed the shy child forward, wrapping her arms around the hesitant girl once she was in range. "I missed you, baby."

"I missed you too," Yumi murmured softly.

A slight grumbling drew her attention to a fuming toad youkai, who was a comical sight indeed. Drenched from head to toe, yet smoking from the rear, Jaken approached, a sour scowl painting his green face.

Quirking a brow, Kagome cast a quick glance down at the children, humming to her self when she found them giggling. "Is there something you need to tell me?"

Guilty look shining in his wide, emerald eyes, Shippou shook his head vigorously, the action being repeated by the other two members of the guilty party.

Clearing her throat, Kagome scolded, "What did you do, Shippou?"

Huffing, the kit explained, "We were playing, and that mean old toad yelled at us and told us to keep it down. Rin tried to stand up for us, but then the big jerk hit her on the head with his staff. So I…"

Her other, midnight brow lifted to meet its other behind the thin veil of her bangs, and she pressed, "You what, Shippou?"

Sniffing lightly, he mumbled, "I used my foxfire to set his robe on fire."

Kagome tried her hardest to stifle a giggle as she imagined Jaken running in circles, arms flailing as his bottom burned.

"He didn't get hurt!" Yumi added quickly in her quiet voice, "I shot him with my water funnel and put out the fire!"

At that the young miko couldn't help but laugh. After a second of tittering, she regained her composure and sighed, "I suppose he did deserve it, but that doesn't give you the right to play such nasty tricks on him. You're going to be the death of that poor old toad."

Looking to Jaken, who stood obediently beside his Lord, she offered, "My apologies, Jaken, they are only still children."

He groused a little, but nodded in acceptance, a bitter look crossing his features.

Standing, Yumi balanced on one hip, she offered her other hand to Rin and smiled brightly at Shippou. "Shall we?" she inquired jubilantly as she strolled toward the palace. "I'm beat," she admitted, "I could go for a nice, hot meal."

"Me too!" Shippou declared, "I'm starving."

"You just ate, silly," Rin teased while poking at him.

"Yeah," he affirmed, crossing his arms and puffing out his chest, "so what? I'm a growing youkai." During his little tough charade, he failed to see Sesshomaru stop in front of him, and let out a startled 'oomph' when he walked straight into the taiyoukai's legs.

Turning when he felt something small nudge him, Sesshomaru lifted a brow at the young kit that lay sprawled out on the floor behind him. In the child's eyes, though determination and a strong will shone brightly, trace amounts of fear still flickered within those jade depths. Knowing the boy had every right to be wary he allowed a slight smile to grace his features.

The shock was imminent, and he couldn't help but chuckle when the boy scrambled to his feet and bowed deeply. Though it wasn't much, even such an insignificant sign from the western Lord was a deep reassurance.

He also knew that Kagome would be happy that he was being friendly to the children. Though he refused to partake in that foolish 'tag' game Rin was always trying to play with him, he supposed that certain changes around the youths would benefit them all. The less tension between himself and the kit and young demoness, the easier it would be for Kagome to relax.

Accompanying the group to the dining hall, Sesshomaru waited patiently for the children to enter before pulling Kagome aside. "Koi," he began, "I will be in the dojo should you need me. Rest, relax and eat. I know not when Naraku plans on striking, but I want us all to be in perfect condition when he decides to make his move."

She nodded and kissed him gently on the cheek, hugging him quickly before scampering back into the dining hall with the children.

Smiling at her retreating figure, the western Lord picked up on his General's aura and sped off toward him. Meiyo and his men would need to be in tip top shape for the upcoming battle. They had been training since the night of the dinner, but he believed it was high time to check up on them. He only hoped that the other Lords were taking this just as seriously as he was.

Another factor of this war that bothered him was his temporary allegiance with the southern Lord. Would it last, or had it already been broken? With a youkai such as Rika, it was often hard to tell what would ensue.

* * *

The tall, blonde male frowned; brow creasing slightly. His determined emerald eyes scanned the long line of soldiers before him. "Excellent," he told them in a firm and praising voice. "However, excellent will not do. You will need to be perfect. As soldiers of the Western Army, nothing less will do."

Abandoning his stance at the foot of the line, he began to stroll stiffly down the row. "When the time comes, we will all need to do our best, and though I am very impressed with our acceleration thus far, we can do better. Let us push ourselves to the next level, gentlemen, for our Lord and our land. For the very future of Japan… nay, the world, no mistakes can be made. Our enemy is a powerful one, and there will be losses. Yet if we train harder, perhaps we can prevent some of said losses. Now back to work!"

"Exceptional work, General Meiyo, you do your Lord proud."

Turning at the sound of his Lord's voice, Meiyo bowed swiftly when he saw the great inu youkai standing motionlessly before him.

Motioning for his comrade to rise, Sesshomaru approached and inquired, "How have the men been progressing?"

Straightening himself, the blonde General answered, "Remarkably, my Lord. They had improved greatly. Do you have an idea as to how long we have?"

Pausing, the inu expanded his senses and sought out the evil aura of the spider hanyou. Finding it rather easily, he replied, "Tomorrow at noon, I estimate."

Features hardening, Meiyo commented, "Though there isn't much time left, I will work them to the best of my abilities, Lord Sesshomaru."

Nodding, the silver haired youkai drew his weapon and ordered, "I too will train with you."

Bowing, the General drew his own sword and remarked, "You honor me, my Lord."

Toukijin clashing noisily against his opponent's blade, the western Lord steeled himself, a single image lingering at the back of his mind. Kagome, he would do this for her… he would win this war for her.

**Awe, Sesshomaru's being all sentimental. Yay, he's in love. Seriously, I wish that they had arranged it so that Sesshomaru felt for Kagome in the series. I mean honestly. Anime never seems to have a 'happy ending' and it would be neat seeing the conflict that would arise if Sesshomaru did feel for the miko. He obviously would never act openly on such notions, since he's too prideful, but it would be cool adding that bit of spice to the story. Oh well… that's what fanfiction is for I suppose. It's just so much better with the picture to accompany it.**

**Review, my wonderful readers, I heart you all so much! **


	39. Clash of the Demonic Blades

**I am in awe! I've almost got six-hundred reviews! I really never expected this story to be so popular. Thank you, all!! You've made my day. **

**Disclaimer: Je ne possède pas Inuyasha.**

**Clash of the Demonic Blades**

Once the light lunch was finished, Kagome sent the three children outside to play. At the moment, she needed to train. The familiar and comforting weight of the _Faia Enko_ patted the back of her thigh. She hadn't been using it all that often as of late, and she felt as though she might need some more practice.

The dojo was easy enough to find, considering the majority of youkai she could sense were gathered there. The cluster of energy was impossible to miss, its size and the magnitude of power that radiated from it nearly overwhelming. The entirety of the building glowed with a mystic light before her very eyes. The many different aura's and emotions created what appeared to be an enormous, writhing, rainbow cloud around the structure. 'Like Aurora Borealis in the middle of the day,' she mused.

Amongst the several individual auras she could sense, one stood out in particular. It did not change color, as the rest did, nor did it swell or shrink. It simply remained as it was; powerful, controlled, and nearly three times the size of any other aura in the edifice. She smiled. Sesshomaru certainly was hard to miss.

From all the way across the vast lawn she could hear the men training, their strained cries and the hiss of metal against metal filled her sensitive ears. As she grew nearer, the metallic scent of blood filled her nostrils. 'Holy smokes, Sesshomaru,' she mused idly, 'make sure you have don't kill all of your men before they have a chance to fight.'

Reaching the massive, lacquered doors, she placed both hands on one and pushed it open, only succeeding in getting it to move a foot or so. Slipping silently through the crack, she heaved the door shut, sighing when it closed as soundlessly as it had opened.

Eyes swiveling from the surface of the polished door, she shifted her gaze to the pairs of soldiers fighting amongst themselves. Never before had she found herself in the midst of so many attractive men. Dazzled blue orbs flowed over the tight, muscled bodies of the warriors, moving from one to another until she spotted a rather large group of people near the far corner.

Curiosity getting the best of her, she made her way toward the mass of men. Whatever was going on at the center of the huddle was certainly catching the attention of many.

Worming her way through the crowd of soldiers, Kagome got to the middle just in time to witness General Meiyo being thrown back ten or so feet, landing with a hard thud on the polished stone floor. In an instant Sesshomaru was upon him, _Toukijin_ poised at his throat.

"Submit," the inu suggested firmly.

Finding there was nothing further he could do; Meiyo nodded once and sucked in a quick breath when the demonic blade was removed from his neck.

Helping his General up, Sesshomaru sheathed his weapon and stated, "You have improved vastly, Meiyo. I am impressed."

Rubbing his throat, the blonde demon retorted, "You have been improving as well my Lord. Nothing less than the best from you, I suppose."

Snorting lightly, the silver haired demon remarked idly, "Of course."

"Wow."

The quiet, feminine voice drew the attention of every being in the huddle. When Sesshomaru's eyes befell the young miko standing at the front of the mass, he inquired tersely, "Kagome, for what purposes are you here?"

Chuckling to her self, the young miko took a step forward and commented, "You certainly know how to keep your men on their toes, Sesshomaru."

"Indeed," he mused while approaching her, stopping once he was within two feet of her. Brushing a strand of her hair from her eyes, he asked again, "Koi, what is it you need of me?"

Several of the men began eyeing the pair, amazed that their Lord was not only conversing with a human, but caressing her as well. Though none could deny she was a sight to behold, they had never seen Sesshomaru act in this manner before, especially not to one of ningen blood. Was it possible that their great leader had feelings for this woman? Though the idea alone seemed absurd, it became all the more evident as the moments passed by. The way he looked at her could only mean one thing.

Placing her hand over his as it cupped her cheek, Kagome answered, "I came to train. I'm not just going to sit around in the palace and let you do all the work. I'm a part of this war too, in case you forgot. Naraku is going to come for me, and I have to be prepared."

Fixing her with a serious look, Sesshomaru queried, "You do realize that this is not sparring. People get injured here, Kagome."

Huffing, Kagome reached over her shoulder and unlatched _Faia Enko_, twirling it once in her hand before remarking smartly, "Did you think I carry this around for show? I'm a warrior too, Sesshomaru."

A single brow tilted upward, and _Toukijin _was drawn. "Care to put your words to the test, little miko?"

Smiling devilishly, Kagome whispered, "Bring it on, Sparky."

Disappearing in what seemed to be a blur of color, Kagome turned just in time to block a fierce attack from behind, her arced blade screeching as it scraped against the cold metal of _Toukijin_. Both hands clutching the hilt, she pressed forward, attempting to push him back. When he didn't budge, however, she frowned.

He had a smug little smile plastered on his lips, and she remembered something. 'This is a youkai you're up against, Kagome. You can't beat him when it comes to brute force. Come to think about it, you can't beat him when it comes to speed or wit either. Damn him and his intellect and demon heritage. It looks like I'll have to beat him using some good old fashion unpredictability.'

Leaping backward, Kagome drew herself into a ready stance and awaited his next attack. He had the most indiscernible features, and so it would be a difficult task to predict his next moves. When she sensed a shift in his aura, she blocked, swerving to the side and taking her stance once again.

'Shit,' she cussed inwardly, 'this isn't going to work.' After a moment of thought, she deduced that she would more than likely have to use her flexibility and balance against him. She might not have been as strong as he was or as quick, but she could bend like no ones business.

Then, another tasty thought occurred to her. 'Sesshomaru has never been exposed to the style of fighting I've seen.' I sly grin spread across her lips as she mused silently, 'Perhaps I should get a little futuristic up in here.'

She needed to be unpredictable, agile, and fresh. With that in mind, she focused in on the demon's aura once more, sword lifting when she sensed it shift yet again. This time, when she blocked, she left herself enough of an opening to release the hilt with one hand to crack Sesshomaru square in the nose.

Snickering evilly to herself, she looked on in amusement as a small stream of blood trailed form the taiyoukai's left nostril. "Bet you didn't expect that, huh?"

"No," he answered honestly before sweeping his blade in an arc toward her.

Eyes going wide, Kagome spread her feet and bent her knees, leaning backward at an abnormal angle so that the blade passed over her, missing her by inches. 'Kick ass!' she shouted to herself as she executed the move, 'Just like that movie, 'The Matrix'. I'd like to see him try that!'

Recovering instantly, he took another swing at her, the graceful arc aimed at her feet.

Seeing the menacing demon blade coming at her yet again, she used the angle she was at to lift her feet off of the ground and twist in mid air, once again avoiding the deadly sword. Landing gracefully in a crouching position on her hands and the balls of her feet, Kagome sprung up and launched herself at the golden eyed youkai.

Lifting a brow in surprise, Sesshomaru raised his sword and batted her aside. He had not expected her to be so versatile. She was defiantly one of the best human warriors he had ever seen, but she still needed a little work.

Back bowing in mid air, Kagome landed on her hands and vaulted into a handspring. Almost the instant she landed, the searing heat of Sesshomaru's acid whip whizzed by her face, knocking her on her back.

Bending her self in half, the miko balanced herself on her hands; waiting until the tinsel haired demon came at her. Then, as he neared, using the strength of her arms and the momentum of her legs she sprung back up and kicked him in the jaw.

Stumbling back slightly, Sesshomaru grabbed hold of her ankle and threw her across the room, teeth grating as he tried to ignore the thrumming ache in his skull.

To avoid slamming painfully into the wall, the miko drove her blade into the floor, swinging her self around it to land fluidly a few feet away. Slinging the giant blade over her shoulder, she taunted, "Come on, Sesshomaru, I thought you weren't going to go easy on me."

Humming to him self in an amused fashion, the taiyoukai sped forward and lashed out with his whip, not giving her any time to recover before swinging his blade at her head.

Just managing to duck out of the way of _Toukijin's_ deadly edge, Kagome swung her own sword in retaliation, growling when the western Lord caught it with his bare hand.

Smirking, Sesshomaru teased playfully, "You'll have to do better than that, Kagome. It seems as though you need more practice. Your movements are slow and predictable."

Huffing, she leapt forward and landed a kick square to his chest. Though it didn't seem to affect him much, it gave her the opening she needed to plant another kick to his groin.

Groaning in pain, the taiyoukai doubled over; one hand gripping the hilt of his sword while the other cupped his abused member. When a dainty foot swung at his head, he snarled and caught it, dropping into a crouch and kicking the saucy little miko's foot out from under her.

Falling on her rump with a pained 'oomph', Kagome squeaked when she saw _Toukijin_ coming at her yet again. Sliding lithely between the youkai's legs, she used the weight of the blade to swing herself around in a circle, hoping to give the snarky taiyoukai a good deep gash across the calf.

Instead of catching his leg, as she had hoped, the aristocratic assassin simply stepped on the tip of the blade, grounding it. Instants later he had her in the air, dangling by her throat.

"What now, little one?" he chided, taking a step away from the discarded weapon.

Lifting and spreading her legs, Kagome arched her spine and latched them around the demon's neck.

Gasping as the miko's tantalizing scent drifted across his senses, the demon Lord could only gawk as the brazen miko practically shoved her self in his face.

Wrenching her neck free from his slackened grip, Kagome bent backward in a semi-back flip and released Sesshomaru's head from her leg lock, snatching up her sword from the ground and thrusting it at his gut.

Dodging, the amber eyed noble raked his claws across her exposed shoulder, wincing when she shrieked in pain.

Eyeing the four, bloody gashes across her arm, the young miko hissed and leapt at her opponent, eager to get him back. Blade swinging this way and that in precise, graceful sweeps, she attacked relentlessly, never once letting up as she pushed the dog demon back.

Much to her chagrin, he simply leapt over her and landed soundlessly behind her. Twirling around and slashing, she growled angrily when he caught her blade yet again. Swiftly removing one of her daggers, she sliced a deep cut into his side, smirking when the pristine white of his haori stained red.

Snarling, the inu youkai launched an all out attack on the fiery little woman, to which she gladly struck back. The pair continued fighting for several minutes, by which time their wounds had healed.

Kagome, much to her disappointment, was losing. It was understandable, since he was a born warrior, and possibly the most powerful youkai in Japan, yet she was still rather disappointed with herself. She had wanted to impress the great inu Lord, now it seemed that all she had done was make a fool of her self.

What the young priestess did not know was that every set of eyes in the dojo were currently on the two of them. In every mind the same thoughts were brewing. Few had ever lasted so long against their Lord, and seeing it done by a human female led them to ponder just how powerful this ningen girl was.

Grunting, Kagome suggested, "Why don't we end this?"

Nodding, Sesshomaru readied himself. He had seen the attacks her sword could produce, and he wasn't about to take one of them lightly. When she drew back her blade to unleash its awesome force, he initiated his own assault. "_Souryuuha_!" he roared, an invisible wind sweeping his silver tresses into a flurry.

Funnel of smoke and flame billowing around the arced blade, Kagome watched the blue, electrifying attack speed toward her, like a great, serpentine dragon that spewed lightning from its mouth. Massive blade slicing through the air, she retaliated with her own fearsome attack, "_Kaen Tosshin_!"

Honeyed depths watched as a tunnel of churning fire swept in his direction, ash and cinders disgorging in all directions.

All eyes watched as the two mighty assaults collided with an awesome force, seemingly freezing for a second before releasing a monstrous wave of hot air. Sizzling purple motes of smoke filled the dojo as a final explosion shook the structure, knocking most to their backs.

Squinting, Kagome peered through the violet mist, trying to spot the inu demon before he struck. A small flash of light was all that caught her eyes before she was on her back, the demon Lord pinning her to the ground, claws biting the skin of her neck.

"Submit," he hissed, ocher orbs boring down demandingly into her determined blue ones.

Growling, she tried prying his hand from her throat, quickly finding her efforts were ineffective. Feeling that her legs were efficiently pinned by his knees, she sighed and groused, "Fine, I submit."

Righting him self, the inu youkai helped the shaky miko to her feet, cradling her chin with his index finger and planting a soft kiss on her lips. "You did well, koi. I am thoroughly pleased with your skills."

Frowning, she grumped, "But I lost."

Lifting a finely arched brow, Sesshomaru reminded her ingenuously, "When facing the Lord of the west, losing is unavoidable. I am the most powerful force in the land, Kagome, keep that in mind."

Pouting, the tiny priestess mumbled, "Careful, Sesshomaru, or that over inflated head of yours might burst."

"Milord," Meiyo interrupted while approaching the couple. Coming to a stop next to the silver haired taiyoukai, he looked quickly to the young miko before questioning, "If I may be so bold, sire, are the two of you an item?"

"Bold indeed, Meiyo," Sesshomaru grunted while holding the woman closer. "You are, however, accurate in your postulation. The Lady Kagome is to be my mate."

Small smile cracking the corners of his lips, the golden haired General announced merrily, "Praise the gods, our Lord has found a mate!"

Turning to Kagome, he added casually, "And a human one at that. Milady, you must be a very special woman to have broken through Sesshomaru's icy barricade."

"Watch your words, General;" Sesshomaru commented in a teasing manner, "need I remind you that I _**am**_ standing here?"

Laughing whole heartedly, Meiyo bowed low to his Lord and stood. Smiling widely at the small, raven haired woman, he slowly grasped her hand and brought it to his lips. "Long life to you, Lady Kagome, the support of the Western Army is now at your back. I am at your service."

"My thanks, General," Kagome rejoined lightly, extracting her hand from his. Looking lovingly up at Sesshomaru, she kissed him lightly on the chin and inquired, "Will you train all day?"

He nodded, tracing the outline of her lips with a single claw as he answered, "For the majority. Naraku will arrive tomorrow. I wish to meet him away from the castle, so we will need to rise early. Are you certain you wish to fight, Kagome?"

Scowling, she whacked him and queried tersely, "Yes I'm certain! What, you think I can't?"

Sighing, Sesshomaru clarified, "I know you are very capable, koi, but I do not want to see you hurt."

Smiling, she gave his cheek a reassuring pat. "Don't you worry about me, love, I can hold my own. Besides, I'm with you to the end, no matter where you go."

Nodding, he kissed her knuckles and suggested, "Perhaps you should go back to the palace. You need to meditate and focus your holy powers. And I'm sure the children would like to spend more time with you. After all, there is the possibility that we may die in this battle."

Gasping, Kagome teased, "Did I just hear Sesshomaru say it's possible that he can be defeated?"

Lips tilting down somewhat, he chastised, "This is no joke, Kagome. Even I have my limits. I may be powerful, but I am not immortal. The same goes for you, koi. Surely you realize this?"

Sighing in a melancholy tone, Kagome informed him, "I know. I just don't want to think about that. If it happens then it is destined to be, but until it does, I like to look at the lighter side of things."

Stroking her hair, the young noble notified her, "I will be in for supper. Now go and ready yourself, my dearest."

Sharing one last kiss, the couple parted, reluctant to leave one another's company.

Watching as she exited the building, the tall, golden eyed demon turned to his men, intent on seeing to their training for the remainder of the day. Chances were he would need Kagome's assistance in the healing the soldiers later on. He didn't plan on going easy today. This was their last chance to prepare before Naraku arrived, and playing around was not an option.

**Though it is quite obvious that no one could stand up to Sesshomaru, I'd say she did a darn good job at holding her own. Honestly, I wasn't going to let her win. Hah! She's good… but not that good.**

**Donnez-moi votre avis,** **Ô merveilleux lecteurs.**

**Meaning, 'Please review, you wonderful people.'**


	40. Ties of Motherhood

**Okay, it's super short so I'll post another chapter too, happy?**

**This one isn't of very much significance, other than Kagome bonding with the children.**

**And I give up tryign to write shit in foreign languages! I always do it wrong, confound it. So I'll stick to good old English… and maybe some Krazzie. I'll never screw that up, considering it's my own language!**

**Disclaimer: I am loathe to admit that Inuyasha, as well as all characters incorporated with it, are not mine to claim. **

**Ties of Motherhood**

"Mommy!" Shippou exclaimed jubilantly as she entered the gardens.

Opening her arms as the young kit flew at her, Kagome grunted as his weight sent her tumbling backwards.

"Oops," Shippou mumbled in an embarrassed manner, "I guess I'm not as small as I once was."

Laughing and taking Yumi into her arms, Kagome replied, "I guess not." Eyes swiveling to the young brunette, Kagome lifted an inquisitive brow and queried, "What's the matter, Rin?"

The young, chocolate eyed girl stepped forward, fingers twined together in front of her as she asked quietly, "Are you and Sesshomaru-sama going to leave us?"

Lips parting slightly, Kagome answered uncertainly, "Only for a short time. It will be like any other time, I promise. We'll come back." In the back of her mind, she hated saying those words, knowing that she very well might not return. But what was she to do in such a position, tell the girl they were leaving and that there was a good chance they would never see one another again? She hated giving Rin such an unsure answer, but it was the only thing she could do for now, other than hope she was right.

"Rin heard the soldiers talking about the war. Is Kagome-chan going to die?" the young human girl asked, a tear streaming down dirt smudged face.

Brows creasing, Kagome knelt and opened her arms to Rin and Shippou as well, hugging them all tightly when they came to her. "I'll do what I can," she told them honestly, trying to think how to word this. "In wars, people die, and I can't say it won't happen to me. I will, however, try as hard as I can, so that I can come back and see all of you again."

Looking to each one of them, from Shippou, to Yumi, to Rin, the beauteous young priestess assured them, "No matter what happens to me… you never have to worry about being alone. I'll always be with you… I love you, you're my children. Shippou," she whispered, smiling brightly at the sprouting young kit, "you've been such an important part of my life for so long." Brushing his reddish bangs from his eyes, she gave him a wink and turned her eyes to the small, crimson haired demoness. "Yumi," she went on, tapping the youth on the nose before continuing, "though I've only just met you, I've grown so attached to you."

Chocolate orbs fell to the moist soil; a small, sandaled toe digging a small groove into the dirt as the young, human girl sniffled quietly to her self. She had always had Sesshomaru to protect and care for her; yet watching the closely knit relationship that Yumi, Kagome, and Shippou shared caused feelings of jealousy and neglect to well within her. She had always looked upon Kagome as a mother figure, and had made it a habit to pray that, some day, the young miko would see her as a daughter.

Shifting her eyes to Rin, who was staring at the floor in a sorrowful manner, the miko finished, "And Rin, you too are my child. I know I haven't been there for you as long as Sesshomaru-sama, but I'd be honored if you would call me mother."

Bursting out into tears, the two young girls wrapped their small, fragile arms around the young priestess, sobbing loudly and burying their reddened faces into her clothing.

Shippou tightened his features and attempted to look tough, crossing his arms and muttering, "Yuck, mushy stuff."

Jade eyes regarded the trio of females carefully, and the maturing young kit could do naught but pray to the gods that they would watch over his mother. She was the world to him, and he didn't know how well he would be able to hold together should he lose her again.

He could only hold his act for so long before he too broke down and embraced his adoptive mother. "Mommy, I don't want you to go! I've lost you once already, please don't leave me again!"

When Inuyasha had visited them all those years ago, bearing the terrible news, he had been crushed. His parents had been taken from him as a baby, and then, just as he had grown to love Kagome as he had his biologic mother, she had been torn from him as well.

After having felt the pain first hand, losing her was not something he wanted to go through again. He needed her. Yumi needed her. Rin needed her. She was loved by far too many to die.

Hearing the young man's beseeching tone, Kagome turned to him and replied, "I have to, baby. You know I'll always love you, and that I'll never leave you. Even if you can't see me, I'm still there. As the man in this family," she whispered, "I want you to promise me that you'll take care of these two no matter what."

Wiping the tears from his face, Shippou nodded and whispered, "I promise, mommy, no matter what happens."

Cupping his cheek, she praised, "That's my boy. You're growing into a fine young man, Shippou, and I'll be watching over you every step of the way."

Rising, the blue eyed priestess suggested, "Why don't we just forget about that for now and have some fun?"

* * *

The remainder of the afternoon she spent playing with the children, frolicking in the luscious gardens that speckled the lawn. Evening found them near the pond, dirt and grass stains smeared across their clothes.

"I've got one!" Kagome announced triumphantly, lifting her cupped hands in the air. When the children scurried over to scrutinize her catch, she moved her thumbs slightly so the lot of them could peek in.

"Wow," Yumi exclaimed admiringly, "that's a big one!"

"Yeah," Rin agreed.

Kagome chuckled and peered through the crack in her fingers to admire the frog she had caught. Indeed it was a fine specimen, and was almost too big to fit in her closed hands.

"Kagome, what are you doing?"

The young, filthy miko turned her head to look up at Sesshomaru, who was standing over her with a questioning look on his face.

Beaming like a child, she stood up and lifted her hands. "Look what we caught!" she chimed excitedly. Opening her hands, she revealed her big catch to the stoic demon Lord.

Looking down into her palms, Sesshomaru lifted a quizzical brow when he spotted the speckled green blob sitting comfortably in her hands. Large yellow orbs regarded him in a blank manner, and the creature croaked; a deep, gravely sound that caused its chest to puff out like a ball.

The frog blinked once before promptly leaping out of her hands, landing right on the tall demon's head.

The young miko couldn't stop the laughter that bubbled in her chest, and soon the lot of them was bursting at the seams… well, not including Sesshomaru.

Eyes lifting, the regal youkai sighed and lifted his own hand, a single finger sliding beneath the amphibian and lifting it from its perch atop his crown. Placing it back in Kagome's palms, he informed her, "Dinner will be served shortly."

His gaze roved her body once before he added, "You had best wash up, koi." Removing a leaf from her tangled black locks, he kissed her once on the lips and turned to go and prepare himself for the meal.

Sighing, Kagome ambled to the side of the pond and placed the fat old frog near the waters edge. Watching as it leapt from her palms into the murky water, she turned and instructed, "Time to clean you scamps up!"

**Awe, how cute. Can you imagine how silly Sesshomaru-sama would look with a fat, green frog on his head? He'd probably squash the creature for 'assaulting his person'. I love it when he says shit like that! Mmm… I'd love to assault his person… if you know what I mean. (HENTAI GRIN)**

**I would be most thrilled if you would all assess my work. It would mean a great deal to me.**


	41. Eve of Celebration

**Okay, here is the second entry, as I promised. Would I lie to you, my loyal and lovable readers? No… surely not I. **

**I have been referred to as Chaotic-sama in some of my reviews, and I must say that it feels quite wonderful. I have always enjoyed writing, and it does my soul good to know that apparently I do have some skill. Don't get me wrong, I'm no _Piers Anthony_, but heck; we've all got to start somewhere. For those of you who don't know who _Piers Anthony _is, I suggest you look up some of his works. He's a marvelous author, and one of my favorites.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, so get off my back!**

**Eve of Celebration**

Brow lifting inquisitively, Kagome scanned the expanse of the dining hall once more before leaving. Where was everyone? Sesshomaru was usually there to greet her when it came to for supper, as were the servants. At the moment, there wasn't a single soul in the room.

"What are you doing all the way over here, koi?" Sesshomaru inquired as he approached the young miko, noting that her aura was awash with confusion.

"Well its supper, I came to eat," she replied in a sardonic tone.

"Dinner will be served in the ballroom tonight, love. The dining hall is far to small to house the guests," he clarified, taking her gently by the hand and turning her toward him.

Eyes greedily drinking up the sight of her in her sheer silver kimono, he breathed in amazement, "You look like a tenshi." She wore little to no makeup that night, which only succeeded in further enhancing her beauty. The only color that painted her face was the gentle white hue that had been used to accent her eyes. Her hair had been left down, the soft waves pooling down her back like black, silk ribbons. He half expected wings to sprout from her delicate little shoulders.

Blushing, she waved her hand modestly and muttered, "You're just saying that. I look like a mess. I couldn't get my hair to work and I didn't have time to put on makeup."

"Kagome," Sesshomaru assured her, "you look marvelous; the epitome of feminine beauty. I love it when you leave your hair down, and your amazing features look all the more astounding when they are not hindered by things such as 'makeup'." He wrapped an arm around her slender waist and drew her near, kissing her soft, plump lips in reassurance.

Smiling shyly, Kagome inquired, "We have guests tonight?"

"Indeed," Sesshomaru explained. "You remember that I informed you of Naraku's arrival on the morrow?" When she nodded, he went on, "Tonight a great feast is being held to honor the soldiers and myself. The Lords of the north and east have been invited. Rika also received an invitation, but he was unable to attend."

"Good," Kagome mumbled while rolling her eyes.

Giving her a displeased look, Sesshomaru tightened his grip around her waist and shook his head.

"What," she exclaimed, "that guy is a drag! You know it, I know it, everyone knows it! It isn't like I'm making a scene at the moment; it's only the two of us!"

Sighing, the tall, golden eyed demon turned and lead his future mate toward the ballroom. He could sense her nervousness, as was to be expected. She had been to dinners with him before, but never to one of such magnitude.

She was a shy little woman when it came to being the center of attention, an attribute that was very rare in the female sex now a days. The majority of the time, it was quite the opposite. He was glad that she wasn't an attention seeking hussy, like the demon wenches that followed him around. It was insufferable, having a woman latched onto one's arm so that she could have her fifteen minutes of fame. Revolting.

Kagome chewed her lower lip agitatedly. She wasn't certain how this night would turn out. Would she be expected to speak or dance or… or… something? The more she thought about it, the more nervous she became, and apparently her demon other had noticed, for her gave her a quick, yet comforting pat on the hand.

"Sesshomaru, is there some kind of routine I need to know about?" she asked quietly as they neared a set of humungous mahogany doors.

"When we enter," he enlightened, "they will announce our arrival. Simply follow my lead and don't do anything brash."

Nodding timidly, Kagome straightened herself out and took a deep breath. When her mate to be gave her side a reassuring squeeze, she looked up at him and smiled halfheartedly. She certainly hoped she didn't make a fool of herself or Sesshomaru.

When the large, mahogany doors were swung open, she gulped and bunched her hand tightly into the sleeve of his haori. As they stepped into the light of the ballroom, she nearly fainted on the spot. Hundreds upon hundreds of youkai warriors stood crowding the vast space, and at the moment, all eyes were on them.

A small, yet distinguished looking water youkai stepped forth from his spot next to the door, clearing his throat slightly before announcing, "May I present to you, the great and honorable Lord Sesshomaru of the western lands and the Lady Kagome."

She felt as though she could hear a pin drop in that instant as all sound faded away.

From his place at her side, Sesshomaru whispered, "You are the most powerful human known to mankind, Kagome, hold your head high."

Sighing, she inhaled slowly and did just that. Straightening her back, she tilted her chin upward slightly, her free hand lifting the silk material of her kimono. The flight of stairs they began to descend was a little too long for her liking. 'It's like they want you to trip,' she mused bitterly.

As they made their way down the column of stairs, she noted that every new room she was introduced to seemed more beautiful than the last. The large, almost entirely ivory colored room was trimmed with gold; large, stone pillars lining the walls to the right and left of her. Flourishing green fern like plants sprouted from pots across the room, where a large, half circle balcony expanded. The doors were currently opened, ivory curtains drawn aside with gold rope.

Even the railing on the stairway was magnificently crafted. The entire length of the rail was decorated by superbly sculpted figures of demons and humans.

The floor appeared to be white marble, the rug that trailed down the stairs a deep amber, much like the shade of her demon lover's eyes.

However, the highlight of the room, in her own opinion, was the massive crystal chandelier that hung from the ceiling. The lights caught and reflected the shimmering stones, casting small rainbow figures across the room. It was magnificent, like a naked tree in the winter whose bows had been sprinkled with frost.

Thankfully, she managed to make it down the flight of stairs without falling. In fact, she felt as though she had done it rather gracefully. She could only pray that everyone else thought so as well.

Yet, even as they made their way into the crowd, the majority of beings were still staring at them, and she couldn't help but feel somewhat self-conscious. The demon Lord, of course, looked marvelous, in his signature white and red kimono. The Tenseiga and Toukijin hung at his left hip, his armor shining. His face was, as always, flawless, and she silently envied him.

"Ah, Lord Sesshomaru," Takura greeted as he approached, a small, orange haired woman at his side. "It is good to see you again. Your men have been training, I can see. As have mine. Perhaps we will defeat this Naraku character with less trouble than we hoped!"

Staring into the over joyous face of the taller demon before him, Sesshomaru warned, "Do not underestimate the scum, Takura, he is not to be taken so lightly. If you allow your haughtiness to rule you, you may be one of the first to die in battle."

Chuckling in his deep, full voice, the ginger haired demon replied, "You just worry about yourself, youngster, this demon has had his fair share of battles."

Sniffing lightly, Sesshomaru turned to Kagome and inquired, "Have you met lord Takura's mate?"

When she shook her head, Takura hollered, "How rude of me! Lady Kagome, this is my mate, Keiko."

Smiling brightly at the pretty, brown eyed demoness, Kagome bowed and offered, "It's a pleasure to meet you, Lady Keiko."

Bowing back, Keiko replied, "And you as well, Lady Kagome. I hope you don't mind me asking, but are you Sesshomaru's mistress?"

"No," Sesshomaru answered before Kagome had a chance to reply, "She is to be my mate."

"My apologies," the female demon excused herself. In a moment, a sly smile spread across her lips and she added, "So, after all of these years the sought after Lord Sesshomaru has been captured and thawed, and by a human, no less. You," she continued, turning to Kagome, "must be one extraordinary woman. My highest esteem to you, miko-sama."

Grinning shyly, Kagome giggled as she felt a spur of agitation rise in Sesshomaru's aura. Standing on her tiptoes, she kissed him on the chin and whispered, "I love you."

"As I you, koi," he whispered back, bestowing a quick kiss to her nose.

Laughter thundering through the ballroom, Takura slapped the silver haired demon on the back and proposed, "Come lad, this deserves a toast. Let us get some sake and celebrate."

The two males walked off together, leaving the females to converse. Keiko was the first to speak.

"Well my dear, any woman who can break through his emotional barrier and tolerate him deserves to be given a medal. However, my opinion will not be shared by all. The other women who sought his hand will more than likely attempt to deter or discourage you. Do not allow them to belittle you, miko-sama, you are far above them."

Sighing, Kagome replied, "Though I appreciate you saying so, I don't believe that I am above anyone here. It is not my station to place others below me. I am but a miko, and it is my duty to serve those in need."

Nodding in acceptance and approval, Keiko responded, "Wise choice of words, Lady Kagome. It seems to me that you will make a fine Lady to the western lands."

Beaming with pride, Kagome smiled at the demoness and turned her head to scan her surroundings.

She had never seen such a wide variety of youkai before. Near the back of the room, she thought she spotted Kouga and his pack. Deciding to check into it later, she turned her attention back to Keiko.

"Perhaps you would like to get something to drink?" the young miko suggested.

"A splendid notion," the orange haired demoness affirmed, strolling toward the table where the beverages were being served.

Falling in stride with Keiko, Kagome asked shyly, "Will there be something other than sake? It isn't that I don't like it, but apparently I can't handle it that well."

Laughing softly, the chestnut eyed female exclaimed, "You are absolutely delightful, Kagome. I do hope we get other opportunities to visit."

Smiling at the fact that she had made a friend, the priestess agreed, "I would like that. If I survive this war, we'll definitely have tea some time."

Pausing in her walk, Keiko inquired in a surprised manner, "You're fighting?"

"Yes," Kagome answered in a confused tone. "Sesshomaru didn't want me to, but I go where he goes. Besides, the Shikon-no-tama is mine to protect. I must collect the final shard and destroy all who pose a threat to the peace of this world… even if it means giving my life. If I can complete the jewel and destroy Naraku, it would be worth it."

For a moment, the chocolate eyed demoness stood in silence. Then, after several seconds of quiet, she straightened herself and bowed. When she stood, she looked her newly acquired acquaintance in the eye and informed her, "You are most courageous, miko-sama. I respect you beyond words."

Blushing, Kagome continued her walk to the table, Keiko by her side. "I don't deserve your respect. I'm only doing what I have to. I broke the jewel, so it's my responsibility to put it back together again."

A light hand rested on her shoulder, and Kagome gazed into Keiko's soft, russet eyes.

"Miko-sama, do not be so hard on yourself. You made a mistake, correct?"

Kagome nodded.

"You are also trying to reconcile what has been done, correct?"

Again, the priestess nodded.

Smiling, the pretty, ginger haired demoness explained, "Then you deserve all the more respect."

Kagome shook her head. "I don't understand," she admitted sullenly.

"Lady Kagome, anyone can fight for honor, but few can face up to their own fears and mistakes. You have done so, and you are righting things. By doing so, you are more of a hero then most of the men in this room."

A ghost of a smile lighted Kagome's lips then. She had never looked at the situation in such a manner. Either way, she knew that what was done needed to be fixed, and fix it she would.

Back straightening, the young miko suggested, "We have yet to get to get our drinks. Shall we?"

"Indeed," Keiko affirmed.

**More friends for Kagome! Woot! Well I'm tired so I'm not going to put much. Just this. And that's it. No more… except this…**

**Review.**


	42. The Feast

**Alrighty, so we're continuing on with the celebration. I know it seems a little long, but I thoroughly enjoyed writing this part of the story. You'll see why next chapter! ;) **

**Slowly but surely our story is coming to an end, and I am saddened at the thought that soon it will be over. All the same, I loved posting it, and appreciate your reviews and support.**

**Disclaimer: Mmrrr… don't own it. **

**The Feast**

Amidst the mass of conversing youkai, three, jubilant voices could be heard. Childish laughter filled the air and, within seconds, Shippou, Rin, and Yumi were upon them, swarming Kagome.

"Mommy you look like an angel!" Yumi piped up, tugging excitedly on the young miko's kimono.

"I hope I look as beautiful as you when I grow up, mommy," Rin sighed.

Patting the young brunette on the head, Kagome praised, "Very good, Rin, I see you've been working on your grammar. And don't you worry your pretty little head about it. I can already tell you're going to grow up beautifully."

"Mama," Shippou began, jade eyes cast to the floor.

"What is it, dear?" the raven haired female inquired softly, fingers running through his soft, auburn locks.

"Can I have some sake?" Shippou asked quietly.

Laughing lightheartedly, the miko told him, "I don't know if that's such a good idea, baby. Even I can't handle sake very well."

"Let the lad have a drink!" Takura implored good naturedly as he returned, Sesshomaru at his side. "He's becoming a man, he needs to drink a man's drink!" the taller male ensued.

Lifting a hesitant brow, Kagome murmured, "I don't know…"

"Oh please mama, I can take care of myself!" Shippou beseeched, his eyes now trained on her.

Blowing a raspberry, she turned to Sesshomaru and queried, "Well, what do you think?"

Glancing down at the eager young kit, he responded, "Let him drink of sake tonight. He needs to begin some time."

Cheering in elation, the young fox demon was off, the two young girls following after him.

Shaking her head, Kagome sighed, "I hope he can handle it better than I can. That's all I need, a drunken son."

"He is your kit?" Keiko inquired curiously.

Attention snared by the young demoness, Kagome replied, "Yes… well, sort of. I adopted him. I consider all of them to be my children." She gazed serenely into the crowd, her eyes trained upon the small group of youngsters. How she loved them, each and every one. It would be difficult leaving in the morning, but if it meant protecting them and the lives of other innocent beings, she would do so without hesitation.

"Well it seems you are fond of children," Takura observed, elbowing Sesshomaru in the side, "Let us hope that this war ends soon, so that the two of you can add to your little family."

Blushing wildly, Kagome looked up at Sesshomaru quickly, catching his intense gaze for only a second before smiling and turning her eyes to the floor. Having children with Sesshomaru… what would that be like? The thought wasn't at all unpleasant, and she sincerely hoped that one day it would become a reality.

Sesshomaru reached forward and captured her tiny, feminine hand in his, pulling her to his side. Tilting her chin upward, he kissed her softly and wrapped his arms around her waist.

Gawking rather blatantly, Takura stammered, "By the gods it's a miracle. Lady Kagome, you truly are one special woman."

"I'm just stubborn," she assured him.

Laughing merrily, chestnut eyes filling with merriment, Takura escorted his wife toward the beverage table.

Turning in Sesshomaru's arms, Kagome inquired playfully, "Children, huh? Would you be able to handle that?"

Snorting lightly, the western Lord reminded her, "Perhaps we should focus on the war for now, koi. If we survive, then we can discuss expanding our family."

She nodded. Why did he always have to dampen her mood, always taking things so seriously? He was such a shrewd bastard, but she loved him none the less. Hugging him tightly, she sighed. When a loud rumble ensued, she blushed slightly and gave a nervous chuckle. Turning her deep blue orbs on him, she looked up at him with a pleading look and solicited, "When are we going to eat, I'm starving?"

Shaking his head, the western Lord led his little onna toward the dining area. Three massive tables were adorned with plates and decorations, the center strictly reserved for nobles and their families, the other two meant fort the soldiers.

Taking his place at the center of the table, he helped seat his mate to be and waited patiently as the other nobles joined him at the table. To his right, Takura and his mate, Keiko sat, to his left, next to Kagome, Kouga and, surprisingly, the Princess Ayame were arranged.

When the young miko spotted her ookami ally, she nearly fainted. Instead of his usual fur garb, he was dressed in a traditional haori and hakamma. The deep blue color suited him marvelously, and she thought to herself how absolutely regal he looked. Yet, despite his handsome appearance, he seemed somewhat uneasy in what he was wearing.

Kagome was surprised to see Kouga with Ayame, who looked equally as stunning, though she was somewhat happy the girl was there to keep him in line. What perplexed her even more was the fact that he hadn't raced to her side the second he saw her.

Shrugging it off, she leaned over and whispered, "Hello, Kouga."

"Yo, Kagome," he greeted, signature wolfish grin spreading across his lips. "You look lovely tonight," he informed her.

"You look wonderful as well," she mentioned, giggling when he blushed and rubbed his neck.

"I hate wearing this sort of thing," he admitted, pinching the material of his navy haori with distaste.

"You look fine," she repeated. Leaning over slightly so she could see Kouga's escort, Kagome addressed, "I'm glad to see you, Ayame, it's been a while."

"It sure has," the young wolf demoness replied, smiling brightly.

Kagome noted with mild amusement that the ookami female's hair was still in pigtails, though they were decorated with beautiful ribbons and pale green lilies. She too was wearing a traditional garb, and her kimono looked marvelous on her. The shade of emerald really complemented her skin tone and matched her eyes, and Kagome pondered to herself why Ayame didn't doll herself up before. Perhaps she too preferred the freedom of fur skirts.

She watched as the soldiers took their seats and, half way down the table to her right, she spied Ginta and Hakkaku, who were dressed in rather impressive looking armor. When she finally managed to get their attention, they waved animatedly; wide, fanged grins lighting up their faces.

"Friends of yours?" Sesshomaru questioned idly.

Gaze swinging to her tinsel haired demon, Kagome nodded and answered, "Yes, Ginta and Hakkaku. I met them through Kouga."

Nodding, Sesshomaru noted that everyone had been seated and stood in one graceful, fluid motion. The air grew instantly still, and conversations dying down the second the western Lord rose.

Eyes quickly sweeping the room, he greeted, "Welcome. Lord Takura, Lord Kouga, I thank you for your support throughout these dark times. Tomorrow we leave at dawn, and march into battle. The site in which we will fight may very well be our resting place, so let us fight to the best of our abilities. We, the men of war, fight for honor, for glory. Tomorrow, we will be fighting for so much more. The fate of the world as we know it rests in our hands. And so tonight, let us feast and build our strength, and may the gods guide us on the morrow."

Lifting their glasses in salutation, the soldiers bellowed, "Hail, Lord Sesshomaru!"

Taking his seat again, the western Lord sipped his sake and turned to his soon to be mate. She was regarding him with kind, adoring eyes, and he smiled at her. Her eyes left his when a soft chiming rang through the air, and his golden orbs followed to the source of the noise.

"A toast," General Meiyo proposed as he lifted his own glass, "to the honorable Lord Sesshomaru, may your blade be swift. And to the Lady Kagome, long life and prosper!"

Kagome smiled deeply as the blonde warrior turned his gaze upon her, and he nodded in return. Again a loud chorus of agreements resounded through the room, followed by the clinking of glasses.

Lifting her own glass, which was filled with a very light wine, Kagome tapped it against Sesshomaru's. When he gave her a quizzical look, she simply winked at him and took a sip.

The food was served shortly after, and Kagome was overjoyed. Her stomach had been behaving, only having acted up the one time, and for that she was grateful.

Being the only human in the crowd, other than Rin, was rather unnerving, and she noted that, as Keiko had said, many women were sending her nasty looks. She wondered idly why they were even attending such an event, but surmised that all of the youkai nobles would be expected to show up.

Following the little woman's gaze down the table, Sesshomaru chuckled quietly when he saw that she was on the receiving end of many venomous looks. 'Let them look,' he mused to himself as he picked up his chopsticks, 'Let them writhe in jealousy. They will never measure up to her.'

Picking up a small clump of rice from Kagome's plate, he offered it to her and awaited her response.

Eyes swiveling to the small portion of rice that was currently in front of her, Kagome then looked to Sesshomaru, who was staring expectantly at her. Looking back at the youkai women, she noted that their auras were presently flaring up with anger and envy.

Letting a cruel smile cross her features for only a second, she opened her mouth and accepted the rice her mate to be was offering her. Picking up her own chopsticks, she did the same for him.

She didn't even have to look at them; she could feel their rage boiling over, venomous, seething vibes radiating from their very pores. She chuckled a little inside. 'Sorry girls,' she chimed happily, 'but this one's all mine!'

Pulling her closer to him, Sesshomaru continued to feed his little onna, loving how she managed to retain every once of her poise and beauty while she ate. It didn't seem to matter what she did, she always portrayed an angel in his eyes.

When the meal finally ended, Kagome found herself comfortably seated directly in Sesshomaru's lap. The women had, of course, continued to send threatening looks in her direction, but she waved them off and continued enjoying herself. No jealous hussies were going to ruin her night.

Eyes skimming down the table to where Rin, Shippou, and Yumi were sitting, Kagome noted that they all looked rather tired. Smiling, she kissed her mate on the cheek and rose from his lap, noticing that, as she did so, he seemed to tense up a little. Realizing what her movement must have been doing, she mentally whispered, 'Sorry, big guy.'

Padding quietly over to where the children were situated, she asked softly, "Time for bed?"

"Please mama, not yet. I'm not even… tired," Shippou implored around the wide yawn he let slip.

"Nice try, mister," she jested, lifting a very sleepy looking Yumi out of her seat. "Come on," she instructed, "if you want to wake up early tomorrow you need a good rest."

Sighing, Shippou gave in and rose, plodding wearily along behind his surrogate mother. Rin quickly followed, and the four exited the ballroom as quietly as they could.

"She certainly is good with children," Ayame commented as she watched Kagome escort the youngsters to their bedrooms. Turning to Kouga, she inquired shyly, "When are we going to think about having pups?"

Groaning softly, the ookami prince replied, "Someday." His soft, teal eyes followed the young miko's movements as she walked fluidly up the stairs and slid through the door.

He did feel for Ayame, he truly did, but it was hard to let Kagome go. Hell, it was difficult to know that she felt for Sesshomaru and not for him. He supposed that now he knew how Inuyasha felt, stuck on his first love while trying to have a life with another woman.

He shook his head. He was being foolish. Even if Kagome did suddenly change her feelings for him, he was betrothed to Ayame, and Sesshomaru would never let the young priestess go.

Nodding once to himself, he turned to Ayame and took her tiny, clawed hand in his. Smiling as he stared into her beautiful face, he whispered again, "Someday… someday soon."

Keiko smiled softly as Kagome left with the children. She hoped someday to have a child of her own. Turning her head, she cast a fond glance at her mate, who was currently speaking with the western Lord. Though their marriage had been arranged, and she had been rather stubborn at first, she had grown to love Takura, as he had her.

"Love is a wonderful thing, Sesshomaru," the eastern Lord explained, casting a glance at his mate, who was in turn looking back at him. "Never let her go."

Eyes traveling to the main doors, where Kagome had passed through only seconds ago, he promised, "I don't ever plan on it."

**Ahaha, stupid, jealous youkai bitches! I know you're all going to adore the next chapter… it was fun to write, and I'm sure it will be fun to read.**

**Review for me!**


	43. Dance of Seduction

**Yay, I love this chapter… why? Because it involves a little seduction, courtesy of… KAGOME! Who'd have thought? Our innocent little miko heats things up with her sexy Lord as the celebration becomes a bit more interesting. **

** We also have a little bit of competition for Sesshomaru-sama… how will Kagome handle it? **

** Disclaimer: ME NO OWN INUYASHA! **

**Dance of Seduction **

Smiling as Yumi snuggled into bed next to Shippou; Kagome tucked the pair in and kissed them both goodnight. Apparently, the little demoness refused to go to sleep unless she was with the kit. It was adorable really.

Brushing aside Shippou's bangs, she whispered, "You two get some rest, alright?"

"Promise you'll wake us up in the morning?" Shippou inquired drowsily.

"I promise," Kagome murmured.

"Goodnight, mommy," Yumi managed to get out around a gigantic yawn.

"Goodnight, my angels," she whispered as she slunk out the door. Sighing as the heavy wooden door slid shut with a hushed 'click', Kagome padded down the hall toward the ballroom.

At the moment, her mind was fixated on the fact that she was apparently public enemy number one. Her being with Sesshomaru seemed to upset quiet a few people… well… women. It was silly, considered most of which were mated.

What did they have against her? She wasn't arrogant or licentious, she wasn't a mean person. Perhaps it was simply the fact that Sesshomaru had been stolen away from them by a human? She supposed it was more than likely the latter, considering most demons seemed rather racist. They were all such chauvinistic pigs, the lot of them. Even her demon lover could be unfair at times when it came to dealing with ningens. He had improved, she would admit, but the odd time he would still make a shrew remark about how weak humans were, or something of the sort.

She shook her head. In time they would learn the hard way. Then again, she supposed that humans were just as bad, attacking a youkai whenever they had the chance, even if the demon in question had done nothing wrong.

The beings of this time certainly were narrow-minded.

Slipping back into the ballroom, Kagome scurried noiselessly down the stairs. It took her a few moments to spot Sesshomaru, since the guests were no longer in their designated seats, but up and mingling. Spying a flash of silver hair, she weaved through the crowd toward her target, failing to see the group of youkai females that were approaching her.

Jerking to a halt when something snagged her collar, Kagome looked over her shoulder to find a tall, beautiful, blue haired demoness glaring down at her. "Is something the matter?" she asked in a pleasant voice.

"Oh nothing is the matter, dear," the aqua haired demoness replied in a bland tone, "I was simply wondering how you do it?"

"How I do what?" Kagome inquired suspiciously, not liking the malicious gleam in this woman's eyes.

Batting her long, thick lashes, the young demoness flicked her hair over her shoulder and clarified, "How you manage to go on living with him, knowing that you're only a notch in his post."

"A notch in his post?" Kagome replied, a slight amount of venom lacing her otherwise calm tone.

"Well yes," the she devil continued, one feminine clawed hand coming up to cup the miko's chin. "You're such a pretty little thing… even for a human. It's a shame you're going to waste your life."

Getting tired of this woman's beating around the bush, she remarked succinctly, "What are you trying to say, exactly?"

"You are only a human," the green eyed female went on, inspecting her nails as she spoke. "Sixty or so years will come and go and you will die. What do you think Sesshomaru will do? He will still be young by demon standards… and chances are he will find someone else to fill your position as his mate. I was just wondering how you can stay by him knowing that, in the end, you're just going to get replaced."

Scowling, Kagome bit out, "I see what you're trying to do. I'm not so foolish as to fall into your little trap. Why don't you leave Sesshomaru and I alone? We love one another and that's all that matters."

When she turned to walk away, the taller woman grabbed her by the shoulder and hissed, "Don't you see? You're just his toy. Soon enough you'll wear out and break and he'll find something newer, something better."

She released the miko's shoulder then, cruel smirk overtaking her ruby lips. "Then again, I suppose I shouldn't be getting upset about this. Maybe by the time you die he'll have come to his senses and settle down with a real woman… like me."

Kagome hissed angrily at the vindictive woman, wanting more than anything to rake her finely filed nails across the witch's face. Taking a deep breath, she straightened herself, chin held high. Not wanting to cause a scene, she responded, "If Sesshomaru were to 'come to his sense' as you so put it, I doubt he would consider you the definition of a 'real woman'. Perhaps if you grow up in time you might have a chance, otherwise you're nothing more than a jealous little girl."

A banshee like shriek filled the air as the furious demon female swiped at the beautiful priestess, claws scoring the young woman's cheek.

Gasping as she was knocked back a ways, Kagome pressed her hand to her throbbing face, hissing when a painful sting rocked her skull. Feeling something wet on her fingertips, she pulled her hand away to examine her digits, eyes widening in shock as she noted the deep red liquid dribbling into her palm.

Grinning as she admired her handy work, the tall demon female chided, "Perhaps that will teach you not to speak out of place, filth. Be respectful to your betters."

Before Kagome had a chance to lash out, a low, warning growl was issued. Turning to look over her shoulder, she found Sesshomaru standing directly behind her, honey colored orbs blazing with fury. He gazed at her quickly, pinning her with a look that told her to leave things to him.

Stepping around the bleeding miko, Sesshomaru glared coldly down his nose at the aqua haired wench. She was visibly shaking, high, nasally whines passing through her lips.

"My Lord," she beseeched, voice wavering as she cowered before him. "I did not mean to cause such a ruckus. I was simply teaching his lowly trollop to respect her betters."

Fangs elongated, veins of red seeping into his eyes, the western Lord gnashed his teeth at the infuriating woman, silencing her in an instant. "Respecting ones better," he mused venomously, "That is a subject that you yourself seem to need counseling in. It seems, wench, that you do not know your own station. The Lady Kagome is to be the mate of this Sesshomaru; therefore it is you who should be respecting her. Now," he hissed, brandishing his poison claws, "if you so much as look at her in an improper manner ever again, you will pay the repercussions, and I promise you, they will not be pleasant."

Pointing toward the stairs, he barked, "Get out."

Turning his back on the sniveling little bitch, Sesshomaru spoke softly to the young priestess, "Come, koi"

Growling as the miko turned away from her, the green eyed demoness lunged at the little ningen woman, intent on taking her life.

Sensing the stubborn woman's aura spike, Kagome whirled around and extended her hand, fingertips glowing as a jolt of miko energy shot forth. Eyes shining a brilliant shade of pink as she ordered in an otherworldly manner, voice echoing, "Restrain your self, whelp!"

The demoness quaked in fear as she was suspended in mid air, the miko's energy paralyzing her. The slightest twinge of pain sparked behind her eyes, and she cringed as the glowing being stepped closer to her. Jade eyes widened as the four slashes she had left on the girl's cheek slowly knit back together.

The girl's aura began swelling to enormous proportions, larger and stronger than any human she had ever come across. The amount of power this child possessed surpassed her own by far, as well as that of the majority of youkai in the room.

"The measly amount of energy I am displaying now is nothing, a mere sliver of what my full potential is. Now, I believe you were asked to leave. Do so, or I will be forced to reveal to you the true nature of my power."

Holding back a smug smile as the jittery demoness fell to the ground with a 'thud', Kagome turned and padded silently up to Sesshomaru.

Springing up off the floor, the she demon raced frantically from the room, fear etched across her features.

Nodding in approval and pride, Sesshomaru placed his hand on the small of Kagome's back and leading her away from the crowd of gossiping youkai. He hated demon bitches, never able to keep their mouths shut.

Kagome, on the other hand, had done extremely well. Instead of lashing out when it was unnecessary, she had handled the situation as any true aristocrat would. She had demonstrated her strength without shedding blood. He was proud, and now everyone knew of the power and potential of his mate to be.

Hearing a soft, lyrical tune begin to play, Kagome sighed to herself and smiled. She had always loved music and dancing.

"Would you care to dance, love?" Sesshomaru whispered, lips skimming her ear.

Shivering at his unexpected but welcome touch, Kagome turned and nodded frantically, elated at the thought of getting to dance again. It had been years since she had danced with anyone.

Taking her by the hand, Sesshomaru led his mate to be out onto the dance floor, where several couples had already begun to sway to the music. Twirling her around in front of him, he placed his free hand on her waist and drew her near, golden orbs gazing fondly into her azure ones.

Lifting her arm, Kagome placed her hand on Sesshomaru's shoulder, smiling as he pulled her closer.

Picking up on the slow, lilting rhythm of the music, he began to sway, leading Kagome around the dance floor with effortless ease.

She was a little shocked, to say the least. She had never expected Sesshomaru to be one for dancing, but he was extremely talented. The way he carried her so elegantly around the room made her sigh in stupefied adoration. He was her silver knight, whisking her away into a magical world of dreams.

The tinsel haired inu cocked his head slightly, curious about the somewhat dazed look in his lover's eyes. She looked almost delirious. "Kagome," he questioned lightly, "are you alright?"

"You're incredible, you know that right?" she mumbled, a cute grin pulling at her lips.

Shaking his head at her, Sesshomaru released her hip and spun her outward, twirling her fluently back toward him and lowering her into a dip. The young miko, he noted, was rather light on her feet, and he wondered if she had ever taken lessons.

He, himself, refused to learn dance as a child, insisting that it was an inconsequential art. Also, it was Izaiyo, Inuyasha's mother, who had persisted he give it a try and offered him lessons. He had never wanted anything to do with the woman, and did whatever possible to stay away from her.

As he grew, he taught himself by watching other couples dance. Perhaps Kagome had taught herself as well? It mattered not, the subject was irrelevant. She was perfect, and it was not important how she came to be that way, only that she was here, with him now.

Resting her cheek against his broad chest, Kagome swayed back and forth with the music, humming to herself as her eyes drifted shut.

Smiling tenderly down at the miko, Sesshomaru kissed her on the head and led her off the dance floor. Lowering himself onto one of the many pillows that lay scattered around the room, he crossed his legs and pulled her down into his lap. Claws combing through her silky, raven lock, he purred softly to her, the quiet noise meant to sooth her.

Moaning languidly, Kagome cuddled into Sesshomaru's warmth, completely comfortable as he bathed her with affection.

When the slow music began to pick up, she looked quizzically over her shoulder at Sesshomaru, who was gazing down at her. The beat soon turned seductive, and he motioned for her to look out on the floor.

The men, it seemed, had all taken a seat around the dance floor, watching as women crowded the area and began to sway hypnotically to the rhythm.

A tap on her shoulder alerted her to the pretty, ginger haired demoness that was standing next to her. "What's going on, Keiko?" Kagome inquired.

Chuckling a little, the demoness answered, "It is a ritual amongst our kind. A female dances for her male of choice. Those who are mated will perform for their others, while those who are not attempt to gain the attention of the other they are seeking."

"Oh," Kagome murmured as she watched the females sway sexually to the music, a slight blush painting her features at some of the suggestive motions that were being made.

"Are you coming?" Keiko queried amusedly.

"What?" Kagome yelped loudly. Covering her mouth in embarrassment, she whispered, "You want me to dance like that?"

"Of course," Keiko responded, "I'm certain Sesshomaru would enjoy watching you." When the young miko blushed and made no move to partake, the chocolate eyed she demon sighed and commented, "Very well, but if you don't dance for Sesshomaru, the females will believe him available. And trust me, my dear; they won't have any problem dancing for him." She pointed meaningfully at a small group of women that were on the floor, eyeing her lover up.

Seeing Kagome instantly stiffen up and send a glare in their direction, the female demon gave herself a pat on the back and smiled slyly.

Growling, Kagome stood from her spot in Sesshomaru's lap and took Keiko's hand.

Tittering in elation, the auburn hair demoness tugged Kagome out into the crowd with her.

Clearing her throat in an uncomfortable manner, Kagome whispered to Keiko, who was already dancing, "What now?"

"Now you dance," the pretty demoness replied smartly, winking at the indignant miko.

"That doesn't help," Kagome muttered more to herself than anyone.

"Hey," an aggravated voice hissed.

Kagome turned to her left, finding a rather angry looking demoness standing next to her, rolling her body suggestively.

"If you aren't going to do anything, then get off the floor. You're taking up my space," the she demon growled.

Frowning, Kagome shot a dirty look at the wiggling female and took a deep breath. Listening intently to the music, she closed her eyes and lifted her hands in the air, hips swaying this way and that to the music.

The golden eyed taiyoukai groaned as his woman danced for him, watching with intrigue as her body twisted seductively. She kept doing this incredible thing with her breasts, where her ribcage would roll in a circular motion, pushing the taut, milky mounds out toward him before retreating once again. It was like she was teasing him, baiting him.

He did not even notice the surge of pain that twined up his leg as his claws sunk into the flesh of his knees, hands shaking as he licked his lips. Her hips were performing the exquisite rolling motion now, and he found himself unable to blink.

His member, by now, was hard and throbbing, yearning to plunge into the miko's tight little sheath and bang her until she collapsed.

Stomach and pelvis rolling forward, in a very evocative movement that she had seen many of the other females executing, Kagome opened her eyes, staring directly at Sesshomaru as she continued to dance. She did not fail to catch the slight widening of his eyes when she did so, and smirked sexily, biting her lower lip as she continued to roll her hips in his general direction.

Teeth clenching, Sesshomaru couldn't stop the mental image of Kagome from entering his mind. There she was, hot and naked, straddling him and riding his stiff arousal until he came. His jaw tensed reflexively, hips jerking forward on instinct. When all that met him was the bothersome material of his hakamma, he snapped out of his daze and focused in on Kagome.

Hands lowering to her neck, Kagome trailed her fingers over her collarbone and between her breasts, moving them lower still until they rested on the insides of her thighs.

Loud whistles and catcalls were issued from many of the soldiers, wild laughter and howling ensuing as they hollered, "Alright, Lord Sesshomaru!"

Normally, he would have sent each and every one of them a venomous glare for daring to look at what was his in such a way, but at the moment, he wasn't entirely certain of anything other than the fact that he wanted Kagome, and badly. It mattered not what the others thought of her, for it was he and he alone that would sample the little delicacy.

He had had her once before, and it was not something he had been able to forget. Though he thoroughly regretted treating her in such an improper manner, he couldn't deny that he enjoyed himself, as any male would have had they bedded the little vixen. He would simply have to make up for his mistakes the next time.

Not able to take any more of her torture, he rose and strolled purposefully onto the dance floor, grabbing Kagome's arm and pulling her flush against him.

The young miko in question was rather flushed herself. Dancing in such an evocative manner while having the man she loved eye her up was thrilling, and it had succeeded in making her hot and sticky in places that normally weren't sticky.

Lips crushing against hers in a fierce and dominating kiss, he moaned hungrily into the delicious cavern, ignoring the shouts of triumph from his men as he made love to Kagome's mouth.

Many men followed him example, marching out into the crowd and retrieving their women. Some left entirely, while others simply settled for fondling one another in a corner.

Kagome and Sesshomaru were one of the latter couples, though instead of moving to a more secluded location, they simply did so in the middle of the room. Large, claw tipped hand squeezing one of her pert breasts, Sesshomaru nibbled her bottom lip and suckled it into his mouth, his other hand cupping her firm rump and pressing her against his rock hard erection.

Mewling quietly as her lover continued to caress her, Kagome managed to mumble, "People are watching us."

Sighing to himself, he paused in his ministrations and asked languidly, "Does it matter?"

She lifted a brow at him and nodded once, taking a breath of relief when he led them off the floor once more. Instead of sitting, Sesshomaru escorted her out onto the balcony, wrapping his arms around her when the chilly evening air enveloped them.

Staring absentmindedly up into the sky, Kagome took her time to admire the stars. The myriad of sparkling lights that pebbled the sky twinkled mischievously, as though winking at the couple. The pale face of the moon was veiled with shadow, only a small sliver visible.

Kagome traced the smoothed edges of her necklace, lips forming a small smile as she gazed up at the crescent moon. Leaning back into Sesshomaru's embrace, she fiddled languorously with the thin silver chain.

Kissing his love softly on the cheek, the taiyoukai uttered delicately, "Kagome, my gem, you mean the world to me. If ever you are in need of something, ask it of me, and I will acquire it for you."

Smiling, Kagome whispered back to him, "I couldn't ask for anymore than what I have right now. A life with you is all I'll ever need." A small pause followed, until Kagome sniggered quietly and commented, "Though there is something you could do for me right now."

"Name it," the inu youkai expressed tenderly, claws tracing her smooth curves.

Leaning to the side, she tipped her head back and murmured, "Kiss me."

Not wasting a single second, Sesshomaru swept her off her feet and pressed his lips to hers in a slow but passionate manner.

Moaning in satisfaction, Kagome wrapped her arms around his neck and returned the kiss. The moment only lasted a moment or so, but it was heavenly.

**Mwahahahaha, there is lemon in the next chappie! Yay, the long awaited coupling of Sesshou and Kags! I know you're all salivating at the moment; I am too, but just be patient. The next one is up tomorrow! **

**Review, or no lemon for you! **


	44. Mine Eternity

**Warnings: Lemon content in this chapter. It is, of course, dedicated to Kagmaru! Here you go, sweety!**

**This is one of my favorite chapters because they make love! Not rut… MAKE LOVE; as in MATE!**

**Yayayayayayayaya, go Sesshou, you dirty, ol' horn dog! **

**Anyways, I won't keep you in suspense, so here we go!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, but I most certainly own all of the zingy, fruit-filled love scenes. And to answer someone's question, yes, a lemon is a fruit.**

**Mine Eternity**

Breathe fanning against his woman's cheek, Sesshomaru purred in his seductive baritone, "Your lips shame the rose, Kagome; their delicious texture softer than silk and sweeter than the finest wine. You are my delicacy, little one, my everything. You are my food when I hunger, my drink when I thirst, and my refuge when I need shelter. I cannot live without you by my side, angel."

A long pause ensued, and he became somewhat skeptical of the look she was giving him. When he inhaled her scent to see if she was well, what he found as rather shocking. She was aroused, extremely so in fact. Tinsel brow jutting upward, he awaited her explanation.

"Do you have any idea how sexy that is?" she cooed.

"Am I to assume that you appreciate poetry?"

"When it's being read to me by a devilishly attractive man… oh yeah," she replied in a bewildered manner.

Chuckling deep in his throat, the ivory skinned youkai led his little onna back inside, relieved to see that several couples had left, those who remained slowly beginning to file out.

Setting his treasure down, he approached Takura, who looked as though he was preparing to depart as well.

"Sesshomaru!" the inebriated demon slurred, "I believe it's time my mate and I got home. I'll see you on the battlefield tomorrow, old friend. Thank you for having me tonight."

Keiko sighed, wrapping her arm around Takura as he began leaning a little too far over. "You great lug," she muttered, "Chances are you're going to feel rather sick come dawn. I hope it doesn't affect your fighting."

"Nonsense," Takura mumbled, "I'll fight the laggards with one hand tied behind my back!"

"Just make sure you swing your sword in the right direction, dear," Keiko sassed back.

Kagome chuckled at the amusing scene, bidding her new found friends adieu as they took their leave.

"Splendid party, Sesshomaru," Keiko praised, bowing as much as she could with her mate slumped over her. Turning to the raven haired miko, she added, "It was wonderful meeting you, Lady Kagome. I hope we can get together again some time."

"I would like that, Lady Keiko," Kagome agreed.

One by one the guests filed out, bidding the couple farewell as they left. After several minutes of seeing their guests out, they were finally alone. Facing the tall, golden orbed demon, Kagome cast her eyes downward, fingers twiddling as she stammered, "This could be our last night together." A lone tear streaked down her cheek at the thought. Her children, Sesshomaru, the fate of mankind… so much rode on her shoulders. The more she thought of it, the smaller and more defenseless she felt.

Wiping the tiny, crystalline teardrop from his lover's cheek, Sesshomaru assured her, "I know that you are worried, Kagome. Do not fear, you do not have to face this endeavor alone. I will be beside you every step of the way, koi."

Sniffling, she told him, "I know that. What I was getting at was that I think we should… spend this night together."

"I completely agree," Sesshomaru concurred, fingers trailing down her neck as he spoke. "Only… I wish for more."

"What do you mean?" Kagome inquired confusedly.

"I mean," he began, taking her tiny hand in his, "that tonight I feel we should finalize our bond. If this truly is my last night, I want to spend it making love to my mate."

Emotional dam breaking, Kagome gasped and threw herself into Sesshomaru's arms; small, moist trails winding down her face as she murmured into the material of his haori, "Yes… oh please, yes. Take me, Sesshomaru, make me yours."

Capturing her lips in a steamy kiss, Sesshomaru lifted his lover into his arms and swept her away to their chambers.

By the time her mind registered that they had moved, she was being lowered gently onto a vast bed, amongst a sea of silk sheets and pillows, exotic furs cushioning her unhurried descent. In an instant his lips were exploring the length of her neck, fingers slipping underneath her to untie her obi.

As the long, silken sash fell away, his large, eager hands moved fluidly into the folds of her kimono, pushing the weightless fabric off her shoulders and chest, exposing her heaving breasts to his longing and appreciative gaze. Mouth watering, he captured a single erect nipple in his mouth, suckling it lovingly while cupping the neglected breast in his palm and kneading it sensually.

Precise digits moved tediously down the span of her stomach, Sesshomaru detached his mouth from her pert, rosy nipple and kissed the underside of her breast, tongue retracing the path his fingers had taken.

Mewling softly as he parted the bottom half of her kimono, Kagome shivered under his hungry and scrutinizing stare. Shaky fingers tracing the tip of his pointed ear, she whispered in a hushed yet desperate tone, "I need you, Sesshomaru."

Deciding to skip the foreplay, he unclothed himself slowly, muscles shuddering as the cool air hit his heated, naked flesh. The chilled breeze that seeped in through the partially opened balcony did nothing to deter his aroused state, his need throbbing with readiness.

She had almost forgotten how very daunting that one part of him was. Now, however, as she stared unabashedly at his thick, erect manhood, the remembrance of agony came crashing back to her. It had hurt severely the last time they bedded. She only hoped it would be less painful this time around.

As he knelt down on the bed before her, she found she couldn't take her eyes off of his arousal; bewildered young orbs mesmerized by the way it seemed to bob with readiness.

The flushed, swollen column was decorated by thin stream of creamy liquid, and she ventured a look at her own anatomy. It seemed that she too was rather excited, for the insides of her thighs were dappled with a clear, sticky substance. Blushing, she turned her head away, ashamed slightly.

Sensing her embarrassment and shame, Sesshomaru placed his clawed hands on her knees and cooed affectionately, "Do not be ashamed, koi. Your body is preparing itself for our coupling. It is only natural."

Hands sliding between her shaking thighs, he spread her legs and lowered him self overtop of her. Kissing her with unbridled passion, he slid the engorged shaft of his penis against her entrance, spreading the petals of her feminine flower while coating himself in her juices. Head pressing against her opening, he thrust forward gently, holding her to him as she adjusted to his intrusion.

Jaw tightening as he stretched her, she attempted to relax, thankful that this time the pain was at least tolerable.

Hissing as her tightness engulfed him; Sesshomaru stilled himself and kissed her jaw, hoping to get her mind off the pain.

Sighing as his soft, masculine lips pressed against her neck, Kagome splayed her fingers against his muscled back, nails tracing his spine as he purred soothingly into her ear.

Lifting her hips experimentally, she moaned when a rush of pleasure washed over her; setting her blood a boil. Hand abandoning his back to twine into the sheets, Kagome arched her self and gasped as her lover began moving against her.

Propping himself up on his elbows, Sesshomaru began a steady pace inside of her, murmuring softly as he made love to her, "Kagome, my angel, I love you with all of my being. I give you my heart, take it if you will."

Smile tugging at her lips, she whispered back, "My love, I will stay by your side for eternity."

Feet pressing against the footboard of his bed, his tempo increased, breathe rasping as he thrust into her harder. Stomach muscles convulsing as he rolled his hips forward, he grunted in an animalistic fashion as his inner beast began to grow restless within its confines.

The calling of blood was strong within him as his soul reached out for hers, their auras writhing and twining together, becoming one brilliant body of power. The warmth of her miko energy snapped at his skin, sizzling all around him as his eyes began to bleed red.

At the same time his demonic aura engulfed her, suffusing into her being and making her tingle from head to toe. Lifting herself onto her elbows, she stretched upward and pressed her hot, eager mouth against Sesshomaru's throat, showering him with soft, energetic kisses. Resting her sweat drenched brow in the crook of his neck she rocked with him, hips gyrating forward as he ground down against her.

Head tilting downward to tease her heaving breasts, Sesshomaru flicked his tongue over one of her taut, pink buds; breathe fanning out against her chest as he moaned in satisfaction.

Kagome squeaked in euphoria as her animalistic lover pumped into her harder, his blazing eyes burning into her soul. The rock hard planes of his torso dragged sensually against her heated flesh, and she tossed her head back and forth, eyes clenching shut as he began growling softly in her ear.

Pleasure coiled in the pit of his belly, snaking upward as he continued to pound into her pliant little body. Clenching his teeth, fangs bared, he snarled in determination and nipped at his mate's ear, senses going on edge as he neared his completion.

Moaning loudly, Kagome managed to get out around a husky gasp, "Oh… Sesshomaru!" His quickening tempo was pushing her swiftly toward completion, and her breath grew short. Nails raking across his back, Kagome shuddered against him, thighs quivering as her pleasure overcame her.

"Sesshomaru," she murmured shakily, lifting her legs around his waist. "Oh please, I… I can't stand it!"

Groaning, the silver haired inu purred, "Kagome, mate, cum for me. Say my name."

Unable to hold back any longer, Kagome threw her head back and screamed, "Sesshomaru… ahhhhh!" A rush of ecstasy gripped her tightly as her feral lover continued to thrust into her, his rhythm never once faltering.

Moaning loudly as she clamped down on him like a silk vice, Sesshomaru persisted, growl escalating into a triumphant roar as his own release claimed him. Explosive orgasm ripping through him, he jerked forward one final time as his hot, demonic seed shot forth into his mate's nurturing womb, elongated fangs sinking into the junction of her neck and shoulder.

Squeaking in pain, Kagome laid still, allowing her mate to drink his fill. Much to her surprise and relief, he did not gorge on her blood as he had last time, but removed his fangs from her flesh and pierced his own wrist, lowering it to her mouth.

Understanding what he expected of her, Kagome lapped disgustedly at the red liquid that leaked from the taiyoukai's arm, shocked to find it wasn't as bad as she had surmised it would be.

Breath heaving, Sesshomaru watched as his little tenshi licked cutely at his wound, screwing up her face in distaste before a look of shock crossed her lovely features. Pulling his wrist away from her mouth, he observed it as the wound sewed itself shut almost instantly.

His eyes then traveled to the mating mark on Kagome's neck, a small smile quirking his lips as the beginnings of a blue crescent moon began to form. By the end of the night the mark would be permanent, darkening every time their souls aligned until it was the same shade as his own mark.

Sighing as Sesshomaru began to lap affectionately at the mark, Kagome wrapped her arms around him, chin resting on his shoulder as he slumped over her.

Leaning over to nibble her ear, the handsome inu whispered lovingly, "Mine, forever."

Moonlight slipping in through the balcony, the radiant glow bathed the lovers in an ethereal blanket of white, wrapping them in its mystic warmth as the ageless dance began anew.

**Wasn't that sweet? I love mushy lovin'. Geesh I wish Sesshomaru would say stuff like that to me… mmm I'd melt. **

**Ha, ha, ha! Review and tell me how you liked it. **

**P.S. I'll be revising some of the chapters… making them a little more descriptive. Just letting you know! **


	45. Battle Frontier

**And so it begins, the battle of the ages hums to life as the Lords of the four territories meet on the battlefield. Wait… three Lords? Bwhaaaa?**

**And what's this, Naraku's having a hissy-fit? Boo-hoo, you poor, sexy, sadistic bastard. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha!!!!! I own Meiyo… Rika… Yumi… Takura… Ryou… Mischief…Keiko… did I miss anyone?**

**Battle Frontier**

Snarling angrily as he watched the filthy mutt claim what he believed was rightfully his, the midnight haired demon flicked his clawed hand in a gesture of dismissal, signaling to Kanna that she was to take her leave.

Soulless black eyes stared vacantly ahead as the small child lowered her mirror, pale face indifferent as she turned and left.

Pacing the length of the room, the restless hanyou gnawed his lower lip, furious at the fact that Kagome was being defiled by the mongrel. It was supposed to have been his privilege to rid the wench of her purity. Who better fitted for such a position than the prince of darkness?

Taking a deep breathe, he calmed himself, remembering that, once the jewel was his, he could rid himself of the bothersome inu and claim what he so sought.

Crooked grin tilting his sinister, pale lips, he cast his glance toward the large, transparent sack that hung from the ceiling in the center of the room. Approaching it, he placed his hand against the cocoon's pliable surface, gazing proudly at the figure that lay within, encased in translucent goop.

"Yes," Naraku murmured to him self, "let the dog have his fun for now. Tomorrow, I will right all that is wrong, and take my place as the ruler of this pitiful little world. And the miko, she will be **_my_** mate… mine to taint, whenever I so desire."

Smiling up into the face of his newest creation, he whispered darkly, "What a surprise they're going to get come the morrow. I can't wait to see the taiyoukai's expression when he lays his eyes on you, my lovely."

Claws tearing through the thin, stretchy skin of the sack, he watched as its contents spilled out at his feet, the body that had been encased in it falling limply to the ground. Like a babe bursting from the womb, his child of darkness writhed before him, naked body coated in a thin sheen of slime.

Kneeling, he lifted the trembling creature from the ground and stood, stepping away from the puddle of sticky, clear liquid and toward the indoor spring that sat in the far corner of the room.

Not bothering to remove his clothing, he entered the water, cradling his creation's nude body to his chest. Continuing into the spring until he could properly clean the newest member of his twisted little family, Naraku began to thoroughly rinse off the slick goop that coated her body.

It was with no slight amount of pleasure that he washed her, hands exploring every inch of her perfection as he did so. Hungry eyes gave her a once over, admiring his ingenious work. The creature was an exact replica of the original, down to the finest detail.

"Open your eyes, pet," he cooed, "greet your master."

Long, dark lashes fluttered a moment before they shot open, revealing blood red irises to his awaiting gaze. He smiled. Yes, other than the difference in eye color, the two could have been identical twins.

"Beautiful," he murmured. She was, of course, a mere copy, and he intended on ridding himself of her once he had all that he desired. He would not settle for anything but the best, and no copy would meet his expectations.

Carrying her out of the water, he set her on her own two feet, stepping back to examine her more thoroughly. He had seen the original nude while watching her through Kanna's mirror, but never had he gazed upon her unhindered flesh in person. Despite the fact that this was a mere shadow of the real deal, his body seemed to appreciate the view, for it sprung to life rather quickly.

Growling, he clenched his hands as his hakamma grew a little too snug for his liking. Eyes lighting up as a magnificent notion crossed his mind, he smirked wickedly at his creation. For now, she would have to do, until the original was in his grasp. "Kagome," he murmured, "please your master."

The miko's look-a-like blinked once, vacant red eyes staring into the face of her creator as she whispered, "Yes, Naraku-sama."

* * *

Sighing apprehensively yet resolutely, Kagome tore her gaze away from the palace, unable to look at it a moment longer. The children had taken the goodbye a little harder than she had hoped, and the recollection of their watery eyes made her want to cry.

Knowing now was not a time for tears, she straightened herself and leaned against her mate, relying on him for strength.

Placing a reassuring hand on her shoulder, Sesshomaru uttered, "Calm yourself, koi, you need a clear head when going into battle." His fingers pushed the collar of her garment aside, claws tracing the deep blue crescent on her neck.

Inhaling deeply through her nostrils, the young miko nodded once, happy that she had Sesshomaru for emotional support. Without him, she doubted she would have been able to leave the children behind. However, when she had begun getting sentimental, he had reminded her that, should she choose to stay, she could be putting them at risk.

On the horizon, a large, dark cloud rose up from the ground, like a great, toxic mist, seemingly concentrated around a single area. She could only presume that was where the villainous hanyou was at the moment.

The thrum of Toukijin vibrated against his thigh, and he looked quizzically at the malicious sword. Apparently, his demonic blade was thirsting for a taste of blood. Today, it seemed, it would get its wish.

Something foul was afoot, she could sense it. An abnormal yet familiar aura was heading their way, one she was greatly wary of. What sorts of trickery did Naraku have up his sleeve?

Apparently, her mate sensed it as well, for he was currently casting a quizzical look in the direction of the cloud, amber eyes hardened in scrutiny.

He sniffed curiously, testing the air with his senses. Something simply was not right. Huffing, he supposed he would find out what it was in due time.

Eyes lowering to the ground, Kagome smiled softly when she caught sight of Meiyo, who was currently at the head of Sesshomaru's army. The fierce formation of demonic warriors marched forward, determination shining from their every pore. She marveled at their courage and unwavering loyalty. Not an ounce of hesitation was present in their auras, their minds clearly set on serving their Lord.

A loud howl rang through the morning air, crisp and clear as a bell. It was followed by a chorus of low yowls, signaling the arrival of the northern Lord and his men.

She chuckled as a whirlwind of dust shot out from the trees to stop next to Meiyo. From the tree line, several wolves and ookami emerged. Kouga had arrived.

Looking up to the yellow cloud of demonic energy, Kouga waved his salute, wolfish grin never once leaving his face.

While his mate waved animatedly at the young, rugged northern Lord, Sesshomaru merely nodded, his face remaining steady as the remainder of the northern army joined his own crusade.

Not long after, the eastern Lord, Takura joined their steadily increasing group. Lowering them to the ground, Sesshomaru approached the other Lords, his mate by his side.

"Kouga, Takura, it is good to see you," he greeted.

Chuckling, the auburn haired demon remarked, "Did you think we would abandon you, Sesshomaru?"

"Speaking of abandon," Kouga hissed, "where's that snake, Rika?"

Noting that the ookami spoke the truth, Sesshomaru expanded his senses, finding no sign of Rika. "It seems the southern Lord has decided not to join us."

Shaking her head, Kagome mumbled, "Not surprising. That youkai reeked of deception and cowardice. It figures he would back out of something like this."

Shrugging, the young wolf youkai assured, "we don't need that wriggly little worm. We can destroy Naraku on our own." Behind him, his pack growled menacingly, the hanyou's name putting them all on edge.

Humming to himself, Sesshomaru commented, "We shall find out soon enough. He is nearing."

Steeling herself, Kagome suggested, "Perhaps we should continue. I'd like to get as far from the palace as possible. I don't want any innocent lives endangered."

Affirming her proposal, the three Lords continued onward, their men following suit. The inu demon looked to his right, where his mate marched fluidly beside him. In spite of the fact that he could smell fear and trepidation lingering on her person, she looked as collected and ready as any man there, her chin held high as she walked.

He mused to himself about how far the young miko had come since their first meeting. She had been nothing but a useless, blubbering mess then. Now, here she was, the Lady of the west, and one of the most powerful beings in existence. Her journey, much like his, had not been an easy one, yet in the end, it had benefited her greatly.

Though she knew she looked calm on the surface, Kagome's mind was going a mile a minute. It simply was too much to take in. She had just found her mate, her other, and now she strode head on into battle, preparing to take part in the fight for the future. Would this be her last day? Were the gods so cruel as to give her happiness, only to take rip it away moments later?

She smiled then, despite the angst rooted thought. If this was her final hour, if she truly was meant to die in this battle, she was still content. She had tasted love, and even though it was only for a short while, it was well worth it. Were she given the opportunity to go back in time, she wouldn't have changed a thing. Sesshomaru was her mate, and she would stay by his side until the very end.

**Gasp. Kagome has a doppelganger! What a surprise. I wonder how the young miko will react when she discovers this…**

**The ultimate fight begins next chapter!**

**Review!!!!!!! **


	46. Seeing Double

**Here we go, people, the battle of the century, nay, the millennia, is about to occur. I sincerely hope I did okay in describing this battle scene. It is the climax to my little story, after all. Read on with fervor, my viewers, ready on.**

**Disclaimer: I don't Inu-chan… okay? **

**Seeing Double**

As they entered a vast field, Meiyo addressed his Lord firmly, "They approach, milord, should we proceed?"

Eyes narrowing, he answered in a stern tone, "No, tell your men to hold the perimeter. We will await him here."

Nodding, Meiyo announced in a trumpeting voice, "Militia halt! Prepare yourselves for battle!"

Takura and Kouga followed suit, ordering their men to a stop. Along the tree line, a great row of armed soldiers spread out like a metallic serpent, winding as far as the eye could see in either direction.

The air grew still as they waited; their heavy, anxious breaths coming out in small, steam motes. At the other end of the massive turf, several demonic beings crept forth from the shadows, their eyes hollow and hungry as they stared greedily at their prey.

Squinting at the billowing black cloud that hovered over the enemy forces, Kagome whispered gravely, "That isn't a cloud at all."

Eyes training in on the dark accumulation, Sesshomaru found that his mate was indeed correct. It was, in fact, a writhing mass of demons, surrounded by a potent fog of miasma. It seemed Naraku was a better equipped than they had imagined. However, what they lacked in numbers, they made up for in skill. Though the hanyou had a larger force, theirs was more powerful.

Shrugging the bow from her shoulder, Kagome drew an arrow, nocking it expertly and aiming for the writhing mass of miasma. "On your command, my Lord," she whispered to her silver haired other, eyes trained on the sky.

Lifting his arm, Sesshomaru waited silently as his archers drew their own arrows, all taking aim at the enemy. Then, with the drop of his hand, the metal tipped projectiles were let loose, slicing through the air like a shower of death raining down on their foe.

Amongst the hoard of brown and silver, a single, blazing pink light whizzed across the sky, exploding in a wave of holy power as it hit the ground. Sesshomaru watched as all demons in the area were disintegrated, screaming in agony as their flesh was burned away.

And that was all it took. The hoard leapt forth at an impeccable speed, snarling and snapping their fanged maws with the promise of agony and death. Unsheathing his sword, the western Lord howled loudly, his deafening proclamation signaling the beginning of war.

The great, metal snake surged forward, slithering across the field with a mighty battle cry. Amidst the thousands of men, a miko drew her next arrow, letting it fly and watching as another small cluster of lesser demons were decimated.

Soon, however, her arrows were no more, and though they had destroyed a fair share of enemies, there were many more to come. Slinging the bow back in place, she drew the _Faia Enko_, holding it steadily in one hand and drawing it back over her shoulder. Blade poised, she gave her own battle cry as the first demon descended upon her.

Heaving the gigantic sword, she sliced the feral youkai in two, the _Faia Enko_ painted red as it tore through countless fiendish demons. The rush of adrenaline that flew through her was exhilarating, both terrifying and energizing at the same time. While a part of her fought to stay alive and save the lives of many others, the other part reveled in the destruction of her foe.

Light and darkness working together, she was near invincible, the balance of her soul making her aim swift and true, sharpening her blade as it cut down the enemy.

_

* * *

_

_Toukijin_ unleashed yet another wave of destruction, the echoing call of the _Souryuuha _trumpeting across the field. Blue lightning sizzled across the plain, killing all in its path.

He grunted in frustration. Though the scum were easy enough to dispose of, their numbers were dizzying. His claws took care of the majority of his foes, the acid whip making quick work of them.

To his left, the young ookami fought valiantly, albeit sloppily. His speed was a great aspect to their side, and he was grateful for the help.

To his right, Meiyo pushed the enemy line back, using all of his force to defeat the adversary. He respected the blonde haired warrior; none had ever shown such loyalty to the west.

Off in the distance, Takura's mighty call of triumph rang through the air, followed by a shrill wail of agony. Apparently, the old boy was doing rather well.

The one thing that had him wary, however, was the arrival of the hanyou. Naraku had yet to reveal himself, and he knew for a fact that things would only get harder once the fiend revealed himself.

* * *

Running another, burlier demon through, Kagome withdrew her sword from his singed flesh and wound up to smite another when a low, silky chuckled rang in her ear. Whirling around with a start, Kagome dropped into a defensive position, sword poised to strike.

Eyes narrowing she hissed, "I was wondering when you were going to make your entrance, you disgusting worm."

Placing his hand over his chest in mock hurt, he murmured softly, "You wound me with your words, miko. I have come to make a proposition."

Snorting, Kagome muttered, "I'm sure you have. Well, I need a good laugh, so lets have it."

Smiling deviously, he cooed to her while removing his half of the Shikon, "Join me. Let the two halves become whole, and we shall rule the world together."

Lifting a black brow, Kagome informed him brusquely, "Sorry, I've already got a man."

Shaking his head, the dark haired hanyou sighed, "Such a pity. However, I expected as much from you, little one. That is why I will simply take what I want once everything is in place. You will be mine, Kagome, whether it is by force or free will."

"I'd sooner die," she snarled angrily, lunging at him with the promise of bloodshed in her eyes.

When her blade did not bury itself into his flesh, but rather met the steel of another blade, she looked angrily at the wielder, eyes widening when she saw who, exactly, it was. Almost losing her footing, Kagome leapt backward, lips quivering as she gazed upon her newest foe. The sinister black blade that had deflected her own weapon was held in the hand of one who she'd never thought possible.

Smiling at her expression, Naraku lifted his hand and trailed his claws against the cheek of his latest creation. "Amazing likeness, isn't it Kagome?"

"No…" she stammered, head shaking in disbelief. There, before her, was a mirror image of herself. Aside from the apparel and her red eyes, the young woman standing next to Naraku was her exact replica.

"Not quite the original," Naraku cooed while running his fingers through her hair, "but she'll have to do until I straighten things out."

Kagome watched in repugnance as her clone tipped her head back, lustful look painting her features as she gazed up at the monster who was Naraku. When the devilish hanyou bent down and kissed her passionately, she'd seen enough.

"Stop!" she shouted indignantly, humiliated and sickened as she watched the disgusting display. It was appalling, to say the least, watching a woman kiss the despicable demon, especially when said woman looked like her.

"What the matter," Naraku chided, "does it bother you, seeing yourself like this… with me?"

Snarling, Kagome spat, "That is **_not_** me!"

Snickering, the vile hanyou murmured, "Perhaps not, but then again, you had best get used to the idea… after all, I have plans for you little one, once this pointless war is over with."

Shuddering, she suggested, "Why don't you just keep that clone whore?"

Finger tracing the expressionless woman's face, Naraku sighed, "She does resemble you, but it simply would not satisfy me knowing I didn't have the genuine article. True, she is obedient, but she doesn't have any spirit or will of her own. She's unresponsive to my touch."

Lip lifting in a snarl, she commented sardonically, "Are you certain? Perhaps you're just terrible in bed."

Chuckling darkly, the vile, crimson eyed youkai purred back, "Well, little one, we'll see what's what once this silly war is over and done with. Then, you'll know first hand how I perform in bed."

"Shut your filthy mouth, hanyou!" she spat, "I'm sick of listening to you speak!" With an animalistic cry, she lunged forward, her sword aimed for the disgusting male's neck. Again her blade was parried by the clone's, and she growled in irritation.

"You're really starting to piss me off," she hissed, angry eyes focused in on her twin.

Moving aside her hair, Naraku bent down and whispered into the false Kagome's ear, "Play time, pet, be gentle."

In an instant the copy was upon her, midnight blade scraping against the large, arced weapon the young miko carried. Swinging back, Kagome unleashed a barrage of fierce, well choreographed attacks, relentlessly driving her opponent back. Much to her chagrin, this shadow appeared to have the same level of skill as she did. After many long minutes of fighting, she found herself beginning to wear down. Luckily, her twin was as well.

Then, in a move that she had not foreseen, a massive wave of spiritual energy slammed into her with the force of a moving vehicle, throwing her backward to land with a painful 'thud' on the grassy earth meters away. "How is it possible?" she queried through clenched teeth as she rose shakily. "How can this… this monstrosity… this unholy creature… how can it have miko abilities?"

Snickering wickedly, the hanyou explained, "You have heard of dark mikos have you not? This, Kagome is a prime example of one. When a miko's being is tainted with bitter hatred, she becomes entirely consumed in that hatred, and it fuels her power. A dark miko, however, does not have the ability to create or preserve, but rather the power to destroy and corrupt."

Kagome didn't doubt his words for a second. The hatred and sheer loathing she had felt when hit with the attack had been unbelievable. Whatever sick cesspool of emotion Naraku had created this little number from, it was a rather dirty, tainted one at that.

"What's wrong, sister?" the red eyed Kagome inquired, her voice bland and lacking expression.

"Never call me that!" the young miko shouted indignantly.

Pale lips tilting in what could have been a smile, the red eyed woman went on, "I suppose you're right. You're more of my mother, aren't you?"

"No!"

Ignoring the fuming miko's protests, the clone continued, "I was created from you, in your image. Quite the ironic occurrence, wouldn't you agree? It's like two sides of the same person, the light versus the darkness… you and I."

Being pushed back by yet another wave of raw energy, Kagome struggled to keep her footing, finding it difficult when her body was being walloped horribly. Wave after wave of hate filled power crashed against her, like angry waves battering a ship at sea, lashing out with fierce and violent intent. She wasn't too certain how long she would be able to withstand the angry barrage.

**Oh good Lord, Kagome is LOSING? What's going on here? Will the tables turn? Find out next chapter… maybe… just kidding! You'll find out next chapter.**

**You will review for _this_ ChaoticReverie.**


	47. Fallen Comrade: Honor and Friendship

**Here we go with the second segment of the battle scene. This one's a bit sad, but I'm sure you'll forgive me in time. I had to have some tragedy in this drama, after all… though I suppose there already is quite a bit… Oh well, I want more!**

**Disclaimer: Same as last time… and the time before that… and the time before that… you get it.**

**Fallen Comrade; Honor and Friendship**

Sesshomaru grunted quietly as he flicked a strand of bloodied meat from his claw. The fair haired girl, Kanna, had been put to rest easily enough. It seemed as though her mirror was her only strength, and he had easily avoided its powers. The lesser scum were pathetic, more of a nuisance than anything since they insisted on regenerating. Their numbers were astonishing, and as much as he hated to admit it, things were looking dimmer by the minute. Though he could handle himself just fine, one man could only do so much, and some of his men had already begun to show signs of fatigue. As weak as these demons were, when pitted against thousands at once, a man's chances of survival were thin.

"Look who decided to show up," Meiyo commented while decapitating yet another lower youkai.

Following his gaze, Sesshomaru found the southern Lord had finally joined them in battle. To be honest, he had not counted on Rika to show at all.

The green haired youkai quickly slaughtered a dozen or so demons, his long, thin blade snapping with demonic energy as he twirled it around himself effortlessly. Despite his dislike for the disgusting snake, Sesshomaru would admit that Rika was a worthy adversary on the battlefield.

"So nice of you to come, Lord Rika," Meiyo greeted; his voice thick with sarcasm.

Scowling at the blonde warrior, Rika snapped, "Be grateful I decided to grace you with my presence at all, filth!"

Face passive and emotionless, the western Lord returned to his own battle, running one youkai through with _Toukijin_ while beheading another with his deadly claws.

With a single, fluid flick of his wrist, numerous enemies fell, blood spurting from the deep lacerations his acid whip had inflicted. He was growing impatient. He had come to fight Naraku, not play around with no-talent sleaze. The only thing these lesser youkai were accomplishing at the moment was further worsening his mood.

Meiyo, still skeptical at the fact that it had taken some time for Rika to arrive, watched the center of his unease carefully, his senses on high alert as he continued to ward off his foes.

* * *

Sweat beading on her forehead, Kagome hissed in pain as yet another barrage of spiritual energy threw her backward. This monstrosity that Naraku had created was possibly one of the hardest opponents she had ever faced, save Sesshomaru. She was growing somewhat anxious at the thought that this creature was birthed from only a fraction of the hanyou's power. How powerful had the insidious fiend become?

Yelping when the tip of her clone's blade dug into the flesh of her side, Kagome leapt back and out of harms way, clutching her waist as blood leaked from the wound that had been etched into her skin. Glaring coldly at her red eyed twin, she pounced, blade slicing a deep gash into the golem's thigh.

* * *

Spying the opening he had been searching for, Rika lifted his blade and brought it down upon his target with incredible force, eyes shimmering with blood lust and hatred.

Scenting the sudden spike in the southern Lord's aura, Meiyo turned just in time to watch as the double crossing scoundrel prepared to strike Sesshomaru down.

Hearing the telltale sound of a blade ripping through flesh, as well as a gurgled yowl of pain, Sesshomaru whirled around and stared in horror as his General, his friend, sunk to his knees, blood gushing from the fatal wound in his left shoulder.

Rika, the emerald haired southern Lord, smirked wickedly as he watched blood leak from the corners of Meiyo's mouth, the blade in his hand still embedded deep within the General's flesh. Snickering coldly, he hissed, "How touching, a General taking the fall for his Lord. You truly do have quite the sense of honor, don't you?"

Licking his lips as he yanked his blade from Meiyo's shoulder, he watched in sick amusement as the blonde haired demon fell onto his back, body sprawled out across the blood stained earth, only further dampening the soil as his own crimson life fluid poured out.

"Milord," Meiyo managed to wheeze as he attempted to right himself, "you must survive. Stop Naraku from ruining this world, and protect those who are dear to you."

"Conserve your energy, Meiyo," Sesshomaru ordered as he gazed down at the battered body of his long time companion.

Chuckling, the blonde male replied in a hushed tone, "We both know I'm going to die, Sesshomaru, it is only a matter of time."

Swallowing the lump in his throat as his friend slipped away, Sesshomaru promised him in a stern voice, "Your death will not be in vain, Meiyo. I will avenge you."

Smiling weakly as the last of his energy faded, Meiyo commented back, "I know you will, old friend, I know. Long live the western Lord and his Lady."

His lips parted, and he drew his last breath.

* * *

Pausing as a familiar aura flickered out of existence, Kagome whipped her head to the left, searching frantically for one being in particular. She only hoped her senses were fooling her. Through the array of carnage and war, she found what she was looking for.

Her heart skipped a beat as she caught sight of Meiyo's lifeless body, his shoulder still bleeding profusely. His assassin stood smugly above him, blade tipped in red. The unmistakable coiffure of green that sat atop his head made her blood boil. She knew that Rika was trouble, but a traitor… he would pay for his deceit.

When a blunt, hard object struck her painfully in the jaw, she was sent sprawling onto her back, skull throbbing with pain as her head bounced off the hard ground.

"It would be in your best interest to keep your eye on your opponent," the red eyed female jibed while uncurling her fist.

Nursing her jaw, Kagome snarled menacingly and dove at her rival, the _Faia Enko_ glinting with a thirst for blood.

* * *

Hard amber eyes glared coldly at the emerald haired youkai before him, pale lips pulled taut in a thin line. Eyes lowering to the lifeless body of his comrade once more, Sesshomaru announced calmly, "You will pay for this treachery. Your blood will stain my hands on this day."

Chuckling in a sinister fashion, the onyx eyed demon replied, "My apologies, western Lord, I had not intended to harm Meiyo."

"Is that so?" Sesshomaru asked, anger tinting his tone.

"Indeed," Rika answered smugly, "my blade was aimed for you; it is not my fault the fool leapt between my sword and its target."

"Snake," the inu youkai hissed scathingly, "you will pay dearly for your crimes."

Fiddling with his blade idly, Rika inquired, "Can you blame me for doing what I did? I was offered a rather handsome reward for taking Naraku's side."

"I suppose I should have expected such occurrences. After all, a cowardly serpent like your self would do anything to benefit himself."

"Well, when presented with the option of dying or becoming Naraku's General once he has taken control of this world… I chose the latter. Wouldn't you?"

Scoffing, Sesshomaru replied, "This Sesshomaru plays second fiddle to none. I would never serve a weakling like Naraku."

Green brows lifting, Rika sighed, "Still denying it, hn, old boy? You and I both know that Naraku is in no way weak. He is more powerful than either you or I."

Eyes narrowing, the silver haired demon parried, "Perhaps he is more powerful than the likes of you, Rika… but that second rate hanyou could only dream of besting this Sesshomaru. Then again, you always have been weak minded, whereas someone like myself would never be so easily swayed. Do you honestly believe he will keep his word?"

Snarling, Rika hissed, fangs bared, "I have been waiting for the perfect opportunity to strike you down, Sesshomaru, and only a fool would pass up the chance to get their wish."

Lips lifting in a hint of a smile, Sesshomaru countered, "True, but you forget, only a fool challenges the son of Inu no Taisho. So it seems, Rika, that you are a fool no matter what you do. Silly serpent, did you actually think that you would get the better of me?"

Forked tongue flicking out to lick his lips, the serpentine youkai replied with a hiss, "We'll see, Sesshomaru, we shall see who the real fool is. You and your precious miko bitch will fall this night."

Eyes flashing red at such a heinous manner of speaking about his mate, Sesshomaru leapt fluidly at his prey, _Toukijin_ screaming for justice; a justice written in blood.

**Dun, dun, dun… Another one bites the dust! Sorry, I know that was a little insensitive, but I couldn't help myself. Yes, Meiyo is dead. I'm sorry for that, but it had to be done. I know he was nice and hot and blah, but life isn't all sunshine and rainbows!**

**Review, or they will all die!**

**P.S. I won't be posting Christmas day, going to see the family and all, heaven knows I love them all to death. So all of you have a Merry Christmas and keep it safe. Drink responsibly and use a condom!**

**P.P.S. I opened up an account in 'deviantart' so I'll have some of my pics up soon… including that one I mentioned with Sesshomaru and Kagome… ahahahahaha… I'm a Hentai. However, my scanner decided its going to choose the most inconvenient time to shut down so it might take a while. **

**P.P.P.S. And by the way… does anyone know any good programs for digital art… so I can color my pics once I scan them?**


	48. The Power of Balance

**I have received** **my first flame, EVER! It actually made me laugh… a lot. It didn't mention a damn thing about the story itself, just some person commenting on the fact that I was 'rude as fuck' with my author notes and that I was 'too cocky'. I laughed and laughed and laughed. Honestly people, I am NOT trying to be rude in the least. If anything I have said in my notes has offended anyone, sorry, but that's just my sense of humor. I'm not actually putting anyone down. You guys make a writer… without fans, what does that leave us writers with? I am actually a very modest person, and I know for a fact that I am far from being as good as some of the writers on this site. But like I've stated earlier, what is the point of a flame? The author can't do anything with it if there's no advice… so why bother? **

**Also, I had another comment from someone who wasn't a member stating that I needed to work on the plot, flow, and syntax of my story. May I ask, should that person choose to continue reading this, could you elaborate? What would you specifically like to see me work on, because, as I have stated, I'm going to clean it up once I'm finished.** **I do, however, appreciate** **that you are paying enough attention to notice anything that might need improving. So, as I asked, could you kindly give me some examples?**

**Ahem, anyways, for those of you who do find my story to be of some interest, I give you the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

**The Power of Balance**

Gasping for air as the wind was knocked from her, Kagome struggled to rise, baffled at the fact that this golem, this mere replica of her self seemed to have the upper hand. How could a clone be more powerful than its original?

Her sword had been pulled from her hand, and was now lying meters away from her. The only problem was that a certain someone was standing between her and her target.

"Are you prepared to surrender?" the dark miko inquired in a dry tone, sword poised.

Chuckling sardonically, Kagome huffed, "Like I would ever surrender to the likes of you."

The beginnings of a smile lit the red eyed woman's face, her first sign of any real emotion. "Ironic, isn't it, that you should be defeated by your own twin? You the light and I the darkness… I suppose this tale of love isn't going to have a happy ending, now is it?"

Shaking her head, the young, blue eyed woman rose shakily. Her voice was quiet but determined as she spoke. "You seem to be under the impression that I am the light. Now… what makes you say that?"

"Well," the red eyed miko stated, "you can't be the darkness, otherwise you'd be just like me."

Taking a slow step forward, Kagome informed her clone, "Actually, I'm both."

"Both," the bewildered woman inquired, "how can that be possible? One cannot be a child of darkness and light."

Spreading her feet to shoulder's width, Kagome inquired, "And why not? You're just looking at it in the wrong sense. It's true that no person can be controlled by both the light and darkness… but who ever said that I was being controlled by one or the other?"

When her statement was met with silence, she went on, "Unlike you, I do not allow my darker or lighter sides to consume me. You are a mere puppet, while I am the puppet master. I have accepted not only the light into my heart, but the darkness as well, creating a perfect counterbalance between the two. Unlike you, I am complete."

"That isn't possible," the red eyed priestess replied, a slight venom underlying her monotonous tone.

"I'm afraid so," Kagome mocked, miko energy surging through her veins as a light glow engulfed her frame. "Priests and priestesses alike are so busy trying to push the darkness from their hearts that they fail to see that this is the way we were intended to be. Like Yin and Yang, I control the good and evil in my heart, and rein over them. Where order exists so must chaos; and that is the secret to true spiritual power. No spirit is truly complete unless both light and darkness reside within them. Now, it's time to show you what a **_real_** miko is capable of."

The earth around her was literally shaking as she prepared to end this pointless battle; her eyes sparking with radiant, ethereal light.

Naraku watched in amazement as the little onna began to glow, a light purple shimmer encasing her perfect body as miko energy snapped about her like an angry storm. She looked enchanting, like a vengeful angel come down from the heavens to wreak havoc on all who opposed her.

Eyes fixating upon the meddling red eyed child of Naraku, Kagome sucked in a breath and cried out in fury, power exploding around her like a super nova, demolishing all evil beings within its radius. Hundreds of Naraku's minions were destroyed, screaming as their flesh melted away under the onslaught of power.

The crimson eyed hanyou himself was impressed with just how powerful the young priestess had become. Her spiritual energy was almost strong enough to break through his barrier. However, he was still a few steps ahead of the little woman.

All eyes were on her for the moment, her body still exuding a soft violet light as her power slowly dimmed back to normal. Her body tingled with power, blood pumping furiously through her veins as she reopened her eyes, blue orbs replacing stark white ones.

* * *

Gawking openly as he witnessed the miko's explosion of power, Rika stammered, "How is it possible, she is only human?"

Finding the opening he needed, Sesshomaru sprung at the snake youkai, his speed making him nothing more than a blur of white. Landing soundlessly beside his opponent, he watched from the corner of his eye as Rika choked up a mouthful of blood; his head sliding smoothly from his shoulders and falling to the ground with a 'thud'. His body soon followed; the lifeless corpse collapsing like a sack of potatoes as the young western Lord wiped the blood from his blade.

Turning in the direction of his newest target, his eyes narrowed when he spotted the fiendish hanyou approaching his mate.

* * *

"Bravo, young miko, bravo," Naraku commented coolly while clapping, "I must say your power astounds me, and such is not an easy task. What a delicious little morsel you are… I can hardly wait to sample you."

Before she could reply to his disgusting comment with a smart-assed remark, her mate landed silently next to her, amber eyes sweeping over her form once, as though to check for injuries.

"You are well, koi?" he inquired softly as he took her in.

"Yes," she answered quietly, her wounds from earlier having healed already.

Nodding, he motioned over his shoulder to where Ginta and Hakkaku were assisting the ookami prince. "Lord Kouga is in need of your healing abilities, mate. See to him."

Nodding in affirmation, Kagome sped toward her fallen comrade, fearful of her mate's safety. If Naraku could withstand such a potent barrage of raw holy power, just how immense had his own power become?

Kneeling next to the bloodied body of the ookami prince, Kagome inquired softly to the two men helping him sit, "How much blood has he lost?"

"Quite a bit," Ginta replied, nursing one rather nasty looking wound on his Lord's rib. "Hakudoshi did a number on him, but he's gone now."

"Here," she offered, moving their hands out of her way and replacing them with her own. Channeling her magic, she focused on healing Kouga's torn flesh as well as regenerating the blood he had lost.

* * *

Smiling wickedly at the aristocratic inu, Naraku crooned mockingly, "Congratulations Sesshomaru, it seems you've caught yourself quite the little dish. Tell me… does she scream in bed?"

"Silence," the silver haired youkai bit out in a heated tone, "you will not speak so disrespectfully about my mate."

Giving a mock bow, Naraku replied, "My apologies, milord. I was merely curious, and meant no disrespect. I suppose I can quell my inquisitiveness for now."

Seeing what Naraku was hinting at, Sesshomaru spat, "Naraku, you're not deluded enough to think I'll fall sway to this pathetic little trick of yours, do you?"

"Trick," the hanyou inquired dramatically, "what trick is that, Lord Sesshomaru?"

"You're pitiable attempts to anger me in order to gain the upper hand will not work. This Sesshomaru is far above such lowly mind games," the stoic youkai commented dryly, fingers tightening around the hilt of_ Toukijin_.

Humming, the depraved hanyou sighed, "You're no fun. Well then, I suppose we should get down to business."

"Indeed," Sesshomaru affirmed, "I have been eagerly waiting for this day to come, filth."

"As have I," Naraku crooned back.

* * *

Kagome, still concentrating on healing her comrade, had to try her hardest not to lose focus. She could sense the aura's of her mate and her enemy clashing brutally, and wanted desperately to look. However, she held back and continued to do what was necessary, her attention engrossed in healing the northern Lord. Kouga was dear to her, and she would not let him down by being distracted and undisciplined.

* * *

Smirking in Sesshomaru's face, the dark haired youkai purred in delight, "Magnificent, isn't it milord, the exhilarating rush of war? Can you feel the adrenaline pumping through your body, the blood pounding in your veins?"

Growling, Sesshomaru hissed, "Enough useless chatter, I did not come here to converse, filthy hanyou."

"We'll see who's filthy once the day is done, when your bloodied corpse is lying at my feet in the mud," the crimson eyed demon snarled back. Shoving his adversary backward with a forceful push, Naraku slashed at the stoic inu demon, smirking when he caught his foe across the waist.

Ignoring the pain of his injuries, Sesshomaru thrust his blade deep into the hanyou's left shoulder, forcing it downward with a sickening rip, tearing the disgusting half-breed's arm from its socket.

Grin tilting his lips, the inu retorted smartly, "Seems you are not as powerful as you make yourself out to be, Naraku."

Fingers pressing against the severed stub, Naraku grinned and shot back, "An impressive attack, but if you believed that I would be so easily defeated, you're terribly mistaken."

Scowling as the severed arm reattached itself; Sesshomaru braced himself as a barrage of spiked tentacles rushed toward him. Lifting _Toukijin_, he fixated hard, honey hued eyes on his foe and uttered, "_Souryuuha_."

The blue, demonic attack dissipated the numerous, writhing appendages in the blink of an eye. Before it could reach Naraku, however, the fiendish psychopath erected his impenetrable barrier, snickering coldly as the powerful wave of energy reflected easily from his shield's surface.

Snarling it rage, the inu demon lunged and attacked again, huffing when his attack was yet again deflected.

"We have been through this once before, Sesshomaru," Naraku reminded him, "You know that you have no affect on this barrier. What will you do, western Lord, if you cannot touch me?"

"He might not be able to break that barrier," a rough, gravely voice came, "but I can."

Crimson eyes narrowing in contempt, Naraku cast his scathing gaze upon the newest participant of the war. "You," he hissed in loathe, "are you still alive?"

Smirking crookedly, the silver haired stranger slung his massive blade over his shoulder, dog ears twitching while he shouted back, "Stuff it, Naraku, you're goin' down."

**Inuyasha returns! There were a few of you wondering if he would make a comeback… well there you have it. Do you actually think the smug hanyou would miss an opportunity at kicking Naraku's ass? Not our Inuyasha.**

**I hope it was to your liking. And if that angry person with no sense of humor is reading this, don't bother flaming me unless you actually have a suggestion. It's just stupid and lame. Seriously, if you hate me and my story so much why in God's name are you STILL reading this?**

**To the rest of you… I LOVE YOU! Review, pweeeaaase (makes puppy-dog face).**


	49. Love: The Greatest Sacrifice

**I was asked what a doppelganger was the other day. A doppelganger is someones look alike, and it is said that everyone has one, though I'm not sure I believe it. Could you imagine that? Somewhere on this planet is a person who looks exactly like you. Creepy, yet I doubt it's true. I'm sure there are people who resemble you closely, but having a twin who isn't related to you in any way? Come on…**

**All the same, here we have the next chappy. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inu-chan!**

**Love; The Greatest Sacrifice**

Smiling as Kouga thanked her yet again, Kagome turned her attention back to the battle raging between Sesshomaru and Naraku, freezing when another being caught her eye.

Lower lip quivering, she managed to stammer in disbelief, "Inuyasha?"

Large, triangular ears swiveled to the left as the soft, lilting voice of the woman he loved called his name. Eyes turning apologetically to her for a brief second, he smiled in his charming, boyish way and turned his gaze back to Naraku.

Memories of when she was younger flooded back to her as she watched the brazen hanyou brandish his _Tetseiga_, determination painted across his features. Shaking off the slight daze she was in, Kagome rose to her feet and ran into battle, blade swinging precisely as she tore through the mass of lesser demons.

Joining the inu brothers in their face off against Naraku, Kagome clutched _Faia Enko_ a little tighter, feet spread in a defensive position.

"Isn't this a sight?" Naraku mocked, "Two brothers and a miko, both yearn for her love, but only one possesses it."

Realization hit him with a cold, hard slap as the pieces of the puzzle came together. Sesshomaru was the man she loved, and apparently, from the change in her scent, the two were a newly mated pair. Forcing back his despair, he reminded himself that Kagome did not belong to him, and that he had a war to fight.

"Shut up!" Inuyasha bit out; jaw clenching as he drew _Tetseiga_. Slowly it iced over in a layer of diamond shards, thrumming with power as it glowed blue. Sucking in a breath, he snarled, "_Adamant Barrage_!" Swinging the _Tetseiga_, he watched as a shower of needle like crystals raced toward his adversary.

Smirk tugging his lips, Naraku stood confidently as the shower of adamant sped toward him.

Hooting in triumph as an explosion of power engulfed the hanyou in a cloud of smoke, Inuyasha slung the _Tetseiga_ over his shoulder, commenting smugly, "He wasn't so tough."

A mocking laughter rang through the air, putting the trio on guard once again. When the cloud dissipated, they were all mortified to find the smug villain standing before them, his barrier intact.

"But… how is it possible?" Inuyasha stammered, eyes going wide as he took in the hanyou's grinning face.

Shaking his head, Naraku chided, "That was pathetic, Inuyasha, even for you. Honestly, did you actually believe that same attack would have any affect on me after three years? Silly boy, you're too quick to judge."

Snarling, Inuyasha lifted his sword and shouted heatedly, "I'll show you!"

"Inuyasha," Sesshomaru scolded, "be not a fool. If the attack did not succeed the first time, why would it succeed the second?"

Lowering his weapon, the silver haired hanyou mumbled under his breath, "Smug, arrogant, smart ass bastard."

Tossing a disapproving scowl in Inuyasha's direction, Kagome shook her head and fingered the hilt of her _Faia Enko_. Eyes returning to Naraku, she suggested, "Why don't we try combining our attacks?"

"It is an acceptable suggestion," Sesshomaru concluded, poising the _Toukijin_ at his side.

Nodding, Inuyasha readied _Tetseiga_ and prepared to release the _Adamant Barrage_ once more.

Calling forth her own blade's demonic powers, Kagome prepared herself, sword thrumming in her hand as it glowed red.

Blade's lifting in unison, the trio unleashed their devastating attacks on the loathsome devil, watching with determination and anxiousness as their combined assault barreled toward him.

Upper lip curling in a snarl as the barrage of attacks shattered his barrier, Naraku howled in pain, body engulfed in light as the collective power of the hanyou, miko and western Lord speared through him.

When the dust settled and nothing remained but splattered innards, the young miko gave an animated 'whoop' of joy and threw her arms around Sesshomaru's waist.

Noting the fact that none of the half breed's minions had vanished, the emotionless taiyoukai instructed, "Keep your guard up, koi, Naraku is not through yet."

Sending a quizzical look up at her lover, Kagome searched the area for the evil hanyou's aura, appalled and mortified when she found it had not extinguished. "What is it with this guy?!" she cried in an exasperated tone.

The three warriors watched as, one by one, the small pieces of flesh wound together and molded into a single, writhing mass. The amorphous accumulation of organs and tissue shifted upward, slowly taking shape.

The young miko gagged as the innards shifted into place, a cloud of miasma spiraling around them. When the toxic gas dissipated, Naraku stood angrily before them, eyes ablaze with fury.

"That hurt," he hissed, his fingers lengthening into long, dagger like appendages.

Grabbing Kagome around the waist and leaping to the side as the flexible, spear like digits shot at him, Sesshomaru observed, "It seems that the jewel fragments he possesses are providing him with almost limitless strength. As long as he has them, he is practically immortal."

"Well then," Kagome announced determinedly, "all we need to do is get those shards away from him."

"Easier said than done, "Inuyasha reminded them, his amber orbs fixated on the enraged, crimson eyed demon before him.

Hoisting her sword over her head, she proposed, "One more time, boys. While he's pulling himself together, I'll grab the jewel."

Overhearing the miko's little comment; the menacing villain vanished in a whirl of miasma, dissipating into the air. His chiding voice echoed through the clearing as he crooned, "Did you actually think that I would be so stupid as to stand by and allow you to attack again? This Naraku is not so foolish."

"Kagome," Sesshomaru ordered, "can you sense the Shikon?"

"Yes," she answered, a befuddled look crossing her features, "but it's everywhere, like its split into tiny fragments all around us." As she concentrated, the pieces began grouping together once again, the source of which was directly behind them. "Look out," she shouted, rolling out of the way as an array of spikes shot at them.

"How very perceptive of you, miko," Naraku jeered, retracting his tentacles.

The first thing Sesshomaru noted when he cast his belittling gaze to the hanyou was that the fiend was missing an arm. "My, my," he commented idly, "what ever is the matter, hanyou, unable to pull yourself back together?"

"Not at all," Naraku parried, "I'm simply waiting for the right time."

As the silver haired western Lord and the vile half breed glared one another down, Sesshomaru failed to notice the lost appendage was indeed returning to its master, and that he was in its path.

Spying the arm as it hurled toward her mate, Kagome cried out in horror and sprang into action, leaping between the taiyoukai and the clawed projectile.

Hearing his mate wail in pain, Sesshomaru spun around and balked when he found her to be standing directly behind him, a very familiar arm protruding from her stomach. Heart freezing in his chest as she teetered backward, he dropped his weapon and caught her in his arms, cradling her lovingly to his chest. "Kagome," he beseeched frantically, "hold on, koi, don't leave me."

Grasping the accursed arm as gently as he could, he pulled the severed appendage from its place lodged in her gut and threw it carelessly over his shoulder.

Eyes brimming with tears as the young miko coughed up a mouthful of blood, Inuyasha roared in desperation, "Kagome!" Rushing quickly to the spot where she lay in his brother's arms, the grief stricken inu hanyou blanched when he saw how much blood she had lost. "Kagome, you can't die!" he shouted in frustration, falling to his knees.

"Koi," Sesshomaru whispered, "can you heal yourself?"

"I'll try," she whispered, summoning her miko powers. She sobbed angrily when she found that she was unable to conjure up the strength to heal herself. Apparently, she had drained too much energy when destroying her doppelganger, and the affect was taking hold.

When she shook her head, he placed her gently on the ground and removed the _Tenseiga_ from its sheath, clutching its hilt tightly. When no thrum of power vibrated through it, he snarled in desperation and roared, "Work, damn you!" Swinging the healing blade across her shivering body, he snarled when it did not take effect. Trying again, he gnashed his teeth when nothing occurred.

Spearing the blade into the ground, he fell back to his knees and pulled his mate into his lap, fear gripping him when he noted the pale color of her skin. "No," he whispered brokenly, tears trailing down his flawless ivory cheeks, "I forbid you to leave me!"

Teeth clenching as he watched the scene unfold, Naraku hissed as his arm reattached itself. He had not meant to hit Kagome, but the meddling little onna had gone and leapt in between his claws and the taiyoukai, sealing her fate. 'Calm yourself,' he coaxed, 'once we have all that we desire, resurrecting the bitch will be a simple task.'

With that in mind he smirked, the skin on his back splitting as a swarm of tentacles leeched forth.

Shuddering as her breath began to grow shallow, Sesshomaru sobbed quietly, "Don't leave me, mate, I love you."

For the first time since the beginning of her travels with the western Lord, Kagome saw sorrow seep into his eyes, the emotion rooted deep within his amber depths and into his soul. His face was no longer the collected mask of control she had grown so used to, but a canvas of raw grief; his brows furrowed, teeth clenched, golden orbs screaming in turmoil… it was devastating, to say the least.

Lifting a slender, pale hand, the young miko brushed a strand of silver hair from his eyes, smiling crookedly when it fell back into place. When he spoke, she could hear his pain, feel it in the pit of her being.

"Please."

The simple, single word succeeded in forcing a tear from her azure depths, the strained and shaky tone he used almost inaudible. He sounded so helpless… and it terrified her.

**Oh no, Kagome's dying! Wahhhhhhhhh! Is she really dying you say? Well… would you hate me if I said yes? Don't hate me just yet… read on before you cast the first stone.**

**And, of course, please review for ChaoticReverie.**


	50. Victory: Tears of a Hero

**Oh, it's another tear jerker people. Our Sesshou gets a little emotional in this one, you'll all see why shortly. **

**For some stupid reason my email isn't working right now… hm… I wonder what's wrong with it. Just thought you all should know. **

**Yay chapter fifty! That's a biggy. I've got over seven-hundred-fifty reviews… do you know how happy that makes me? I want to hug you all! Well we're almost to the end, so let's keep it going people. Just kidding; move at your own pace. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha! Wahhhhhh! **

**Victory; Tears of a Hero **

"Kagome," Inuyasha's quiet, rasping voice came as he scooted closer to the fallen miko, "I know things can never be the same between us, but know that I still love you, and that there are a lot of other people who love you too. You can't die on us."

Sucking in a deep but shaky breath, Kagome swallowed the blood she felt pooling at the back of her throat, azure eyes cracking open to stare up into the face of her mate. "I'm sorry, Sesshomaru," she sighed, fingers grazing his chin. "I couldn't let him hurt you."

Shaking his head, the inu youkai murmured back, "No… I was supposed to protect you. It's my fault entirely."

Smacking him weakly on the shoulder, Kagome chastised, "Don't beat your self up about it, Sparky. After all, it's not really goodbye. It's more of a 'see you later'."

"But I cannot live without you," he stammered, golden eyes shimmering with tears.

"Don't be so selfish," she scolded him in the most firm voice she could muster. "The western lands still need you. The children need you. This isn't just about you and I, Sesshomaru, it's so much bigger than that."

Brushing aside a strand of her hair, the heart broken inu youkai whispered, "Will you wait for me?"

Smiling, Kagome ignored the pain of her wounds and replied, "For all of eternity. We'll be together again, love, you'll see."

Nodding, Sesshomaru allowed a smile to grace his features, clawed fingertips tracing the outline of her lips as he rocked her gently.

Kagome gazed loving into the face of her mate, sad that she had not had more time with him in this life, but thrilled at the thought of spending forever with him in the next. Sure she would have to wait a few thousand years, but in the afterlife, she supposed that was little more than a day.

When pain suddenly etched its way across his features, she lifted a hand to his chest and beseeched fearfully, "What's wrong, koi?" In an instant, he was ripped from her and thrown off to the side, his body landing limply on the ground. "Sesshomaru!" she cried out in terror, body screaming in protest as she pushed herself up.

A devious chuckle alerted her to Naraku, whose spear like appendages were sliding soundlessly into his back once more. When Inuyasha attempted to lunge at him, the boy was sent sprawling from a single, well placed punch to the stomach.

"Never look away from your opponent," the dark hanyou rebuked, crimson eyes flickering in delight. Gaze shifting to the startled and bloodied miko, Naraku approached her slowly, taking his time to drink up the sight of her battered body.

The gaping hole in her stomach where his arm had protruded from was still leaking blood, and the sight made his twisted heart leap. A spur of lust rushed to his loins. "Do you have any idea how delectable you look covered in blood?"

When she gave a strangled cry and attempted to reach her lover, he pounced, pinning her to the ground. "Don't you worry, pet," he purred in her ear, loving the way she squirmed in terror beneath him. "Once I have all that I desire, I shall bring you back from the world of the dead, and take you as my mate."

Knowing this could be the only the opportunity she got, Kagome remained silent, allowing the disgusting being to cradle her to his chest as she lay limp.

"There, there, young one," he cooed, fingers pressing into the torn flesh of her stomach, "it will all go away soon enough."

As the twisted villain busied himself with playing in her blood, Kagome reached down to her boot, pulling the dagger she had hidden there from its sheath. Eyes clenching shut in determination, she lifted it above Naraku and sucked in a frantic breath. This was her only chance.

Screaming in pain as a surge of agony jolted up his spine, Naraku could do naught but wail in protest as the young miko plunged a blade into his back, his frame seemingly paralyzed as she sent a weak yet effective surge of holy energy through him.

Dropping her weapon, Kagome forced two fingers into the revolting scoundrel's flesh, yanking them out once the Shikon was in her possession. Rolling out from underneath the dark hanyou, Kagome shouted to Inuyasha, "Finish it!"

Inuyasha, from his place behind Naraku, readied his blade and lashed out, his _Adamant Barrage_ spearing through the spider youkai's body.

Releasing an inhuman cry as he was literally torn apart, Naraku tried frantically to pull him self together again, finding it near impossible without the aid of the Shikon. All that was left of his original body was his mangled torso and head, one of his arms having been ripped off as well.

Blood red eyes shot to where Kagome lay panting, and he writhed across the ground toward her, teeth gnashing as he caught sight of the purified jewel fragment in her bloodied hands. "Give it to me!" he cried desperately, his life force slipping away by the second.

Unable to move from overexertion, Kagome lay helplessly as the mangled demon crawled toward her, eyes gleaming with fury as he neared.

Just as he reached out to seize her, a flash of bright blue lit up the sky, accompanied by a muffled cry of anguish. Shielding her eyes from the luminous light, Kagome held her breath and prepared for the worst. When nothing happened, she peered cautiously through her fingers, shocked to find no trace of Naraku remained.

"Finally," a weak voice came from her right.

Recognizing said voice, she twisted around as much as she could and stared in amazement at her mate, who stood proudly next to her, _Toukijin_ held in clenched fists. His gaze instantly found hers, and he dropped his weapon, sinking to her side as his injuries took their toll. He was indeed powerful, but when one's major organs were shredded, there was little hope for survival.

Scooping her up into his blood smeared arms, he kissed her gently on the forehead, a small, red print staining her porcelain skin. "The nightmare is finally over," he whispered, fingers raking through her hair.

Sucking in a breath of relief, Kagome's eyes scanned the area. Her heart was put at ease as she found that every single one of Naraku's demon's had been destroyed. However, no shouts of triumph resounded through the area, for all had gathered around the tragic pair.

"Kagome," Kouga whispered sorrowfully as he watched the life slip from her body, teal eyes brimmed with tears. Next to him, Ginta and Hakkaku sobbed at the loss of their sister. She had never mated with their Lord, but she had treated them kindly, and was family all the same.

Takura's normally jubilant eyes were darkened with mourning, his head hung low as his dear friend and the young, animated priestess took their last breaths.

Retrieving the Shikon from the folds of her garment, she combined the two and watched in wonder as they melded together, becoming whole once again. It had been years since she had gazed upon the complete Shikon-no-tama, and it truly was a sight to behold. The glistening pink gem shone ethereally in her palm as she cradled it carefully, frightened that it might break again.

"I suppose it's time to make that wish," she murmured.

"Can't you wish to live?" Inuyasha asked quietly, his ears pressed against his scalp.

Smiling lopsidedly, she answered, "Firstly, the wish cannot be selfish, and secondly, I wouldn't want to live in a world without Sesshomaru."

Kissing her on the cheek, said demon Lord suggested, "You had best hurry, koi, I doubt we have much time left."

Nodding, Kagome cast a quick glance around the circle of youkai, her eyes resting on Inuyasha. Such pain was reflected in his amber orbs that it made her heart break. The hanyou had made his fair share of mistakes, it was true, but after the things he had gone through she didn't have the heart to be angry at him. He had been ridiculed his entire life, outcast because he was different and treated like he was nothing more than the dirt others trod on.

'He honestly does love me,' she thought sadly as she caught the look he was giving her. 'He deserved to be happy, after all, he is a good person.'

Nodding to herself in reassurance, she announced, "I've made my decision."

The air was silent as she lifted the spherical pink orb to her heart, eyes closing as she whispered, "Shikon-no-tama, grant me my heart's desire. I wish that Inuyasha would find true happiness."

Eyes widening as she uttered those final words, Inuyasha's knees gave out, sending him toppling to the dirt. Honeyed depths resting on her, he whispered, "Why did you waste it on me?"

"I didn't waste it, Inuyasha," she informed him, "you are very dear to me, and you deserve a second chance."

Tears streaming down his face, the inu hanyou whispered through broken sobs, "Thank you, Kagome. I love you."

The sky was alit with pink and white as the Shikon shattered, its pieces disintegrating and fluttering away on the wind.

"Koi," Sesshomaru cooed softly, "time to say goodbye."

Nodding, the young priestess smiled brightly at all those present, lips trembling as she uttered, "Thank you all for your aid in defeating Naraku. Without your help, we might have never succeeded. Rejoice heroes of the future, for the deeds you have done today will go down in history. All of you are so very dear to me, and I give you my blessings."

"Many have fallen," Sesshomaru continued, taking his mate's hand in his own, "but none fell in vein. You have done well."

"Inuyasha," Kagome pleaded, her heart clenching painfully in her chest. When the inu hanyou knelt at her side, she inquired, "Will you promise me something?"

"Anything," he assured her, taking her tiny, cold hand in his.

"Take care of Shippou, Rin, and Yumi for me. They need you."

Smiling softly, he nodded, kissing her gently on the cheek before murmuring, "I'll do my best."

Nodding, Kagome leaned back into Sesshomaru, hands fisting into his haori.

"Half breed," Sesshomaru beckoned. When his younger sibling gave him a curious look, he informed him, "As the only remaining son of Inu no Taisho, you are now the heir of the western lands."

"Thank you," Inuyasha spoke firmly, "I won't let you down."

"See that you don't," the silver haired demon remarked flatly, a flicker of mischief in his eyes.

When the brazen young pup smiled widely at him, he felt as though a great weight had been lifted from his chest. He had despised the whelp for as long as he could remember because of the fact that he was a hanyou. Now, as he looked up into that smiling, childish face, he recalled a time when Inuyasha would bestow many a carefree grin upon him, back when they were children, and blood did not matter. Hanyou he may have been, but he was family.

Leaning backward, until he was stretched out across the blood dampened grass, the stoic taiyoukai wrapped his arms around his mate, his lips parting as he whispered to her, "I love you, Kagome."

Inhaling deeply, she sighed back, "I love you, Sesshomaru."

The air remained still as the couple embraced, smiles painting their features. The luminous clouds that hovered overhead dispersed, and sunlight bathed the pair in its welcoming glow. Then, in a few subtle moments, both of their auras flickered out of existence.

A single tear trekked down his cheek as Inuyasha looked to the sky, chuckling when a pair of larks swerved overhead. Smiling, he whispered to the heavens, "Goodbye."

**Fin **

… **gotcha! Bwahahahaha… I'm not so cruel. Don't worry there are more chapters to come. You'll soon find that things are not always what they seem. **

**I'll have the next entry in tomorrow, as always! **

**I can't believe it's almost 2007. Isn't that insane??!! **

**Review for meeeeeeeeeee!!!!!!!!!! **


	51. Charged: Shikon Guardians

**Alright then, next chapter… this one will clear things up for everyone… I hope. Any questions? If so, just ask away when you review!**

**By the way, thank you to the reviewers who pointed out my boo-boo in chapter fifty. It's all better now! I must have been on crack to have missed that one! Yeesh.**

**Ignore my bitching, I'm just tired. I'm in one of those giggly tired moods and the slightest thing seems to agitate me. Oh well… sleep is good. Perhaps I shall indulge in that simple pleasure. Mmm… my bed looks so comfortable. There it is, sitting neatly in the corner of my room, pale green sheets tucked tidily under the mattress, matching pillows fluffed and ready for me to nestle my head against them. Warm, baby blue, daisy comforter screaming out for me to come and immerse myself in its cushiony sanctuary… wow I need rest. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inu..mr..ung…zzzzzzzzzzzzzzz… uh, what! Oh… I don't own Inuyasha.**

**Charged; Shikon Guardians**

"Are we dead?"

The question echoed through the seemingly endless plain of white, making the vast space seem all the more infinite.

"I do not know," Sesshomaru answered honestly, hand settling on his mate's shoulder.

Crossing her arms in disappointment, Kagome remarked hotly, "If this is heaven then we've been gypped."

"This is not heaven," an ethereal, almost elderly tone rang.

Crouching into a defensive pose, Kagome shouted, "Who's there?" The voice she had heard sounded as though the owner was standing in front of them, and yet there was no one to be seen.

"Calm yourself, young miko," another, much deeper voice instructed.

"Where are you?" the raven haired priestess murmured more to herself than anyone.

"Why, we are all around you," a third, feminine voice proclaimed, followed by a girlish giggle.

Righting herself, Kagome shook her head and announced, "I've lost it. That has to be it. I've gone over the deep edge and now I'm hearing voices in my head."

"No silly," a child like tone informed her, "you haven't gone crazy. You're not dead, either."

Groaning to him self in irritation, the taiyoukai declared, "Tell me, what is this place? Why have we been summoned here?"

"This," the female voice enlightened, "is limbo, a place between life and death where we spirits can converse with those from the mortal world."

"So," Kagome muttered, "you are spirits… like, as in the Kami's?"

"Not quite," the deeper male voice resounded. "We are mere messengers from the otherworld. We have been charged with appointing the two of you with a very important task."

"You see," the strong male tenor explained, "we of the otherworld are concerned with the recent occurrences on Earth. Naraku's attempt to taint the jewel so that he might obtain immortality and ultimate power has made it clear to us that the Shikon is in need of a protector."

"But the jewel is gone," Kagome elucidated, "I saw it burst into dust with my own eyes."

"Indeed it did," the child's voice told her, "but it is still in existence. It simply regrouped in a different, much more secretive location."

"And where might that be?" the young miko inquired, growing rather frustrated.

"Why, it's back in your body, Kagome," the soft, elderly voice informed her.

"Okay," the blue eyed woman shouted, "this is getting freaky. Can you please take form so I have something to look at while we're conversing?!"

A harmony of chuckles echoed through the endless, white void, and one by one the figures began to materialize from thin air.

The first was a beautiful young woman whose eyes shone a pale blue. Her hair flowed down her back like navy, liquid silk, the tips brushing the floor. Her apparel was elaborate and shimmering, like the surface of a lake come daybreak. Gold bangles hung from her slender wrists and ankles, tinkling lightly as she lifted a hand to run her fingers through silken tresses.

The second to accumulate was a young boy of no more than twelve years, his hair an unusual shade of yellow and his eyes sparking like embers. His garments were simple and few, only a pair of shorts and simple sandals clothing his body.

Thirdly, a brittle old woman whose age was undeterminable appeared, her thin, silver hair tied tightly in a bun. Her wrinkled face was marred by countless years, but had a light about it that made her seem younger. She wore several layers, each kimono seeming as though it were as light as spiders silk.

Lastly, a broad, tall man emerged, his head shaved bald and his eyes a deep, hard shade of brown. His structure was wide and imposing, making a man even of Sesshomaru's stature look miniscule. His outfit consisted of a black hakamma and haori, the nagajuban he wore beneath it a sandy brown.

"We," the woman introduced, "are the four spirits of the planet. I am Tsuyu, spirit of water."

"I am known as Dojou, spirit of the earth" the man bellowed, arms folded over his thickly muscled chest.

"The name's Hibana," the youth announced loudly, one eye closed in a mischievous wink. "I control the element fire!"

"And I am Uindo, the spirit of air," the tiny old woman greeted, her small, shimmering grey eyes flashing with wisdom. "We have been sent here to inform you of your new duties."

"You, Lady Kagome," Tsuyu instructed, "are to be the eternal guardian of the Shikon-no-tama. After years of observing this world, we have concluded that you are the only one suitable for the job."

"How can I do anything when I'm dead?" the priestess queried, hands on her hips.

"Once again, young mortal," Dojou explained, his deep, gravely voice booming through the silence, "you are not dead. You will be sent back once all is clear."

"The jewel cannot be destroyed," Hibana told her in a serious tone, "Therefore it needs a place where it can be watched over at all times. We didn't want to risk transferring it to your reincarnation in case they were unsuitable, so we decided that you were the best option."

"So does this mean that I get to go back?" Kagome stammered. Then, a thought struck her and she asked quietly, "What about Sesshomaru?"

"Patience, child," Uindo cooed, her voice soft, "all will be explained. The young western Lord has a place in this intricate web as well."

"Though you are powerful," Tsuyu commented to Kagome, "there will be times in which you, yourself will need protection. That is what we are charging this young youkai with. He is to watch over you, and make certain that nothing happens to you."

Growling, the taiyoukai hissed, "If I couldn't protect her just now… what makes you think I won't fail again?"

"Sesshomaru!" Kagome gasped, turning to him with a worried expression on her face. "Please don't say that. I put myself in danger on purpose; there was nothing you could have done about it!"

"She is right, lad," Dojou clarified, "It was through the will of the Kami's that you two fell, it was necessary for this meeting to occur."

"See," Kagome mumbled out the corner of her mouth, elbowing her mate in the side.

"The two of you will, of course, be granted immortality. It will be a difficult burden to bear, but you must know that this is for the good of all mankind." Hibana uttered.

"Immortality?" Kagome muttered to herself, her mind dwelling on the possibilities of it all. She would live to see her family again, and raise a family of her own with Sesshomaru, but she would have to live through the deaths of her loved ones, save her mate. It was very perplexing to say the least, the thought of living forever.

"Will we ever be allowed rest?" she queried, her tone gentle.

"Perhaps," Uindo supposed, "but we would need to find replacements first. That alone might take tens of thousands of years."

Nodding, the young miko turned to her mate and smiled. "Well," she chuckled, "at least we get to have a family."

Nodding in affirmation, Sesshomaru crooned, "Indeed, this Sesshomaru is greatly anticipating the future. From what you have told me, koi, it is a remarkable place."

"Technology has its ups and downs," she agreed, "but you'll adjust as time goes by."

"You accept, then?" Tsuyu questioned, hoary eyes brightening as a small smile tilted her full, ruby lips.

Taking Sesshomaru's hand, Kagome nodded. "Yes, we're ready."

"Very well," Uindo cooed, "may you stay safe in your journeys."

The couple watched as all four spirits disappeared, leaving them in the blank space once again? Twisting to the side, Kagome paused for a moment before stuttering, "Well… what now?"

Before Sesshomaru had a chance to reply, all went black, leaving them in the dark. "What in the world?" Kagome shouted, "Who turned out the lights?" Realizing her eyes were closed, the anxious priestess peered through a single cobalt orb, gasping when her gaze befell clear blue sky.

**Yay… 'yawn' all done for today. I didn't edit it all… too tired, so there might be a boo-boo or two. **

**Hey, I've got another game to play. Who can tell me what the names of the four spirits mean in English? Tsuyu, Dojou, Hibana, Uindo. There is no prize for this game, just the satisfaction of winning. You have to get all four right!**

**Review…zzzzzzzzzz… **


	52. Triumphant Return

**Well, we're nearing the end, and of course I had to sneak in a few more lemons before I bring this to a close. So… LEMON WARNINGS!**

**Once again, this little slice of lemon meringue pie is dedicated to Kagmaru.**

**I was asked a very good question some time ago. Why didn't Sesshomaru revive Meiyo with Tenseiga? Well, as you know Tenseiga seems to choose who it heals, as opposed to the owner deciding. It did not come to life, therefore he did not use it. I know he tried with Kagome, but come on… she's his mate… of course he'd get ballistic and try everything he could. So, all in all, it was Meiyo's time to die, and Tenseiga recognized that. With Kagome, as I stated, their meeting with the spirits was fated, and they needed to cross into limbo in order for that to occur. That is why Tenseiga did not work for her either.**

**By the way… no one has attempted to take a guess at what the four elements names mean! Where is your spirit, people? Tsuyu, Dojou, Hibana, Uindo… it isn't that hard to find out! Make me a happy girl and guess… pweeeaaase.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and company. Rumiko Takahashi is the only one who can claim that privilege. **

**Triumphant Return**

Shooting upright, she cringed when a small twinge of pain constricted in her gut. Hand pressing to the rip in her garment, she sighed when she found that the area was only sensitive, and no longer torn open.

"Lady Kagome?" a startled voice came.

Eyes lifting, Kagome found that she was still lying in the circle of mourning warriors, and that all eyes were currently on her. "How long was I out?" she stammered.

"Am I seeing things?" Hakkaku muttered, scratching his head dumbly as he watched the resurrected priestess turn and begin to shake the fallen taiyoukai.

"Sesshomaru," she pleaded wildly, shaking him with all her might. "Wake up this instant!"

Eyes flying open, the young inu youkai flung him self forward and toppled the young miko over, instantly pouncing on her and splashing his lips to hers. Pouring hours of pent up passion and frustration into the kiss, he toyed with her breast through the torn fabric of her garb.

Squeaking as her mate began to fondle her in front of thousands of men, Kagome pulled her lips away from his and shouted angrily, "You stop it right now, mister!"

"Kagome," Sesshomaru groaned huskily, "you will bear me a child."

"Alright," she hissed, "but not now!"

"Why?" he inquired teasingly, hips rocking forward so that he could crush his arousal against the miko's pliant young body.

Yelping as a very hard bulge jabbed her in the stomach, Kagome seethed embarrassedly, "I'm covered in blood!"

"Red is a very flattering color on you, koi," he insisted, continuing to rock his hips forward, not caring who was watching him do it.

"I'm cold!" she went on, searching frantically for a reason to make him stop.

"I'll keep you warm," he whispered, nibbling her ear.

"There are people watching us!" she roared in a flustered tone.

Moaning into the shell of her ear, he clipped, "Let them watch."

Growling, the young miko wound up and bopped her mate hard on the head, smiling when he grunted in disapproval. "I'll scream!" she promised, "And I'm sure your extra sensitive inu ears won't like it!"

Huffing in defeat, the western Lord rose from his spot atop the young onna and helped her to her feet, brushing himself off once he was righted.

"Kagome, is it really you?" Kouga questioned in a disbelieving manner, eyes going wide.

Smiling brightly, the tiny priestess answered, "Yeah, we're back!"

When the eager ookami crushed her in a tight hug, she groaned as the wind was pushed from her and chuckled nervously, assuring him, "I'm not going anywhere, Kouga."

Once he had released her from his fierce hug, the wolf prince howled in elation, throwing a fist into the air. Many followed as a chorus of yips and cries rang through the air, smiles cracking the faces of the valiant youkai warriors.

Takura approached Sesshomaru, signature grin planted across his lips as he slapped the pup on the back and commented, "It's good to have you back, Sesshomaru."

Rushing up to the silver haired hanyou, who seemed too dazed to move, Kagome threw her arms around him and whispered, "It's nice to see you too, Inuyasha."

"Am I dreaming?" he murmured, shaky hands settling on her back.

"Nope," she assured him, giving his ears a tweak for good measure.

"How did you…" Inuyasha began, still confused.

Laughing, Kagome commented, "It's a long story, I'll tell you when we get back to the palace."

Leaving the inu hanyou's side to sidle up to her mate, Kagome frowned when she noticed Sesshomaru had a very rigid posture. "What's the matter?" she inquired, concern lacing her voice.

"You still care for him," Sesshomaru commented, his eyes hardening.

Sighing, the blue eyed woman admitted, "Yes, I can't help it, but not in the way you're thinking. My love for Inuyasha has long since gone. You are my only one, mate." After seeing his terse nod and no sign that he was about to loosen up, she teased, "Is this about me rubbing his ears?"

When he did nothing but grunt, she gasped dramatically and taunted, "It is, isn't it? Oh, you big baby, it doesn't mean anything! It's just a habit."

Again he remained silent and she groaned. Then, idea striking her, she placed a sly smile on and whispered into his ear, "How about we go back to the palace and I stroke your pelt?"

Her last statement succeeded in capturing his attention, and he instantly moaned, the sound like a deep purr vibrating from his chest. Giggling, she bestowed a quick kiss upon his nose and suggested, "We need to get going. I'm sure the children will be worried sick."

* * *

"Mommy!" three jubilant voices cried out in unison, the owners of said voices launching themselves into the startled young miko's arms.

Tittering as she was toppled over by a swarm of giggling children, Kagome hugged each one of the tightly, her heart at ease. They no longer needed to fret over Naraku, and the knowledge helped to sooth the priestess' frazzled nerves. She, her mate, and the children would finally have the chance to live a normal life… well, as normal a life as was possible for an immortal.

She and Sesshomaru had agreed that they would leave the children in the dark about what had happened, and that for the time being, they would hold back the information of what had occurred in limbo. The three of them would be too young to understand at the moment. She knew that, in time, her secret would be revealed, once the kids began to grow and she remained the same. They were all intelligent, and she guessed that it would only take a few years for them to notice.

Sesshomaru, on the other hand, would not be going through anything unusual. As was the case for his particular breed, demons aged very slowly, the oldest they would ever appear being no more than thirty.

Either way, that factor need not be revealed until the time was right. For now, she would simply count her blessing and enjoy the time she got to spend with her loved ones.

Coming to a soundless stop next to his mate, Sesshomaru advised, "We had best prepare for the celebration."

"What celebration, mommy?" Yumi asked in a quiet yet inquisitive tone.

Smiling widely, she remarked in a cheery tone, "Naraku has been vanquished. We are celebrating many things this night, but most importantly, we will celebrate the lives of those who died so valiantly in battle."

"Did lots of people die?" Rin whispered in a concerned manner, large chocolate orbs shimmering with tears.

"Yes," Sesshomaru answered tonelessly, "that is the way of war. We give our lives to create a better future for others. The men whose lives were lost in battle would not want you to be sad for them, Rin. Be strong."

Wiping away the small stream of tears that had trailed down her cheek, the young brunette nodded and cracked a lopsided grin. "I'm happy that you're both safe."

Brushing back the girl's bangs, Kagome replied gently, "Me too, Rin, me too."

Letting the children up, she rose and linked arms with her mate, the thought of a nice, hot bath sending pleasurable tremors up her spine. "What do you say we go and have a nice soak in the spring?" she cooed, her fingers tracing patterns over the firm muscles of the taiyoukai's forearm. "Maybe after I can give you a nice massage," she added; a twinkle in her eye.

Brow lifting at the offer of a massage, the western Lord chided playfully, "Eager, are we koi?"

Shrugging, the young miko reminded him, "I did say I'd stroke your pelt, didn't I? Why not turn it into a full body massage?"

"As you wish, pet," the inu youkai murmured, his body tingling at the thought of her soft hands caressing the length of his body. His naughty side dwelled on the thought of her rubbing a very choice spot that sorely needed attention. Yes… he was going to enjoy the free time he had with his mate.

* * *

Sighing as the steam billowed around her, Kagome lay back, head resting against her mate's shoulder. Shifting in her spot between his legs, she smiled as her lover began purring to her, his hands lightly caressing the skin of her stomach. His claws traced designs across her flesh, weaving their way past her ribs to her breasts, where expert digits began toying with hardened, rosy nipples.

Biting her lip to hold back a moan, "Kagome whimpered, "Damn you… are you ever going to allow me time to relax?"

"No," he whispered in reply, one of his hands abandoning her breasts to slink between her thighs. Thumb and pinky separating her nether lips, he slid a long, slender finger into her warm depths, groaning when she shuddered against him.

"Sesshomaru, please stop teasing."

"As you wish, mate," the silver haired god murmured into her ear, hands moving to her hips and lifting her from her place between his legs to sit her on his lap. Hooking her calves over his knees, Sesshomaru pushed his stiffened erection into her awaiting passage, tongue paving a path over her shoulder.

When he began to nibble the mating mark he had given her, she cooed in delight, hands resting on his thickly corded thighs for support. Body rocking back and forth, she rolled her hips at a slow, rhythmic pace; cherry lips parting as a sigh left her.

Lifting her up and down on his rigid member, Sesshomaru grunted as his little vixen began to ride him, her delicious rump flexing as she gyrated against him. Relying on the strength of one arm to guide her, he used his other hand to flick her clit, the swollen, pink pearl throbbing as he teased it.

The cadenced sweeping of his lethal fingers against her bundle of nerves combined with his reoccurring thrusts hastily brought her to her pinnacle; pleasure bottling up inside her like a volcano ready to erupt.

The heat of her quivering passage as well as the temperate warmth of the spring caused his blood to boil, perspiration dappling his brow and chest as he continued to pump into her. Lips hovering over her fluttering pulse, he watched with passionate intrigue as her generous breasts bounced; the large, milky swells jiggling nicely as he fucked her.

Inner beast surfacing as he neared his peak, he pressed lengthened canines to her mating mark, hot breath fanning against her flush skin as he growled in determination. His demonic seed pooled and churned in his loins, preparing to shoot forth and fill the nurturing womb his girth was incased in.

A shuddery breath echoed in her ear like thunder, her heartbeat resonating throughout her body as she moaned in elation. Her orgasm was so very close, as though all she needed to do was reach out and grasp it. Doing just that, she slammed herself down particularly hard on the inu Lord's thick erection. That was all it took.

Biting down as the savory sound of her scream penetrated his ears, they western Lord roared his triumph against her neck as euphoria overcame him. For a few, blissful moments, they rocked together, both left breathless by their explosive orgasms.

Groaning as he continued to slide in and out of her slick pussy, Sesshomaru reveled in the feeling of her wetness, their combined juices engulfing him with their warmth. He could feel trace amounts of it spilling onto his thighs, but it was quickly washed away by the spring.

Fangs sliding out of her, he inhaled deeply and murmured, "I recall, koi, that you promised me a massage."

**SPANK… I mean SNAP. He he, though I would like to spank you know who. I'll give you a hint. He's got long, hoary locks, pale skin, and he wears red and white. What? NO… not Santa Claus you perverts… Sesshomaru! Yeesh.**

**I just had to say it… forgive me, my twisted sense of humor and all.**

**Review, if you please.**


	53. Fairytale Cliche

**I made a boo-boo last chappy, and during the lemon! Gah! What was I doing? That's like the worst place to have a mistake ever! I must have been pretty lazy when I was editing. Shame on me, shaaaaame, ChaoticReverie! How embarrassing. I fixed it though, thanks to Seli. Isn't that the worst, though? When you're reading a juicy lemon and you're really into it and all of a sudden… SPELLING ERROR! It just kills it. I'm so disappointed in myself. Oh well, no supper for me tonight! **

**And thank you for guessing Seli, but actually Tsuyu, Dojou, Hibana, and Uindo don't mean Water, Earth, Fire, and Air. Very close though. They are branch off words of their elements. I wanted to be somewhat creative. I'm going to tell you though, since only one person has guessed so far. **

**I also made a spelling error on the name of the earth spirit. It should have been 'Dojou', not 'Doujo'. But I cleaned it all up! **

**Tsuyu… Dew **

**Dojou… Soil **

**Hibana… Spark **

**Uindo… Wind **

**Anyways… on with the Disclaimer! Unfortunately this is the last chapter with the exception of the Epilogue. Enjoy this entry and, of course, the slight lemon, which is dedicated to Kagmaru. **

**Disclaimer: I OWN IT, IT'S ALL MINE! (laughs wildly while strumming fingers together) …Oh, hello there, Rumiko Takahashi… he he… What? I never said that… Inuyasha belongs solely to you! **

**Fairytale Cliché **

Sighing as her lover led her to the stables, Kagome whined, "Sesshomaru, what is it that you want me to see?"

"In due time, pet," he chastised, wagging a finger at her. Tugging her into the barn, he motioned for her to approach the stable nearest to the back.

Scampering up to the stall, Kagome peered over the edge and squealed at what she found. Mischief, the horse she had grown so fond of during her travels, stood munching happily at a pile of hay. The steed lifted its head and eyed her, a small twinkle deep within her onyx depths.

Shaking fingers ran anxiously over the velvety surface of Mischief's nose, a cheery grin painting her countenance as she stroked the mare's long, black mane. The midnight steed merely gave a small nod and snorted before turning back to her hay.

Whirling around to face Sesshomaru, she screeched, "How did this… I mean-"

"I bought her from the owner as a gift for you, koi," he answered softly, claws trailing her arms.

"But, how is it possible? We just got back and she's already-"

He silenced her with a gentle finger to the lips, mouth tilting in a cocky smile as he replied, "I have my ways, koi. You forget to whom you speak. This Sesshomaru is capable of anything."

Throwing herself against him, the young priestess kissed her mate feverishly, her hands twining into his hair as she tugged him over to a large stack of hay in the corner.

* * *

"Would you look at that," Keiko whispered as she nudged Kagome gently in the side.

Following her companion's finger, Kagome smiled as she caught sight of the children. The poor dears had completely worn themselves out and were sleeping soundly on a heap of pillows.

Placing her hand over her lips to stifle a giggle, she supposed, "Perhaps we should get them into bed."

"Allow me to assist you," Keiko offered, following alongside Kagome as she knelt down next to the slumbering children.

"My thanks, Keiko," Kagome gratified, lifting both Rin and Yumi into her arms. Pausing as the pretty, ginger haired demoness hoisted the fox kit up, the young miko made her way through the bustling crowd and into the hallway.

"What will you do now, Lady Kagome?" the she demon queried as they padded silently down the corridor.

"What do you mean?"

"Now that the war is over, and Naraku defeated, what will you do?" Keiko explicated; her tone soft as she carried the young demon in her arms.

Shrugging, Kagome smiled and answered, "I will stay with Sesshomaru, and raise a family. He and I have been granted a very important mission, to guard the jewel."

Nodding, the pretty demon female furthered, "Yes, it must be a great honor to be chosen as the eternal guardian of the Shikon-no-tama."

Laughing to herself more than anyone, Kagome supposed, "Someone needed to do it, and I suppose, since I was born with it inside my body, that I would be the most suitable candidate. Personally I think there are a lot of _**stronger **_people out there that could have done the job."

Smiling, Keiko commented, "Stronger yes, but none as pure, Lady Kagome. You are the hope in a world full of chaotic turmoil. I am relieved and glad to know that the Shikon will be in your capable hands."

"You flatter me, Lady Keiko," Kagome teased, blushing all the while.

Reaching the children's quarters, she pushed the door open and stepped inside, making her way carefully to the futon. Waiting until Keiko had set Shippou down, she placed a still snoozing Yumi next to him, watching as the young girl snuggled into the kits warmth. Almost instantly the young boy lifted his arm to wrap it around her, engulfing her in his comforting embrace.

"I see we have yet another couple in the western home," the auburn hair demoness observed.

A soft smile cept over her lips as her son and his newly acquired companion huddled together under the sheets. "So it would seem," she replied, slipping out of the room quietly.

Crossing the hall to Rin's room, they soundlessly tucked the child into bed and made their way back to the ballroom. Upon entering, they were greeted by several welcoming faces, respect etched into each one as the young miko weaved her way through the crowd, looking eagerly for her mate. Keiko branched off to find her own husband, leaving the little priestess alone to search for hers.

Before she could, however, a strong, clawed hand settled on her shoulder, and she turned to find Kouga smiling down at her. "Hello, Lord Kouga," she greeted with a bow.

"Don't call me that, Kagome," the young ookami insisted, blushing slightly, "it makes me feel old."

Giggling, Kagome corrected herself, "My apologies, Kouga. Is there something you require?"

"Not really" he answered sheepishly, "I just wanted to thank you for everything you've done. I wouldn't be the person I am today if I hadn't met you. Now, because of you, I'm happily mated to Ayame."

"That's wonderful!" she exclaimed, resting a hand on his bicep. Remembering that she had a husband to look for, Kagome excused herself, "I really must go and find Sesshomaru. I'll see you around."

"Indeed," he remarked, giving a slight bow as she performed one as well.

Turning to continue with her little escapade, Kagome was once again interrupted as Inuyasha stepped in front of her.

"Kagome," he began, eyes cast to the floor, "I just wanted to say that I hope you and Sesshomaru have a nice life together."

"Thank you, Inuyasha," she whispered, "for everything. I really appreciate you coming to help us fight; we couldn't have done it without you."

Blushing, the young pup went on, "Well then… I hope to see you in the future."

Smiling, Kagome assured him, "You are always welcome in the western home, Inuyasha. Please, stay and enjoy the party."

In a sudden, unexpected move, the hanyou gripped her tightly around the waist and pulled her into a crushing hug, nose buried in her hair.

Taking a second to grasp the fact that he was holding her, Kagome gingerly returned the hug, grinning and patting his back.

"Excuse me," a quiet, feminine voice piped up.

Breaking the hug, Kagome peeked over her shoulder and found an attractive, golden haired demoness standing behind her.

Deep grey eyes sparkling with shy determination, the young she demon went on, "You are Lord Inuyasha, correct?"

Blinking as he took in the sight of the angel before him, Inuyasha stammered, "Uh… yeah… well, I don't know about the Lord part but… yeah."

Tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, the young woman went on, "I'm Ari. I was wondering if you might give me a tour of the grounds."

Scratching his head nervously, the flustered hanyou mumbled, "I can't say as I remember this place too well, but I can walk you around if you want."

"I'd like that," she replied, smiling prettily as she reached out and looped her arm through his.

Snickering, Kagome gave the embarrassed hanyou a teasing spank and whispered, "Go get her, tiger."

Watching the couple walk away, Kagome knew instantly that Inuyasha had found his soul mate, and she was willing to bet that there would be yet another couple in the Taisho family.

"Mate, here you are," Sesshomaru's unmistakable voice sighed into her ear.

Letting out a sigh of her own, Kagome leaned back into the waiting embrace of her lover, smiling as she watched the silver haired hanyou from afar. "It seems my wish is coming true quicker than I had anticipated."

"Hn, indeed," Sesshomaru affirmed when he caught sight of his younger brother. Gaze shifting from his sibling to his mate, the western Lord took her tenderly by the arm and whispered, "Come, koi, I have something to show you."

"What is it?" she queried in a curious tone.

Lifting a silver brow, the inu Lord replied, "Be patient and you will find out."

Pouting as her lover whisked her onto the balcony; Kagome giggled when he held her close and began paving a trail of kisses down her neck.

Nibbling at her ear, Sesshomaru lifter her into his powerful arms and leapt off the veranda, landing effortlessly on the grassy earth below. "Close your eyes," he instructed in a husky whisper.

Tittering lightly, the young miko did as she was told and held on tight as her demonic lover sped off into the forest surrounding his palace.

Stopping once he had reached his destination, the young Lord placed his mate carefully on her feet, turning her so that her back was to him before whispering, "You may look, koi."

Doing just that, Kagome found herself at a loss for words at the sight she was currently beholding. They were currently perched atop a grassy slope, a field of glistening white lilies lying below, shimmered under the light of the moon. Gasping at the heavenly view, she took a step forward, murmuring, "It's beautiful."

"I though you might appreciate it," Sesshomaru informed her, kissing her cheek.

"Thank you so much, Sesshou," she cooed, eyes sweeping across the sea of white. Childish behavior kicking in, the young priestess flopped down on the ground and rolled down the hill, giggling all the way to the bottom. When she tumbled into the lilies, a large cloud of silver butterflies billowed around her, dancing on the cool evening air.

As he stood and watched from above, he decided to himself that he had never seen such an enchanting picture as this. His mate sat jubilantly at the bottom of the slope, a smile painting her perfect features. With lilies surrounding her and butterflies prancing on the breeze, she looked exactly like an angel might. From high above, the moon cast its light upon the little tenshi, illuminating the perfect picture even more so.

Approaching slowly, he came to kneel before her, fingers combing through her tousled locks. She laughed again, the soft, feminine tinkle sounding like the pleasant chime of a bell. When one of the winged insects landed on her nose, she pouted cutely and crossed her eyes, lips pursing so she could blow the creature away.

Chuckling when the stubborn bug refused to move, he leaned forward and plucked it from its perch by the wings, setting it carefully on a lily. Crawling forward, so that he could spread his little miko out on the bed of flowers, Sesshomaru placed a tender kiss on her lips, smiling when she blushed a little.

As she stared up into the masculine but beautiful face of her mate, Kagome thanked her lucky stars for the good fortune that she had been blessed with. Lifting her arms to loop them around his neck, she lifted herself from the ground and kissed him slowly yet passionately, her tongue sweeping across the seam of his mouth.

"Make love to me, Sesshomaru," she whispered, legs spreading so that he might situate himself between them.

Settling himself overtop his mate, the amber eyed inu slid his fingers into the folds of her white and crimson kimono, working the fabric apart until her breasts were bared to his hungry eyes. Flicking a taut, rosy peak with his claw, he moaned when a small squeak was elicited from her. Yanking off the long, red obi, he pushed the cloth aside until she lay completely unhindered below him.

Sighing as his diligent hands began massaging her breasts; Kagome lifted her lower half off the ground, rubbing her self against his stiffened member. Feeling the hard bulge through the thin layer of silk, she smiled saucily and tugged at the tie to his hakamma, yearning to have his thick, rigid girth inside of her once more.

She had spent hours inside, attending the celebration of their victory, and she was rather eager to feel him yet again. They had, of course, mated when she attempted to give him a massage, which had not come as much of a surprise. They had done it in the stable as well, though she had instigated that round.

Gasping when she was brought out of her little reverie by the feeling of Sesshomaru plunging into her, Kagome cried out in jubilation and rocked forward, her body shuddering as the powerful male above her thrust into her yet again. Grasping his broad back for dear life, the young, raven haired miko screamed into the night as her mate sunk his fangs into her neck, his tongue lapping at the abundant flow of blood that gushed forth.

The butterflies settled once again around the mating couple, delicate silver wings beating lazily as they drank the sweet nectar the lilies provided. The ancient face of the moon smiled down upon the pair of lovers, its brilliance illuminating the soft, white petals of the flowers surrounding them, showering them in an array of lights.

As two passionate proclamations rang through the air, the small, angelic insects took to the sky once more, fluttering about as the Shikon Guardians began their ageless dance yet again.

**Yaaaaayyyyyyy! And our dramatic, peculiar pair finally has a chance to live happily ever after. I know a lot of you are like, oh that's so cliché… but hey… look at the title of the chapter. Besides, if you think about it, it isn't entirely happy. I mean immortality would be a burden… watching everyone you love grow old and die. Sorry to kill the mood, but I had to make sure it had a somewhat tragic/happy ending. Just like every anime seems to. **

**Anywho, as I said, there will be a short epilogue coming up tomorrow. All of you have a Happy New Year! Hoorah, 2007! **

**Review please, before you're too drunk to do so properly! Ahhhahahahahaha… **


	54. Epilogue: Destined

**I'm feeling generous today, and so, as my New Year's present to all of you, I'll post the Epilogue today as well. Here you go kiddies.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.**

**Destined **

Swallowing as her eyes adjusted to the dim lighting, Kagome made her way down the creaking stairs, her senses on edge as her eyes shifted around the room. Azure pools narrowed in an effort to make out the large, white and orange blur amongst the shadows, lips parting to let out a sigh when her attempt was in vain.

Once she reached solid ground, she scanned every corner of the old, wooden structure, curious blue orbs tracing every silhouette in search for one in particular. Slowly but surely, her eyes adjusted to the dim lighting.

Along the walls of the musty old edifice, small clusters of umbrella-topped mushrooms squatted like miniature soldiers huddled in circular formations, their white helmeted heads speckled with brown and grey flecks.

Small beetles skittered across the dirt floor near her feet, and she shuffled back to steer clear of the revolting insects.

"Meow."

Screaming as the shrill, sudden noise sounded behind her, Kagome wheeled around to find what she had been searching for sitting at her feet. Bending over, she lifted the pudgy cat into her arms and shook her head, eyeing the fat creature.

Souta stared cautiously to the bottom, where he could make out his sister's dim outline. Apparently, she had found Buyo.

When a strange rattling noise became present, he squinted to find the source, balking when an eerie light lit up the well house, illuminating his sister and the cat in an uncanny glow. From out of the well that stood behind her, several pairs of arms burst forth, shattering the wooden cover and grabbing her by the shoulders, tugging her backward.

Watching from afar, two sets of keen eyes observed the young boy as he dashed down the stairs, screaming for his sister.

"Well, this seems familiar," one of the figures stated nonchalantly.

"So… this is where it began," the other commented, his deep baritone rumbling through the air.

The smaller of the two nodded, turning her dazzling cobalt eyes to her partner. "Indeed, this is how it happened, how I discovered the gateway, and how I met you."

She knew it was destiny for them to be together, but that had not stopped her from coming to ensure that the young miko fell into the well. And now that her fate was sealed, she could rest at ease.

It was somewhat unnerving, since this appeared to be a cycle of sorts. That of course meant that on the day **_she_** had fallen into the well, two particular beings had been watching her from a safe distance, making certain that fate was taking the proper course.

Turning to her mate, the midnight haired female cooed, "Let's go, love, I've seen all I needed to see."

"As you wish, Kagome my dear."

Gazing at her watch quickly, the priestess squealed and shouted, "Sesshomaru, we're going to be late for Shippou and Yumi's anniversary party!"

He smiled as his mate began to panic, leaning over and kissing her gently on the forehead. She instantly calmed, and he lifted her into his arms, springing high into the air and toward their children's abode. "Calm yourself, koi, you'll shake up the baby," he teased.

Rubbing her rounded tummy, Kagome retorted casually, "After living for five hundred years, being your mate, warding off those who covet the Shikon, and giving birth to Shizukesa and Heishi... I think I can hold my own with this one."

Knowing not to argue with her when she was in one of her stubborn moods, Sesshomaru simply replied, "Of course, dear."

She was still frazzled at times, but he had enjoyed spending five hundred years with her. When she was around, there was never a dull moment. There had, of course, been other threats to the Shikon, but the majority of people who coveted it died out, leaving none to chase after the jewel. Now, in this time, it was practically a myth, which was promising news for them.

He cast a quick glance at her smiling face, grinning when he caught sight of the bewildered fascination in her eye. She had always loved it when he carried her.

It was strange, surviving through a time where the demon population shrank dramatically, and technology advanced far beyond anything he could have imagined. Kagome had not been joking when she told him that the future was a very different place. It was almost frightening at times, but with her by his side, he was ready to take on anything.

**Fin**

**There we have it, ladies and gentlemen, the end of this tale. How was it, honestly? Not the best there is, but not too shabby, in my opinion. Thank you all a ton for reading and reviewing, it means the world to me! I heart you!!! **

**Don't worry, I'm working on some new stuff as we speak. If you have any requests, post them in your review. **

**And, by the way, review for me and give me your analysis on the story. Love you all, and thank you once again.**

**ChaoticReverie **


End file.
